<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m eternally in love (3) by Gigi_Bell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857376">I’m eternally in love (3)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell'>Gigi_Bell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection 💭 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Arranged Marriage, Consensual Underage Sex, Demon Summoning, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human Experimentation, Imprinting, Love at First Sight, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Muteness, Past Child Abuse, Post-Apocalypse, Romantic Fluff, Short Stories, Supernatural Elements, Teacher Park Chanyeol, Violence, Wolf Instincts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>💙1:Suggestions<br/>•2: Let’s Blame Tom Nook ChanBaek Vers.<br/>•3-14: A normal Friday night for a rag tag group of supernatural creatures. Oh, and they fight evil sometimes (Supernatural)<br/>•15-21: Kindergarten teacher Chanyeol gets more than a new student this year<br/>•22-30: An accident changes circumstances for a pregnant omega when his mate goes into a coma (🐺)<br/>•31-37: Doctor Sexy and an injured submissive have history<br/>•38-43: Officer Baekhyun finds pride in his job<br/>•44-51: Baekhyun befriends Chanyeol, the new student that doesn’t speak a word at all (Highschool)<br/>•52: Greek God AU<br/>•53-58: Baekhyun summons a demonic creature, but it is no stranger and it is no accident (TW)<br/>•59-67:Baekhyun and Chanyeol meet at worlds end, when the Earth is in ruins (Post-apocalypse)<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection 💭 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Suggestions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibecomenervous/gifts">ibecomenervous</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All of these ideas are solely mine, if you wish to create your own versions or continuations, please ask permission. </p><p>*All of my stories are ONLY posted here on AO3, anywhere else is not ME!*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Hello!</p><p>I decided to create this chapter solely so people can leave comments of any ideas they’ve had! Or any ideas or concepts they think I could approach! I promise to at least look over your ideas, but as always I will only do ones I feel comfortable doing! So no request is guaranteed to be done!</p><p> </p><p>🖤🖤💜💜💙💙</p><p>📍I created this third book in hopes I will eventually have more ideas📍</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let’s Blame Tom Nook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ChanBaek Vers. Of my Sebaek oneshot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Baekhyun could hear laughing through his headphones.</p><p>It was so loud he was having trouble concentrating, frantically mashing buttons on the keyboard and sighing under his breath, taking his lip between his teeth and attempting to block it out.</p><p>But he was overwhelmed with curiosity, wondering what was so funny that he could hear his roommate - or one of his friends - cackling.</p><p>Jongin was much more social than he was, but that also probably had to do with the fact they ran in different crowds.</p><p>Baekhyun liked to play games when he wasn’t worrying over homework or shooting zombies online - his record was nearly getting beaten so he was spending more time on his computer than actually studying these days. </p><p>And Jongin tended to party, drink, as typical of a college student, even more so someone so social and known.</p><p>Baekhyun was known too, not unpopular per say, he still got invited to drink, occasionally asked out.</p><p>But he wasn’t really interested in the crowds of people that flicked into sororities and fraternities, didn’t want to be there to watch others puke their guts out and definitely didn’t want to be that person that was groped.</p><p>So, he was probably seen as lame, nerdy, Jongin often teased him as such, trying to convince him to come along, that he needed to get out. That he needed to at least live a little.</p><p>Baekhyun would promptly growl that he was a grown adult and could do what he wanted - that he got plenty of action when he wanted to.</p><p>To which Jongin smirked and pointed out that stomping his puppy patterned sock on the floor said that very clearly.</p><p>So annoying, he huffed.</p><p>He got plenty of action - okay! </p><p>Just.. he was very picky!</p><p>The screen blinked a loud, “GAME OVER.” Came through his headphones and Baekhyun promptly threw his head back against his gaming chair with a loud groan, wiping his tired eyes with his palms.</p><p>He’d blame Jongin for ruining this!</p><p>Baekhyun's lips stuck out as he tossed his headphones down and fixed his shirt, arms crossing over his chest because he was so fucking close to beating his record.</p><p>The world must hate him.</p><p>“- no! Totally! I saw it happen with my own eyes man! Really! Kyungsoo just completely stomped on that dude's foot!”</p><p>“I did not.” </p><p>Baekhyun crossed his arms as he walked into the living room, pretending not to be paying attention as he strolled towards the kitchen.</p><p>Jongin sounded like he had something to argue about, but went quiet when he saw Baekhyun, “Hey. Didn’t know you were up.” </p><p>Baekhyun pulled a soda from the fridge and gave a small shrug, realizing he must have looked a mess still in pajamas when it was - he looked at the clock on the oven - ouch, six and dinner time. </p><p>His stomach agreed to that instantly.</p><p>“Hard not to be,” Baekhyun licked his lips uncomfortably as he looked around the living room.</p><p>Kyungsoo he had met a million times - he teased Jongin about being in love with him all the time - he was really nice, and often brought them food.</p><p>He’d.. never really spoken to the brunette sitting on the chair before though, his entire form taking up the space and sending him a huge grin. </p><p>“Damn. Sorry, Baek, you want some pizza?” Jongin asked, leaning over towards the coffee table and shaking the box.</p><p>Baekhyun did and instantly felt a little better that his poor fingers were sore from playing games for… well, he honestly couldn’t recall how long.</p><p>“Got a place for you here,” Baekhyun raised a brow at the brunette sitting in the chair, patting his lap and snorted, “Jongin, never said your roommate was this cute.”</p><p>Baekhyun felt much better now, despite how sleezy the compliment was.</p><p>“He’s also very much off limits,” Jongin raised both brows up, “I’ll kick your ass, Sehun. Off limits.” </p><p>Sehun, hm, Baekhyun had heard the name in passing before but not as much as he heard the man with deep black hair that was on the couch, sitting in the only place that had space left.</p><p>Park Chanyeol was… well, Chanyeol .</p><p>Baekhyun knew he was with Jongin a lot, he swore the man was at their apartment more than his own place, and at this rate he might as well start paying rent because Baekhyun saw him so much.</p><p>He didn’t talk much if at all, didn’t really seem to be paying attention half the time.</p><p>Mysterious, but not, because Baekhyun had heard so many rumors about him before.</p><p>Player, smoker, alcoholic, fighter.</p><p>He didn’t know what was true or not, but Jongin wasn’t any of those and was the man's best friend.</p><p>So, Baekhyun had some doubts about the rumors.</p><p>It also definitely was a plus the man was so attractive, jaw so sharp Baekhyun completely agreed with the blushing girls that claimed it could cut someone.</p><p>But, the thing about Chanyeol that had Baekhyun so on edge, was the blatant attitude he had.</p><p>Baekhyun had nothing to say about his personality, but he was… annoyed at his constant presence.</p><p>Likely because a few weeks back Jongin went out to pick up food and Chanyeol was here - which, as established, was normal.</p><p>But, Baekhyun being shitfaced drunk was not normal so when he tried to act on his attraction to the man, now cringing at his own neediness and fingers locking into his shirt, whispering things he’d rather never tell Jongin he tried to do. </p><p>It didn’t go well.</p><p>Baekhyun was mostly offended because he knew he was attractive, okay, he had so many people that asked him on dates. He didn’t really have to work for attention or hookups.</p><p>But Chanyeol flat out rejected him, voice firm and leaving him no hope at all when he led Baekhyun back to his room with a tight hand around his wrist and a, “You can’t even fucking stand.” </p><p>Awkward to say the least.</p><p>But, this was his own fucking house and Chanyeol kept showing up even after that, so to hell with it - Baekhyun would pout and storm around in animal printed socks without shame if he fucking wanted.</p><p>“You been up?” Kyungsoo asked him when he took a seat on the middle cushion, curling his knees under himself and leaning much more into Kyungsoo’s side than Chanyeol’s.</p><p>“Yeah,” Baekhyun rubbed at his eye, “Been playing PubG.”</p><p>“Oh- you play games! We should totall-“</p><p>“Sehun,” Jongin rolled his eyes, “Not playing. Off. Limits.” </p><p>Baekhyun pouted his lips because Jongin didn’t have control of his love life - or sex life for that matter - mouth opening to respond-</p><p>“Change the channel,” The voice to his right demanded, leaning over Baekhyun's lap to grab the remote, “You guys don’t have to be so fucking loud .” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.</p><p>At least they could agree on that, Baekhyun mused.</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Sehun continued, “Jongin, you’re not blind, is this like.. like cockblock ce-“</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” Chanyeol called, looking more exasperated by the second as he leaned on the arm of the couch and rubbed his temple, “He said no.” </p><p>Baekhyun nearly grinned because he found the angry hiss to his voice cute.</p><p>“... not even that hot anyways.” Chanyeol mumbled under his breath.</p><p>Ouch. Baekhyun decided he wasn’t all that hungry anyway.  </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun felt fucking stupid for forgetting his jacket in the pouring rain.</p><p>His dumbass had completely skipped checking the weather this morning because that’s what he was - a fucking dumbass.</p><p>An entire idiot.</p><p>He blamed - of course - Jongin for this disaster because the man had been acting like they shared clothes, and Baekhyun's favorite sweaters had been slowly disappearing.</p><p>“How weird,” Jongin always mused when he brought it up, but Baekhyun always saw the shit eating grin he tried to hide.</p><p>What a dick, he honestly had no fucking clue why they were friends when their first meeting had even been Jongin pushing him into the sandbox in second grade.</p><p>Such a dick even back then.</p><p>In an attempt to at least not look like a drowned rat, Baekhyun held his economics textbook over his head as he stepped off the bus, walking towards his apartment complex.</p><p>Ugh, so cold, he shivered at the rain dribbling under his shirt and down his arms.</p><p>He turned the corner and was met with a shoulder bumping his and gasped, “Fuck. Sorry,” Baekhyun mumbled, teeth chattering a little.</p><p>The person he bumped into merely groaned and Baekhyun felt his face flush in embarrassment when Chanyeol looked at him from under his hood.</p><p>“Sorry,” Baekhyun rushed out again, walking a bit faster.</p><p>Chanyeol didn’t respond, but started walking a bit behind him, Baekhyun could hear his footsteps copying his that stomped through puddles.</p><p>God, the apartment was right in front of his face and his fingers were already burning at the good temperature change he knew would happen when he walked into the lobby.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>An arm was thrown out and hit him in the chest, but not hard or painfully, softened by the fabric behind shoved at him.</p><p>“W-What?” </p><p>“Take it,” Chanyeol ordered, “Had an extra. Take it.” </p><p>Baekhyun really wasn’t in a place to refuse, grabbing the jacket and slipping it on with a relieved noise, holding his textbook to his chest and hoping he hadn’t completely fucked it up with water damage.</p><p>“You.. you uh.. coming up?” Baekhyun asked, getting used to the cold since the rain was drying on his skin beneath the jacket and had a barrier to go through.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Jongin's not back yet.” He chewed his lip, pulling the sleeves over his fingers, “Won’t be back until.. about seven, a few hours.” </p><p>Chanyeol sighed, and Baekhyun had no idea how to interpret that when the man was so straight faced. “Yeah. I heard.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll let you in.” Baekhyun tried to joke, placing a small smile on his face as they walked into the elevator, “Unless you want to just sit outside, whatever floats your boat,” He laughed under his breath.</p><p>Chanyeol didn’t even say anything aloud more than a mumble under his breath and Baekhyun couldn’t hear it at all, didn’t understand, so he pretended not to because the last mumble he heard Chanyeol say was not a good thing for his self confidence.</p><p>In fact, he had gotten bugged days after by Jongin for being rude and leaving after they had offered him pizza and if he wanted to watch a movie minutes later.</p><p>He wondered if Chanyeol knew he heard - if he did, he didn’t say a thing.</p><p>Not that Baekhyun really expected him to.</p><p>“Oh, fuck yes,” Baekhyun muttered to himself as he spotted the box outside their apartment door, keys in his hand as he knelt down to grab it, “Yes. Yes.” </p><p>He nearly forgot he had company until Chanyeol grabbed the keys from his fingers, warm hand brushing Baekhyun's knuckles, “What is it?”</p><p>Baekhyun's ears turned pink, this time not from the cold, “... just, uh, just some.. some games.” </p><p>“What games?” </p><p>Sighing as he walked into the apartment, “Animal Crossing - I heard it was fun, okay!” He pouted, “Don’t you laugh!”</p><p>He heard Chanyeol snort at him anyways and pouted harder, the corner of his lip perking up because he could have sworn he heard the man whisper, “cute.” </p><p>But, maybe it was wishful thinking.</p><p>“Isn’t that for like twelve year olds?”</p><p>Baekhyun gasped before gasping louder and gawking, grabbing his chest as he turned around from his spot halfway into the kitchen, “How-“ He gasped again, “- How dare you! Is it for twelve year olds ?” He mocked under his breath, “Are you for twelve year olds!”</p><p>“That doesn’t even make sense.” Chanyeol snorted, throwing himself onto the couch.</p><p>“That doesn’t even make sense,” Baekhyun mimicked, pouting, “Blah, you’re uncultured, get out.” </p><p>He heard Chanyeol laugh louder and found his lips turning upwards also, because he’d never really been the cause of it before, usually they just.. were murmuring passing hellos and that was practically it.</p><p>“I’ll buy you delivery. Chicken?”</p><p>“Did you know you were god?” Baekhyun took his words back instantly, pressing his hands together excitedly and smiling sweetly, “You can stay here forever if you feed me chicken.”</p><p>Chanyeol chuckled, and Baekhyun grinned, licking his lips and brushing the hair from his forehead as he walked over and jumped down onto the couch on the opposite end.</p><p>“So. You going to play your game?” </p><p>Baekhyun chewed in his lip, licking what small bit of rain was on his face and twiddling with his fingers, “No. we can.. watch tv, it’s rude to leave a guest all alone.” He murmured, looking at the box on the table longingly.</p><p>Calling Chanyeol a guest was hardly needed when the man was usually here and more than half the time just doing his own thing.</p><p>Truthfully, Baekhyun wondered if he was the reason his clean clothes were running out so fast because Jongin probably gave him stuff of his own and stole Baekhyun's.</p><p>“You can play your game, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, leaning forward to grab the box and opening it up.</p><p>“No, it’s-“</p><p>“Play your game.” He suddenly had a lap full of Nintendo switch games and blushed, looking through his damp hair at Chanyeol who had already sat back, pulling out his phone.</p><p>“Okay,” Baekhyun replied excitedly, standing up to go get his switch, walking around the couch to his room.</p><p>“And Baekhyun?”</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>Baekhyun turned around with a nervous grin, lip between his teeth and hair matted down to his forehead.</p><p>“I like your socks.”</p><p>He looked down at his feet with a confused look before sighing to himself.</p><p>God, he really needed some new fucking socks, because kittens really weren’t going to get him laid.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wasn't into parties at all, not in the slightest.</p><p>But Jongin was, and said man was unfortunately  his best friend. What a shame.</p><p>So, because he was such a good friend - and because he was being blackmailed with a photo of him sticking straws up his nose and no Baekhyun didn’t want Jongin to post it to his thousands of followers, thank you - He was at a fucking party.</p><p>As mentioned, Jongin was a complete dick - the biggest - and Baekhyun was so throwing his phone in the toilet and hacking into his iCloud account to delete any other blackmail worthy shit he was sure the man had stocked up.</p><p>Because Jongin had ditched him, left him there awkwardly by himself to be eaten by vultures.</p><p>Vultures meaning swarmed with girls and jocks and people that looked like they’d throw up on him at any given moment.</p><p>Baekhyun just wanted to go talk to Tom Nook and see how much his turnips were worth today!</p><p>Not this chaos.</p><p>Instead he was stuck awkwardly juggling his drink - a soda because he really wasn’t risking anything else - in his palms, rolling the cab between his hands and nodding politely to the man across from him that was trying and failing to talk him up.</p><p>It wasn’t anything personal.</p><p>Baekhyun just had some shit to get done in the form of kicking some villagers off his island, and wasn’t interested in making out with this dude that probably tasted like vodka.</p><p>No offense, dude , but getting terre forming takes a lot of work so he had shit to get done.</p><p>Tom Nook was busy racking up his bills and he needed to get on them before he lost to the devil himself. What a scammer that fucking raccoon dog thing.</p><p>“You want to get outta here?” </p><p>Baekhyun nearly patted him in the shoulder for his bluntness but shook his head, “No thanks, I’m good.” He climbed to his feet, setting his soda down, “Great talking to you um…” He didn’t even know the dude's name.</p><p>
  <em> Whoops. </em>
</p><p>The man looked somewhat mad, and alcohol and anger didn’t mix so he was instantly weaving his scrawny ass through the crowd and away because he was no fighter. </p><p>Baekhyun was searching for Jongin for a good hour before giving up, so he really wasn’t anymore, now he was just leaving - going to resort to calling a cab because Jongin's car was blocked in and the man had the keys anyway. </p><p>“Baekhyun?”</p><p>He looked up at his name, scrambling down the cement steps and murmuring excuse me’s to people as he pushed through the overflow of people out front.</p><p>“Hey! Hey, wha- why are you here?” </p><p>Baekhyun had Sehun’s arm around his shoulder instantly, and he was surprised the man remembered his name with how drunk he was, leaning on his way smaller form so much he’d probably fall if he kept this up too long.</p><p>“Jongin - don’t know where he went. Have you guys seen him?” His eyes flickered between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, probably looking physically pained because Sehun was a large man.</p><p>“Nah. What’s wrong? You look pale.” Kyungsoo worried, grabbing Sehun's arm and thankfully pulling him off.</p><p>Baekhyun laughed, “Just want to leave. I think, not sure, think I just rejected some guy? He looked at me like I told him to suck his own dick, but I was really nice! Swear!” </p><p>Kyungsoo looked rather amused, “Well I ca-“</p><p>“Just stick with me!” Sehun slurred, “S-Stick with me, g-gorgeous!”</p><p>“Okay, maybe you can try again when you can stand straight, big man,” Baekhyun crooned, patting his arm like a child, “Very sweet. Thank you.” </p><p>He heard a rather loud click of a tongue and then keys jingling, “I’ll take you.”</p><p>Baekhyun shifted on his feet crossing his arms over his chest, “I… I mean, it looks like you just got here an-“</p><p>“Don't worry. I don't drink,” Chanyeol shrugged off his concern, grabbing his wrist and Baekhyun was thankful for that because Sehun seemed ready to throw up everywhere.</p><p>Gross.</p><p>“You don’t drink?” He asked, sounding more confused than he meant to as he trailed faster to catch up to Chanyeol's side, crossing his arms, “I uh.. just know Jongin drinks, so I .. assumed.” </p><p>He cringed because it sounded so fake.</p><p>But, surprisingly Chanyeol laughed, opening the passenger door and that made Baekhyun's brows shoot straight up, climbing in as the man walked to the other side and got into the driver's seat.</p><p>“Liar. I can hear the rumors too, I’m not deaf.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Baekhyun whispered softly under his breath.</p><p>“Nah,” Chanyeol glanced at him from the corner of his eye, “You’re all good, everyone does it. Put your seatbelt on.” </p><p>Baekhyun hurried to do so because who was he to argue when the man was so nicely driving to the other side of town.</p><p>He felt a bit guilty leaving Jongin, but fuck him, he’d have to drive his own hungover ass home tomorrow.</p><p>“Doesn’t.. make it okay, so I’m sorry,” Baekhyun added, shaking his leg and peering out the window.</p><p>“You’re so..” </p><p>“Weird?” Baekhyun finished. </p><p>“.. was going to say nice, but okay.” </p><p>Baekhyun laughed under his breath, picking at a hole in his jeans and glancing as nonchalantly as he could at Chanyeol’s profile, “I just… been meaning to say sorry. You know, about… a couple.. weeks ago. It must have been pretty.. obnoxious. Just.. yeah, sorry, it won’t happen again.” </p><p>He wasn’t sure Chanyeol knew exactly what he was referring to, because the man didn’t speak up right away, they just drove in silence a few moments longer; Baekhyun just continued fiddling with his jeans, trying to not feel awkward.</p><p>“It wasn’t like.. I did it because like.. I don’t know, Baekhyun. You’re hot, you weren’t the reason. Just want to get that out there,” Chanyeol spoke, voice sounding deeper than normal and the late time was probably to blame for that, “God, I sound stupid. Just want you to know that it wasn’t like.. anything you did or said or because it was you .” </p><p>Baekhyun did feel better to hear that, because he had been upset the other didn’t seem to find him attractive, and because he felt guilty.</p><p>Drunken slurring wasn’t hot by any means, and promising.. very promiscuous things was extremely embarrassing, and Baekhyun could only recall holding Chanyeol’s waist and pressing against him, which was completely an invasion of space and he just.. he knew it wasn’t okay.</p><p>So of course he had been feeling ridiculous.</p><p>“Why?” Baekhyun pressed his palms together, eyeing Chanyeol’s profile, “I mean.. like, if you didn’t like me that’s cool, you don’t have to like think I’m good looking or.. you know, because I know you.. don’t think I’m that hot, but I was literally… oh god, I looked so bad. I swear I don’t normally do that to people. I’m really not like.. so blunt or anything.” </p><p>He cringed, because blunt was such an understatement when he promised Chanyeol a good time, in his exact and cheesy words.</p><p>“That isn’t true at all.” </p><p>His eyes widened, looking at Chanyeol curiously.</p><p>“That I don't think you’re that hot, it was a lie. I think you’re really hot, Baekhyun. Really… just really attractive. That’s the problem. I can’t like.. I.. first of all, you were drunk, and that’s just fucked up. And secondly, you’re my best friends like… lifelong friend, that’s fucked up too, to fuck you and spin around and have to tell him. I don’t care what you’ve heard, but I don’t really do hookups, and Jongin said.. you know, he’s really protective of you.” </p><p>Baekhyun pressed his lips together tightly, feeling like he both needed to hold in an excited squeal and an annoyed one.</p><p>Because of course Jongin had something to do with it.</p><p>The dumbass had interrupted his first kiss in fifth grade by pushing the boy right on his ass, screaming not to touch Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun knew Jongin had the best intentions, he did, and he knew it was because Baekhyun used to.. not be so social at all, used to get teased for his big ears and over sensitivity.</p><p>So his best friend was very protective, the worst guard dog ever because every single boyfriend Baekhyun ever had he sniffed out any little thing he didn’t like and reported it to Baekhyun.</p><p>That was also how he had his first heartbreak though, because Jongin was protective and caught his girlfriend kissing another boy when he was fifteen.</p><p>Fuck her, Baekhyun decided he didn’t like girls soon after anyways.</p><p>But Jongin had cared; he cared a lot about his friends' tears and used his influence for evil and had her exposed for treating him so badly.</p><p>Still a dumbass, but a good intentioned one.</p><p>“I think you’re hot too,” He blurted.</p><p>Chanyeol burst with chuckles, tapping his thumb against the steering wheel, “Yeah. That much is obvious and I think you also said something along the lines of… pick me up and -“</p><p>“Yah! We don’t need to talk about it!” Baekhyun whined, leaning over his lap to bury his head in his arms.</p><p>At least one of them was having fun with this according to Chanyeol’s laughing, because Baekhyun's face was on fire.</p><p>“It's just really cute. You’re really cute, Baekhyun.” </p><p>Baekhyun whined a bit softer, huffing into his arms before peeking an eye out to make sure Chanyeol wasn’t laughing anymore, he wasn’t, just smiling, “Yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah, really cute.” Chanyeol hummed, “Like the animal socks you have stocked up, gonna give me a purr, kitty?” </p><p>“Ah! Leave me alone!” He cried.</p><p>“Really cute, tiny.”  </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure what was going on.</p><p>Ever since they’d cleared the air he found that his phone was going off all the time, and Chanyeol was more of a texter than a talker, but that was fine because Baekhyun felt much more confident with electronics than people anyways.</p><p>They weren’t really… doing anything, conversing friendly back and forth the past few weeks, occasionally he’d hop a ride home from campus with Chanyeol.</p><p>He’d send him pictures of his new villagers and ask who he should beat up and get rid of next.</p><p>But, they weren’t… seeing each other per say, at least Baekhyun hadn’t gotten any signals that they were .</p><p>Chanyeol was more.. flirtatious in texts, more nicknames and had so much more to say it seemed, and Baekhyun was glad because he always had a hard time finding words when Chanyeol was so blank faced and looked uninterested more than half the time.</p><p>It was hot, but it wasn’t exactly reassuring.</p><p>
  <b> <em>What are you doing?</em> </b>
</p><p>Baekhyun smiled, looking away from the mirror, ‘Just trying on new clothes. Jongin called me a nerd and threw clothes at me! ):’</p><p>Nearly as soon as he sent it, dots were coming up, signalling a typing response, <b> <em>Don’t. You’re already cute. You don’t need people’s attention.</em> </b></p><p>‘Are you jealous? My friend Minseok said he was going to set me up on a date..’</p><p>It was read instantly, but received no reply, and Baekhyun waited about three minutes to see dots, but he didn’t.</p><p>Instead, he frowned, lips pouting as he stared in the mirror.</p><p>He had been just trying on different clothes, but had gotten curious about the eyeliner that he had bought months ago and never opened.</p><p>Whatever. It wasn’t like he had anything to lose.</p><p>So he licked his lips and undid the top few buttons of his shirt and leaning closer to the mirror, resting his knuckles on his cheek. </p><p>Baekhyun gave a blank, bored look, eyeliner darkening around his eyes and lips bright pink.</p><p>Before he could regret it, he sent a picture, no caption and sighed, throwing his head down against his dresser with a quiet groan.</p><p>It seemed he wasn’t getting a break because there was a knock on his door only a moment later, giving him no time to scream at himself.</p><p>“Hey? Baek?” </p><p>Baekhyun sighed, leaning back in his chair to look at Jongin with a brow raised as the man burst in.</p><p>“Hey, can I borrow yo- what are you wearing? Makeup?” </p><p>Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Shut up. What do you need?”</p><p>“God, everyone is so weird lately,” Jongin snorted, bypassing him and invading his bathroom rudely.</p><p>“What are you taking, or are you just here to insult me!” Baekhyun cried, laying his temple down on his dresser.</p><p>“Got it!” Jongin walked back in with a bottle of hair gel and Baekhyun pouted because it was his favorite and was almost empty. But he knew Jongin would find an excuse if he whined about him taking it.</p><p>“Rude,” He commented, pouting with his cheek on his palm.</p><p>“Don’t be whiny, baby Byun.” Jongin cooed, sounding more mocking than genuine as he pet Baekhyun’s hair. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>Baekhyun debated whether or not to say a thing, chewing his cheek before sitting up, “Do you… I don’t know, does Chanyeol say anything about me?” </p><p>“Oh god,” Jongin snorted, “Both of you have been so weird. First, you’ve been actively caring about brushing your hair before coming out of your room - and Chanyeol mentioned your name a few times today, what the fuc- no way.”</p><p>“Jon-“</p><p>“No,” The other ordered firmly, “Absolutely not, Baekhyun. No.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s face scrunched up in irritation, because Jongin really didn’t have the right to be telling him no to anything. </p><p>Let alone his own love life.</p><p>“You can’t just… just make sure I’m single forever!” Baekhyun growled, “That’s- dude, you can’t be up my ass forever! Let me-“</p><p>Jongin started turning towards the door like he was done with this conversation already, “No. I told him no already. No. Not you, fu- I’m going to kick his ass!”</p><p>“He didn’t even do anything!” Baekhyun cried, jumping to his feet and stalking after Jongin, “You asshole! He hasn’t even done shit, he won’t even do anything and it’s your fault! You're my friend, not my dad!”</p><p>“Baekhyun, not Chanyeol, okay?” </p><p>Baekhyun stomped irritably, grabbing the back of Jongin's shirt because he hated to be ignored. “Why not! He’s your friend too, that has to count for something! I-I’m just tired of… of being single all the time! You always scared people away! J-“</p><p>“Chanyeol isn’t good for you.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes watered as he wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist, “I like him, Jongin.” He felt the other sigh and sniffed, pressing his face into Jongin's shirt, “I’m.. I’m tired of being lonely, okay? You… you can be protective, but please.. just.. calm down, let me choose.” </p><p>His teary tone always got to Jongin, so he sniffed harder, clutching the others shirt. </p><p>“Goddamn it, I’m looking out for you,” Jongin sighed into his hair, “You’re sensitive, Baek. And I.. want to make sure you get treated okay.” </p><p>“Chanyeol’s your best friend, he’s no stranger.”</p><p>Jongin huffed, and Baekhyun smiled because he knew that sound, defeat. “I guess.” </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Fine,” Jongin hissed, “But you just wait. Nothing happens until I talk to him, okay? Chanyeol’s… not bad, but.. just let me tell him to treat you well.” </p><p>Baekhyun nodded, releasing Jongin when the other patted his head, “Okay.”</p><p>He watched Jongin walk across the living room, probably going out right now to give Chanyeol a long talk and grinned as he turned to walk back to his room.</p><p>Despite Jongin's approval, that didn’t mean anything if Chanyeol wasn’t interested.</p><p>That thought had him chewing his lip nervously as he grabbed his phone.</p><p>Two unread messages.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Really beautiful.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Gorgeous, baby. </em> </b>
</p><p>Baekhyun beamed.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun had been listening to talking through the door for the past hour, watching YouTube curled up in his bed.</p><p>It was simply just normal talking, laughing, he was glad Jongin was cool with Chanyeol, because he knew Jongin had spoken to the man.</p><p>He knew because he and Chanyeol hadn’t spoken in at least a week.</p><p>And Baekhyun felt too awkward to really text him.</p><p>So, the last text he had sent was updating him about his animal crossing characters regardless that he figured Chanyeol probably didn’t care at all.</p><p>Baekhyun wasn't really upset or put off by it at all, but he was… nervous.</p><p>Chanyeol did text him though, everyday asking how he was.</p><p>Baekhyun just hadn’t replied because he was embarrassed that basically.. Jongin outed him for his crush.</p><p>Well, not really because he hadn’t exactly been lowkey.</p><p>Still awkward.</p><p>“Hey? Can I come in?”</p><p>Baekhyun stiffened. Eyeing the doorknob and jumping up.</p><p>He wasn’t dressed, he hadn’t brushed his hair today at all.</p><p>The only thing he had done today was wallow in self pity and brush his teeth, then proceeded to eat all of Jongin's favorite chocolates just because he felt like being a dick.</p><p>So, seeing Chanyeol right now was not convenient. </p><p>But, with no response and three minutes of Baekhyun frozen passing, his door was opening.</p><p>Baekhyun internally - and maybe externally - groaned because there was Chanyeol looking as glorious as ever, hair combed back, long legs elongated in black jeans, and a plain sweatshirt on his broad shoulders.</p><p>Unfair. Baekhyun was literally sitting here in the same clothes he’d worn yesterday, an oversized yellow hoodie and plain red boxers, and - oh fuck.</p><p>He grabbed the blanket to cover his legs quickly, mostly because he just realized he wasn’t wearing any pants and that was just fucking awkward.</p><p>“Jongin ran out to get food, he said to ask if you wanted anything.” </p><p>“Uh- yeah.. I can..” Baekhyun turned to look for his phone but forgot where it was.. “I’ll text him.” </p><p>“It’s no issue,” Chanyeol disagreed, stepping inside with a shrug, “Just tell me and I’ll text him.” He added, holding his phone up for Baekhyun to see.</p><p>Baekhyun gulped because Chanyeol was walking over and taking a seat in his desk chair directly where his gaming things were, grabbing the animal crossing box from the desk.</p><p>“Just a burger is cool.” He blurted.</p><p>“Cool,” The other replied, looking at the Nintendo box, “You know I’ve been watching videos about this game. Guess it looks… alright.” </p><p>“You said it was for kids,” Baekhyun pouted a small bit, “But you’re probably jealous because I can create a fucking creep house with surveillance cameras for wallpaper, and you cannot!”</p><p>“The amount of time you spend on it really does make me jealous.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes widened because he had been ready just to brag all about his island and about trying to beat Tom Nook with an axe for making him pay so much for an added room. </p><p>“W…”</p><p>“Listen, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sighed and turned the chair around to look at him, “You’ve been ignoring me, that much is obvious, but I’m trying to tell you not to feel awkward or anything. We’re adults and -“</p><p>“I like you,” Baekhyun could feel red creep up his neck, “I-I thought I’d be better to just… tell you now, you know? Just.. so you know, you know that Jongin wasn’t lying or something. You totally don’t have to like me back. I mean… I just sit here and play games all day.</p><p>I just shoot zombies and then run around beating up trees because in the real world money doesn’t fall from trees and- isn’t that like a huge shame! Like what the fuck if Nintendo can do it then why the fuck can’t we actually have money trees. And then like-“</p><p>“Baekhyun.” </p><p>“- like who the fuck put a pee monkey in the game. Like what the hell who’s idea was it to put a monkey that peed on itself in the game! Like… that has to be promoting like some safety concerns of something right? Not completely unexpected from the same people that put fucking satan in charge of real estate, but who can really whine, right? I mean like Tom looks like he’d kill you for ten bells and a turnip but who else pays attention to that but me because I’m a fucking irate-“</p><p>“Baby.” </p><p>Baekhyun sucked in a huge breath, eyes huge because Chanyeol was laughing really loud. </p><p>“B-Baby, oh god!” He cackled, walking over to sit right beside Baekhyun on the bed.</p><p>The smaller was wide eyed and staring at him before pouting, “Hey! It’s fucking true ! That fucking thing has to be a scammer, motherfucking raccoon dog, who the fuck does he think he is-“</p><p>Chanyeol clamped a hand on his mouth then, still laughing aloud and Baekhyun whined, shoving his hand away before flopping back into the bed with a groan, “If you’re here to make fun of me! Out!”</p><p>The man still continued laughing for a good few minutes, chuckling before Baekhyun could hear him typing and peeked down to see Chanyeol on his phone.</p><p>“You making fun of me?” He whined, throwing his arm across his eyes.</p><p>He heard Chanyeol snort, “Of course, but that’s besides the point. I had to wait through your entire rant for what? Just to say you’re a crazed game obsessed teenager but who also just so happens to be completely adorable and I think would be a very cute boyfriend to have.” </p><p>Baekhyun gasped, rolling onto his side, “Really?” </p><p>The look Chanyeol gave him made him realize he sounded way too happy about that, but it was a find look.</p><p>“What? You think I’ll set just anyone’s very seductive photo as my wallpaper? Call you baby? Of course I like you too, you fucking weirdo.” </p><p>Baekhyun screeched, sitting up only to needily clutch into Chanyeol's shirt.</p><p>The other man laughed but was quick to pull him into his lap anyways, smiling when Baekhyun was quick to hug around his neck, “Liked you for a long time, Baek. Jongin told us no, but.. even though he didn’t seem happy about it, he said it was okay as long as I take care of you.”</p><p>“Will you have sex with me now?”</p><p>“Oh, god. You’re horrible, that’s your first thought?”</p><p>Baekhyun beamed, “Of course! You know how much I hate one night stands? A lot! Tired of random guys grabbing me! You have to protect me, Chanyeollie!” </p><p>Chanyeol released what sounded like an angry and jealous noise into his hair, arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s back, “You tell me who and I’ll fuck them up, baby.” </p><p>The smaller grinned, sitting up to peck Chanyeol’s cheekbone and nuzzle into his cheek, “Will you? Want you.” </p><p>“We’ve been dating twenty seconds. At least let me treat you well and take you on a date first.”</p><p>Baekhyun whined, “Can we go now then? Ditch Jongin. Fuck that loser, he can eat by himself.” </p><p>He felt more than heard Chanyeol chuckle, a hand grabbing his cheek and pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. “Okay, get dressed.” </p><p>Baekhyun ignored that and surged forward for another instantly, Chanyeol laughed against his lips at his ferocity, practically being forced to lay back on the bed.</p><p>“Chanyeol?”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Just so you know, I’m totally not changing my wallpaper from Marshal, that villager is way cuter than you! Just look!”</p><p>“God. We’ve been dating five minutes and I want to smother you, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Life (Supernatural)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scooby Gang protects the town, again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Yeah man, didn’t you fail your last math test?”</p><p>Chanyeol hissed in irritation, spinning around to eye Sehun with a glare, “You say that again you’re going to wish you never woke up this morning.” </p><p>“Please!” Luhan begged, shoving his boyfriend into the side of an ugly, minty green locker and making Sehun sneer and hiss.</p><p>The girl who was standing at the locker yelled an angry <em> hey </em>but Sehun just shook it off to keep pace with his friends. </p><p>“As I was saying-“ Sehun screeched, pushing Luhan albeit much gentler than the other did to him, “- you just don’t want Baekhyun to hear!” </p><p>“We don’t want Baekhyun to hear <em> what?”  </em></p><p>Chanyeol groaned as he reached his locker, Kyungsoo and Yixing already sitting at it and waiting. </p><p>He pretended to ignore the question, but of course given his choice in company shit like that didn’t go over well.</p><p>“What doesn’t Chanyeol want Baekhyun to hear?” The healer asked, although he was likely oblivious to Chanyeol's inner pain and struggle that Kyungsoo looked smirky about.</p><p>“Chanyeol doesn’t want Bae-“</p><p>
  <em> “Guys!” </em>
</p><p>And there he was, lovely, lovely boyfriend shimmying down the hall with a loud screech.</p><p>Chanyeol knew better than to think Baekhyun was oblivious though, in no world could the werewolf be given his hearing.</p><p>He just took his <em> time </em> to gather information, much different than how fast he took in his shorter boyfriends outfit - a V neck black satin top and tight jeans - for the day because <em> fuck </em>it was hard to recall just how hot he was.</p><p>Perks of their relationship as he didn’t have to doubt Baekhyun was getting swept up to go anywhere because the werewolf was the one that snuggled into his side two years before - literally the new kid at the high school - and proclaimed him his <em> life mate.  </em></p><p>Fuck, if fourteen year old Chanyeol that had noodles for arms and googly eye glasses questioned that then he must have been blind.</p><p>Well, it <em> was </em>hard to digest his mate was a werewolf, but it was easy given their own places.</p><p>Baekhyun was smart though, and the family crest locket on Chanyeol's neck was taught to people like them.</p><p>Like Yixing, an angel of healing.</p><p>Baekhyun and Jongin, werewolves.</p><p>Hell, even Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo - different kinds of elemental elves knew it.</p><p>And the rest of them - the humans… well, they were adopted in so to speak. </p><p>And Chanyeol… well…</p><p>“Just because you’re our alpha,” Baekhyun purred, shoving past in order to worm between Chanyeol and his locker, completely blocking said opened locker and pressing against him with his lip between his teeth.</p><p>Chanyeol huffed under his breath as the wolf curled a finger into his necklace, eyes lined prettily in black but Baekhyun tilted his head back and flashed them <em> red.  </em></p><p>Fuck, he always scolded him for doing shit like that in public - there were <em> humans </em>here after all - but Baekhyun knew it got him worked up. </p><p>“Doesn’t mean you can keep secrets,” He cooed, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol's jaw and digging his nose into the spot.</p><p><em> “Don’t make me puke!” </em> Sehun yelped, “Disgusting, just threw up in my mouth! Ew! No! He can be <em> your </em> alpha! We’ve discussed this! We don’t want in on your kinky shit - leader <em> sure, </em>alpha no!” </p><p>Chanyeol laughed into Baekhyun’s cheek given the term was one both he and Jongin used, it <em> did </em>mean leader. But he chose not to correct Sehun given he would be lying if the word from Baekhyun didn’t send him smirking.</p><p>“Okay, okay!” Kyungsoo huffed, rolling his eyes and cracking a palm against the lockers, “What’s our deal for tonight? What we got? Dwarves in the forest again? Sirens in the schools pool? Hit me with it, Yeol.” </p><p>And Chanyeol, well, he was... </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! It’s on fire again! Again, Chanyeol, really?”</p><p>Chanyeol cowered down against the basement wall with a huff, being of absolutely no help as he slid down the side until he was sitting flat on the floor.</p><p>Given the basement was all cement he wasn’t too worried, even if the table that was on fire very much <em> wasn’t </em>fireproof.</p><p>Minseok hopped off the table with a loud huff, spreading a hand over the fire with an angry grunt and with a flick of his wrist the fire was slowly dissipating.</p><p>Minseok and Yifan both sent him disgruntled looks and given both were older and much more experienced than him, he knew he should appreciate and pay attention to them more.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby,” Chanyeol heard Baekhyun coo and felt a hand in his hair, the wolf seated in a stool so close to him he could hear him chewing on his pencil.</p><p>“It’s <em> not </em> okay.” Yifan argued, hands on his hips with a scolding expression, “Do you <em> not </em> understand the impact, Chanyeol? You’re the only sorcerer born in two hundred years - and here you are casting acne spells and fixing broken glasses - that’s <em> child’s play! </em>I’m tired of..” </p><p>He knew the elder was ranting more but he’d heard all this a million times - take responsibility for your gift, learn better spells, pay attention to your power, stop using it just to get correct answers on quizzes … blah blah blah.</p><p>Truly he loved Minseok and Yifan, really. But they were both only <em> warlocks. </em>They didn’t understand and couldn’t physically handle the amount of power that he did.</p><p>They couldn’t understand the itch under his skin just like he would never understand how Baekhyun and Jongin knew exactly where their friends all were at all times.</p><p><em> A feeling, </em>Jongin always said.</p><p>“Hey!” And there it was, the familiar yipping of his boyfriend as Baekhyun stomped to his feet, “He’s tired, that’s it! Maybe if you two gave him some time to breathe-“</p><p>It happened every time so Chanyeol just groaned and ran a hand across his face as he knew their arguing would go on for at least ten minutes.</p><p>Hey, but at least Baekhyun looked <em> really </em>good in skinny jeans from this angle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In honor of October, let’s start this one too~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Us (Supernatural)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Yeollie, Yeollie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol snorted and rolled his eyes into his mirror as he watched Baekhyun lay on his front, kicking his feet up into the air and his sweatpants were huge on the wolf so they slid down his ankles at the movement. “What, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun gave a huge yawn, one that made Chanyeol deadpan at him in the mirror although with blurrier vision as he rubbed the tiredness of his eye and turned around away from the vanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a school night, but for people like them it hardly mattered as they’d gone to school covered in goblin guts before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With great gifts came responsibility, and their town was </span>
  <em>
    <span>flooded </span>
  </em>
  <span>with things to take care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They called them white blooded creatures, a play on the blood of vampires which - believe it or not - was an ashy white and more dust than liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae started it, so they just kept it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were the creatures that went off the rails. The ones that got a little out of line and needed a reminder of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>magnet </span>
  </em>
  <span>for them, evil creatures because there’d been talk that sorcerers had to choose their magic - light or dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d already chosen, he’d chosen the night he was eight years old and his babysitter had sprung horns and tried to chew on him like a chew toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imagine explaining </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon guts </span>
  </em>
  <span>to your parents, yikes. But they had only been disbelieving for a bit before reluctantly coming to him with the family tree and a chest full of relics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One being his necklace that never was touched by anyone in over two hundred years and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>only touched by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, and Baekhyun who was now toying with it, putting his fingers all over the small gold Phoenix on it and holding it under the lamp beside his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend hardly counted though, he most definitely didn’t fall into the category of no touching because Baekhyun hardly would listen anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, he was everything, and he was part of Chanyeol like nobody else ever could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you saying, little wolf?” Chanyeol teased, moving from his chair to the bed and playfully shoving the other closer to the wall so he could lay down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol could hear the sound of Baekhyun’s lips smacking together before the wolf was abandoning the necklace to its place on his side table and rolling over to lay on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a pretty smile, no wonder they got teased so much, it was hard for Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to grin and cup Baekhyun’s face when he looked so pretty for absolutely no reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents had been skeptical of the wolf. They hadn’t approved given at the time they met they both had only been </span>
  <em>
    <span>fourteen </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Baekhyun was claiming them as </span>
  <em>
    <span>life mates.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Chanyeol becoming dangerously sick, Yixing’s family being unable to cure it, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun’s parents carrying his limp body to their house with raging snarls for them to accept it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, nobody separated them if they didn’t want it, and only once had they gotten into too big of a fight to see each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It ended up with them sitting on opposite sides of the room for hours because they both felt sick after a few days apart but were stubborn and wouldn’t admit defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, it was a huge miscommunication and they were two peas in a pod - although with a lot more touching and kissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come on, they were sixteen and life partners after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surprise on Jongdae’s face when Chanyeol lost his virginity first was always a plus though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suspicious activity by the dryland areas, crops are reported destroyed and animals missing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed because he didn’t want to talk about </span>
  <em>
    <span>work </span>
  </em>
  <span>things right now, he whined and pushed the wolf down onto the bed to rest on his chest, burying his cheek into soft pajamas. “Let’s check later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed and instantly brought a hand up to pet his hair, shuffling down to kiss his forehead. “My baby, working so hard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I’m sleepin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He earned the hit to his side, but merely whined dramatically when Baekhyun started wiggling to get more comfortable given Chanyeol was no longer small and thin as he used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, it was hard to believe he used to cower behind the wolf - although sometimes still does - and lay on him all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have to beat your ass for your grades, don’t think I’m forgetting this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol huffed and sat up to lay properly on his side, tossing an arm over Baekhyun’s stomach, and even though the wolf had a huge grin on his face he knew he wasn’t going to get away from it, “Can you choose to beat me up </span>
  <em>
    <span>tomorrow? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m cuddling right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re just sucking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>working.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pointed out, snuggling his cheek into Baekhyun’s shoulder and pecking his lips quickly, “You like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun whined, cupping his cheek to kiss him properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was three in the morning, they had class at eight, but this wasn’t even that late for either of them honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great responsibility after all, and one of them was most definitely making time to check on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>pack </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Baekhyun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, now I’m really gonna go to sleep.” Chanyeol murmured against slightly chapped pink lips, petting his stomach gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pouted, shifting so they could both rest with lips touching on their sides, thumb rubbing gently below Chanyeol's eye. “Worried ‘bout you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always okay, sweet boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nickname made Baekhyun’s eyes scrunch up with his smile, but he quickly pressed his frown into Chanyeol's tired smile, “Not when something big is coming. You always get tired like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you should let me rest up to kick some ass,” The sorcerer muffled against his lips, bumping their noses intentionally to calm Baekhyun down as he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel his anxiety. “Gotta be strong to fight for my baby, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt funny to say so given Baekhyun could </span>
  <em>
    <span>kick ass </span>
  </em>
  <span>and had saved them all more times than he could fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>count.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay,” The wolf whispered before giggling softly, “I’ll give you kisses ‘til you fall asleep, Yeollie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hummed with closed eyes to the kisses.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I wrote two more drabbles, out of ideas now but at least I got two new ones made!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fatigue (Supernatural)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ow! Ow- that’s my goddamn fucking, mother fuck- that’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>tail!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Sorry, sorry! Let me -“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan hissed at him, yanking his orangish tail into his lap and away from the scorched grass where it was once lying peacefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hurried over on his knees to lean over Chanyeol's back, soothing a palm down his chest. “You sure you’re okay, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yeah.” Chanyeol muttered, still staring apologetically across the grass at the werefox, “Sorry. Didn’t know it was out.. forgot.. I can cool it off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Got it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yixing said quickly, already healing the other's tail with a worried look at the sorcerer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lu said ten minutes ago he was shifting it!” Jongin cackled, “You always lose your mind when shits coming!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lu, I’m really sorry.” Chanyeol said softly, eyes flooded with apology given he’d seen it move from the corner of his eye and had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>excuse for how fast his reaction was to flick his palm and light it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lapse in judgement and everything felt jumbled recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, while they waited for Junmyeon to return to the park across the street from the police station, he felt edged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon had an internship with the police department and although it would be denied, he had access to things he most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that was extremely helpful to them just as Yifan's day job being a lawyer was helpful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, they got caught sneaking into private property more than they should be proud of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps they were seen as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird group </span>
  </em>
  <span>in town, but it didn’t really matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What mattered was that people stay oblivious to what’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To all the creatures just under their noses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol recalled when he was little his parents categorizing all the bad creatures under </span>
  <em>
    <span>Children of the Moon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But now that he was older and made his own choices he knew that it wasn’t the category that made them bad - Jongin, Luhan, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun </span>
  </em>
  <span>were all Children of the Moon technically - it was lack of self control that made them crazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was lack of humanity, the inability to digest their minority and instead they wanted the ability to be seen as strong and overpowering breeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, for lack of better words, he certainly didn’t think any of his friends had a taste for human flesh so </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was fantastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love,” Baekhyun whispered in his ear, hanging on his spine more like a monkey than a wolf, “Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me. You feel something bad is here.” He cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wanted to whine as to why Baekhyun could sound threatening and soft at the same time but just pouted, “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyungsoo raised judging brows at him, “Spit it out, elephant ears.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill you,” Baekhyun hissed before Chanyeol could pout harder at the other, “And it will look like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>accident. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He defended, hand cupping Chanyeol's ear as if he shouldn’t hear such things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ridiculous. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>ears and wasn’t a baby when insulted, okay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>start!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never been so relieved to see Junmyeon coming over in his entire life, much less with Jongdae - the most annoying human ever - and a folder of undoubtedly more work for them in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down, listen.” Chanyeol ordered, yanking Baekhyun down into his lap seeing as the wolf was already trying to go after Kyungsoo and Jongin was hissing warningly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pouted and planted himself between his legs whilst grumbling, crossing his arms across his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good boy,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He praised with a head pat, earning laughter from the others but pink cheeks from Baekhyun who turned to hide in his shirt with a very fake growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, only he knew it was fake because Baekhyun very much </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun,” He murmured, giving the water elf the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon huffed and plopped down in the grass, “Okay-“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongdae interrupted, snatching the folder from the other and popping it open, papers flying across the grass, “So, here’s what’s up-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole,” Junmyeon shoved the human out of his way with an irritated growl, sitting up on his knees to collect the papers, “So. Four people missing, all teenagers between the ages of fifteen to eighteen. An attack was even-“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even </span>
  </em>
  <span>at a farm nearby!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, Dae!” Junmyeon whined loudly and the two started shoving each other, leading Chanyeol to sigh and rub his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed a kiss to the back of Baekhyun’s neck before shifting him out of his lap in order to grab one of the papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a photograph of a missing girl - just the generic information, age, height, weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Last seen walking home from babysitting at six twenty three PM. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t seem like our kinda thing, nothing to suggest supernatural,” Jongin commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hummed an agreement, head pounding and nodding stiffly, “Yeah guys, lets just drop it for now. Nothing we can do about a kidnapping. So unless trees start sprouting arms then this ain’t our gig.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, but, Yeol-“ Sehun tried but Chanyeol was already standing up with a low groan at his headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said no,” Baekhyun said, expression concerned as he hurried to his feet and was already digging in Chanyeol's pocket for his car keys, “He needs some rest. Minseok has been making him do ice casts lately - you know how much that wears him out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Baek,” Luhan frowned up at him, “We should look into this more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf nodded although his concern was all for Chanyeol as he held his waist and they knew it'd he forgotten about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go get you something to eat, baby,” Baekhyun whispered, helping Chanyeol along to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And behind them, the others looked weary.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Creature (Supernatural)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun had a habit of storming in, which wasn’t much of an issue nor concern as his home was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the pack </span>
  </em>
  <span>home pretty much and it wasn’t uncommon for it to be invaded by his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the problem was his boyfriend has only left three hours ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Chanyeol saw his car headlights from the kitchen, ingredients for a very shitty sandwich for dinner sprawled across the counter - he was confused and continued what he was doing quieter to listen for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, he was getting the sound of the screen door opening and loud footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby boy-“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chanyeol!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a scream made the jar of peanut butter fly out of his hand and his spoon clank to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol jolted around and the sight that greeted him made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s jacket was torn apart - well, the hoodie he’d stolen from him only hours ago when he was so excited to go to the movies with Sehun because the rest of them gave no fucks about some chick flick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun’s missing!” The wolf screamed, his entire demeanor turning into one of pure terror that had Chanyeol running over to check on him. “Sehun! He’s gone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol whispered, grabbing his hands and found they were covered in some sort of black substance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sticky and slimy and in the light shone blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-baby, breathe, breathe,” He ordered, gently pushing Baekhyun into the couch and kneeling down to pet his face as the wolf hyperventilated. “Sh, cupcake, I need you to calm down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- leaving movies..” Baekhyun stumbled, tears dripping down his face and this close Chanyeol could still smell the popcorn on his breath, “... this.. this cow, on the way home it was in the middle of the road… Chan, it’s guts… it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ripped </span>
  </em>
  <span>open. We tried to move it an-and it just… wings - grabbed, Yeol.. I scratched it, I don’t.. it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dark </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it had wings and Sehun was screaming..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it's blood?” Chanyeol clarified, cupping his cheek to press a kiss to his forehead and softly petting the back of his hair. “You did good, baby. We’ll find him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-How?” Baekhyun cried, clutching his coat with blackened fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol jumped back with one last kiss to Baekhyun’s head, grabbing his keys off the table and swiftly sliding shoes on, “Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sniffled loudly and times like these Chanyeol wanted to give him more time to calm down - but his boyfriend was never one to sit out of anything and this was one of their </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time one of them had gotten taken was Kyungsoo and he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>been happy and complained for weeks having to listen to a ghouls annoying ranting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, it’s not your fault and guess what we do now?” Chanyeol asked, holding an offering hand out towards Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf’s hoodie pocket was nearly falling off at this rat, barely hanging on by a few threads as he accepted his hand with one pure black and sticky. “We find it and kick ass.” He said in one shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled and kissed his cheek, “That’s right, cub. Find it and kick ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's how they ended up at Yifan and Minseok’s at midnight, breaking down their door and waking everyone up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone which included having Baekhyun work his magic at irritating them all and having his wolf blow them all up in texts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zitao, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minseok’s nephew was up and considering the kid was three and was on Chanyeol like a hawk that said something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Although considering they weren’t the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>of people it hardly mattered.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No - no, Baekhyun’s hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, me!” Zitao argued, trying to yank the caldron over to stick his hand inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol huffed and scooped the toddler up before he could ruin the spell they were currently trying to fuck with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This shit is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun whined, putting a blackened hand into the caldron and pouting as he removed it until Yifan gave him a clean towel. “Gonna smell like this shit for days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn't smell anything, but Baekhyun’s consistently scrunched nose let him know it had a scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now Chanyeol - need you to give it a bit of strength.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thought, he was passing a hand over, anything for Sehun's annoying ass even though he still released a grunt when Minseok cut the tip of his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rare for spells to cost blood from someone like him, whatever this creature was was in no way as common as a dark dwarf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water in the caldron started to shift and bubble as soon as his blood dripped into it, truthfully it was a beautiful sight but Chanyeol had to step back and turn to set Zitao down beside a feverishly texting Baekhyun so the boy wouldn’t ruin the spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally, this would take weeks,” Yifan stated making Chanyeol sigh and look up at the man with a deadpan expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He added with a sigh, “For you kids, of course. Plus, Baekhyun wasn’t going to stop barking until we did it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol snickered at Zitao’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncle Baek woof! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But decided to ignore it so his boyfriend wouldn’t beat him up tonight. “Didn’t exactly expect Sehun to get himself kidnapped either - would much rather be eating a peanut butter sandwich right about now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you victim blaming him for getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnapped?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun warned. Chanyeol didn’t have to turn around to picture the scolding look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I could be eating a sandwich right now - that’s all I’m saying!” He whined, leaning over the caldron.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sanmich!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zitao chirped, completely oblivious to anything happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, even he wants one,” Chanyeol huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Baekhyun growl and knew the other was preparing to release a series of rants, but before he could do so, Minseok was reaching into the caldron and pulling out a blue and black </span>
  <em>
    <span>scale.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol hissed, snatching it to look it over, “Okay. This spell was supposed to show us what it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is - </span>
  </em>
  <span>but a giant fish doesn’t fly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed at that and he puffed his chest out proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiots,” Minseok sneered, running an anxious hand through his hair as he looked across at Yifan with a worried look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, spit it,” Baekhyun ordered, making his way to Chanyeol's side with his phone held tight in a stained fist. “Come on, old man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok narrowed eyes at him, but seemed to think better of scolding him when Chanyeol pressed his shoulder in Baekhyun’s chest gently as a sign to give him a break - he’d been through a lot already tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dragon,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yifan commented, “You’ve got yourself a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haven’t seen one of them since the 1800’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s jaw dropped for only a second compared to Baekhyun’s loud squawk before he found himself and shook his head, “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fire breathing, size of a castle, gonna steal my princess - dragon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“By princess you better mean me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pinched his side in retaliation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… not </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minseok frowned, “Get your Scooby Gang ready, Mystery Inc. has some things to learn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We gonna fight a dwagon!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zitao screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you, pipsqueak.” Chanyeol sighed and rubbed his rumbling stomach.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, it’s been two days.</p><p>I’ve done some thinking, and I may have to remove some chapters from this - like the baby vamp ones - and move them to the first book to save space. I would just delete some of them, but I figure you guys still would like to see them. </p><p>But, I know my limit is normally 150 chs, but I just started writing an abo AND demon story and this one is ALREADY at 146 chs, so I think I may just move some to the first book seeing as that one has much more space on the summary page.... </p><p>If I need more space I may move the Chained extras into book two and make that one 155 chapters as well.... depending if I can finish either of these other drabbles. </p><p>What do you think? Should I just spam post the ones I move to book one and two? Or delete them?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tracking (Supernatural)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s get one thing straight - if we’re a gang then it’s not gonna be shitty Scooby Gang, cool? We have to be like… like a gang from Godfather - guns and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongdae whined, stomping on the frozen grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol send him a blank look as it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>four </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the morning, Sehun was </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they’d just been told incredibly important news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who invited the human?” Yixing yawned, scrubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader snickered at that, moving from his resting place to peek into the back of the truck and check on Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His poor boyfriend was worn the fuck out and lying out cold in the backseat of the truck using his jacket as a blanket, still covered in dried grime up to his elbows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor baby, Chanyeol sighed and moved to the opened door to fix his legs more comfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least let him get a few minutes of good rest before they’d be fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you’re worried about, Dae!” Jongin laughed, “I’m over here laughing because Sehun is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>virgin! </span>
  </em>
  <span>That little shit! He’s such a liar - can’t really defend himself now when a dragon was on his ass for </span>
  <em>
    <span>virgin flesh!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone, we’re waiting!” Luhan whined, cheeks bright pink and pointing an angry finger at the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay you shitheads,” Chanyeol sighed and twisted around to face the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew they must look incredibly suspicious right now, just hanging out by a truck in front of Yixings house but he didn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>care. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wouldn’t be the first time he’d have to get them out of trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yixing with me - uh.. Jongin too; Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, I need you to connect all of the places the people went missing and send us the middle grounds of it all. The son of a bitch can </span>
  <em>
    <span>fly </span>
  </em>
  <span>but a full grown man with wings is hard to miss, I’m assuming he didn’t go far from home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lu.. well, safe to say you’re coming - Dae… just don’t annoy Kyungsoo to death or I won’t redo your tests for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae pouted and stomped at that, and Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel bad for always sidelining him, but he was only human and he couldn’t exactly change that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he wouldn’t allow Jongin or Baekhyun to change that for him. He wouldn’t allow them to change him when Jongdae was still young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could still leave if he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you guys gonna go?” Kyungsoo asked, wiping his running nose on his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol licked his lips with a tilt of his head and a sigh, “To where Sehun was taken. A torn up cow it seems - let me know what area you find, let’s get going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Baekhyun said the cow was </span>
  <em>
    <span>torn </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was absolutely shredded apart, yet no actual parts were </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing </span>
  </em>
  <span>from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such an odd act of fury that led Chanyeol to quickly realize not only was this creature strong, but it was furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No wonder he’d been having such strong pulsating headaches for the past week or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should.. do you think I coul-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not worth it, Xing,” Luhan whispered softly and sadly, “It’s been gone hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol swallowed thickly from his place leaning over the drivers side through the opened door awaiting Kyungsoo's text, looking up to watch Baekhyun try and scrape some of the drying black mess from his skin with baby wipes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked so angry, and it didn’t take a rocket scientist to understand how guilty and upset Baekhyun was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun was only human, and as a werewolf he was majorly possessive of his humans - no, of anything he loved in general - so Baekhyun was hit hard by this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Chanyeol wish they hadn’t gotten so involved in </span>
  <em>
    <span>protecting </span>
  </em>
  <span>and instead spent more time together, like back when they used to meet up and when Baekhyun used to think he needed to court him all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wolf always bringing him snacks, blankets, clothes - anything just to get Chanyeol to smile because he was instinctively wanting his approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun never needed it because he was proud of him all the time, and loved him instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun whispered, and Chanyeol knew he wouldn’t even be responding if he didn’t instinctively </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to reply to him given who he was to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked over to check on the three outside of the car, but Jongin was sniffing around the black splatter of dragon blood beside the road and Luhan looked to be comforting Yixing about the dead cow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided for now they were being more of use than him and hopped into the car in order to lay against Baekhyun’s side, grabbing a wipe to help wipe his arms. “Not your fault, baby boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>stronger. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Could have done something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>do something,” Chanyeol argued, “Looks like you got the fucker really good and acted quickly. There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>else that I could have asked you to do. Sehun knows it too, and I guarantee that when we get his dumbass back he’s going to say it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun whimpered and leaned into his side, Chanyeol could see his nails were elongated once again and the sight </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>scare him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was </span>
  <em>
    <span>“evil” </span>
  </em>
  <span>just as Jongin was or Luhan - yet he didn’t feel an ounce of fear at the long nails they could get nor the fangs that pulled at Baekhyun’s lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who were they if not family? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly not monsters. Chanyeol had met real monsters, seen real monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t feel like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never fucking watching Batman again. Fucker isn’t a dragon but a comic con rip off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol cackled, carefully cleaning beneath Baekhyun’s long, three inch razor sharp nails, noticing one was a bit cracked from the fight earlier, but it wasn’t too bad to worry about now. He just continued cleaning them and letting the other relax with tired eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll make me blush,” Chanyeol teased, sitting up to press a kiss to his peach colored lips and another to his temple, “Love you, sweet boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun grinned and pressed lips to his again, but it only lasted a moment before a knock on the door cut Chanyeol off and reminded him this </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time even if his boyfriend was absolutely guilt stricken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin's puppy eyes looked even worse right now, depressed and afraid for Sehun as Chanyeol opened the door, “Soo texted the group chat…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it say?” Baekhyun demanded over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger visually gulped before stepping away from the door and pointing across the field to the left of the road, “Farm ‘bout two miles west…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s fucking do this then,” Chanyeol hissed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I moved the chained extras to book three, and the baby vamp extras to book one... should I just go ahead and spam post them? </p><p>Also, just so you know where I am at - this book currently has 142/155 chapters written now, I made extra space just in case I go back to add chapters because some of these ones are much shorter.... but who knows if I’ll add more to old ones lol</p><p>I still need to figure out what order to post things in</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lifesaver (Supernatural)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The farm was abandoned, but because they weren’t exactly sure what </span>
  <em>
    <span>qualities </span>
  </em>
  <span>a dragon had given they hadn’t been seen in hundreds of years, they had to walk to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good thing Jongdae wasn’t here or his loud ass whining would have gotten them caught the first second, but he wasn’t and therefore they all made it with relative silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t see shit.” Jongin whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was turning to scold him when Yixing was already on it with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up, Nini. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Split up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hell no,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol scolded, giving Baekhyun a look like he was insane to which his boyfriend gave him a warning one back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to me like that,” The wolf warned with raised brows leading Chanyeol to pout and internally whine that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the leader and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smell something…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol twisted around to look at Jongin and found the werewolf with a concerning look on his face, but that wasn’t what had his immediate attention, it was the werewolf’s claws that were sticking out and the turn of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baek,” He motioned to follow the younger, latching onto Baekhyun’s shirt as he knew the other was more likely to storm in than think rationally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Baekhyun caught whatever it was Jongin smelt the elder was gaining fangs and sneezing a hand covering his nose, “Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>nassy.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol knew he must be insane to find Baekhyun’s lisp when having fangs </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he never claimed to be all mentally there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried.” He heard Yixing mumble as Jongin started leading them around the yard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The farm was all grassland, a large townhouse, a stable, a red barn, horses even laying in a metal fenced off area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s what they assumed until Jongin led them to the barn and there were piles at the front door of the red barn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some sort of shrine?” Jongin cowered back, whispering under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gonna be rich!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luhan cried, kneeling down to dig through the pile of </span>
  <em>
    <span>gold </span>
  </em>
  <span>jewelry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Dragons are kidnappers, cannibals, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>kleptomaniacs, noted,” Baekhyun mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just stared in concern at Luhan’s excitement given his boyfriend was </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but to hell with it - this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they could do without him for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, less than a minute, because as soon as that thought came it was gone because there was a very soft and nearly unheard </span>
  <em>
    <span>help, </span>
  </em>
  <span>followed by a quiet rattling noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Is that underground?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Chanyeol disagreed, shoving past to try the rolling doors of the barn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had it opened only a few inches when he caught sight of the metal holding the doors shut and snarled in irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fucking asshole,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mumbled, reaching through to grasp the metal and in a move as fast as he could make started melting it in his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The same female voice yelled and Chanyeol felt the impact when Baekhyun lost patience and kicked the door, sending not only the wood to the ground but Chanyeol and also leaving the barn now doorless. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smooth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf stormed past leaving Chanyeol to grumble on the ground until Yixing - ever the nicest angel - helped him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help! Oh thank god! He’s gonna kill us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the missing persons were there, in a hole carved out of the ground, the top was some sort of sheet metal with a makeshift door. It looked as if it had been melted and unmelted many times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if that was because he opened it to place more victims in - or if it was to take them </span>
  <em>
    <span>out - </span>
  </em>
  <span>because many of them looked beaten to hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This shit isn’t cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No shit,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol grumbled to Jongin's dumb realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna get you out!” Baekhyun promised, yanking on the metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you dumbasses long enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t want to deal with Sehun's judgemental grumbling right now when it’s been only five hours since he’d been gone and that had to be some sort of record for them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest would get his own in the form of teasing later anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step back - all of you get back,” Chanyeol warned, shaking his hand out in preparation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The humans would all have to get the speech later - don’t talk about any of this, you didn’t see anything, people will think you’re bonkers if you try to tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not exactly the easiest way to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s in your best interest not to talk about any of this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It always worked though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s shrieking cut him off and he wasn’t prepared at all to be thrown into the side of the wooden barn so hard the wood indented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head spun as blood began rushing down his temple and holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck could </span>
  </em>
  <span>adrenaline come faster </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a man </span>
  </em>
  <span>just as the girl said only Baekhyun was right too - his back had large wings, ones like a bats and currently Luhan was clutching one and on his back clawing insistently at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That must have hurt like all hell as the creature shrieked and Chanyeol noticed his hand beginning to light up a deep red like a fire poker.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No fire breathing it seemed, but still was planning to give his friend a thousand degree burn. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Not cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fucker!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol stood up wobbly and threw a hand out to force the dragon's hand to now become encased with ice, preventing his plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad mood because the man looked at him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>smirked </span>
  </em>
  <span>with realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if anyone’s flesh was gonna taste good he was willing to bet a sorcerer’s had to be on top. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Run!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yixing screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t think twice and turned to book it out of the barn, seeing the blinding light of the angel’s stun as he continued running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing had more defensive power though, nothing strong enough to actively hurt something, so he’d been expecting a fast response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came in the form of the dragon flying in front of him, Chanyeol scrambling back in the grass in an attempt to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s wing was all torn apart - good job Luhan - and the blackish blood </span>
  <em>
    <span>poured </span>
  </em>
  <span>as if it was never ending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sick fuck!” Chanyeol hissed, “Virgins, really? Even vampires got over that shit decades ago!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no virgin, but I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>prefer your flesh!” The dragon sneered, looking famished at the thought of devouring all that magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol scrunched his face up in disgust and turned his hands into fists at the ready, eyes flickering a white color in response to the threat, “Sorry to break it to you, biting </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t my kink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now the others were likely getting the others out of the makeshift cell, but of course they wouldn’t just leave him alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely not, and that was why he wasn’t surprised at all when the dragon released a loud hiss and it’s eyes shone neon orange as it grasped at it's stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank fuck,” Chanyeol sighed, kneeling over onto his knee to cup his bleeding head, “Lifesaver, I swear.” He murmured, feeling like he was going to puke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half of the fight was about having </span>
  <em>
    <span>fake </span>
  </em>
  <span>confidence, okay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun rolled his eyes, pulling the chunk of wood out of the back of the dragon, it was likely a piece from the hole in the doorway, “Don't thank me too fast. You gotta ash this body.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol groaned and flopped onto the grass, “Give me a minute - or an hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe it took you fuckers this </span>
  <em>
    <span>long-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>God. He’d heard enough whining for one day, but just this once he supposed he owed Sehun a free therapy session.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Might be writing an ABO that is lowkey like Storm... like abused Baek but only with Chan, I wanted to remake a Storm Vers w only Chan bc you know I’m a ChanBaek SUCKER by now, but it’s sooooo longgg and I’m so lazyyyy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Winners (Supernatural)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, pizza night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol heard Junmyeon begin scolding Jongdae instantly and rolled his bloodshot eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Baekhyun ordered, seated on his thigh and grabbing his chin to bring his attention to him, “Xing can’t heal a concussion, now stop thinking so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s supposed to stay up, let the fucker think. He got </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked up.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyungsoo ordered, rolling his eyes at Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reply, Baekhyun pouted a bit and snuggled into Chanyeol's jaw. “He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>good! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leave him alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rag doll!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongin laughed, “What do you mean, Baek? He got his shit beat in and you know it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol huffed and had half a mind to kick them out of his house if it wasn’t only seven in the morning on a  Saturday and if they all hadn’t been up more than twenty four hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he had been up that long for sure, he could only assume the others got a bit of shut eye before being dragged into that hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen, Channie.” Baekhyun grumbled, pulling back to press a kiss into his cheek, “You did good, alpha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, baby,” He sighed, grabbing the back of his head to pull him under his chin and petting his back, “Want to go to bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad,” Jongdae had a mouthful of chips and made Chanyeol grimace at his mess, “Luhan stole your bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well there went </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol huffed and tucked his face into Baekhyun’s hair with an irritated noise before he realized the smaller still smelled from the dragon goop he’d scrubbed off into the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back with a scrunched nose to which Baekhyun pouted his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shower,” He commented, tilting his head towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun tsked, giving his best puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very cute. Extraordinarily so, but not good </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still stink,” Chanyeol muttered apologetically, cupping his cheek to press a kiss to his pout before patting his cheek, “Sooner you’re out, sooner you can sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun whined for another kiss, puppy eyes and all despite him trying to hide his smile at receiving kisses. “You’re mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol snickered, watching the smaller go sulking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he could go get his beloved sandwich - but of course he wasn’t going to suggest such a thing when Baekhyun had been fussy over his head injury and forced him to lay down until Yixing could heal it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Baekhyun had been rightfully fussy considering blood had dripped down to his jaw bone by the time he’d been helped to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the worst they’d ever had - a demon nearly shot him in the artery before - but it definitely wasn’t a pretty sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not for Baekhyun who legitimately needed him to be well at all times or he started a snarling spree and lashed out without thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol's dumbass jus-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol growled under his breath in a way not dissimilar to Baekhyun’s actual growling, leaning over the kitchen counter to throw a spoon at Sehun, “Says </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, goddamn virgin! I </span>
  </em>
  <span>saved your ass!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun turned about five different shades of red before settling on a light pink, “Hey! We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgin,” Chanyeol snickered, turning to find his so important hat of peanut butter that had found its place resting under the bottom edge of the counter where it had been dropped earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well not all of us get a fucking boyfriend at fourteen and fuck like fucking rabbits!” Sehun screeched over everyone’s laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chose to ignore him as he knew he’d eventually settle down at everyone’s teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>funny, getting swiped because he was a virgin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, the missing people's reactions when Yixing was explaining to them </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>funny and one of them passed out face first into the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, Chanyeol couldn’t wait until Junmyeon actively became an officer because he would pay good money for the other to try and explain the circumstances they leave their cases in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s all this black goo, officer Kim? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How’d all these girls get here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s this pile of ashes doing in the middle of a field?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Good money, he’d pay </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>money to hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing was as important to Chanyeol right now than groggily scooping out a bunch of peanut butter to plop down and nearly moaning in happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All fucking day just to get this </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn sandwich.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>did he feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That or it was the fatigue and concussion settling in and he was in between conscious and unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said stop laughing!” Sehun screamed, “I’ll get Luhan to tear you all up, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlikely. The werefox was far too concerned with his new solid gold necklace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is fucking epic,” Kyungsoo said, flicking through the television and starfished out on rug, “Guess you really are a damsel in distress, Sehunnie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun screamed into a couch pillow which only made the others laugh more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had no idea how his parents slept through this, but looking at the clock on the wall they’d be up and leaving for work soon anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Likely without even a question why everyone had bags under their eyes and why there was a trail of black goo from the front door to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only looked up from his savior of a sandwich to acknowledge the whisper and the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s hair was dripping wet and he looked legitimately like a soaked puppy, towel resting on his shoulders and nearly tripping tiredly over his pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedtime,” Chanyeol ordered everyone, stuffing his sandwich into his mouth and turning off lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, Yeol!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongdae whined in disagreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol rolled his eyes, turning off the living room light and leaving the room only lit by the television, “We can tease Sehun all day tomorrow. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pouted again, eyes swollen as he clung onto his arm when he got close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing under his breath, Chanyeol grabbed beneath his knees to pick him up, groaning dramatically, “You know, I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>concussion. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yet you make me carry you like a child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like a princess,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun corrected into his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, next time you can be dragon dessert, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He earned the smack to his shoulder for that one.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Courting (Supernatural Extra)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They’re only 14 in this! A prequel I guess!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here!” Baekhyun swooned, blocking Chanyeol's view of the soccer field to shove a soda in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all on the bleachers, and although it was an average temperature out and they were just watching Jongin and Luhan practice, the werewolf was giving him </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>many things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like his coat, backpack, even his snacks from his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was a really cute person even though they’d only started incorporating him into their friend group a week ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was by no means </span>
  <em>
    <span>shy </span>
  </em>
  <span>though and instantly took a liking to Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, settling up to his side and sniffing incessently was odd, but the circumstances were cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the extra attention even if he wasn’t really sure what the other meant by </span>
  <em>
    <span>life mates; </span>
  </em>
  <span>all he really knew was that his parents turned pale when he mentioned Baekhyun’s phrasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded nice though - and Baekhyun was definitely nice to look at and as someone that wasn’t one that went all out and tried to have many girl or boyfriends, it was nice to have his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d even been reading up on werewolves with books provided by Yifan, and although Jongin could have taught him a lot it was easier to read about more embarrassing things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things like </span>
  <em>
    <span>courting </span>
  </em>
  <span>procedures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Baekhyun consistently giving up all his things for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You out?” Chanyeol asked, swirling his bottle of soda in his hand as he watched Baekhyun stand on thin legs and look around the bleachers as if he had more to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must not given he’d already practically given his entire existence over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes shone with something pouty, long hair covering down to the bridge of his nose as he fiddled with his fingers anxiously. “No.. I just.. just..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could never understand the instinctual drive Baekhyun was going through, fiddling and tugging his sleeves as if it physically bothered him not to be giving his things away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Chanyeol mumbled, tugging his own backpack out from between his lanky legs to hold out, “Now I’ve given you something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s teeth overlapped his lip in a smile that seemed way too innocent for his fourteen years, “Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” The sorcerer shrugged, fingers moving up to his neck to touch his family pendant, “It’s just a backpack after all. Only math homework, ew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ew,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The wolf mimicked although he had a beaming grin as he plopped down onto the metal bench beside him and every few seconds scooted closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was supposed to notice the movements and didn’t say anything about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like… Star Wars?” Baekhyun mumbled nervously, twisting a clip stuck on Chanyeol's backpack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes,” The talker croaked, nerdy excitement crawling up his throat, “Newer ones are </span>
  <em>
    <span>eh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Anakin was where it was fucking at - I’d die willingly if it was from a lightsaber like how </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome </span>
  </em>
  <span>would that be!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure he was being too nerdy, cheeks flushing pink after he realized he was ranting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a hand was placed on his knee and before he knew it Baekhyun abandoned the backpack to latch both arms around his and press his nose into his shoulder in a way that only made his eyes peer up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Qui-Gon Jinn was underrated.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt like he was going to pass out with excitement, hand shaking as he flapped it in a spastic fashion, “Hell yes he was! Anakin would have never been trained if not for him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled, eyes scrunching into little crescents as he clung to his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Move it you goddamn nerds!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grunted in pain when Jongdae elbowed his spine as he shoved through the bleachers to get down, sending the human an angry look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch it!” Baekhyun yelped like an angry puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae sent him an amused brow, “Wanna go, pint size?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed under his breath given he and Baekhyun were basically the same size, but it was short lived when the werewolf barked a noise and started to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! No, no!” Chanyeol grabbed onto the back of his shirt because there was no way he was letting Baekhyun wolf out in front of all these humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun already looked like he was though, his teeth pressing sharp at his lip and nails an inch longer than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Baekhyun! Baekhyun you didn’t give me all your things!” He cried frantically because right now he had the strength of a limp noodle and Baekhyun was built of muscle genetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly the werewolf turned to snap his face towards him, wind pushing all the hair out of his face as his eyes widened in alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sucked in a deep breath and willed himself not to turn bright red, “Yourself. You have that left. You didn’t give it to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked panicked at the information, claws receding and lip no longer bulging outward as he scrambled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smooth,” Kyungsoo commented a few bleachers down, chomping on a bag of chips rather loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer failed at not blushing when Baekhyun took a seat on his lap, wrapping arms tight around his neck as if scared he wouldn’t be forgiven for not thinking of such a thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooner. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Chanyeol mumbled, “Hey-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s head shot up so fast their noses brushed, but more importantly their lips were touching and Chanyeol had never kissed a boy before, only a girl in sixth grade who then never spoke to him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>prettier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He finished with a gulp, trying to figure out if it would offend the wolf if he pulled back but Baekhyin also wasn’t moving an inch and now he had no idea what to do. Should he kiss him? Should he move away? What the hel-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fucking kiss already!” Sehun screeched. “Worst movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled against his mouth with a beaming grin, face as equally red as the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol decided then that Baekhyun was much, much prettier than anything he’d ever seen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. HellHoundsLair Pt. 1 (Supernatural Extra)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you guys hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol groaned loudly, pulling the blanket over his head as his door was practically ripped from the hinges when a storm of people came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your ass up, there’s shit goin’ on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol grumbled into his pillow to Junmyeon’s order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it felt like he wasn’t the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>leader </span>
  </em>
  <span>and instead a miserable victim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed as he knew he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked </span>
  </em>
  <span>when his bed tilted under Baekhyun’s weight and the other was cuddling over his covered spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, need you to get up and be a hero today. Kay? I brought you coffee and breakfast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had to be some fucking angel - fuck Yixing - this was who the real angel was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pulled his blanket down with a puffy faced glare around his room, sitting up to accept Baekhyun’s very excited affection in the form of holding his waist in fear he’d attack his friends for waking him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So!” Jongdae cried impatiently, “Apparently, that old abandoned house on mason - totally haunted, I knew it! Some stupid fuckers went into it the other day, claimed to have seen a dead girl yet there’s no report of a missing girl - nothing was found either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prank,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol brushed it off, leaning into his boyfriends warm palm as Baekhyun fixed his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We thought so too,” Jongin murmured, “We read some of the first hand accounts, they seemed pretty sincere. We looked through some local paranormal websites and this one stuck out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it called?” Kyungsoo prompted boredly, looking just as tired as Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>and knew the reasoning was also the reason Baekhyun was up all night playing online games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HellHoundsLair.com.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess.” Baekhyun giggled to himself, “Streaming right out of mom's basement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol snorted a mumbled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and earned a huge accomplished grin from the smaller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where do we find them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan’s smile suddenly got </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge </span>
  </em>
  <span>at Chanyeol's question leading the largest to </span>
  <em>
    <span>groan </span>
  </em>
  <span>and shimmy back under the blankets, “Fuck you guys, let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was against this plan for the record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet nobody listened to him and although Baekhyun pouted about it, he did end up giving in with a grin at the chance to make his boyfriend jealous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pretty funny for him to wave off other teenagers with excuses once him realized they didn’t know about the haunted house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he just waited, walking around in his leather pants around a nearby diner and saw a few of his friends scattered about, talking to potential witnesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is a pretty boy like you alone here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very original, Baekhyun snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the exact line every boy gave him when they were pushed over with their hooting friends in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m waiting for my friends.” Baekhyun answered, hands intertwining together as he looked up at the teenager with an innocent blink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenager nodded with a smile Baekhyun thought was supposed to be a cocky smirk, but it didn’t really fit his face at all. “Do you want to wait with me at a table, I’ll buy you a drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded immediately, taking the boy on his offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led him to a table, Baekhyun made sure to keep a respectable distance even though he saw him make a movie to touch his back as he pulled out his chair; Baekhyun was just trying to get information, not have Chanyeol rip his arm off. “I’ll be back, is a milkshake fine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded with a sweet smile, it didn’t really matter what he got him as the wolf knew if he drank it Chanyeol would have a conundrum not to mention the guilt he’d feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things like that </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>courting gifts, not when he and Chanyeol were already past that phase, but it still felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got strawberry, is that okay?” The teenager sat the milkshake down on the table and Baekhyun felt pretty bad, he was being very sweet and he did waste his money on it. “That’s fine, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking nervous as the boy tapped his fingers on the white and red table. “So, uh, these friends of yours coming to see a movie with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled, he was giving the wolf the perfect opportunity to get information. “Actually.” He swirled his straw in the drink and licked his lips, “We’re going to the haunted house, I heard it was very scary. Do you know anything about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenager perked up and puffed his chest out with a nod, “Of course! The Mordechai Murdoch house, it’s famous. I’ve been inside it a few times.” He bragged, “But a pretty boy like you shouldn’t go alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun faked being flustered at his compliment and leaned back into his seat. “Why?” He blinked up in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” The teenager leaned across the table as if he was trying to tell him a secret, he leaned a little closer. “Apparently a lot of people that go in there never come out again, they get killed or go missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf faked a gasp and sat back in his seat. “Wow! Who did you learn that from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenager smirked, probably thinking he was falling for him or some teenage wet dream shit. “I have a buddy, Craig Thurston, he took me there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, do you know where I could find him? I’m so curious now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he works at the record store.” Baekhyun smiled to himself, that’s all he needed to know, “but I can take you, pret-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there you are, beautiful.” The wolf felt chills roll down his spine at the fingertips touching his shoulders, Chanyeol’s looming figure at his back and saw the younger teenager sit back confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun climbed to his feet and latched onto him immediately, the melting milkshake in his hand still. “Hey, baby, I was making new friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hummed and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Hey.” The teenager nodded looking extremely disgruntled, but Chanyeol was more than double his size so he didn’t say a thing. “Here, thanks for watching my baby for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hid his smile into Chanyeol's shoulder as he threw a twenty on the table, “Let’s run along, sweet boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were walking out to the car Baekhyun saw the teenager walk over to his friends, he could practically hear them teasing the kid over the rejection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Switch me.” Chanyeol muttered as he grabbed a cup from the table Kyungsoo was still sitting on on the walk back towards the car, hard expression and voice long gone and instead filled with exasperation. “Give me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed as he switched the melted, untouched drink for the new one in his hand. “Thank you, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol blushed like he hadn’t completed </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha maled</span>
  </em>
  <span> that poor younger teenager a minute ago leading Baekhyun to grin prettily and stand in his toes for a kiss before their friends inevitably caught up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. HellHoundsLair Pt.2 (Supernatural Extra)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Find anything interesting, baby?” Chanyeol asked as he scrolled through his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both were scrolling through this Hell Hounds website as the others ran off to question this Craig kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you? It just looks like a bunch of unconvincing evidence to me; like look at this, is this even considered a light anomaly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chortled as he sat up from the end of the bed and glanced at the laptop, “That is not even a light, it’s a bug flying in front of the camera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun burst into giggles at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’m done, this shit is so fake.” Baekhyun whined a while later, closing the laptop and standing to his feet to walk over to Chanyeol's bed and flop down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, this is boring.” Chanyeol responded with a sigh, tossing his phone onto the side table </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun licked his lips with a smile as he climbed up to straddle his lap, throwing arms around his shoulders and burying his fingers into his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him towards him oblivious to the wolf’s intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, silly?” Chanyeol mumbled into his shoulder when Baekhyun pressed a kiss to his pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With doe eyes, Baekhyun smiled and pulled back to look at him. “I’m loving you, you don't want me to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer groaned, laying back into the pillows with fingers fiddling with Baekhyun’s shirt, “We don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby. The others will be back soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouting, Baekhyun huffed and laid down on his chest, showing his disapproval to that statement very obviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took two minutes of said pouting for Chanyeol to release a loud sigh and for his hand to brush over his tight pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go lock the door, baby boy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He cooed softly, pressing a kiss below his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smirked winningly and burst into a handful of excited giggles as he rushed to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Curb appeal,” Jongdae cackled in the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol rolled his eyes and parked behind Junmyeons car, wondering when he got stuck being the driver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, the house </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty far off from town, so it was a bit of a drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EMF is no good.” Yixing complained as the meter in his hand went off wildly. “The telephone pole must still have some juice.” He added, motioning towards the line that was beside the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what was the story anyways?” Baekhyun wondered as he blew on his cold palms, a slight limp in his step that both made Chanyeol smirk, but grabbed his waist so it wasn’t so noticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the wolf’s fault anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys would have known had Chanyeol not been getting his dick wet.” Sehun shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol snorted in reply, soothing over Baekhyun’s shoulder at the wolf’s hiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Junmyeon stopped the fight they knew was coming, “The story was that back in the thirties, Mordechai Murdoch used to live in the house with his six daughters. It was during The Depression and his family was starving; so, rumor was he strung up his girls and offed them, then himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, the sorcerer pulled Baekhyun with him into the house that looked straight out of a horror movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls were dilapidated and molding, floorboards were a tripping hazard and he more than once glanced at Sehun to make sure his clumsy, human limbs didn’t betray him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like Murdoch was a bit of a tagger during his time," Sehun commented as Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo's flash taking photos of the painted symbols on the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After his time too.” Junmyeon muttered as he pressed a finger to the outline of a symbol. “The reversed cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the sixties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that,” Jongdae paused to climb over a board,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is why you never get laid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. The only one getting laid here is the two fucking animals over there,” Luhan cackled, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, Baekhyun pulled away in what Chanyeol thought was to fight Luhan, but it was as a creak sounded right while Yixing was voicing the possibility it was a hoax. “Stay here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wasn’t one not to listen to Baekhyun and waited a few more seconds as the wolf jumped into the next room over with claws out, not hearing anything worrying, he deemed it safe and let himself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we tell you guys anything, you’re ruining </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> evidence!” He heard an unfamiliar voice argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? And what the hell are doing here?” Jongdae demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol raised a brow and had to shove through to peek over Kyungsoo's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, we belong here duh!” One of the goofy looking guys scoffed, “Were professional paranormal investigators- take a look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them pulled business cards from his pocket and passed a few out while Baekhyun peeked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Spangler and Ed Zeddmore, HellHoundsLair.com.” Kyungsoo mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Chanyeol could start spouting about how fucking ridiculous they were, Baekhyun smirked before pushing his way to stand in front of two guys. “Wow! We’re huge fans! Like your light anomalies are crazy cool!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol snickered loudly at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, do you know what these guys are?” Ed asked with a disgusting leer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun faked a gasp and shook his head, “No? What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amateurs!” Ed continued, “Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone resisted the urge to laugh except Sehun and Jongdae who were full on cackling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here, the pretty one can stay though." Harry added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol deemed that comment enough as he pulled Baekhyun back towards his chest with a palm splayed over his shoulder. “And what have you found? Have you guys even actually seen a ghost?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them about EMF.” Ed elbowed his companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled, “Oh? EMF? What’s that?” He faked a flirtatious grin and Chanyeol was growing more annoyed by the second even if he knew the wolf was getting information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Electromagnetic field.” Harry gulped at his pretty smile, “Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector, like this bad boy right here. That's 2.8 MG.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we saw a ghost once.” Ed continued. "We were investigating this old house, and we saw a vase fall right off the table."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By itself:" Harry added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we didn't actually see it, but we heard it.” Ed corrected, "And something like that, it changes you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon snorted, “Oh, we're sure, let’s let them get back to… work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, please do.” Harry smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn is it all the weed just hitting or was that brown haired one fine?” They heard Ed questioning, “I think he was just hot, too bad he chose the amateurs.” Harry shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t fucking leaving without a bag on your head,” Chanyeol hissed while the others threw out storms of laughter, “So pissed right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun just grinned cheekily and snuggled into his side.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. HellHoundsLair Pt.3 (Supernatural Extra)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Later that day,  Junmyeon ducked out of a library just as the boys were walking past again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any news?” Baekhyun mumbled as he moved to fix the beanie on Chanyeol’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon shook his head, “Couldn’t even find a Mordechai, there was a Martin Murdoch who lived in that house in the thirties. He did have children, but only two of them, both boys. No record he ever killed anybody. What about you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No current missing girls cases, at least no teens; it was a bust.” Sehun sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a bust. Let’s go get some food,” Jongdae suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smacked his lips and was fast to accept that suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally something he could get behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they decided to give up the case, they took one last drive by the house; Yixing claimed he just had a feeling they needed to check once more, and as usual, he was correct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That same night they stopped by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The building was surrounded by police, ambulances, and onlookers. Yellow tape was strapped around the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, we’re in pajamas, Jongin can you look at the news?” Jongdae requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pulled over onto the side as Jongin skimmed an article on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like a girl hung herself in there.” He furrowed his brows, “Suicide?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun peered over his shoulder. “Nah, it says she had a full ride to university, good life, bright future; unless she had some hidden demons then we missed something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, we’ll sneak in tonight and take another peek.” Baekhyun grumbled as he pressed his ear to the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how all of them were hiding in the trees in all black, watching two sheriffs surveying the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, they must really not want anyone going in.” Junmyeon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol heard a quiet snigger and looked down the row of trees at Yixing. “Don’t worry, the professionals are here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Ed and Harry were not at all being stealthy as they tried to sneak all their equipment towards the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun saw Jongdae's smirk before he was standing on his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who you gonna call!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He screamed, and if there was one trait about Jongdae that was a blessing and a curse it was his loud ass voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed and Harry stumbled at the front of the building, dropping their equipment at the noise; the sheriff’s went booking it after them giving them the perfect chance to slide through the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghostbusters, really?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve really seen this before, I can’t fucking place it.” Kyungsoo muttered, focusing on a red painted symbol on the wall he’d been obsessing over earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you have liked, Yeol? The theme song from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Casper</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you loved so much when we were younger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's embarrassment in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s a good movie!” Baekhyun defended to get Jongdae off his back. He only snorted in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Baek.” Jongdae called, holding a jar of god knows what to his face, “I dare you to drink this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell would I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae shrugged and paused, “I double dare you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it and I’ll ignore you for a week, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol warned. “Jongdae. I’ll fuck you up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitten lips man only chuckled and dropped the jar on the shelf with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, there was shuffling heard from an old cabinet, they all surrounded it immediately, Chanyeol in the front with a shotgun full of rock salt that burned spirits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin carefully pulled the molding door open and out came a squeaking rat. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sehun cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you'd rather a ghost?” Yixing deadpanned. Sehun nodded immediately, as if it was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Chanyeol heard Junmyeon mutter, “You got your wish, Sehunnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned around and Baekhyun gagged at the disgusting looking man that held an axe raised towards them. Chanyeol was on it immediately, raising his shotgun and firing a bunch of shots into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spirit deteriorated into thin air and they all sighed a breath of relief. “Damn, what spirit is immune to rock salt? One shot should be enough.” Chanyeol wiped the sweat from his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to find out.” Yixing muttered and began pushing them towards the cellar door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was first in line when the door opened and he was completely unprepared for Mordechai to be standing directly outside, his axe raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer yelped and threw his hand in front of them, emitting enough light as possible. It worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, so smart, baby; come on, come on.” Baekhyun urged as he moved in front of him, taking Chanyeol's place as first in line as he led everyone to run out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get that damn thing out of my face!” Junmyeon cried as Chanyeol swiped Baekhyun up into his arms as he deemed the other to be going too slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed and Harry were standing right outside the door holding their cameras straight at them, mouths agape. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweet Lord of the Rings, run!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group made it to the two cars just a little ways down, parked in front of a neighboring house unsuspectingly just as they saw the sheriffs pin the two amateurs to their car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol panted against Baekhyun's cheek as he leaned over to buckle him in.“That shit isn’t a ghost, what the fuck is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had no idea; all hey knew was it fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the wolf was curled up against Chanyeol's side as they watched a movie on Chanyeol's tablet, Casper as per Baekhyun’s request, but it didn’t help that Chanyeol beamed with excitement at his choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all researched out, scattered across Chanyeol's bedroom, as they had spent all morning, and afternoon researching the spirit/thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Kyungsoo finally snapped as he threw his used, damp towel back in the connecting bathroom. “This job is pissing me off, I’ve seen that damn symbol before.” He ranted, “Also, the legend said the old bastard only went after girls, but he sure as shit was gonna bash us in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The legend also said he hung himself, but did you see his slit wrists?” Jongdae pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the axe too.” Junmyeon added with a tilt of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing huffed out a sigh against the wolf’s back having decided to encroach on their couple time, although Yixing wasn’t really bad at all compared to the others, and reached for the tablet, pausing his and Chanyeol's movie, the sorcerer was already half asleep anyways, and pulling up the Hell Hounds website.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghosts follow the same patterns religiously.” Jongin added with a sure nod, “But the old man keeps changing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell Hounds changed their story. Listen to this.” Yixing sat up a little against the headboard, Chanyeol burst awake at the movement and Baekhyun shushed and cooed him to calm down. “Sorry.” Yixing added with a pat to the younger man's shoulder before focusing back on the tablet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun heard Jongdae’s scoff before recognizing the sounds of one of them throwing on a jacket and peered over at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Kyungsoo twisted his lips in annoyance,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go beat some sense into those shitheads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love a good fight!” Baekhyun giggled, sitting up to start yanking Chanyeol out of bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sadly easy to find the two shitheads that ran the HellHoundsLair in the middle of a trailer park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this count as being better than Mom's basement?” Baekhyun wondered aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed into his shoulder. “At least at Moms the rent is free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could all hear the two arguing inside, Harry no longer wanting to go back into the house but Ed had him hooked with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What would Buffy do?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on out here guys!” Jongdae echoed as he knocked on the door. “We can hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s them.” Ed spat as he opened the trailer door and stepped out a few.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think they got the original edition of Captain America in there? Original packaging, I bet.” Chanyeol teased into Baekhyun’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf laughed and leaned up to place his lips by the others ear, “I take them more of a Batman comic fan, they take a peek at Harley Quinn, and it's all </span>
  <em>
    <span>downhill</span>
  </em>
  <span> from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed so loud the two of them had to stifle the rest of their chuckles when the group looked at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Kyungsoo began, “We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed snorted and shook his head, “Nah, we’re busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Baekhyun sighed, “We’ll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed rolled his eyes and elbowed Harry, “The doll wants us to shut down our website.” He chortled before turning back to them, “You guys got us busted last night, we had to spend the night in a holding cell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to pee, in front of people!” Harry added, “And I get </span>
  <em>
    <span>stage fright!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grimaced before chuckling and turning to Jongin, “Maybe he has something to be embarrassed about down there then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My baby is so funny today.” Baekhyun cooed as he held his arm tighter, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should we trust you guys?” Ed demanded, the two hadn’t heard the little joke, too far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look.” Yixing sighed with a gentle expression, always the peacemaking angel, “There's thousands of people hearing about Mordechai thanks to your website, someone is bound to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked like he considered the words before turning to his partner, “Man, maybe they’re right, he’s got a point.” Ed shook his head in denial immediately, “Nope, we have a strong obligation to our fans for the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo curled his lips up in disgust, “Yeah? Well I have a strong obligation to kick both your little nerd asses right now.” He stepped closer to the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t worth it, I could kick both their scrawny asses, or I could even tell them that thing about Mordechai…” Both Ed and Harry perked up to look at the werewolf, falling right into Baekhyun’s trap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they don’t want to help us, so let’s just get out of here.” Baekhyun finished, hiding his smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Ed cried as they turned around, “Hold up, hold up, what’s this thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell them, pretty.” Chanyeol cooed with a handsome smirk, “They didn’t agree to help us so we don’t need to help them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Harry sighed, “We’ll do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you got our word!” Ed added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wink, Baekhyun smiled and turned to Yixing, the angel smiled and pulled the forged document from his pocket and passed it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t easy to get.” Chanyeol warned, “So you better give your word that you’ll shut it down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing dangled the paper practically in front of their eyes, wanting to cackle at their want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally!” Ed cries as he came closer with the document.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a death certificate from the thirties. We got it at the library. According to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair looked like children who just received the last cookie. “He shot himself?” Harry gawked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jongdae added, “With a .45 pistol. To this day, they say he's terrified of them. They say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special iron rounds, you could kill the son of a bitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed and Harry gasped in excitement and snatched the paper from Yixing’s grip before taking off back to their trailer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chill, they’re going to know we’re excited!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry hissed and pushed the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking idiots.” Kyungsoo scoffed, Chanyeol couldn’t help but agree.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. HellHoundsLair Pt.4 (Supernatural Extra)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Yeol,” Jongdae murmured, wiggling in his seat with an impatient expression. “How long do you think we need to wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shrugged, watching Baekhyun fiddle with the radio channels in the car. “By nightfall, give it a little time to soak in and then the iron rounds should work on the fucker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baek! Choose something!” Sehun whined in the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Suck it up, asshole,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The wolf snapped back and within a second now Luhan was yelling at Baekhyun for yelling at Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Chanyeol internally groaned and rested against the window. How the hell did he put up with them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you think Mordechai is home?” Junmyeon murmured as the group made their way into the house, guns drawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know.” Sehun mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either.” A voice definitely not one of the boys said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them turned, weapons - aka guns full of rock salt - drawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Woah! Holy fuck!” Ed threw his hands up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol scoffed and lowered his gun first, “Are you two idiots trying to get yourself killed? What the fuck are you doing here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're just trying to get a book and movie deal!" Harry defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo furrowed his brows and the leader knew he was two steps away from beating the kid into the ground when a noise from the cellar snapped everyone’s attention that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like metal scraping on metal, Mordechai. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But shouldn’t he not have a weapon now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordechai burst through the cellar door moments later, axe drawn. The boys immediately fired a bunch of shots at the spirit until it dusted off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pushed the two dweebs who were worrying if they got it on camera into the next room. “Didn't you post that fake ass story we gave you?" He scolded, pushing Ed on the back rather harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course we did!" Ed cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But then our server crashed.” Harry added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf wailed in annoyance and smacked each of them in the back of the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So these guns don't fucking work!” Sehun summed up, “Fantastic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Great." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol groaned, turning to glare at the two who were whining at the wolf’s hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are getting out of here. Come on, Ed," Harry said, dragging his partner away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the two saw the front door in view, Mordechai materialized before their eyes. They let out high pitched screams before the door locked and trapped them with the ghost blocking their only escape route.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mary and Joseph." Harry stuttered under his breath, trying to hide behind his partner. "The power of Christ compels you!” Ed screamed, getting louder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"The power of Christ compels you!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, you’re one ugly son of a bitch!” Jongdae cried behind the ghost. The spirit immediately turned around and aimed his axe at the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordechai managed to trap the man against the wall, axe choking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run!” Jongdae screamed at the two, “Fucking idiots!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two left with shaking knees, tripping over their wobbling legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun dashed around the corner at Jongdae's sudden disappearance and gasped, “Hey!” He cried, “Get off my human friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost was momentarily taken off guard when Yixing placed a hand to his arms and transferred light onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brightness made everyone shut their eyes tightly, but it did help as Jongdae was released when the spirit burnt with the angel's light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae squeezed his eyes shut at the intensity until he was let go and slipped to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Yixing muttered, “Are you okay?” He patted his back and let him catch his breath, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun chewed his nail anxiously as he stared at the blocked door, but he peeked down the hallway a bit confused at the sudden orange and yellow reflection in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your solution, Yeol?” He heard Junmyeon cry,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, we’re still here and you’re burning the place down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard their heavy footsteps before Sehun and Junmyeon were helping Jongdae to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin was already working on getting the door open which was relatively fast with Kyungsoo's help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well people won’t go in anymore!” Chanyeol defended as he placed a palm to the molding floor in the hallway as everyone began to rush out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Baekhyun panted, “Mordechai can’t haunt a house if there is no house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun coughed gently on the sudden fresh, cold air as he watched Chanyeol place a palm to the front door and let the final piece of the house begin to wear away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it makes me wonder.” The sorcerer sniffed as he waved the others off to help carry Jongdae who was still catching his breath. “Of all the things we've hunted, how many existed just because people believed in them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them; they just became the monsters we believed them to be.” Junmyeon settled on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, they waited outside Ed and Harry’s trailer bright and early to check on the two and also make sure their footage wouldn’t be going anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not everyone was ready for the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentleman.” Ed said before turning to Baekhyun with a smirk, “Dollface.” The wolf rolled his eyes as Chanyeol huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey." Junmyeon greeted as they walked with the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we tell them?" Harry asked Ed. "We might as well.” Ed chuckled to him. "You know they're just gonna read about it in the papers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So." Harry began, "This morning, we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah? Wrong number?" Jongdae laughed with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, smartass." Ed grumbled. "He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights, maybe even have us write it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congrats, guys.” Kyungsoo laughed as they walked towards their beat up ghost bucket they call a car. “That sounds really great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck guys.” Yixing added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, luck.” Ed said cockily. "It's got nothing to do with it. It's about talent, you know? Sheer, unabashed talent. Later." Ed and Harry paused to turn around and shoot the guys a peace sign as they climbed into their piece of junk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you around.” Ed chortled as they drove away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed at the two. “Wow.” Jongin pushed his hair from his eyes, “Those two </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> grow on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>confession.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luhan began, “I was the producer who called them.” He confessed as he opened the passenger door of Chanyeol's car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Chanyeol paused to laugh to himself. “I'm the one who put the dead </span>
  <em>
    <span>fish</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their backseat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all burst into laughter picturing the two fuckers stinking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>miles.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Too strong (Teacher)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Preschool teacher Chanyeol gets involved with an interesting pair.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To the requester that wanted a kindergartner teacher Chanyeol... I changed it to preschool and you probably wanted just all fluff... well, you know I had to do it to em w a bit of drama...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
A typical day for Park Chanyeol looked like this: waking up to down three cups of coffee, slipping in something for breakfast if lucky, nearly forgetting his suitcase on the table.</p><p>Then, he drove to work where on a good day he encountered no screaming three, four, and five year olds and they got through the ABC’s and animal flash cards in a flash.</p><p>On a bad day it was usually a kid falling off the slides and wanting to be held and occasionally calling him appa as they cried little tears to go home. Or, once he’d even had a student bite another and <em> that </em> had been an entire dilemma.</p><p>A new student arrived a few weeks ago, and Chanyeol hadn’t had any issues at all with the little three year old with chubby cheeks and a wide smile.</p><p>But he was shy, painfully shy and he wouldn’t talk to anybody even though Chanyeol saw Jongin try to share his snacks with him.</p><p>Taemin just looked the other way and even tucked his hands between his knees as if extremely uncomfortable.</p><p>It wasn’t normal as most children didn’t understand the concept of shyness and were screaming at the top of their lungs for attention - not aimed at (but completely aimed at) his very loud class clown Sehun. </p><p>But, Taemin was smart and he did his letters all by himself which was much more than Chanyeol could say for many other students, so he didn’t have reason to find him suspicious.</p><p>What wasn’t part of his typical day though, was hearing Taemin talk.</p><p>And just as other children were getting ushered out of his classroom to wait for their parents there came a very sweet and soft, “<em> Appa!” </em>Along with scurrying footsteps.</p><p>Taemin's voice was sweet and beautiful, just like the little boy's face, but Chanyeol was curious, and felt he flustered and hoped he didn’t turn absolutely red when he met the figure Taemin had called out to.</p><p>The man was <em> gorgeous, </em>absolutely gorgeous and it caused him to adjust his glasses a bit nervously, before outright flustering in his attempt to get rid of the stupid reading glasses before the man could see.</p><p>He internally scolded himself as this man obviously had a <em> child. </em></p><p><em> Still, </em>there was no law saying Chanyeol couldn’t appreciate a beautiful man.</p><p>“Hi, bug! Did you have a good day, Tae? You’re so happy to see me, huh?” The man cooed, lifting the boy with practiced ease and Chanyeol's mind immediately mused that he loved a man that was good with children.</p><p>Ridiculous, he needed to fucking stop. </p><p>Then, the man was turning to look at him as Taemin whispered into his ear, a grin spreading across his face and Chanyeol cleared his throat as he pulled at his shirt collar nervously, standing up as the other approached with the boy on his hip.</p><p>“Hello, Byun Baekhyun, Taemin’s guardian.” </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t say <em> parent, </em>and Chanyeol noticed, but was too busy taking much too long to put his hand out for the other to shake.</p><p>“Park Chanyeol; your child is very well behaved.” </p><p>Baekhyun looked very proud as he released his hand before kneeling down to put the smaller down, patting his head, “Go play for a minute, appa wants to talk.” </p><p>Taemin tugged on his own Spider-Man shirt with weary eyes before nodding and turning to dash towards the cubbies.</p><p>“He's a bit too attached,” Baekhyun mumbled and Chanyeol laughed as the man took one of the tiny plastic chairs from the snack area over to sit on the other side of his desk.</p><p>It wasn’t normal parents just showed up randomly without a warning for a meeting or else Chanyeol would have prepared a proper chair for him. </p><p>“I just wanted to.. check in on him, see how well he’s doing,” Baekhyun looked slightly nervous then, pulling his satchel over his lap, “I worry about him a lot.” </p><p>“There’s no need to worry, Mr. Byun-“</p><p>“Baekhyun.” </p><p>Chanyeol swallowed hard at the pretty smile that the other sent him, “Baekhyun,” He corrected, “There’s no reason to worry, he’s a very smart boy.” </p><p>“But he’s <em> shy.”  </em></p><p>“He is,” The teacher agreed after a second, “The other kids try to play with him, but he’s not very interested, so socially he’s a bit shy, but with academics he’s very smart and very ahead, kids his age can take a while to adjust and he’s new so I wouldn’t worry too much.” </p><p>Baekhyun groaned and dramatically leaned onto the table with his head on his palm, “Thank <em> fucking </em> god.” </p><p>Chanyeol raised his brows at that and the smaller laughed before covering his mouth, “Sorry, sorry. Not socially acceptable I suppose.” </p><p>The teacher snorted because Baekhyun didn’t sound sorry at all, if anything he found himself funny, “We’re both adults, a little cursing is needed every once a while.” </p><p>Baekhyun laughed and Chanyeol must have been staring at the rectangle smile he was showing way too long because the man <em> winked </em>at him and he had never felt his ears turn so red before.</p><p>“You have kids?”</p><p>“No, I don’t.” Chanyeol cleared his throat, “My sexual orientation doesn’t really give me any chance in that department.” </p><p>He tended to word vomit when nervous and Baekhyun was extremely nerve wracking with his watchful eyes. </p><p>The man's lips parted a bit like he was taken back and Chanyeol was ready to apologize for being so inappropriate, until Baekhyun all out <em> smirked </em>and clicked his tongue, “Oh, me too. What a coincidence.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s face portrayed shock, because Baekhyun had a child so something wasn’t adding up and holy shit was he getting a chance to flirt right now? </p><p>He’d never flirted with someone so attractive and felt a cold sweat coming on.</p><p>“Wh-“</p><p>Baekhyun laughed and his hair slid over his eyes as he leaned over the desk to grab a pen, a card in his hand that he was scribbling on, “I’ll tell you about it if you decide you see something you like.” He said smoothly, clicking the pen shut and patting the small card down as he stood up.</p><p>Chanyeol was torn between trying to get a word in or freaking out, but Baekhyun was already grabbing Taemin’s little fingers and sending him a very <em> knowing </em>grin, “See you soon, Mr. Chanyeol.” </p><p>Taemin peered around Baekhyun’s hip and gave a very shy headnod, cheeks pink.</p><p>Chanyeol felt he didn’t breathe until the two had walked out, leaning over to dig his face in his arms and internally cursing for the bleach blonde his hair was right now because of the <em> stupid </em>school deal.</p><p>His class hadn’t won a donation raffle, so his punishment was blonde hair and the kids loved it, but now he was just embarrassed.</p><p>But, it seemed Baekhyun must have liked it too as he sat back and grabbed the business card on the table.</p><p>
  <em> Byun Baekhyun, fashion &amp; design </em>
</p><p>Along with a company number.</p><p>But that wasn’t what Chanyeol was interested in, he was interested in the messy scrawl of a different phone number along with a winking smile and hastily added <em> Too strong? </em></p><p>No. It wasn’t too strong at all because Chanyeol was texting him right <em> now.  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For mental health awareness day i spam posted hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Show (Teacher)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On weekends, Chanyeol had a routine of running outside of a park just down the street from his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a million shops just across from the park and sometimes he’d go run around and take a peek when he felt up to it, but the odds of this happening were zero to none.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking towards him as he sat on a bench to take a break was a little tiny toddler, two ice cream cones in his hands and a soft head of curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sneakers were iron man and his shirt contrasted that with Paw Patrol, but Taemin had a sweet and slightly shy smile on his face as he walked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Taeminnie!” Chanyeol laughed incredibly loud, “What are you doing, munchkin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin gave a small shrug and soft giggle as he held out an ice cream cone for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me?” The teacher smiled and pet Taemin's hair out of his eyes, noticing a speck of unabsorbed sunscreen on the toddlers nose, “Where’s you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here, teacher,” Came a very coy and flirtatious voice before arms wrapped around the back of his neck and Chanyeol flushed, “Taemin spotted you and wanted to say hi, although I was fond with the sight already, you going to run some more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckled bashfully, ducking his head as Baekhyun walked around the bench to sit directly at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky for him, Taemin seemed to think the spot between them was perfect for him and was toddling up to squeeze in with sticky fingers and dripping ice cream onto their pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gave Chanyeol a chance to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun and him texted a lot the last few days, back and forth of what they liked, but he still had yet to get a very good feel on the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fond huh?” He murmured, eating his ice cream as an excuse not to acknowledge the eyes burning into his profile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed, “You're a very handsome man, of course I was fond, along with all the other people watching you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol never noticed as much, but reddened anyways, smiling a small bit as he turned his body towards Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin kicked his leg up to rest on Chanyeol's knee and must have found himself funny as he giggled with chocolate sticking to his little chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so funny?” Chanyeol cooed, tapping Taemin's cheek softly, “You’re a funny boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toddler smiled very prettily, and tossed his other leg up also with a soft squealing laugh as Baekhyun wiped his sleeve over the dripping desert before it went all over his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeminnie, what if </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa </span>
  </em>
  <span>did that, huh?” Baekhyun teased, “Maybe appa was working up to that and my baby stole all the attention?” He cried dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed sheepishly at the teasing because if Baekhyun placed his leg on his, the interpretation would not be innocent at all, and the wink the parent supplied said he very much understood that too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Appa do it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taemin pulled his little feet back onto the bench as if an invitation, “Appa does it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun just tweaked his nose with a murmur of how sweet Taemin was, cooing and pulling the toddler onto his lap and scooting all up in Chanyeol's business, eyes twinkling with mischief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you guys doing here?” Chanyeol cut the silence before he did something stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taemin likes to look at the puppies at the pet store.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he getting one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t found the perfect one yet.” Baekhyun said fondly, turning his attention back to Taemin and digging baby wipes out of his bag to wipe off the toddlers sticky fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked rather beautiful just taking care of Taemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Chanyeol laughed with amusement, “A toddler being picky about a puppy? Unbelievable!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeminnie is a very picky boy!” Baekhyun cried, pulling the toddler to stand up on the bench to hug him, cheek pressing into the toddler's belly and making the little boy giggle and squirm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin and Baekhyun really didn’t look much alike, but like this Chanyeol could see their cuteness must have been genetic because they were adorable and both had small faces and round cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you guys doing the rest of today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned to look at him and bit his lip, “Are you asking us out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>making small talk.” Chanyeol mused before laughing and nodding, “But we could hangout for a bit, I was just about to go to the candy shop down the street.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Mister sexy has a sweet tooth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol promptly choked before spluttering, “I bring candy for halloween for the students!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun just smirked and set Taemin onto the ground, “Come along then, teacher. Let’s see what you’re into.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been some sort of innuendo as the lick of Baekhyun’s lips wasn’t PG, and it was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>less </span>
  </em>
  <span>appropriate for the smaller to grab his wrist before licking his ice cream cone, looking overly satisfied with Chanyeol following his every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were making a mess,” Baekhyun murmured, “Can’t set a bad example.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded rather dumbly before snapping out of it and standing up to catch up as the smaller man rushed off to grab Taemin before the toddler decided it was time to wander away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart felt it was going to beat out of his chest at the innocent smile Baekhyun gave once he caught up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re playing with me,” He accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed and threw the rest of the ice cream away before it melted all over, and at the stop Taemin tugged on his shorts, little eyes peering up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, pumpkin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin put his arms up with a little hop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He likes to be up high.” Baekhyun said, leaned against a light post with an unreadable expression on his face, “Those muscles for show or..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol snorted and leaned down to scoop up the toddler, holding him near his shoulder up high, and he heard Taemin </span>
  <em>
    <span>oo </span>
  </em>
  <span>and hold onto his hair. “Do they </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>for show?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s smile was genuine this time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing another hurt/ comfort ABO rn.</p><p>Also, where you guys been at lately? You okay?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Disappoint (Teacher)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Perhaps he was wrong, Baekhyun was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very strong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a very confident man and with a face like that Chanyeol supposed he had every right in the world to be so confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In messages Chanyeol felt he responded accordingly, he sent back the flirtation emojis and felt so confident when not having to directly face such a pretty man and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow, very gorgeous </span>
  </em>
  <span>in response to the cute selfies Baekhyun sent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byun Baekhyun though, was an extremely busy man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have much time to go out as Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked and Baekhyun sent just about a hundred pouting emojis as he claimed he was having a crisis with a client at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was a fashion stylist and his focus at the moment was a group of teenagers for a music video, so he had very little time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, Chanyeol was fine to just smile at him when he came to pick Taemin up and they would share a few less than secret words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun in person was </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse </span>
  </em>
  <span>than the blatant: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think you’re very attractive </span>
  </em>
  <span>messages he sent Chanyeol very often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blatantly ogled and spent minutes waiting for Chanyeol to be done speaking to other parents just to bite his lip and send him a wink and a goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no law saying he couldn’t date one of his students' parents or </span>
  <em>
    <span>guardians </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Chanyeol nearly felt there should be because he swore he was going to pass out one day from all the sexy remarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t get him wrong - he was no virgin and had </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty </span>
  </em>
  <span>of college one night stands to atone for that - but Baekhyun was no </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy </span>
  </em>
  <span>person to be attracted too as he was more a tiger than a person because he had no restraint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks in and there was something odd going on, Baekhyun hadn’t come to pick up Taemin and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he'd learned Baekhyun stuck to a very religious schedule down to the color socks he wore - perhaps that was TMI but the man wasn’t shy at all and claimed their messages were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dates </span>
  </em>
  <span>until he could find a proper time to go out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a half hour passed and storming horribly and he had a little three year old jumping every time the lightning struck outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally Chanyeol stayed late to put together lesson plans, but today he was much too distracted to do that, he’d called Baekhyun from the school phones - from his personal phone, he sent worried texts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing yet, and he was more than impressed with Taemin's lack of concern as the tiny toddler seemed more afraid of the storm outside than Baekhyun being late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeminnie,” Chanyeol sighed and stood from his desk as the lights flickered threateningly and he knew they would go out soon from the intensity of the storm. “Come here, buddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin listened unlike any other child, he jumped to his feet and ran quickly over to latch onto Chanyeol's hip, chubby fingers shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let's figure out what to do, sweetheart.” He cooed, leaning down to pick up the preschooler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin latched on like a scared koala, tucking into Chanyeol's jacket in a way that caused the man's heart to ache for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toddler was skittish, but overly so, and so painfully quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had never experienced this before, he’d never had a parent not come on time and the janitors would be coming to lock up the preschool any minute now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t exactly sure if this was legal or not, but he had no choice and was pulling his coat over Taemin's head and grabbing the boys avengers backpack that was just packed full of snacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun packed Taemin odd things sometimes, less toys than the other kids but enough food to feed an entire army.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh, I know, Taemin. The storm can’t hurt you if you stay with me,” Chanyeol murmured, bouncing Taemin a bit at the tiny whimper into his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold fingers touched his neck and squeezed very tightly, digging into his skin and Chanyeol couldn't help the small bit of </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappointment </span>
  </em>
  <span>that flooded through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was too soon to claim he felt he knew Baekhyun or at least was </span>
  <em>
    <span>starting </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get to know him, but as a preschool teacher he also had strong morals and beliefs about children, and he couldn’t help being upset because Taemin was upset and he was only three and couldn’t understand these sort of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, buddy, just calm down, sweetheart.” He whispered, throwing his door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jacket flailed with the cold wind so he hurried to climb into the driver's seat with the little boy on his lap, he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnapping </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taemin, but he had zero idea what was to happen as now it was so long passed and the sky was dark despite it only being four o clock and he wasn’t going to just leave him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol turned on his car and heater and placed Taemin into the passenger seat as he searched for his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After one last burst of hope, he hit call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin whimpered and within a second was climbing back over the console to Chanyeol's chest, hiding his entire body into his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m calling your appa, Taemin. I’m calling, sweetheart,” He soothed, patting the little back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun answered just as the phone was going to voicemail, voice rushed and frantic, sounding exhausted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Chanyeol, oh my god, oh my god - I- holy shit, I’m on my way, I’m so sorr-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taemin is safe.” Chanyeol knew he sounded harsh, and perhaps he was projecting because he had grown feelings for Baekhyun and was disappointed, but his tone was firm. “We’re in the parking lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I.. I’ll be there..” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun arrived almost a half hour later and by then Taemin was almost asleep in his lap watching Bubble Guppies on his phone, and Chanyeol's irritation was through the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not because it was inconvenient for him, but because poor Taemin didn’t even look concerned at all, and that led him to make a fast assumption that this was something that occurred often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assuming was something Chanyeol sadly was known to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright red car parked beside him, and the storm was raging on but only in the form of wind now and no longer thunder and lightning as it had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taemin, appa is here,” Chanyeol whispered, gently pulling his phone out of tiny hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin looked very tired and didn’t whine at all as Chanyeol juggled him onto his chest and opened up his door, the tiny backpack dangling on the man's fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tired? I’m sorry it’s been a long day, little man.” Chanyeol murmured, bouncing him a bit as Taemin laid on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun jumped out of his car looking all kinds of distressed and worried, deep set circles under his eyes as he rushed over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one look at Chanyeol, the smaller man just grimaced and looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>apologetic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked away because he shouldn’t look at him like that when he should apologize to Taemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeminnie, appa is so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry, we’re going to have a very long night of cuddles,” Baekhyun reached out to take him but as soon as he tried to take him away Taemin </span>
  <em>
    <span>screeched.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the most noise he’d ever heard from the boy, and Taemin yelled a heartbreaking, “Mistew Loey!” And held onto his neck tightly as if this were life or death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hadn’t even been spoken to by Taemin before so he was shocked, quickly hugging him to calm him down and shushing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he looked at Baekhyun the only word he could use would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartbroken.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked absolutely heartbroken, hand over his mouth and eyes watering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying Taemin had attachment issues resonated with him now, and Chanyeol took pity on Baekhyun. “Hey, buddy, I’m going to have to get going so you can get some sleep.” He whispered, patting his little head, “Teacher has to sleep too and Taemin needs to go back home so he can come to class bright and early tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin's chin wobbled with unshed tears as he realized he was being let down and hugged his neck extra tight, “Wan stay you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispered, “But that's not how things work, little man. You have to go back with your appa because that’s how things go and I’ll see you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three year old looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>disappointed, and it shouldn’t be real for a toddler to be able to look that way but Taemin did and he nodded and turned to Baekhyun with arms up although looking sad the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed two of them were disappointed in Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol watched to make sure Taemin was put in safely, just the sympathy in him that wanted to make sure Taemin wasn’t too sad before starting towards his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighed and turned around, half in his car as Baekhyun stepped over with teary eyes and hands in his pockets, “I’m very thankful. Really. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” It was a simple response but he wouldn’t lie and say it’s okay. “Taemin was scared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded sadly, lips patting to add more but Chanyeol didn’t want to do this right now, he didn’t want to pretend he wasn’t upset with the other even though he truly had no right to be; they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were talking, sure, texting thousands of times, but they weren’t together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did this feel so much like a breakup?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have class early in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shut his mouth but the sadness was obvious on his face as he nodded and stepped back, giving a closed mouth smile, “Of course. Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you,” Chanyeol murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol? We.. we’re cool, right? I.. I really like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should make time for Taemin before worrying about those things, Baekhyun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol got into his car feeling bad for snapping. He was no parent, he had no right to say that to Baekhyun who was a very busy man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew he wasn’t wrong as Baekhyun just looked at his car for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher watched Baekhyun drive off before deeming it safe to go home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good to hear you guys are well 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Fall (Teacher)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun texted him a few times trying to offer explanations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt bad not responding, but he wasn’t willing to get into a relationship with someone that didn’t have their priorities straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, Taemin stopped coming to school for two days now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only preschool and it wasn’t uncommon for parents to decide their children weren’t quite ready for school yet and Taemin was on the younger side of the class, but this was Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun who had come in to personally ask about Taemin's academic and social development; they both knew Taemin was behind in one of those areas, and if Chanyeol was confident in anything it was in the idea Baekhyun really cared about socializing Taemin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even when they’d gone to the candy store together Baekhyun tried to get Taemin to talk more, asking him lots of things, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you want to go ask Chanyeol if he likes that too? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Taemin only verbally replied to him, and at that time he’d just run up to Chanyeol holding a candy and tilted his head as if he should understand exactly what he meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps him doing that was a strategy because the toddler walked out of there with too much candy because Chanyeol was a sucker for an excited toddler and Taemin had an adorable open mouthed smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol was just debating on calling Baekhyun to check in when his phone started ringing, the man's name flashing on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt immediate relief to hear from the other even though he had been the one ignoring him in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baekhyun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Loey?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin's soft voice floated through the phone, setting Chanyeol on edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taemin? Where’s your appa, sweetheart? Why-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Loey, appa fall down.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol sat up straight in his seat, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Appa fall down and now appa seep floor.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher felt he short circuited because there were so many things that could mean and Taemin wouldn’t understand any of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hurried to pull out the contact book on his desk and this </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely </span>
  </em>
  <span>was illegal to steal the information to go to their home, but he was worried for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Taeminnie, I’m on the way, sweet pea. I'm coming right now, you keep that phone on. What are you watching right now? Or are you playing with toys? Tell me what you’re doing, pumpkin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I.. twinkle twinkle on ‘pano.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can play twinkle twinkle? I want to hear it, I’m sure it’s so good, munchkin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol listened to Taemin for a good twenty minutes and it must have been the most the toddler had ever spoken to someone other than Baekhyun in a long time, because Taemin sounded really happy to talk all about Gil from Bubble Guppies and show him his interpretation of twinkle twinkle on what sounded like a toy piano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as he approached the home, he could hear the offbeats of the toddler hitting buttons on his toys and heavy breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house was large, as expected of someone of Baekhyun’s profession, but the door was unlocked when he turned it and that suggested that the parent hadn’t been prepared in the slightest to leave Taemin unwatched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as soon as he walked in Taemin was turning around from where he was sitting in a pile of toys and smiled really wide, “Loey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed in relief and scooped him up, “Hi, buddy, you’re a very smart boy to call me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin just beamed and squirmed to be put down and snatched up a soft Hulk doll, “Playtime?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go check on appa, sweetheart,” Chanyeol managed to not sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>freaked out and kissed Taemin's head as he looked around to make sure it would be safe to leave the boy here alone for a few minutes longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door was now locked and all Chanyeol could see was a lot of baby bumpers on the edges of things and blankets all over with soft toys everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t seem like Taemin would be getting hurt anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back, pumpkin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taemin was already busy collecting his things and pressing buttons on a light up toy, so Chanyeol was quickly bursting down the hall blind as to where he was going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were only four doors and one was an empty room with only boxes inside, a bathroom, and then on his third try he was met with a cracked door and saw a pair of feet through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun was still dressed in pajamas, and he hoped it was because he liked to dress comfortably at home and not because the man had been lying on the floor all day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t think so because Taemin had a bowl of dry cereal on the floor beside him when he looked around and the kitchen had been blocked with a gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, Baekhyun.” He gently rolled the man over onto his back and found him absolutely freezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a cold season, but this suggested Baekhyun had been here quite a bit longer than Chanyeol knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it, fuck…” He didn’t know whether to call an ambulance, Baekhyun didn’t look hurt, he just looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His skin looked sullen and yellowed and the bags under his eyes were even worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just looked so depressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol had no choice but to get him up and into the bed before he froze on the floor, tucking him in tightly and internally worrying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if he called an ambulance he worried they’d do something about Taemin being left alone and calling him, and Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>the toddler just loved Baekhyun so much and he didn’t deserve to be in legal troubles for overworking himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, wake up soon, honey.” Chanyeol whispered once more before walking out and looking at the watch on his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taemin, you want to help me make dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pair of brown eyes popped over the back of the couch, and a second later two arms up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Amazing (Teacher)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun woke up just as Chanyeol was putting Taemin into a child’s booster seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came out absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified, </span>
  </em>
  <span>yelling the toddler's name and wobbling into the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was shocked Chanyeol was here he didn’t say it at first and just ran over pouring relief everywhere to hug Taemin's shoulders and kiss his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol decided even if Baekhyun was radiating depression and anxiety and he looked thinner than he remembered the man being at first sight that right now wasn’t the ideal time to mention it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He instead walked back over to grab the blue plastic bowl and matching fork and a separate plate of noodles to bring back into the room, placing the bowl down for Taemin before the plate down and gently touching Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Eat, Baekhyun,” He requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had tears in his eyes as he pulled away and nodded, Chanyeol eyes the knot on his head but decided to ask about it a moment after they were all settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appa! I call Loey, he comes help appa fall!” Taemin claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that, baby, you did such a good thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taemin helped cook appa dinner too,” Chanyeol praised softly, “Such a good boy today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My baby is always a good boy,” Baekhyun replied, although sounding more nervous and quiet when speaking to Chanyeol directly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Chanyeol mused, grabbing bottles of water from the fridge, “Do you give him milk or water with dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally water, but since he’s been such a good boy he can have a juice box.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol heard Taemin clap hands in excitement and it made him smile even if Baekhyun sounded sullen and scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t here to judge Baekhyun, he was here to make sure the man was </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it was obvious he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun just looked so afraid as Chanyeol took a seat across from him and gave drinks out, as if the man was going to start scolding him any second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yum yum!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it that good?” Chanyeol smiled and pet Taemin's hair from his cheek as the three year old held his fork in an awkward grip with a noodle threatening to fall off it, “Silly boy, you’re so squirmy now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin squealed and dropped his fork to wiggle his whole body, “Look! Wormy like noodles!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once out of his box, Taemin was a little blabber box and Chanyeol smiled at him, “Ah, so silly, let’s eat dinner so you can grow big and then play more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expected Baekhyun to say something, to chime in, but when he checked on the man just found him crying with his hand over his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was on edge in a second, trying not to alert Taemin as he stood up, “Taeminnie, we’re going to be in the hall for a minute if you need something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely had to grasp Baekhyun’s wrist and the man was getting up with a sniff, wiping his eyes and looking as if Chanyeol was going to ruin his life as he was pulled into the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baek-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a shitty parent, I swear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes went wide and he nodded slowly, “I wasn’t going to say that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are,” Baekhyun cried, holding his stomach like he was disgusted, “I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>these looks before - when I first got Taemin, everyone looked like that - why? I’m not a bad parent, okay? It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I never had to parent until a year ago and now it’s a lot of </span>
  <em>
    <span>change, </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay? I’m getting better, I’m not going to fail him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun.” He cupped the others cheek just to stop his ranting, shushing him when his voice cracked, “Sh, you’re mistaking concern as judgment, I came because I was worried about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I didn’t think you were doing something bad. You’re overworked and I’m no parent, I have no room to tell you how to do things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed but it didn’t quite sound relieved, sliding down the wall and tucking his knees to his chest, “I swear I’m going to be a better parent than my sister was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol recognized Baekhyun couldn't be Taemin's real father, the resemblance was too little and the other had made comments about it before.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All done! Out please!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a second and I’ll be right back,” Baekhyun mumbled, although sounding more ordering than anything, “you can wait in my room; I’ll be quick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t have room to disagree, because even if Baekhyun didn’t owe him answers, he still wanted to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Baekhyun seemed like he needed more help than he let on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited for at least an hour, but he wasn’t upset at all because he could hear the two playing as Baekhyun gave the toddler a bath, he just busied looking through Baekhyun’s book collections and the photos of Taemin when he was very young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin's mother - Baekhyun’s sister - was a beautiful girl, but it was undeniable that she was Taemin's genetic parent; they looked identical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol spun around from his spot on a desk chair looking at an album to see Baekhyun in the doorway, spots of water on his top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taemin wants to tell you goodnight really fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” He stood up and followed the smaller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toddlers room was adorable and had big sticker prints of the avengers on the walls and various other characters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bed was a race car shape and Taemin yawned very big as Chanyeol walked over to the bed, an exhausted little three year old who probably didn’t even realize he’d just had a huge adventure today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, buddy.” He cooed, petting Taemin's hair from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin smiled tiredly, fingers holding a stuffed puppy to his chest and raising it to Chanyeol's face. “Nigh, night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nigh night, puppy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants you to give his dog a kiss,” Baekhyun murmured from the doorway, drawing Chanyeol's attention, “You don’t have to.” He added quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Chanyeol disagreed, kissing the dog rather dramatically before turning to kiss Taemin's full cheek, “If Taeminnie needs goodnight kisses then his doggy does too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” The toddler smiled, eyes half lidded as he rolled onto his side and clutched Chanyeol's finger in his hand, “Mistew Loey?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, pumpkin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like my appa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too serious a question, and Chanyeol knew he didn’t really have to answer given Taemin was nearly asleep and Baekhyun was standing </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure do. Goodnight, sweet pea.” Chanyeol murmured, kissing his head once more before getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked nervous and avoided his eyes as he cracked the door, and as they walked down the hallway the smaller flickered on a bunch of hall nightlights that led all the way to Baekhyun’s door at the other end of the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cute, and probably needed when Taemin was in the age group of nightmares and midnight crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I owe you answers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t, really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, it’s nearly eight at night, you’ve been here all day; I owe you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher could refute that and took a seat on the end of Baekhyun’s bed as the smaller sat by the headboard fiddling with his blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I used to visit Taemin, at their house I never suspected anything at all.” Baekhyun murmured, “He was always so happy, and he clung like a monkey, he loved me so much and I always just thought it’s because I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncle Baek </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I brought him toys and I took him to the park and we played a lot. Because that’s what uncles </span>
  <em>
    <span>do, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you know? They get to spoil their young family without having the responsibility of having to bring down sugar rushes and cleaning up muddy shoes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled at his thought, nodding encouragingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think much of it until Taemin was about one and a half and he wasn’t talking or saying many words at all, and he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>clung. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Little kids cling, right? You’re a teacher, you know they have anxiety and they cling and cry and scream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Baekhyun. They’re little and don’t understand yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pursed his lips together and nodded as he stared at his fingers, “Yeah, well Taemin </span>
  <em>
    <span>clung </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he didn’t cling to my sister, he didn’t cling to his dad. As soon as he saw me it was an all out </span>
  <em>
    <span>war </span>
  </em>
  <span>if someone tried to separate us. So I took him with me every once in a while, I had the time back then, it wasn’t as if I had to watch him every night. But I just… I remember one night I was asking if he wanted to call his mom and say goodnight and Taemin just screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t talk much so it was surprising, and he burst into a waterfall of tears when I explained to him that he couldn’t just stick to me all the time because I wasn’t his parents and I was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was my sister, you know? I refused to question things like that because… because even if it’s right in front of my eyes I always think </span>
  <em>
    <span>there could be nothing going on, I know her and she’d never allow it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have suspicions I’d just be ostracized from our family for intervening… like I am now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened, Baekhyun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was too involved now, holding Baekhyun’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to check on him one night, they’d been arguing and she sounded so stressed out. So I took him back with me and when I gave him a bath he had a bruise on his arm and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>appa mad </span>
  </em>
  <span>as if it explained everything. I refused to bring him back, but I had no legal room to keep him. I swear I didn’t want to bring him back; I begged my sister to let me keep him because I was afraid for her and him, I told her to come stay with me. She wouldn’t listen and she denied her husband ever hurting Taemin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t.. I didn’t believe it for a second because Taemin didn’t have any friends to influence him, he was barely two years old and he wasn’t even allowed to watch cartoons so he didn’t have an imagination that could cause his bruise and he didn’t even know it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They took him away, and I went to the police. I-I went there and I told on them and everyone in my family hates me for it, but even when the police showed up they called me to come get him and- and Taemin had been soaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they said he was just sitting in a freezing tub when they arrived and that his parents had just forgotten him in there. Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>that? Just leaves a baby in the tub and forgets only to go off and beat his wife? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God only knows what Taemin has seen and heard those two years, only </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>know of the neglect they’d caused him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did.. where are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sniffed and squeezed his hand, “My sister got a lesser sentence. She admitted to the neglect and child endangerment and has three years left. She went up on trial against him in court and admitted that she’d seen him yank Taemin hard out of the way when he was fighting with her and that she’d seen him shove him around, and even if he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hurt him, it doesn’t matter because Taemin was a baby and he didn’t know he was interrupting or getting in the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a list of more offenses, reckless endangerment and domestic abuse, child abuse because I gave them all the evidence I had of Taemins bruises, even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>video </span>
  </em>
  <span>of him talking about how his appa yells at him. It wasn’t pretty, but it got him fifteen years, less than he </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserves.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was busy being shell shocked as he wouldn’t have expected all of that just from looking at Baekhyun, he hadn’t expected anything similar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Taemin's attachment issues likely stemmed from his neglect, fishing for any attention at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>boy, he was sweet and shared his toys and was so smart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so deserving of love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol regretted assuming so much of Baekhyun now, because he wasn’t just a parent that disappointed their child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>adjusting </span>
  </em>
  <span>to a lot of new things, struggling to juggle work and a sudden baby brought into his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And over all of that his love for Taemin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d betrayed his entire family and put his own sister in prison for Taemin, to protect him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depression and guilt weren’t things that could just be cured with a toddlers cute smile, but he sure hoped Taemin made things much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did the right thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at him with a trembling lip, his hand twitching at his side before Chanyeol had him launching into his chest, but he’d been prepared for such a reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, you did such a good thing; you did so fucking good.” He continued, only this time hugging him tight to his chest as the smaller cried. “You’re a good dad, honey. Taemin loves you and you’re amazing and did an amazing thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the other issues seemed less pressing than telling Baekhyun the </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he was doing an amazing job.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bb is okay!!! (Sort of...)</p><p> </p><p>Also, I think you guys probably realized by now I think this may be the last thing I write (this book I mean) were there topics you had wished I would have covered?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Baby (Teacher)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Little feet stomped around the empty classroom and Chanyeol was surprised it had taken so long for Taemin to realize class was over and now he could baby him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over an hour had to be a new record, and at least in that time he’d gotten all new plans written out for Christmas themed games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, rascal!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin released a shrill giggle as Chanyeol snatched him before he could add more fish food to the tank on the side of his desk, “Loey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You silly boy, you’re going to over feed them!” Chanyeol cried, playfully gnawing on the toddlers cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin squirmed and giggled loud, pretending to want to be released but looking up at him confused when he actually loosened his grip, fingers grabbing Chanyeol's hand before frowning, “More kisses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, more kisses!” The man snickered, placing playful kisses to his hair and hugging his little body tight, “You're spoiled with love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin beamed and settled down a bit to try and sneak a candy from the jar on Chanyeol's desk, but the man just pretended not to notice; one candy wouldn’t hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he was just being so lenient because he was very proud of Taemin today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t wait to tell Baekhyun all about how he’d caught Taemin today sharing his snacks with another kid because he’d forgotten his backpack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Taemin's business, so he was surprised Taemin chose him to be friends with because he thought the toddler was rather annoyed with the other boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed not though, and once Chanyeol learned the </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baekhyun packed his bag full of good snacks all the time was because he hoped the other kids would ask for some, he’d begun to watch Taemin closely during snack times and was impressed that the little one indeed shared a lot of his snacks with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have?” Taemin held a pudgy hand in his face with a single chocolate kiss in his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one, Tae. We’re going to go out to dinner with appa, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appa,” The toddler repeated with a focused face as he unraveled his candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol snickered and kissed his head before sliding him off his lap and walking over to collect the toddler's backpack and coat, “Come on, handsome boy, let’s go get food. Yeol is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too!” Taemin agreed with half his candy sticking out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed and grabbed his little hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, baby, baby baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nearly thought Taemin had woken up again and Baekhyun was cooing playfully at him, but when he held the door open for the smaller man, he was laughing when he saw the toddler still asleep with hands on his full belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was quick to lay Taemin out on Chanyeol's couch before beginning his chant again with a small smile, wrapping arms around Chanyeol's waist and peering up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crazy,” Chanyeol laughed, kissing his brow and running a hand down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m needy, baby.” Baekhyun giggled and stood on his toes to press a kiss to the center of Chanyeol's mouth, holding himself up in his toes for a second later to receive the kiss the taller replied with before dropping onto his feet and smiling into Chanyeol's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get him in the guest room before he gets scared like last time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just likes his dog toy; good thing I thought this through.” Baekhyun grinned cheekily, wiggling his brows up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol made a playful offronted gasp and separated to grab the canvas bag by the door to receive said dog toy, “What makes you think I was going to invite you guys back here, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, I was coming back whether you liked it or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone is cocky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>horny.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun corrected his boyfriend, “Now praise me for my quick thinking and let’s get to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol snickered fondly and rolled his eyes as he gently picked Taemin back up, jolting at Baekhyun smacking his ass before innocently walking in front of him to get the guest door for him. “You’re an animal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Baekhyun agreed instantly, leaning down to kiss Taemin's hair as Chanyeol laid him down and tucked the toy in beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still irrationally worried Chanyeol to leave Taemin on an actual, normal sized bed, despite the fact the toddler played on playgrounds much taller than this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just paranoid, Baekhyun said he was bad about things like that too when he saw Taemin on a daily basis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>really did </span>
  </em>
  <span>see Taemin on a daily basis now, so much so that they had to explain to him that at school he had to call him teacher still and he couldn’t get hugs and kisses even if he really wanted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things would get easier as after Christmas break Taemin would be turning four and moving up to kindergarten, and Chanyeol would still be able to see him as he’d be in the same building, but with a different room and teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t mind having to remind Taemin to be a student when at school because it was proof the toddler just really loved him a lot, and he too really loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taemin and Baekhyun </span>
  </em>
  <span>a lot also.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His mom wanted us to visit soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s neck popped when he looked up at Baekhyun who was combing Taemin's hair back, “You still visit her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a victim too.” Baekhyun murmured, voice soft as he separated to grab Chanyeol's hand, “I don’t forgive her, she’s an adult and should have done what was best for Taemin, but I do sometimes bring him in to visit her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does he think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s mouth twisted and that was an answer enough, Chanyeol kissed his temple and shut the bedroom door as he waited for a verbal response. “He’ll thank me for it when he’s older I think. I think he’d still want to know about her at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she’s going to fight for custody when she’s out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Baekhyun denied and when Chanyeol turned around he found the smaller one already removing his clothing, “Come with us, you can just tell she.. she’s defeated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t know or understand that but nodded anyway, laughing when Baekhyun threw his jeans down onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now love me, I’m deprived!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher snorted, but Baekhyun's beaming grin was swaying. “Okay, honey.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last part of this one will be up later today, which ones do you want to read next? Royal one? Abo?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Surprise (Teacher)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhee was at a low security prison, and that made Chanyeol a bit more relieved to go in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he thought she deserved a less harsh stay, but because it made it easier on Taemin as they didn’t have to be locked in metal rooms or searched a million times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They instead had been put in a large room full of other women and children’s toys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol still held Taemin's hands even if there were many toys because he didn’t want to imagine how many little kids' germs were on those things and that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming from a preschool teacher who went home more often than not with snot on his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Baekhyun murmured, tugging Chanyeol's sleeve in one direction as the taller had Taemin on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toddler didn’t seem pleased being here, but he wasn’t one for loud fits and screaming, he just kind of.. showed his sadness in his eyes, because he knew where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to stop with that nickname, I can’t tell if you’re talking to me or Taemin,” Chanyeol teased, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s head as he could feel how tense the other was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visitation wasn’t a happy experience for either of them it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sent him an appreciative smile, dropping his hand down his forearm to hold his fingers in a way Taemin was known to do and Chanyeol was overly fond of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taemin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stood from her seat and she looked almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the pictures showed. Her over a year in prison only changed her long hair to shoulder length and made her look more aged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin in response just hid his face into Chanyeol's shoulder and the man's brows furrowed in concern, readying to ask Baekhyun if this really was such a good idea, because maybe the toddler didn’t want to be reminded of all he’d seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the same time, Taemin wasn’t old enough to decide if he wanted to have his mother in his life yet, and Baekhyun was at least trying to give him a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin got big prizes for visits though, so Chanyeol was just internally reminding himself that after this they had a cute puppy to pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, hi. You look so much better than months ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can thank him,” Baekhyun took a seat on the opposite side of the bench, tugging Chanyeol down beside him, “This is my boyfriend Chanyeol. Chanyeol, Baekhee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way she smiled was tense, and as if embarrassed as she looked at him and processed what Baekhyun said, how he said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if it was final and she had zero say, no choice in the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was good, because it showed Baekhyun wasn’t willing to forgive her and wasn’t willing to pretend to be at peace with her even over simple things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a victim, but she was also the adult who could have saved Taemin a lot of pain just by telling Baekhyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure he can stay with you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t need to have an opinion on the topic, but if he did it was clear in his closed mouth smile and as he coddled Taemin in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she noticed that it seemed things got even more tense, her eyes flared with jealousy and it was obvious why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin didn’t even want to look at her let alone be here, he’d rather cuddle into </span>
  <em>
    <span>who she assumed </span>
  </em>
  <span>a mere stranger than his own mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can see, Taemin loves him a lot, so you don’t need to worry about that.” Baekhyun said, “Chanyeol's also a preschool teacher, so Taemin has been very educated and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was too young for preschool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s lips curled a bit and Chanyeol laid a soft hand on his back to calm him down, “No. You said he’s too young it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you have a say what I do with Taemin anyways. He’s perfectly old enough and very smart and he has many </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taemin doesn’t even talk.” Baekhee argued, but she sounded more defensive, like she was clasping straws to try and pretend she knew a thing about her son as if Taemin hadn’t been only two when she’d last had custody of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Appa!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taemin mumbled, turning to grab Baekhyun’s coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word triggered something in Baekhee, and Chanyeol could now understand what Baekhyun meant by defeated, because she watched how easily Baekhyun was standing up with ease to take Taemin a few feet away to calm him down, her eyes shone with grief but also fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defeated was an easy way to say how she looked as she realized Baekhyun was forever going to be a better parent than her - took care of her son better than her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn't foresee the future and didn’t want to assume she’d even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to come back into Taemin's life then, the boy would be six by the time she was out, but he felt that even if she did want a part of a life with him she too knew it wouldn’t be anything like what she could have had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun protects him like nothing else I’d ever seen,” Chanyeol whispered, “They really love each other, and even Baekhyun knows you’re his mother and you’re always going to be his mother, but I’m just saying.. Taemin is happy with him and he’s safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Baekhee was a person he didn’t necessarily want to know, she was still a mother, and he saw her eyes soften up a small bit as she turned to acknowledge him, the anger fading into </span>
  <em>
    <span>guilt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s still your brother and he loves you, I’m not.. I’m literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody </span>
  </em>
  <span>in this situation. You don’t have to listen to me, but Baekhyun wants you to do better, and he trusts that maybe you will. Maybe the situation can resolve and eventually Taemin may want your love, but.. the first few years are very important for a child - and I’m saying this as a person that specialized in child development, not as some shitty therapist - but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>impact </span>
  </em>
  <span>a person can have is grand, even if it’s unintentional.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhee nodded with tears flooding her eyes, her fingers curling into the edge of the table, “He.. he’s going to be okay though, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed and clicked his tongue, “Of course, Taemin is going to be fine, but I’m just… I’m suggesting that maybe you realize what exactly your part in it was because Baekhyun needs to hear it - he needs to know that you recognize your mistakes or he won’t risk seeing you much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never hurt Taemin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol argued, slightly angry even though inside he knew she was just as tormented as an abuse victim herself, she was skewed and didn’t recognize her faults. “When you’re responsible for a child, shouldn’t you protect them? Is that not what they’re relying on you for? Taemin can’t speak to adults other than Baekhyun and I, he has a hard time and he’s so shy. That’s on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The days Taemin went without anyone to speak to isn’t just on your shitty husband, but on you because how many of those times could you have called Baekhyun and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need a break, I need you to take Taemin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How many opportunities could you have told him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need help</span>
  </em>
  <span> or you could have not left him in </span>
  <em>
    <span>a goddamn freezing bathtub for just one example.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was getting carried away, that Baekhee was in tears and he wasn’t sure what to say to this </span>
  <em>
    <span>stranger </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the anxiety she’d caused Taemin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the depression she’d caused Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand curl over his shoulder and relaxed only the smallest bit, but every word he was saying felt as if he was projecting for Baekhyun, because even if he was harsh on her - he was too kind to tell her the truth and force her to see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pity you.” Chanyeol murmured, “I do, I pity you and I don’t blame you for feeling scared to have been in that situation, to be trapped with someone you’re so afraid of is something I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>understand. But if there was one thing you had control over it was a two year olds well-being and just telling agreeing to his questions would have saved you these four years of time you’ll be doing and a future with your son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sincerely hope that in years from now I can see Baekhyun hug you as his sister, and Taemin call you mom, but as things are, there’s milestones uncrossed and they need to be acknowledged.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun leaned down to rest his chin on Chanyeol's head, “Taemin wants you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhee was crying, and Chanyeol only felt bad for telling her the truth as Baekhyun set Taemin on his feet on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toddler stood up and hugged Chanyeol's neck very tight, but not in a sad way, in a way that suggested Taemin knew he was upset and wanted him to calm down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhee, I’m not going to disagree with anything Chanyeol said,” Baekhyun commented, “Someone needed to say it, because it’s all true, but we can’t change the past, and we want you to do better and show that you want to care about Taemin more than just simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying </span>
  </em>
  <span>you do. Your actions thus far </span>
  <em>
    <span>haven’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>shown it, and I’m tired of playing nice and just leaving here with Taemin in tears having to look at you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his name, Taemin peeked through his hair, squeezing Chanyeol's fingers when the man cupped his little hand, but the toddler wasn’t crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just looked at his mother as if a mere stranger and Baekhee looked worse than when Chanyeol cut into her at the expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she pulled it together quickly, sitting up to force a smile, “Taeminnie, hello. Mommy misses you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been rare for Taemin to acknowledge her for this long because she looked happier the longer he looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bug, do you hear that? Do you miss mommy too?” Baekhyun tried softly, running his fingers through Taemin's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin's nose crunched up, “Appa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhee looked like she just got hit by a car, her entire face pulling in pain as Taemin correlated her to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that’s what they all assumed before Taemin was twisting around to hold onto Chanyeol's neck super tight, “Daddy! Hold me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol did hold him, hugging him tight into his sweater and hoping if he held tight enough all the fear in Taemin's little body would leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Baekhyun murmured for the third time, looking between Chanyeol to Baekhee to Taemin, “Taeminnie, daddy is right here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin wouldn’t budge from Chanyeol, and Baekhyun’s mouth was quickly changing from shock to something akin to pride as he turned to Baekhee, “I think we should leave on a good note today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhee looked sad to hear that, but she nodded and gave a tense smile, “You should keep him Baekhyun, I really like him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed genuinely, and it must have been a while Baekhee saw that because she looked genuinely happy, “Trust me, I’m not planning on letting him go anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking about me like I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chanyeol scoffed, “Taemin, do you hear that? I’m nowhere near as cute as your new puppy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Puppy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun whined aloud and pinched Chanyeol's ear, “Now you ruined the surprise!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooo you guys want the ABO one next it seems?</p><p>Both of the ABO ones are lowkey (or high key) angsty 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Worth (ABO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
The snow was settling in quickly, faster than it had last year - or at least that’s what his mate had been saying.</p><p>Normally winter came in slowly, but it felt like as soon as Baekhyun’s stomach began to swell the universe decided to take a spin.</p><p>It was a good thing, for the world to show it's approval of their children in the form of a show of white.</p><p>Or at least that’s what Chanyeol told him because when they were young children’s stories always seemed to have a special event happen in which the world spun opposite or petals fell a different color.</p><p>Baekhyun just found it cute his mate liked to believe in such fairytales and the moon knew Chanyeol deserved that bit of childishness when his daily life was nothing of it.</p><p>Being one of the three Chiefs was extremely hard and time consuming, so much so that Baekhyun had actually <em> not </em>wanted to mate the other.</p><p>They played chase for ages because the omega wasn’t willing to settle down with anyone who couldn’t provide him the most amount of attention; his mother always told him to find a mate who <em> could only find the time to make doe eyes for him. </em></p><p>It had been hard for Chanyeol to find the time to do so, but things worked in waves and when he’d caught the omega between his teeth in the middle of the forest last spring… well, Baekhyun <em> hadn’t </em>been much more than short cries for his affection.</p><p>They’d mated then, the alpha angered at Baekhyun’s lack of faith in their mating and promiscuity in trying to earn others attention, and the omega even <em> more </em> challenging for his attention, spurring things like <em> can you even see me, alpha?  </em></p><p>
  <em> Do you not find me worth attention?  </em>
</p><p>There had been <em> no one </em> else Chanyeol had ever seen, so such talk was absolutely irritating when he’d spent nights across the fire observing such a pretty, curly haired omega for <em> years.  </em></p><p>It had taken them months to get to this step, for the scent of life to pour out of Baekhyun. </p><p>Pups, finally. After so many tries at breeding.</p><p>Finally things were looking brighter than the moon that gave them life.</p><p>“Baekhyun won’t give in?” Chanyeol heard laughter to his left and at the mention of his mate was quick to turn his attention to Minseok, the elder Chief was smiling at something over his shoulder and he could only guess what. </p><p>Their pack needed to begin storing winter preparations in case a blizzard was coming within the next few months and the huts each needed to be filled with them.</p><p>It was a community effort, so everyone was helping. </p><p>Chanyeol just raised a brow because although curious, he was protective of Baekhyun’s name in any sort of capacity so he was unsure of how to take it.</p><p>He just continued pulling meat from elk bones and waiting for an explanation.</p><p>“Don’t give me that look,” Minseok snickered, “I was speaking of his circumstances. His stomach is touching the basket and <em> still </em>he continues to carry it to and fro, I can’t even count the amount of times he’s rejected help.” </p><p>Chanyeol sighed and licked the blood from his fingers as he twisted around to eye what the elder was seeing, releasing a soft warning noise beneath his breath to himself at his mates small bump and Baekhyun bending down to place a basket of berries to the younger members.</p><p>He watched his mate's slender hand instantly begin sliding over it to pet his protruding stomach and that made him want to grin, but with how long it’d taken them to get pregnant Baekhyun should be more careful being only three months but stomach being so round compared to his naturally thin form.</p><p>It wasn’t that large honestly, but since Baekhyun wasn’t that large Chanyeol was instinctually inclined to have worries. </p><p>“Baekhyun never does what anyone tells him anyway,” He mused, watching Baekhyun with some of the teenagers, Kyungsoo reaching over to lay a traditional forehead to the bump as approval and also acknowledgement of his circumstances.</p><p>Baekhyun always smiled the prettiest to receive such acknowledgement and attention, so much so because they had worried and had long talks about what <em> if </em>the omega wasn’t able to carry.</p><p>Even if Baekhyun had cried Chanyeol would leave him, there was no other choice but for Chanyeol to remain pup-less then, because his mate was the only one capable enough for him in his eyes - regardless of fertility or not.</p><p>“Always the most complicated. Even when training he had always been so much like a squirrel, a one thought mind that only led to where he’d want to go,” Minseok commented with a scolding tone that led Chanyeol to laugh. </p><p>It was true, Baekhyun wasn’t much interested in things unless <em> he </em>decided they were to his interest.</p><p>
  <em> “My Chief!”  </em>
</p><p>Speaking of his interest.</p><p>Chanyeol grinned and accepted his mates stomach in his palms when he was within reach, curling fingers around the curve of his bump and smiling up at him, “Time for attention, mama?” </p><p>Baekhyun released a laugh once he placed a kiss to his stomach, fingers petting at Chanyeol's forehead for a moment before taking a seat on his thigh and leaning into his chest.</p><p>Not much was more important other than when his mate demanded attention.</p><p>“It’s absolutely <em> freezing. </em>Our preparations look well done though, it doesn't seem we will starve out the winter like years prior as pups.” </p><p>Chanyeol saw Minseok leave them to themselves and appreciated the move of the other dragging the deer to their second Chief, Yifan, to have him help continue Chanyeol's task.</p><p>See, what Baekhyun never accounted for during years of rejection was the fact everyone knew that Chief or not, a mate was a priority. </p><p>“Of course not. You believe I would allow my family to starve?” Chanyeol tsked softly, grabbing a piece of separated meat from the wooden crate beside him to press to pink lips.</p><p>Baekhyun widened excited eyes and accepted the meat with a vicious throaty noise, circling fingers around Chanyeol's wrist and licking the blood from the pads of his fingers.</p><p>His mate had never been a feral eater, not until pregnancy at least, so it was still quite new for the alpha to hear these noises from him. They were adorable.</p><p>“It will be a cold winter,” Baekhyun whispered, smiling prettily with a bit of red stuck to the corner of his mouth, his lip resting above sharpened canines, ones that had created such a deep mark in Chanyeol's neck. “Will you warm me up, alpha?” </p><p>Chuckling, Chanyeol curled a hand around the back of his neck to sweep a warm tongue across Baekhyun’s lip to his cheekbone, lapping at his skin affectionately.</p><p>Baekhyun turned his head in order to do the same to his cheek in smaller, more excited swipes of kisses along with pecks onto the spots.</p><p>Waiting so long for Baekhyun had been incredibly <em> worth it. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There’s so many stories idk what order to upload - elf/vamp? Demon? Post apoc? Royals... yeetttt</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Settle (ABO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I wish you would settle longer, baby wolf.” Chanyeol commented across the hut, a bowl of water in his hands as he rinsed off some berries covered in ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tended to get hungry late at night, so they always made sure to have something on hand because truthfully they both knew the omega would be willing to sneak out for food and the last thing they needed was the cravings to lead him to the snow so late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Settle please, beauty.” He sighed, shaking his head fondly as Baekhyun did the </span>
  <em>
    <span>opposite.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega was busy kicking around and tugging blankets on his knees, adjusting things as he saw fit but he’d been doing so the past five minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Baekhyun had always been a picky omega, it was never to the extent of redoing their bed for hours until the pregnancy, and his mate was only months in, Chanyeol couldn't wait to see what other odd quirks he’d be compelled to do in coming months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully seek him out more and stop trying to be so independent. His swollen feet were proof that independence was becoming more a hassle for Baekhyun than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you cannot tell me what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed and watched Baekhyun ruffle his own hair up as if the omega just couldn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>how he didn’t want it, but also knew the omega was sensitive to many things right now - even his own hair tickling his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we need to argue?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you suddenly a big bad alpha?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun really was a dream and Chanyeol chuckled harder at the warning question, because they both knew he very much was no ordering alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it your best shot, I’m not scared of you.” Baekhyun pointed a finger at him but had mischief in his eyes as he laid down on his side in the bed, pulling a blanket between his knees comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a stern expression, Chanyeol walked over, placing the bowl of berries onto the floor and sitting on the side of the bed to wrap fingers around the side of Baekhyun’s neck, but it just made his mate look even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>comfortable. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> move around so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s lips parted with a smile as he giggled, tilting his head down to press a fleeting kiss onto Chanyeol's wrist, “You’re too soft. I’ve heard Sehun be more demanding than </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>my mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just began to laugh again, combing fingers over his hair instead as they both knew it was true. He couldn’t possibly do anything Baekhyun didn’t want - much less </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell him </span>
  </em>
  <span>what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that were the case their pack would frankly just be in pieces because such hierarchy was meaningless these days and had never gone over well in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For good reason, and he could never picture ever bringing fear to Baekhyun’s eyes from his own doing, never to the gift the moon gave him in the form of puppy eyes and a heart shaped face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright,” Chanyeol murmured, leaning down to collect rosy lips between his for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back with the omegas hand on his jaw, a content smile on Baekhyun’s lips as he kept his face close, “Are you not an alpha, moonlight? I recall you having a knot, but maybe I was just too in love to really pay attention.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t care at all for the comment, well, not from Baekhyun in the form of teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he’d heard the omega once ridicule him with the question, because Baekhyun was hard headed and when he didn’t get his way he threw tantrums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all was well and he didn’t feel any less an alpha than he was after they spoke things over, and it certainly didn’t help Baekhyun was a pile of tears and apologies afterward because it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing to say to alphas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not Chanyeol, regardless that back then they hadn’t even been mated and he could have attacked him for saying such a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was no coward to attack any omega, much less Baekhyun and now his mate always took so much advantage of it, but playing together was comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re the alpha then,” Chanyeol teased, kissing the tip of his button nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Baekhyun giggled, “Then you should carry this,” He pointed to his rounded belly, “And then I’ll go out to do the hunting and social matters, thank you - I’ll leave now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol burst into laughter and gently placed a hand to Baekhyun’s shoulder to keep him down although he knew his mate was only teasing, leaning over to kiss a handful of times beside his edged ear as he knew Baekhyun was weak for such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny, baby wolf.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know so, it would be so entertaining thinking of-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes flashed with irritation at the sound of Jongin howling interrupting Baekhyun’s words, but it was late and every once in a while the teenagers played too loudly out in the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it was odd Jongin was howling for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to ignore it, but a second howl rang and this time it was Yifan, and now he knew this wasn’t something he could ignore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adventure awaits?” Baekhyun mumbled, but Chanyeol could see the slight disappointment in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be more adventures for us later,” Chanyeol promised, reluctant to leave because he knew Baekhyun was in such a good mood, “I’ll be back soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” His mate promised, “I was beginning to feel tired anyway. I’m not upset.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not intentionally upset, Chanyeol internally corrected, picking up the bowl of berries to place on the shelf above their bed and within his mates reach before collecting his cheek to press a long kiss to his mouth, “I’ll be back and we’ll talk about adventures and stories when you get up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He swore, “What is more important than telling my mate and pups stories? I can’t think of anything off the top of my head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s smile grew into one more forgiving as he nodded and settled his hands pressed together beneath his cheek, “Because nothing can be more important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Chanyeol agreed as he stood and headed towards the door, “Sleep well, lovely moon. All my love to you, Baekhyun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My love to you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The omega murmured, watching his mate walk out the door before sighing. “My love, Chanyeol.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Calm (ABO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Baekhyun awoke it was because his baby was hungry and his toes had grown cold.</p><p>There was no telling what time of night it was because their hut was all black.</p><p>The omega huffed under his breath, bringing his toes up under the furs to sit up and reach for his bowl of berries that had been above his bed.</p><p>Only the bowl was no longer there and that was entirely too strange, Chanyeol <em> always </em>made sure to keep a snack close by because Baekhyun shouldn’t be burning off calories he didn’t have the strength to keep.</p><p>It upset Baekhyun a bit, but at the same time he was confused as to where they’d gone when his mate wasn’t much for raspberries and certainly wouldn’t have touched them when they were Baekhyun’s favorite.</p><p>There was a rattling across the hut, one he recognized as their hanging beads that were in the washroom just across from the beds and Baekhyun frowned, sliding his legs from the side of the bed so his frozen toes touched an even colder wooden floor. “Moonlight, will you bring me my berries? You must have moved them.” </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t hear a response and nearly laughed because sometimes Chanyeol didn’t respond as he thought he was sleepily talking and wanted his mate to go back to sleep. </p><p>“Chan-“ Baekhyun pressed his palm back into the bed for support on his back, only his palm felt something sticky, wet. </p><p>“Why are there berries in the bed?” Baekhyun asked, “Did I happen to eat them?” </p><p>No response, but this time he heard footsteps and a loud bumping into the washroom doorframe and that was weird when Chanyeol had <em> built </em>the place and didn’t stumble especially this late when Baekhyun was resting.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, the footsteps didn’t sound heavy enough to be Chanyeol at all, they didn’t step flat to the ground like he’d memorized, more of a heel to toe sound and Baekhyun went silent, curling the blanket into his fist as the figure drew closer.</p><p>The moonlight came inside only a bit, giving a greyish tint to the hut in only one area.</p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes adjusted on a figure much too short to be his mate and started shaking, mouth opening to -</p><p>
  <em> “It’s me!”  </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun yelped when Kyungsoo launched over to press a palm to his lips, careful of his stomach as he hovered over him, “I need you to stay calm.” </p><p>
  <em> Calm?  </em>
</p><p>That was <em> not </em>what Baekhyun was feeling right now, how could he possibly be calm when Kyungsoo just scared the life out of him.</p><p>Baekhyun hissed, chest raising up and down with anxiety as he swatted the others hands away. “What in the <em> moon-“ </em></p><p>“I’m serious,” The younger hissed softly, reaching over to twist a lantern on beside Baekhyun’s head. </p><p>The omega found that the wetness on his hand was a result of his own leaking - of course pregnancy wasn’t always a breeze but Baekhyun <em> hated </em>the escaping slick that sometimes occurred.</p><p>He wasn’t <em> embarrassed, </em>of course not, because it wasn’t his fault, but it still irritated him. </p><p>“Goodness,” He heard Kyungsoo sigh and the other was bringing the blankets up to wipe his hands clean softly.</p><p>Baekhyun would much rather if Chanyeol was here to clean him off instead, but it seemed the other must be still out.</p><p>It made him frown and pout as the younger omega wiped his legs, “Where’s my love?”</p><p>“Give me a minute.” </p><p>Baekhyun <em> didn’t </em>like the sound of that, so he shifted onto the side of the bed, reaching out for a fox skinned robe with a scolding look. </p><p>“No, Baekhyun I need you to <em> listen </em>for once,” Kyungsoo scolded, watching the elder dress up before standing up to tie the robe over his rounded stomach. “Baekhyun! Please!”</p><p>“It is night and I want my mate, so if you’ll excuse me.” </p><p>Kyungsoo did try to stop him from going out of the hut, but stopping a pregnant omega was asking for a death wish, not to mention even grabbing and restraining him could cause severe stress levels for Baekhyun.</p><p>So there wasn’t much he <em> could </em>do but plead and try to keep the door closed.</p><p>Of course this was <em> Baekhyun </em>whom he was trying to tell what to do. It only made the omega huff more and shove past at faster speeds, bare feet padding against the dirt.</p><p>The lanterns outside were still lit up, the heat from them going up into the stars and Baekhyun twisted with confusion at all of the alphas outside.</p><p>“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo yelped again.</p><p>The yell made the group of alphas turn, sheltering, and Baekhyun’s entire face showed his anger and tiredness as he looked them over. </p><p>“Baekhyun, you need to rest,” Yifan scolded instantly, the only one to step forward and gently place a hand to Baekhyun’s shoulder to try and keep him still.</p><p>The omega just held his chin high and wasn’t afraid to meet Yifan with scolding eyes, “A happily mated omega doesn’t listen to another alpha.” </p><p>Normally, he knew the alpha would laugh at his claim, at his unneeded anger - but Baekhyun had a sinking in his stomach that it was a very <em> needed </em>emotion.</p><p>“Baekhyun, I’m going to have to order you to-“</p><p>
  <em> “Just l-let him.” </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun heard Chanyeol in many, many different circumstances. He’d heard the snap of his teeth when he was beyond mad, the croak in his voice when Baekhyun woke him up with stomach pains, even the deepest of noises of affection for him.</p><p>Yet he’d never heard such pain in his voice ever.</p><p>He practically shoved past five alphas, which said a lot considering how weak and small he was, falling onto his knees in the dirt with a high pitched cry.</p><p>Chanyeol’s head was bloody, it was bleeding profusely and his right ankle was torn so bloody that Baekhyun nearly puked when he saw Yixing working on it.</p><p>“No! No-no, no!” Baekhyun screamed and grabbed his head, pulling it into his lap and pressing a hand to the wound.</p><p>But there was blood <em> everywhere </em>there was no telling where the exact wound was and yet Baekhyun just held over his hair anywhere he could whilst screaming his outrage with his face red and tears falling angrily.</p><p>“N-No, you… you- stupid alpha! Stupid! You can’t leave,” Baekhyun wailed and found his hands were soaked in blood because when he went to touch the paleness of Chanyeol’s cheek he only stained it.</p><p>He’d never seen his mate so weak, never seen him so harmed, Chanyeol didn’t have much energy at all, he simply rested and sniffed wherever Baekhyun let his nose rest.</p><p>The omega was unused to it, to not having a hand over his stomach or a face pressing to his lovingly. </p><p>“P-Pup is causing… causing leaking?” </p><p>Baekhyun cried harder, because of course that would be what his mate noticed - the scent on him - the life inside of him and the fresh wetness that had accidentally occurred. </p><p>Because Chanyeol was attentive about such things and hated to not help him clean up or not mate him to put him back to bed peacefully after an incident.</p><p>“What a <em> fool,” </em>Baekhyun sobbed, bending himself over as much he could to press wet lips to Chanyeol's, his tears clearing the others blood stained skin. </p><p>His mate didn’t even budge, his blinking becoming more groggy.</p><p>“Baekhyun-“</p><p>The omega didn’t listen to anyone, just cupping bloody cheeks to nuzzle their noses together.</p><p>“Baekhyun, get bac-“</p><p><em> “Beautiful,” </em>Chanyeol whispered, word slurred and slow, blood caking over his brow and dripping down to his eye.</p><p>It didn’t matter when he wasn’t opening his eyes to blink again.</p><p>“Wake up,” Baekhyun requested, brushing his thumb through drops of blood before his heart was jumping and the noises coming from his throat were no longer <em> cries </em> but whines - whimpers like a pup would make when worried - yet Baekhyun was <em> grown </em>and he wasn’t purposely making the noise.</p><p>He was <em> scared.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Wake up! Alpha wake up! Wake-“ </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was rereading some old chs and I noticed some things got swapped!! I think it is because I had deleted a chapter earlier on and then added in the “Let’s Blame Tom Nook” ch! If you guys see any that look out of place/ you know weren’t originally in that spot, let me know!</p><p>What happens is if you manually input a chapter number (which I do a lot seeing as I reorder them when I post) that even when you delete one so they should all go up a chapter number the manually entered one stays the same! Annoying!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Cut (ABO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chanyeol had been attacked by a bear apparently, at least that’s what Baekhyun had heard vaguely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That the younger boys had been playing in the woods, sneaking away as they tended to do and had gotten afraid when noticing one so close to their area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course his mate - a chief, one worried for his pack had jumped in as soon as he’d been called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol never seemed to think straight when he thought people were in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been slung around like a toy and thrown into trees his leg clawed down to muscle by the time they had enough alphas to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun refused to listen to much more, but he also refused to do much but sit beside him anyway and cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>woken up after closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His poor mate was still asleep, even days later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing had tried telling him he couldn’t know if Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>wake back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounded ridiculous. The idea that his alpha would… </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>sounded like a horror story- a tale they’d heard when children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>much real and when anyone attempted to even bring up the word to Baekhyun he started screaming unintelligibly at the top of his lungs to drown them out until they gave up - retreating feeling dreadful with a pregnant omega sobbing and screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyone. He didn’t want to do anything, see anything other than Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter that his mate was unmoving, that he was dirtied and his ankle was wrapped tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Baekhyun felt empty to be in their hut by himself anyway, it made him break down, it made his knees shake and he would fall asleep wailing so loud he knew the others could hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Baekhyun physically couldn’t anymore, he would be at Chanyeol’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet moonlight,” Baekhyun was walking across the healers hut to complete the job he’d been working on the past few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He refused to let anyone finish it even if morning sickness got to him or he needed a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everytime he came back in though it seemed Chanyeol's head had begun to bleed throughout the night once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A job never completed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, my alpha,” The omega chirped, eyes raw and swollen, face flushed from crying himself to sleep the night before as he gathered supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol rested naked on a pile of furs just about hip level to Baekhyun, head elevated and ankle against the wall of the hut so nobody could touch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was dried blood around his ear today, and Baekhyun’s lip trembled as he placed a bowl of clean water and a rag down on the table to climb onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to lean down to press a kiss to unmoving lips, they were pale and cold. Baekhyun sniffled into his cheek before sitting back to pull a blanket over Chanyeol's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tasted a bit of broth on the others mouth and Baekhyun was upset that someone else had fed him, but knew he couldn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>even if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet alpha,” Baekhyun murmured, gently turning Chanyeol's head to the other side to look at the damage of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t a clue what to do of the constant bleeding. Yixing couldn’t find exactly where it was beneath the mass of hair on Chanyeol's head and it only made Baekhyun scream at everyone to leave when he realized that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult to stand it- the blood soaking his fingers, the dried clots that flaked off and onto the bedding, just the fact that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol </span>
  </em>
  <span>whom he was cleaning when normally things went with his alpha cleaning </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Baekhyun was supposed to be the one to be taken care of at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he noticed his hand begin to tremble as he picked through Chanyeol's curls he gritted his teeth and pulled back to breath heavily with a palm to his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired </span>
  </em>
  <span>of no replies, it had only been days and yet he was already exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun just wanted the problem fixed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopped from the bed to pace back and forth, knowing the risks as he tried to calm down, but his anxiety was so high and the churning of his stomach did not help at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he made too much noise he knew the others would come searching for him, they would force him to leave for the day and make him sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s pregnancy already wasn’t easy and he couldn’t afford to lose this child if his mate didn’t- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t continue that thought because surely his entire being would shut down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he was doing - Baekhyun was looking for help, anything to help him do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>about his mates' state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega began to dig through the containers around the room, fully knowing he had no idea what half of them were for and yet he didn’t have any cares at all as he dumped things onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his shuffling could only go on for so long before he knew someone would become suspicious and check on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun finally found </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>he deemed worthy after hyperventilating over a wooden chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiny, brand new pair of scissors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were clean and new and he suspected Yixing had been stocking items he would need for the birth of the pup because there were many clothing items for a child in the chest too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe it was Chanyeol's doing, the alpha had a way of sneaking about anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sucked in a painful breath and tried to clear his eyes to see straight as he rushed to the bed, knees dirty and feet swelling from being on them all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry - by the moon don’t worry, my mate,” Be soothed for no apparent reason, petting Chanyeol's cheek before grasping a handful of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen Chanyeol with anything but hair to his shoulders, at least he couldn’t recall as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sign of fertility, strength, Chanyeol never outgrew old traditions and that made Baekhyun’s heart race as chunks of matted hair dropped down to the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d loved that about Chanyeol, found it ridiculous when the man used to pretend to be stern and puff his chest out when they’d spoken before being mated, he used to try and be one of those alphas that controlled and influenced- because in the past those were the ones that protected best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun used to call him ignorant for it and they’d go back and forth arguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was funny now how hard they’d argued when they had both just wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate already. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He suspected Chanyeol was just too embarrassed to drop the act and he himself had too much fun messing with him to admit the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All those years going in circles just for things to end up like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With Chanyeol's hair cut rabidly and blood rolling down his temple at the hair irritating the wounds Baekhyun could </span>
  <em>
    <span>now see.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew someone else would come in with a more clear mind and steady hands, perhaps Luhan or Zitao, and cut the hair down to the root but Baekhyun was now just staring at actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>circles </span>
  </em>
  <span>of clotted blood in Chanyeol's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wounds were holes, about the size of his fingernails and the skin around them was swollen and an odd blackened color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was no </span>
  <em>
    <span>doctor; he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had no idea what it was, but knew it had to be from claws - marks that dug into his mates head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the side of Chanyeol's hair cut viciously and now the wounds visible, Baekhyun felt only a small sense of accomplishment that made him lean over to kiss his mate's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so proud of you </span>
  </em>
  <span>rang on the tip of his tongue but he could do anything but lick a stripe over Chanyeol's cheek, flinching at the iron on his tongue yet only snuggling more into him, toes digging into the furs as he moved onto his knees to press even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, the pups said that- hey what are you doing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's jaw with his head cupped in his palms and knew Yixing’s scream would have alerted everyone to come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fix him! I found it, now fix him!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>👉🏻👈🏻 My bday is the 17 but I wanna be baby longer</p><p> </p><p>Ps idk if y’all noticed I added a ch to Even when morning comes &amp; Storm 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Think (ABO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun smashed up more berries than he ever did in his life, and that said a lot considering he would be smashing them for many more years for his pup too.</p><p>He hadn’t grown tired of it just yet, and wondered when he would.</p><p>His hand was cramping from holding the stone in his grip so tight from the action of rolling the stone so many times into the mess of fruit, and he still felt okay doing so. </p><p>His stomach that was now pressing outwards and off balancing him was much more troublesome.</p><p>It showed when Baekhyun grunted as he stood up from the logs with his bowl of watery fruit.</p><p>“Hey, let me help you, Baek.” </p><p>Baekhyun shook his head quickly, brushing Minseok's hand away, “I got it.” </p><p>There was a kick to his stomach and he grunted again, empty hand rubbing circles over it to calm his pup down and it seemed the Chief took that as him needing help because Minseok was grabbing his arm, “I can help you-“</p><p>“I said no!” The omega burst, shoving a hand at Minseok to push the alpha back, “I said no! I said no! I said <em> stop! Stop it! I said I can do it myself, Chanyeol!”  </em></p><p>It felt like everything froze, everyone stopped working and Baekhyun’s face instantly turned searing red. </p><p>There were so many pairs of eyes on him, all over him and Baekhyun just had his lips parted in disbelief as tears began to well up.</p><p>He knew Minseok was only trying to help, that the alpha wasn’t meaning anything by his actions nor anything at all.</p><p>Baekhyun was simply overwhelmed with everyone trying to help him so <em> much, </em>trying to fill a place they had no room to try and fill.</p><p>He swallowed down the bump in his throat, knuckles whitening around the bowl of fruit, “I’m sorry,” He whispered and was turning to speed walk away.</p><p>He heard footsteps immediately following him and held his shoulders up towards his ears as he shoved through the cloth door of the healers hut.</p><p>To visit his <em> mate </em>in the only god forsaken place he could.</p><p>Chanyeol's head was completely bald now, because others had much more patience than Baekhyun had a month prior and he certainly knew now he was a lot more put together than previously.</p><p>But it didn’t change anything at all about the fact Chanyeol wasn’t awake, he was still asleep and they took turns feeding berries down his throat and whatever other foods they could.</p><p>Baekhyun felt like a mother already when pre-chewing meat to feed the other, and sometimes it took hours just to get the alpha to have enough nutrients.</p><p>He didn’t care how long it took so long as his mate was healthy.</p><p>“Stop avoiding me.” </p><p>“It’s impossible to do that,” Baekhyun replied, climbing up the side of the bed to curl into Chanyeol's unmoving side, so familiar with it he barely had trouble arranging himself there. “Not when you follow me around like this.” </p><p>He heard Yifan snort, and knew the other was stalking him meaning the best of intentions - <em> especially </em>considering he was the first Chief, he was the head one and considered this event his fault.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t blame him, but he did wish it was anyone else that had gotten hurt <em> but </em>Chanyeol and that was the honest truth.</p><p>Yifan usually cared for him and Chanyeol a lot - out of guilt and also simply because they were pack. He carried Baekhyun back home when he fell asleep over the side of Chanyeol's bed, he was normally the first to wake up and try to feed the alpha something. </p><p>Baekhyun had heard he had been the one to carry Chanyeol back home.</p><p>It was a guilt that even Jongin couldn’t understand despite the fact the younger was the one originally who called for them.</p><p>Perhaps Jongin wasn’t nearly as bad given he didn’t have so much eating at him, and he had been long gone before Chanyeol had even arrived at Yifans call.</p><p>“When will we discuss this, pup?”</p><p>“I’m nearly five months pregnant,” Baekhyun sighed and clutched Chanyeol's hand to his belly beneath the blanket, “You don’t get to call me pup when I have one coming soon, thank you very much.”</p><p>“And you’re changing the subject again,” Yifan drawled before sending him a partial smile, <em> “pup.”  </em></p><p>Baekhyun pouted his lips, watery eyes closing as he simply laid his head in the crook of his mates arm, “I’m resting now, leave us alone please.” </p><p>“You do this every time - you’ve <em> been </em>doing this every time I try to talk to you.” </p><p>Pretending to ignore him, the omega just began to smooth Chanyeol's hand over his bump in a petting motion.</p><p>The pup wanted some sort of attention from an alpha too, proof in how adamantly he was getting kicked. </p><p>It hurt and Baekhyun whimpered in his throat at the pup's own response to what little Chanyeol could give. If he heard his father's voice Baekhyun couldn’t imagine how insanely the child would act.</p><p>“Baekhyun, if he doesn’t make it, you will <em> have </em>to let someone claim as the father. You know a pup needs an alpha to watch over them.” </p><p>All at once Baekhyun burst with a wail, “Chanyeol is the father!” He screamed, squeezing his mates fingers.</p><p>“Puppy, I <em> know. </em>I know and you know but you have to face it - if he doesn’t wake soon you will have to remate. You cannot have the child without an alpha to coax it from you safely.” </p><p>Baekhyun felt his throat begin to whine noises he hadn’t previously made, well, not in front of others. </p><p>But Yifan was <em> right, </em>he stood no chance giving birth to their child because of their ancestors.</p><p>An omega giving birth without an alpha around was too dangerous, they were too open and exposed for predators. He physically wouldn’t be able to give birth if not scented properly by an alpha and in a comforted state.</p><p>The problem was that Baekhyun would never allow someone to do so while his mate was still <em> breathing. </em>Chanyeol was still his mate and he would be the only person to get him in such a state.</p><p>“Look at yourself, Baek,” Yifan whispered, voice soft yet so apologetic as he moved to the stool beside the bed, petting hair from Baekhyun’s eyes, “Already you’re so worked up without an alphas attention, we… we can’t have you lose the child too.” </p><p><em> Too, </em>as in they’d already given up on Chanyeol.</p><p>It was so unfair, it was cruel and yet Baekhyun understood why. </p><p>There was only so much that could be done.</p><p>He sat up to hug the Chief’s neck, arms squeezing him and pressing into his neck because he <em> needed </em>that reassuring calm alphas could give.</p><p>“C-Can’t live w-without him.” </p><p>“Sh, I know. I know, omega. But in the end… your pup is half of him too… right?” </p><p>Baekhyun whined and clawed at the back of Yifan's top, leg half curling over the alphas back.</p><p>“And that’s what’s most important right now, Baekhyun. Don’t look at me and tell me you’re giving up something you both worked so hard for - not after trying for <em> so </em>long.” </p><p>The omega sobbed, nodding to that yet drifting his eyes over Chanyeol's messy looking ankle. Yixing had done his best, but even if his mate awoke it would be only to learn how to use it again. </p><p>Baekhyun wouldn’t give up on something Chanyeol had wanted, and deserved, so badly for much too long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this AU I made it so Baekhyun and the pup won’t survive child birth without an alpha by them, that’s what Yifan was talking about! Just wanted to clarify!</p><p>ALSO MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE STARTED WRITING ANOTHER MAFIA focused ONE WHOOP ITS BEEN SO LONG!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Pair (ABO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was freezing cold out now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow was beginning to cover the ground and Baekhyun could feel his pup beginning to twist around much more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At almost six months pregnant he had very high expectations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he did almost three months ago when Chanyeol was on two feet and coddling the life out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was just… hoping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There really wasn’t anything to do but </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t anything Baekhyun could do but sneak out of their hut to go snuggle into Chanyeol's side instead, although he’d gotten caught and scolded the last few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to separate them, they were trying to make sure he didn’t get his hopes too high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because one day, he wouldn’t be able to just come see Chanyeol anymore, he wouldn’t be able to snuggle up at the alphas side and rest easier at the woodsy scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sounds amazing, Baekhyun, such a strong heartbeat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega grinned widely, a smile that must have taken Yixing off guard because the beta looked near tears as he pressed his forehead down to Baekhyun’s bare stomach, stethoscope in his palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun couldn’t help smiling at the news, watching as the doctor sat back to pull his shirt over his naked stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a happy laugh Baekhyun climbed off of the bed he was in, one brought in seeing as Chanyeol's condition wasn’t improving much or worsening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just stayed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>same </span>
  </em>
  <span>right where he was only with a light layer of hair on his head and his bandages removed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were small pink colored circles where claws once were and there would be bald spots once his hair grew out but it was fine seeing as his mate </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>had a mass of hair that would cover it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that, Yeollie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun heard Yixing tsk at how he tossed himself onto the bed being so largely pregnant, but he ignored it to giggle and crawl on top of his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had been bathed recently he noted, his mates scent fresher than before and pooling off of him, only a blanket covering his form which Baekhyun crawled beneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach didn’t let him rest on Chanyeol's chest, so he sort of just sat awkwardly on the alphas hips, palms pressing to his chest as he leaned down to peck his mate's forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you heard,” Baekhyun murmured, removing a hand to pet Chanyeol's face. It was thinner than before, but not because of lack of food but only because the food they fed him wasn’t all the protein his mate normally received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wasn’t necessarily thin, but he was no longer as muscular as before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hated it, but would much rather have that than the alternative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our pup is well,” He cooed, licking a stripe up his mates cheek and carefully moving off of him in order to lay down properly, stomach protruding into the alphas hip and nose in his ribs. “So healthy, moonlight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the wind pick up outside which caused him to give a slight unintentional shiver, wrapping his leg over Chanyeol's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when his mate lay unconscious Baekhyun still felt a million times safer with him, as if Chanyeol could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to warm him up, as if he could do anything at all other than try to continue breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go before the storm becomes too much, Baekhyun,” Yixing said reluctantly across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not budging even a bit, Baekhyun rested his ear to the soft thumping of Chanyeol's heart, feeling his head be raised with every intake of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another tsk came from the doctor yet Baekhyun didn’t hear another scold, instead he heard shuffling before Yixing was leaning over the end of the bed to lay a thicker fur on them, “Just this once I won’t tell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s smile grew wider as he nodded quickly and hurried to sit up to tuck the item around his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He appreciated that when he was with Chanyeol no one else tried to care for the alpha - and if he wasn’t so pregnant it would </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>be him caring for him, but Baekhyun was taking full responsibility for Chanyeol when he was around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if Minseok finds out, I know nothing. If you get cold I will leave the extra lantern in here and… perhaps I can convince Zitao to swing by with something warm to eat in a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun could deal with Minseok, all he really needed to do was get watery eyed and clutch Chanyeol and it was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain </span>
  </em>
  <span>the others could see, so they let him off relatively easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would sleep better in the hut with thicker walls and unable to hear the storm raging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t leave Chanyeol alone, and Yixing knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, don’t you thank me, little rose,” Yixing teased softly, reaching over to touch Baekhyun’s cheek for a moment, “Besides, I know Chanyeol very much likes your company.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was more choked out than said and Baekhyun out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>understood the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” The omega replied quietly, moving his palm to rub circles into Chanyeol's jaw and sigh as he shifted to hide his face in the alphas neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was only gravity and his own touch that made the alphas head lull to rest on his, but he pretended it was intentional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Chanyeol was kissing his head and whispering love into his hair because that was something his mate loved to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Baekhyun…. Chanyeol.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun choked on a soft noise as he heard the tent swing closed, sucking it up and searching for Chanyeol's hand to bring to his stomach, “Please tell me you can hear me, alpha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response, of course not, what had he been expecting? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All my love to you, moonlight.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, plans for a forth book I’m like iffy about - would you guys prefer I make one even if it is short?</p><p>I have a Harem/ mafia sort of one(Chan has a Harem and Baek is fed up not having him to himself) and I lowkey want to like give deeper shit a second try - like I did a stripper Chan one but maybe like a Prostitute or Stripper something Baek one? Idk, send me prompts (any) that I can mull over.... might just send up having to make a forth book of only one drabble lmaooo!!</p><p>Or, I may end up just deleting the Officer AU and putting this one in because that one lowkey sucks and I have no idea why I decided to keep it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Worked Up (ABO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The forest wasn’t a place he visited often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, he didn’t ever try to visit it - not at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he had cravings as any pregnant omega would, ones that forced his swollen feet around his hut in order to bundle up for his adventure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wasn’t going too far out, but it was still early morning so there weren’t others out yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just craving too strongly and Chanyeol would probably like some soup anyway, and the best herbs for that were a ways away from the pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a woven basket on his arm and a pup rolling around anxiously awaiting breakfast, Baekhyun set off further into the forest, trudging through the soft, fresh layer of snow that accumulated overnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a little over six months he knew he should be taking it easy by now - just lay in bed and cuddle into Chanyeol's clothing - but he still had energy, at least so early in the morning he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega leaned over to begin plucking herbs and leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, a broth with nothing but plants wasn’t normally what he went for, that was something his mate usually requested when it was cold out like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could hate it for all Baekhyun knew, but the alpha </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked for it despite the omega knowing he wasn’t the best cook in the pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, that title went to Kyungsoo a million times over and even then Baekhyun wouldn’t even be second on the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made him smile because even when he cooked Chanyeol pretended it was good even if Baekhyun saw him sneaking something else after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was in his thoughts and leaned over to gather some plants, there was shuffling in the brush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Originally, he thought it was a squirrel, but the noise continued to get louder and then closer and normally Baekhyun wouldn’t panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he hadn’t been in the forest since his mate had been clawed nearly to death, and his first thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m next </span>
  </em>
  <span>when the snow started crunching closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being so pregnant he was no idiot - he knew that this bear would outrun him and certainly he couldn’t fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he began to panic, breath visible in the cold as he threw his basket to the ground and clutched his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much to do and his instincts just yelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>hide, run, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but the tears falling down his face prevented so much not to mention his pregnant state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun threw himself into the snow, pulling more towards him and sinking down into it, his teeth instantly began chattering and skin turning red but he didn’t give up until his stomach was all covered and the wetness was seeping into his clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned over to tuck his face into the snow and began to howl, a panicked and insanely scared instinctual noise, digging himself a hole in the snow and </span>
  <em>
    <span>squealing </span>
  </em>
  <span>from his throat with fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a time in his life he’d felt this </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared </span>
  </em>
  <span>because this wasn’t just for his life, but his child’s and this was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing he had left of his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belongings didn’t compare to holding a child, to cradling a pup that smelled just like his mate, something he wasn’t guaranteed to smell in the next few years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>months. Days. Hours - who really knew? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t know how bad it had gotten, but all he could see was the white of snow as he cradled beneath his stomach, shaking violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-aekhyun! Baekhyun!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand startled the life out of him, Baekhyun shrieked and started growling as he blindly began to scratch at the person but his hand was grabbed easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun! Hey, hey! Hey, sh, it’s okay - just me, it’s just me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nearly puked from all the anxiety flying through him being swept out of him, releasing a wail and reaching up to clutch Sehun’s shirt in a tight grip, panting and whimpering. “-e-elp! B-Bear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bear?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The young alpha was reaching over to yank him out of the snow, face contorted in confusion and worry as he began to brush the substance off of the omega, “No, Baek, it was me - saw you… saw you coming out here and was worried.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega heaved and once placed to his feet instead just draped himself over Sehun’s side with a dry cry, knees weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a second for Sehun to scoop him up, Baekhyun soaked with melted snow and likely weighing a lot compared to anyone right now, but if Sehun was tired as he carried him he didn’t say anything or show it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was too busy petting his stomach as if he could warm himself up even though his palms were frozen, “Soup.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want </span>
  <em>
    <span>soup </span>
  </em>
  <span>you just need to ask, how can we take care of you if you never ask? If Chanyeol-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun appreciated that they wanted to take care of him, truly, but he didn’t want to remind himself Chanyeol would be taking care of him right now. That he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just tilted his head to press his ear to Sehun's arm and stayed silent the rest of the walk back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t upset, of course not, they all had a right to speak of Chanyeol too, to remember their brother but Baekhyun was too hurt to try to talk about him right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now he was just tired and worn out, face red and mixed with snot and tears, a 180 from how he’d woken up that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they made it back to the pack Baekhyun wasn’t surprised everyone was up, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>surprised at the rush of people coming their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Pup, are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun let Minseok pull him out of Sehun's grip, the eldest rubbing his freezing cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked worried - rightfully, Baekhyun had just frozen himself at six months pregnant and had an entire mental breakdown in the forest - but there was a certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>that led Baekhyun to notice it wasn’t just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>just that Baekhyun had given them all heart attacks with his insistent yelping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” He demanded, teeth chattering even as a blanket was being wrapped around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody answered immediately and that led to him looking around, counting heads and looking over expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst at hiding looks was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yixing so that’s who he was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, to his surprise the doctor was not here which was likely why they weren’t bringing him to Yixing instantly for a check up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Yixing?” Baekhyun inquired with a soft pant, rubbing over his freezing stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Minseok turned to look away from him when Baekhyun met his eye made the omega raise a brow, “Where’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Xing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baek - wait,” Yifan reached over to grab his shoulders, blocking where Baekhyun had been trying to go, “Stop please, we don’t want to get your hopes up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s jaw dropped with his soft gasp, hand going to his lips before gasping </span>
  <em>
    <span>again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he hadn’t expected that at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to mean what he thought it did, and when he threw the blanket off his shoulders and shoved Yifan's shoulder out of his way nobody stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran as fast as he could even though he heard steps after him, tears rolling down his face as he ran into the healers hut.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“- no, I said he’s fine, Chanyeol. Now I need you to stop moving-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Heard it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I said he’s fine, they’re taking care of him.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had no idea what to do, to say. It had been three months and days since he’d heard Chanyeol’s voice and now he was seeing him, hearing it, watching his legs move beneath the blankets seeing as Yixing was blocking his view of his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screeched a yelping cry as he nearly slipped trying to get over to him, Yifans hand grabbing his upper arm but Baekhyun was on a mission and that didn’t stop him for even a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha alpha alpha!” Baekhyun was down by the foot of the bed, no stool was placed down there to help him up when it rested where Yixing blocked instead, but nothing was stopping him as he grunted and tried to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan grabbed his thighs to put him up, scolding him softly but Baekhyun was restrained as he sobbed over Chanyeol's stomach between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said to keep him out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I hope your check up went good, because he’s here now and doesn’t listen,” Yifan replied to the doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun only whimpered and whined, dripping cold water onto his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“B-Baekhyun?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He screamed louder as he raised his head up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's right eye had red inside of it, the hit to his head having rattled things around as all the blood vessels were popped and the alpha looked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he was confused, Baekhyun’s fear must have woken him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan- Chanyeol! L-Love y-you-u.” His teeth were chattering badly and Yixing was leaning over the bed to help him sit up onto his knees to properly look at Chanyeol, the doctor beginning to remove his soaked clothes so he was assuming Yifan must have left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was in no position to do so himself and Chanyeol looked extremely disoriented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega just couldn’t stop whining, it was itching at his throat and working it’s way up and out, Baekhyun hissed and heaved and had so many emotions flying through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… oh… you’re.. wet?” His mate only now seemed to realize, and when Baekhyun was released from Yixing removing his robe and clothing he saw that Chanyeol was crying, and he likely had no idea why because the alpha touched his eyes before touching the side of his head with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun climbed higher onto his mate's body, uncaring if Yixing was even still around to see his naked body as he flopped as best he could over Chanyeol's chest, cradling his cold belly. “Chanyeol, Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why are you crying?” A familiar hand laid on his head and Baekhyun instantly sat up to nose at it, grasping it with both hands and pressing into it. “Baby wolf, why are you cold-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol started yanking his hand away rather weakly, and Baekhyun let it go only because he was shaking and needed to tug a blanket over his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mate's hand was very warm as he cupped Baekhyun’s stomach, fingers stroking over his soft and slightly damp skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt his tears roll down his chin to his chest, but at least they were happy ones, even if Chanyeol looked adorably confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if his ankle had healed rather ugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if his mate wasn’t going to heal at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hiccuped before suddenly the alpha was crying harder, still looking so confused at his own actions as he used his opposite hand to wipe his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Beauty, why have you grown four sizes overnight?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun choked as he laughed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this book is practically done, I’ve been working on Book of You &amp; I and then I will try to prepare a forth book even if it is very short! It will at least contain the seven chapters of Baek in Chanyeols harem, it’s very cute and spicy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Missed You (ABO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt like he couldn’t stop staring these days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At anything really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his reflection, namely the bald spots that felt soft to the touch when he brushed his hair out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mangled foot and ankle he now had that was an extremely ugly, painful thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stand on it for too long because the stitches had to be redone days before, so he hobbled around with another’s help even though Baekhyun kept trying to be the one to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ridiculous when his mate was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>than he remembered before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was rounder, his stomach </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>round, his knees and feet visibly swollen. Most of all, his eyes were much duller than before, at least when Baekhyun thought he wasn’t looking and the omega stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Chanyeol recalled was tucking Baekhyun in that night and kissing him, promising to be back soon and gifting him his love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that had to be filled in, but he knew what happened anyway - he was high on instincts, high off the scent of his mate on his clothes as he was told a bear was near.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol knew what he’d done, it only made sense that while overwhelmed with worry for his mate and unborn child that he’d done the only rational thing - attack the threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he would likely limp when he could walk and even though he had scared Baekhyun likely near death, he couldn’t regret it even if he hadn’t woken up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude </span>
  </em>
  <span>awakening it was - those same instincts to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect mate protect protect </span>
  </em>
  <span>were not welcome when awakening for the first time in months with a swirling mind but Baekhyun’s fear was palpable then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyunnie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mate barely even moved, stirring something over the fireplace on his knees while Chanyeol sat on the end of their bed a ways away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken two whole days for them to even allow Chanyeol to go back home, he understood it though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If something happened in his sleep, he would much rather it not be Baekhyun at his side too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the worst so far was definitely the headaches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely moon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned to look at him with a pretty, beaming smile, face pink with warmth seated so close to the fire, “It’s almost done, alpha, just a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Chanyeol requested quietly, wincing as he moved his feet to spread knees for his mate and put his palms up for Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was painful to watch Baekhyun use the stool beside him to stand up when Chanyeol should be helping him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not much of a choice right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s my love,” He croaked, grasping Baekhyun’s stomach and immediately pulling his top open to feel the soft skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun grinned wholeheartedly, petting his hair as his mate kissed his stretch marks, “I can almost never tell if you mean me or the pup.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of course,” Chanyeol said easily, scooting back against the wall and patting the pillows for Baekhyun to sit down. “You are my love </span>
  <em>
    <span>carrying </span>
  </em>
  <span>my love so therefore I don’t think I need to refer to you both separately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could always see how happy Baekhyun was to just hear him, and the same applied to the pup because Chanyeol felt a jolt against his palm and gasped quietly, releasing his mate so the omega could take a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha may not be able to walk right this second, but he certainly could find other ways to make things easier on Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like pulling his swollen feet into his hands to massage them and kissing his soft lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wasn’t completely oblivious to the feelings Baekhyun had, he’d thought he would die and he couldn’t blame how disarrayed their hut was with all his clothing piling a corner of the bed and carvings he’d given his mate pulled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, Baekhyun had been preparing for bad news - the worst of news, and the bags under his eyes showed as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only be glad Baekhyun hadn’t given in to the depression fully because their child needed to eat and that likely was the only reason his mate was so healthy physically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppy is healthy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol perked up a little at that, moving fingers up Baekhyun’s legs to massage his knees, turning his head to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty like this, flushed and belly round over his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xing checked me every week, heartbeat is good, movement is good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sniffed and hadn’t realized he had tears filling his eyes, but he just felt so left out, his mate must have felt all alone the past few months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, baby wolf. My moon child, come here,” Chanyeol laid down and Baekhyun was quick to lay beside him, his stomach pressing over the alphas' side that both made Chanyeol laugh and frown as he pet over his stretch marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been able to hold Baekhyun’s stomach in both hands last he remembered, a little pouch of life inside of him, but it was no small roundness anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-“ Baekhyun’s voice cracked and it instantly made Chanyeol snap his head to look at him with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes watering, face pink, yet a small smile on his face - Chanyeol had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>hated when Baekhyun cried, he hated it even when it wasn’t his fault for the omega crying yet even more so hated it when it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby…” He sighed and weakly sat up to gather Baekhyun under his arm, small hiccups coming from the omegas lips, “Just go to bed, I’m right here now. Always be right here from now on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do-don't move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol dug his nose into Baekhyun’s hair and shook his head tearfully, “Where would I go? Hm? You’re right here and the only person I’d want to see.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Please? (ABO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My love to you! Love, love, love!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed loudly, grabbing Baekhyun’s hips before his very pregnant mate went toppling off his knee into the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was already very much uncoordinated without being so large, but now </span>
  <em>
    <span>being </span>
  </em>
  <span>so round it made his balance non-existent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love to you, beautiful,” Chanyeol crooned, cupping his mate's pink cheek to press a kiss to his mouth, finding Baekhyun’s nose slightly cold from the weather making himself kiss it also while fixing the fur cap over his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby’s love to you also.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha laughed, making sure to soothe down any part of the furs Baekhyun wore seeing as the omega was squirming so much. “My love for the baby </span>
  <em>
    <span>also.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled and beamed rather sillily, swaying in a way Chanyeol had seen him do in a drunken state before, but this was certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just silly and happy, making Chanyeol kiss his cheek about a hundred times just because he liked the shrill shriek Baekhyun did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re rambunctious, my love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega just squeezed his shoulders together cutely, leaning over to lick sweetly at Chanyeol's jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After being awake a month now, Chanyeol had thought Baekhyun would loosen up a bit given they spent much more time together now than ever before, but if possible his mate only got clingier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was perfectly fine because Chanyeol hadn’t much to do these days anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No longer being a Chief felt a tad insulting to his character at first, but he understood that the community needed someone more physically adept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a hit to his ego though, because it’d taken years for him to even reach that position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t upset though, not when he spent so much more time making Baekhyun happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol knew in the past he didn’t have time for his mate, but now having all the time in the world for him showed him </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>how much Baekhyun had to put up with in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a ridiculous amount of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a moment to collect some food for you, lovely moon,” Chanyeol requested, petting over Baekhyun’s throat before gently shifting him to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but alpha,” The omega began to worry, resting palms onto Chanyeol’s knee and looking apologetic for his next words, “You may collapse, moonlight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>also felt a bit painful given Chanyeol should be perfectly able to walk across the snow and gather food his mate very much deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, the truth was his ankle was as healed as it would ever be and still it slowed him down quite a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, stop fussing,” The alpha chirped, pecking Baekhyun’s temple and shooing palms off of his leg by placing them to his mates own stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was always unable to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>hold his stomach, so the omega held into it instantly as if petting their child already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just two more short months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back, baby wolf, sit still.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hurried as best he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>given his ankle was still getting used to walking and the three inches of snow over the grass did not help, but he certainly wouldn’t make a fool of himself by falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the packs fault, he recognized as much, but it was hard seeing as he was likely the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>adept member now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going from the top to the bottom this quickly hurt wonders, but he still wouldn’t trade his injuries over his mate - or anyone’s - life for that matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly not his pup nor mates, and that was more than fact, Chanyeol would easily do it all again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Baekhyun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. My omega has to eat, you know.” Chanyeol teased, kneeling down beside the fire and watching Luhan begin to collect a bowl for Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew Baekhyun’s eating habits by now, the odd combinations, so Chanyeol merely laughed when Luhan took minutes to find specific cuts of meat in the broth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun could </span>
  <em>
    <span>whine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he suspected nobody wanted to upset him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, we really had thought you wouldn’t wake up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impossible. As if I could leave my mate all alone for-“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chanyeol,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luhan huffed, “Be serious. We had begun trying to find a… temporary comfort alpha for him. For the pup to bond with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt like his entire body stiffened, for Baekhyun to take a new mate was </span>
  <em>
    <span>expected, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d just never heard a peep from his mate to let him know it had been in planning already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was because as soon as he awoke it fell through but it still was </span>
  <em>
    <span>angering. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” The elder mumbled, passing over a wooden bowl, “He wasn’t comfortable with </span>
  <em>
    <span>any. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wouldn’t even sit still beside any other alphas long enough to try and see if they could help with the birth. In fact, he would begin excusing himself to see you everytime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wanted to smile </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>frown, but settled on not replying because he didn’t need to worry about such things now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he internally </span>
  <em>
    <span>did, seeing</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>worrying if Baekhyun would not have accepted another mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun would never want their pup in danger, but not accepting would have killed him and the pup since he wouldn’t allow anyone to help with the birth anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was worrying, but now that he was awake, Chanyeol didn’t find reason to bring it up knowing Baekhyun didn’t for good reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha! Moonlight!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed fondly at the cute tilted head expression and excited hands Baekhyun did, knowing his mate had zero interest in food right now because the omega was crawling back onto his knee as soon as he was seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult to keep a bowl of hot stew from spilling from Baekhyun’s wiggling, but a challenge the alpha readily accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love to you!” Baekhyun chirped as if they hadn’t done this </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing five minutes before, cuddling into his cheek and rubbing his cheek to Chanyeol’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol heard a laugh near them, but knew it was likely a more fond, choked up noise from seeing Baekhyun so happy given from what he’d heard the omega had hardly been without him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will give my love to you if you finish this bowl, my mate. Seems you need encouragement to have dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pouted, pressing his nose to Chanyeol’s in a butterfly kiss, “Give your love to me </span>
  <em>
    <span>first, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner could wait for a little while longer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was requested to post the Doctor Chan one next~ </p><p>I’m currently messing a lot with Book of You &amp; I right now, but it’s good I have this one practically to 155 chs (it’s at 152 tech but I’ll add three more later!) so I can post both!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. S&D (Student & Doctor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chanyeol finally shoots his shot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t normally use such big Gifs but um.... yes plz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Doctor Park!”</p><p>Chanyeol lifted his head up from his bowl of salad for lunch, eyes drifting tiredly to the doorway where his nurse was yelling from.</p><p>God, his one hour of peace was ruined, but what else did he really expect given his line of work.</p><p>“What, Jongin?” He sighed and frowned so deeply he knew it was only worsening the line growing in his forehead.</p><p>Well, he'd chosen this job after all, it was his own fault.</p><p>His apartment and paycheck always made things feel that much better though.</p><p>“Baekhyun just came back in,” His nurse and friend huffed in the doorway, holding a clipboard already.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Well, if Chanyeol was going to voluntarily leave his office for anyone at least it was <em> Baekhyun. </em></p><p>Chanyeol still rubbed his temple as he knew it was unlikely he’d find time to come eat his salad now, but was grabbing his doctor's coat off the back of his chair and straightening out his scrubs anyway.</p><p>He heard Jongin whistle and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Trying to show your muscles off for the babe?” </p><p>Chanyeol snorted, rolling up his sleeves, “Can’t help if they show. Just so happens they’re sort of <em> connected </em>to me.” </p><p>“Just like you wish Byun was to you-“</p><p>The doctor shoved his nurse with a hiss, snatching the clipboard from Jongin's hands when the other started cackling at his reaction.</p><p>
  <em> Byun Baekhyun </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Age: 22 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Weight: 140 lbs </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Height: 5’ 9” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Complaint/Injury: Muscle pain, complaint of a hand injury, ongoing medical list </em>
</p><p>Chanyeol sighed sympathetically, passing the clipboard back over to Jongin and shaking his head swiftly, “Bill his insurance, put it down as an emergency again.” </p><p>“But I thought you told him last time you would only waive the copay-“</p><p>“Just do it,” Chanyeol ordered simply, “This will be quick.” </p><p>Jongin stared at him for a moment, chewing on his lip and Chanyeol knew since the other was still doing residency he didn’t have much of a choice, and they were friends so he would listen. “He always asks for you, won't accept another doctor.” </p><p>Chanyeol watched the other walk away before rubbing his temple and internally hitting himself for being such an <em> idiot </em>all the time.</p><p>When he'd finished medical school, he was a <em> young </em>doctor, still was, but now he’d been so for two years and was twenty eight and his friends teased him for growing old from his job.</p><p>Chanyeol had <em> always </em>gotten these comments told to him though, ever since he met the doe eyed boy when Baekhyun was only eighteen.</p><p>He stepped into the room quickly, watching as the brunette pulled away from boredly opening one of the drawers, Chanyeol snorted, “Having fun staring at cotton rounds?”</p><p>“More fun staring at Doctor Sexy.” </p><p>Chanyeol laughed, walking over to the computer to update some information about Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun was quick to hop off the checkup bed and take a seat behind him in a chair with chocolate eyes reflecting off the computer screen and further distracting the doctor.</p><p>See, the <em> issue </em> with Baekhyun wasn't really much of a problem, not really anymore but it was <em> tense. </em></p><p>It’d been tense ever since four years ago Chanyeol had kissed him only to realize what he was doing - kissing his friend's brother - and ever since Baekhyun had been onto him, making his own intentions clear.</p><p>Baekho, Baekhyun’s brother, had been one of his friends for years, Chanyeol hadn’t wanted to disrespect him like that. </p><p>But ever since the younger had begun to live on campus at his school, Chanyeol saw him a lot more and not in the capacity he wanted to.</p><p>He'd seen Baekhyun five times this month - it started off as a headache, then an infection in an old cut, and originally Chanyeol had thought the younger was coming for other reasons than injuries.</p><p>Like showing off the sparkle of the collar on his neck. </p><p>Chanyeol was familiar with it, he was familiar with the ways of a submissive, of the temporary collar that they wore to show they were single, before they were given a more permanent one.</p><p>He wasn’t a stranger to that crowd at all, because he spent time roaming around BDSM crowds when he was younger and had time too. Only in a position opposite Baekhyun’s, a dominant.</p><p>“Okay, Baek,” Chanyeol twisted and raised a brow at him, tilting his head towards the check up table.</p><p>The smaller squeaked at the look and shuffled to climb back to his proper spot.</p><p>His reaction shouldn’t give Chanyeol as much pride as it did.</p><p>“Let’s see,” The doctor sighed and came closer to grasp Baekhyun’s left hand that he’d been cradling more than normal.</p><p>The fourth finger on his hand was purple and double its size, and Chanyeol's entire demeanor changed as he noticed the nail on it was nearly dangling off because of all the swelling. “Fuck, Baekhyun,” He cursed, dropping his doctor facade.</p><p>“There’s… s-stairs,” Baekhyun started up quickly, at a speed much faster than normal, “Was going down and <em> whoops! </em>You know how clumsy I am! Like.. like last time too, really clumsy! The stairs outside the fraternity are very steep!” </p><p>Chanyeol didn’t reply because he didn’t want to remind Baekhyun that was the <em> same </em>excuse he’d used the last two times he’d come in. Once for a displaced shoulder and the other for a precariously swollen knee.</p><p>“Muscle pain, why did you report that today,” He sighed instead, feeling along the joint in Baekhyun’s finger to make sure it wasn’t broken. </p><p>He didn’t think it was broken - swollen and angry yes, but Baekhyun hissed and was able to curl it up so it wasn’t.</p><p>The noise still made Chanyeol release it gently onto the smallers lap and his excuse was lack of sleep as he pet a hand down the side of Baekhyun’s jaw, “I’m sorry. Sorry, it’s okay. Getting you taken care of.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes shone differently when like this, leaning against his palm and Chanyeol hated to have to do it - but it was inappropriate for him to let the other begin to get submissive - he dropped his hand once more, “The muscle pain, Baekhyun,” He repeated.</p><p>He hated how Baekhyun took a minute to realize he was no longer being comforted, to have to curl his uninjured hand around his collar to shake himself out of it. </p><p>Chanyeol hated that he couldn’t have him too.</p><p>“Bruises…” Chanyeol shot his eyes up to look at him again, “From the fall,” Baekhyun tacked on nearly instantly.</p><p>He didn’t believe the submissive for a second, even less when Baekhyun couldn’t hold eye contact.</p><p>“Let me see them-“</p><p>
  <em> “No.”  </em>
</p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise at how fast Baekhyun was to deny that, to deny him of that. “What? I’m a Doctor-“</p><p>“They’re on my body, and I don’t want you to see - spare...” Baekhyun sucked in a breath and turned his knees towards the opposite wall away from Chanyeol, “..spare us both the <em> accidental contact, </em>right?”</p><p>Chanyeol cringed at the words because it was wrong of him four years ago to call their kissing that, <em> accidental. </em>What a bullshit lie and he knew Baekhyun knew it too.</p><p>He cleared his throat and nodded tensely. “I’ll send Jongin in then, and I’ll get you a splint.”</p><p>“Can Jongin put it on me?”</p><p>Chanyeol swallowed guiltily at the tone Baekhyun used, a whispering tone that he felt all their interactions ended in because it was his <em> fault </em>the other was upset.</p><p>“If that’s what you want.” </p><p>“It is.” </p><p>Obviously, Baekhyun was done talking to him, and Chanyeol didn’t know what to say to even try to make things end on a good note because everytime he did try it seemed things got worse.</p><p>Still, Baekhyun always came back though.</p><p>Chanyeol just started towards the door, the corner of his eye catching Baekhyun swinging his feet back and forth as if self soothing, his shoelace was untied on one foot and it was cute.</p><p>“Hey, Baekhyun?”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“You’re still underweight,” Chanyeol muttered, “Please eat better, not like a college student. Eat some meat.”  </p><p>Baekhyun laughed, so at least that was <em> that. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baek is like give me that dick PLEASE SIR</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Call (Student & Doctor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn't stop thinking about Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t something new, not really. He was used to always feeling something creep up his throat when he saw the smaller, and it could linger for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His finger felt it could linger for weeks over Baekhyun’s contact too, but the last interaction he’d had with the other was from months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun: Chanyeol, are you working? Jw. Would really like to see you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol: Always working, Baekhyun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Chanyeol felt like shit because he hadn’t been working then, but he’d been too much of a dick to accept in fear he’d do something ridiculous again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just so happened that Chanyeol was stupid even if he was medically a genius because he’d been fast to assume Baekhyun wanted to see him then because he wanted to talk about their tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he found out a few days later from their mutual friend Kyungsoo that he and Baekho had gotten into it so badly that Baekhyun had gotten kicked out of their shared apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And it just so happened that when Baekhyun moved into his college fraternity, was when his medical appointments started stacking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was an idiot, but he wasn’t blind to see something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was always thin, that wasn’t new, and he was always vocal and aggressive about things that annoyed him - perhaps one of his favorite memories of such a thing was the smaller screaming when Baekho had put bleach in his shampoo - and also that same day he was reminded how much of a crush he had on the younger while he watched him cry when Chanyeol bought him hair dye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit wasn’t fair, it never was, and Chanyeol really had no excuse for wanting to check up on Baekhyun when god knew he hadn’t been checking up on Baekho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He definitely hadn’t been doing so as the last time he’d saw the man was at a bar shitfaced and he was a young doctor and really couldn’t afford to hangout with him and earn a reputation of being uncontrolled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A good choice as Baekho had been arrested for drunk driving a week later and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun </span>
  </em>
  <span>bailed him out, the same little brother that he kicked out weeks later for god knows what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wasn’t friends with Baekho, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>consider himself friends with Baekhyun now. He considered the fact he saw the younger at every gathering he made it to and nobody seemed to mind Baekho’s replacement much at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded him how much Baekhyun had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>been there. He’d always been friends with them all even though they were older and weren’t interested in video games as much as Baekhyun was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just always </span>
  <em>
    <span>fit in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Baekhyun’s broken nail and the blue splint he’d handed Jongin to put on the smaller was the reasoning for him calling the number he’d avoided for as long as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was seated on his leather couch, a pair of cotton pajama pants on and holding a glass of water in one hand as his television hanging on the wall lit up the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look at him, an apartment on the top level, floor to ceiling glass windows in his living room and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>fussing over a submissive he could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sounded tired, as if just waking up and Chanyeol cringed at the loud music that was coming from the youngers end, “Baek? Hey? Hey, can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chanyeol?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hey. It’s me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was shuffling, and Chanyeol suspected Baekhyun was trying to move around his house as the music got so loud he had to remove it from his ear for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some talking, rustling and music pounding, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, I’m going outside, I’ll be fast.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun, you’re not allowed out during a party, </span>
  </em>
  <span>came another voice, worried sounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s an important call, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun could be heard barely whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sucked his lip into his mouth so he could keep from saying something about the conversation, because it obviously wasn’t something he was supposed to be hearing, but he didn’t because he didn’t want Baekhyun to hang up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, can you hear me now?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could still hear the music a bit too, but not nearly as bad. “Yeah. Hey, Baek. Hey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed and it was slightly slurred with tiredness, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You said that a lot already.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckled, “Wasn’t sure what else to say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe why you’re calling at three AM.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t realized it was that late, only hours ago he’d gotten home from work and Chanyeol smacked himself for being stupid, “Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I just got home and I just… wanted to call and see how you were doing, your hand and you know. In general.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re calling two weeks late to ask about my finger,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun teased, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Splint came off yesterday, all healed and pretty again. Must be a magic worker, Doctor Park. That or it’s something to do with your good looks.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed genuinely, because Baekhyun didn’t sound all that upset at all, if anything very happy. “I’m glad. Really glad, maybe it’s because you’re eating right… right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you’ll have to check and see that for yourself. Maybe I’ve just been eating nothing but cold ramen noodles.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Baekhyun was flirting and teasing, because that’s all the younger really did with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a few moments and he could hear Baekhyun’s soft breathing and also the whistling of wind from the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm what was that?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I will,” Chanyeol said louder, tapping his finger on his glass and chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Find out for myself, I mean. Dinner? Sunday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could practically hear Baekhyun’s disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You asking me out, Chanyeol?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if that’s what you want, Baekhyun.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Date (Student & Doctor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun was really gorgeous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol knew as much already, but Baekhyun was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he had nothing else to say from the moment the smaller climbed into his car with a pearly grin and a shirt that was cut all the way down to his belly button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what the other was doing, it was a common tactic for submissives - wearing less clothes around their neck and shoulders so their collar stood out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun </span>
  </em>
  <span>though, so it was still jittering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially considering the fact that the younger hadn’t been a submissive the first time they kissed, he’d been puffy eyed with sleep and Chanyeol had felt guilty waking him up to go on their road trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an accident that Baekhyun mistook it for being a dream and had tugged him down to peachy lips and so his chest rested against Baekhyun’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>G-Dragon </span>
  </em>
  <span>pajama shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This very much was no accident though, but two people seated in his car after having seen a movie, Baekhyun wasn’t picky with food, so Chanyeol's choice was to pick up the order and eat in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turned out both to be a good and bad thing, because Baekhyun had practically pounced on him the second Chanyeol was parked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d been a long time since they kissed, but Chanyeol knew it had to feel the same because Baekhyun’s jaw fit perfectly in his hand and the smaller sighed out as if in pure euphoria when he licked along the seam of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes flickered open when Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, but they stayed half hooded when he whined and pawed at Chanyeol's chest like a puppy seeking more attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn't shut his eyes for even a second because if he did he worried this would be a wet dream or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except the fact that Baekhyun was literally putty in his hands, eyes gazing at him awaiting anything from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could have him do whatever he wanted in this state, could order the submissive to do anything he fucking wanted because Baekhyun trusted him enough to let him get into a state where it was hard for him to sit up straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, baby.” He said instead of the passing thought that Baekhyun would look fucking amazing getting fucked in the backseat with his cheek pressed to the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun deserved better than that for still, after all these years, wanting him even if he was a huge idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The submissive was wobbly in his movements and Chanyeol knew it was either over excitement or just because it was their first time to be like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>together - so close and fully aware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me something, prince.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun preened up at him, feet across the middle console and Chanyeol's hardness beneath him, but without permission he didn’t do anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wasn’t planning on things ending up like this, he'd just wanted to have a simple date, but Baekhyun wasn’t a simple person to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he wasn’t shocked Baekhyun came out as submissive, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bit shocked at how easily he fell into the role when, if anything, Baekhyun was a mouthy person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” Chanyeol tacked on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun corrected, smiling when Chanyeol lifted his chin to peck his slick lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you too, baby boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller just smiled dazily, pressing his smile into Chanyeol's collarbone with a peck to the skin, his happiness hard to miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t want to take him home in this state though, he didn’t want the other to feel neglected or be upset with him for kissing him into submission. Baekhyun could think much more clearly if not wanting to nuzzle into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were worked up and turned on, both their faults, but they didn’t necessarily need to do anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Chanyeol just gave him some attention in the form of petting his hair and holding him, gently ordering him not to touch when Baekhyun tried to slip fingers into his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun ran more on the horny side, that was fine, Chanyeol had dated someone like that before, but the younger also seemed to be much more into the hand combing his hair from his eyes and sweet words more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sorry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded and pecked his brow, Baekhyun smiled less dazed and more shyly at the action. “Sorry I treated you so horrible. I… Baekho didn’t want any of us to see you. He was my friend in college and it was wrong if I admitted I liked his brother more than him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger just hummed, twirling fingers around the button of Chanyeol's top, “Forgive you if you don’t reject me again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sighed and kissed his ear. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m in a much better place than then, ready to spoil you on all my days off, anytime you aren’t busy with school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first Baekhyun giggled prettily, pressing a kiss to the underside of Chanyeol's jaw before he abruptly froze for a beat and then cursed, “Damn it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes shook in shock as Baekhyun launched himself out of his lap and to the passenger seat again, the food bags in the floorboard rustling as Baekhyun continued cursing and adjusted into his seat, “Fuck. I have an exam in eight hours. Fuck. Fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol cringed because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>he did when it was his stupid idea to go out on a Sunday night, he started pulling out to get back on the road instantly, blindly reaching over to pet the soft curls on Baekhyun’s head and touch soft cheeks, “Don’t worry. I got you, Baek. Your brother and I used to show up late for exams, don’t even worry, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t respond, but he did catch his hand to hold in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol restrained himself from doing anything about the heated area Baekhyun was holding his hand over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pick you up after work and we can celebrate, if you get above a C I’ll buy you something really nice, baby boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed and snuck a glance at Baekhyun’s excited grin, “Of course. Plenty of money to spend on you. Finding time is the hard part, don’t give up on me, baby. I’ll find time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun released a cute squeal and pecked frantically at his knuckles making the elder laugh to himself and rub his thumb over the corner of soft lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was painful how happy Baekhyun was to have his attention, it wasn’t as if they ignored each other before this, they spoke and got along fine, but the added tension was </span>
  <em>
    <span>rough </span>
  </em>
  <span>because even sexual tension could feel aggressively hateful, and Baekhyun had a grudge to hold over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. I’ve been wondering…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol accidentally swerved at the name, hearing Baekhyun begin to cackle and saw the huge teasing grin on the others face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You say that again you won’t make it to your test, baby.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun lost his grin instantly to instead pout and huff as he leaned down for his bags of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Chanyeol want to laugh, because he obviously would much rather miss his test to do whatever Chanyeol could come up with, but couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was really cute pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” The doctor laughed and moved his hand to Baekhyun’s knee, “What are you doing on campus? Sounded really loud when I called you last week. If you can’t study then let me know, prince, I’ll tell the doorman to let your pretty face into the building whenever you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d likely end up doing that anyway, because submissives required a lot of attention and god knew Baekhyun deserved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t sound good and Chanyeol prodded his cheek with his tongue as he drove around college campus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, B-Baekho and i… well… he..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say anything you want, Baekhyun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sucked in a breath that suggested he was trying not to be upset, “He said I was a whore because.. my collar. Swear I’m not, I’m not… I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh…” Chanyeol couldn't hurry up to park outside of Baekhyun’s fraternity fast enough, twisting to cup his face and plant a kiss to his mouth, “You’re not. Submissive doesn’t mean whore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Said.. he said I just… just was going to go to a club and let everyone fuck me.. swear I- not.. didn't. Only.. I only… you liked it there… so I-I went and liked it too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tried not to let his mouth drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekho was a drunk and likely had no idea what he was talking about, and Chanyeol couldn't day anything even </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun went and experimented with other dominants, but he was touched that the younger admitted he was what caused him to like being treated and cared for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said I couldn’t wear a collar if I lived with him, so I left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder reached to touch the leather of his collar, pressing fleeting kisses down the side of Baekhyun’s face until he reached the material and kissed that too. “You can wear </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever you want. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And that’s an order from your boyfriend and your dominant and whatever else you want to call me, baby boy.” Chanyeol soothed, large hands encasing Baekhyun’s now smiling cheeks, “Now you go and get a good rest and do your best on your test and call me even if I can’t answer and tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun mumbled obediently but excitement clear in his tone as he scooted closer so their noses touched for another kiss, grinning against his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, my gorgeous baby. Go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled the entire time he was climbing out of the car and gathering his mostly untouched meal along with his ticket stub because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we have to remember our anniversary, Chanyeol! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t think he could ever forget it, especially not the way Baekhyun stood by the door and waved frantically at his car clutching the bag to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally. Finally he could let the years of guilt wash away under the youngers smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was driving off he realized something though, and it didn’t have to do with his phone brightening up his car with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good night, sir </span>
  </em>
  <span>followed by a bunch of kissing emojis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fraternity house </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have stairs outside.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>👉🏻👈🏻 Please read Book of You &amp; I, because I be crying over ChanBaek, thank you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Baby Slut (Student & Doctor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cringe smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chanyeol walked into his apartment and the first thing he did was laugh at the pizza box on the counter and the rather cute daisy sitting on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Baekhyun was over he tended to leave a trail, one that mostly consisted of his school notes or something cute and sweet, like flowers he thought were pretty on the walk over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His apartment didn’t feel nearly as stuffy with the submissives traces everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just smiled and removed his keys and wallet onto the table, wondering if the other was asleep by now because Baekhyun sometimes underestimated what the word busy meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dating a doctor had to be hard, and he had to give Baekhyun a lot of credit because the younger really didn’t complain much at all and just pouted for extra kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wasn’t asleep though, of course not, but instead laying on his stomach and playing video games on the end of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was really cute when Baekhyun got really into it, his toes curled up and he mumbled his anger under his breath with a scrunched nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby.” Chanyeol cooed his entrance, eyeing the silky panties Baekhyun wore exposed underneath one of his own dress shirts the younger had taken property of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s previous clothes were dumped by the dresser where Chanyeol went to remove his own into her laundry basket, he’d never complain about his submissive wanting to find comfort when he wasn’t there, so he just scooped Baekhyun’s clothes up to place neatly on the dresser instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled at the mood the other was in, able to tell solely based on the name choice, removing his scrub top and untying his bottoms as he turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” Baekhyun cooed, resting his cheek onto the end of the bed and kicking his legs excitedly while his controller lay abandoned on the floor, screen flashing a GAMEOVER as his character got shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grinned wider as he tossed his clothes into the basket, now in boxers as he wandered over to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obediently, Baekhyun didn’t move at all and only showed his excitement in a curl of his toes into the blanket as Chanyeol pet his smooth legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you wait for me? You know if you’re tired you can sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been waiting for you all day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol licked his lips as he found that out himself when he rolled the smaller over and saw a wet patch on the front of his panties, hips arching up towards his palm when he ran it flat beneath the dress shirt. “You’re in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mood.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Chanyeol added to his own statement, smirking as he saw Baekhyun squirm, “Tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cock, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cock?” The elder snickered and began to undo the dress shirt slowly as he watched Baekhyun’s eyes become glossier, “You’re so vicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pouted his lip, lifting a hand with a whine towards Chanyeol's boxers but knowing better than to grab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller squealed loudly as he was yanked to sit up, legs spread wide to accommodate Chanyeol as the elder pressed his thumb against Baekhyun’s bottom lip, “What are we doing today, sweet thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s tongue flicked against his thumb coaxingly and Chanyeol grunted a noise of disappointment as he grabbed his thigh with his opposite hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be daddy’s slut.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daddy’s slut?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed in a falsely cruel way, dropping his hand down to Baekhyun’s collared neck, “My little whore. Huh? Want me to fuck you and then what? You sleep on the couch like a good little whore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Baekhyun whined, but his erection pressed into Chanyeol's knee when he wiggled, “Then be a good boy and get kisses.” </span>
</p><p><span>Chanyeol’s eyes softened although he knew Baekhyun liked to play rough and liked when he pretended to be harsh with him.</span> <span>“Always get kisses, huh?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded frantically, lips parted and still awaiting a greeting kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a kiss and take off your clothes, baby slut.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was a very, very submissive boy. So much so that he really didn’t need to be told anything twice other than when Chanyeol asked him if he was okay and he was too busy drooling to reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The submissive’s tongue prodded inside of his mouth almost instantly as if he was rushed for time, both tearing at his own clothes and whining into Chanyeol's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder could feel how desperate he was and growled under his breath as he pushed him back into the bed and tore off Baekhyun’s clothes quickly, the younger spreading legs impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slutty boy,” Chanyeol chided, slipping the panties off of Baekhyun so he lay nude, delivering a light smack to the youngers inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want daddy to fuck me.” Baekhyun whined, clawing at the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a spank to the back of Baekhyun’s leg, he pulled the smaller onto his front, tugging him onto his knees to expose himself for him and kissing down Baekhyun’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, daddy! Daddy, daddy!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Chanyeol nipped at his left cheek until it turned a pretty pink color and Baekhyun was wiggling his hips in an attempt to earn kisses closer to his rosy hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He delivered a spank for the submissive acting up as he sat up, Baekhyun whining at the loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled and gently, but firmly, pushed his head so his cheek rested flat against the bed as he reached for a pillow above Baekhyun’s head to put under his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he wanted the younger to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wasn’t about to leave him anything but happy afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me the magic words, baby boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir wants baby to say if he’s scared.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s spine as he adjusted the pillow, petting along his flushed face, “That’s right. My little angel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled with teary, impatient eyes, sucking on his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So pretty, so pretty it didn’t make Chanyeol feel an ounce of anything less than fond as he began to trail fingertips over Baekhyun’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only his attention strayed for a moment at the purple ringed bruise around Baekhyun’s upper right arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he didn’t do that. There was no way even if really into a scene that he’d leave a bruise on Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t discussed it. They hadn’t said where things were too much, and a bruise in his book was too much for Baekhyun’s smooth skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d this come from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t answer, and when Chanyeol pulled away to search his eyes he saw the younger turn his head the other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gritted his teeth because he hated the way Baekhyun had stopped </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but now just chose to not utter a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! No, Chan-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh,” Chanyeol soothed his cries as Baekhyun had thought him pulling away meant no love tonight. It hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just gently guided him onto his back instead, resting comfortably against the pillows whilst Baekhyun’s teary eyes stared at him and let him manipulate him with knees bent and spread but in a much more affectionate position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about some kisses tonight instead?” Chanyeol whispered, tossing his boxers to the side in order to hover between Baekhyun’s legs and pet his face. “Can play slut another time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Chan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly, smoothing hands down his hips. “Not going to hurt you, baby.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, hello, which story next? This one is already halfway posted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Embarrassing  (Student & Doctor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chanyeol hadn’t heard from Baekhyun at all today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nerve wracking considering the younger was constantly blowing up his phone while he was at work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, Chanyeol called him on his lunch break and listened to what Baekhyun learned in his classes and made sure he was eating something healthy for lunch, but not today - Baekhyun hadn’t answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, today happened to be a day where Baekhyun’s favorite anime was playing tonight and they’d promised to do a marathon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably looked super paranoid, running to and from appointments checking his phone for any texts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the last one he had was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no! I’ll stay up as long as I want, Doctor sexy! </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol responded with lots of promises to give him a check up when he ended up sick from no sleep and many more messages from throughout today promising kisses and snuggles when he saw him next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>unlike Baekhyun not to ramble and leave him a million pretty pictures of him pouting and or even some… inappropriate photos that Chanyeol secretly saved and looked over while hidden in his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, as soon as the clock hit ten he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally after working a twelve hour shift Baekhyun was sitting at his apartment and ready to cuddle into his spine and kiss all over his face with some sort of fast food because his boyfriend couldn’t cook to save his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had no texts suggesting as much and was rushing to the fraternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Baekhyun had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>said as much. He’d never denied it either, but Chanyeol knew Baekhyun’s injuries weren’t his own doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody could possibly smash their finger in a door on purpose, and that’s what he’d always expected had happened to Baekhyun when his nail dangled on for dear life months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he could have smashed it accidentally and if that would have been his excuse Chanyeol would have bought it, but no. Baekhyun only pointed fingers towards the </span>
  <em>
    <span>nonexistent </span>
  </em>
  <span>stairs of the frat house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yes, Chanyeol knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just didn’t know what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also knew college students liked to drink and party - fraternities and sororities were infamous for it - so he knew better than to be surprised at the amount of people and trash all over the outside of the fraternity when he pulled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had seen it dirty before when taking Baekhyun home, but he was a college student once too and knew it wasn’t really something to be concerned about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was one to try and fit in too, but he had just done a twelve hour shift, just wanted to change out of his scrubs and hold his boyfriend and eat, but right now he was climbing through rows of college students to get inside the frat house in bright blue scrubs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wanted to grab Baekhyun and leave as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only it was taking forever to shove away drunken students and get through the house, attempting to get upstairs to his baby’s room when he noticed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of bright blue nike shoes he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>gotten for Baekhyun. They were hard to miss because they were new additions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t look very happy and it didn’t take a Doctor to figure that out because some girl was holding onto his sleeve and had him yanked down to talk to him seated on a couch surrounded by people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriends face was filled with irritation, but Chanyeol watched as the girl flicked a hand up to pat his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he noticed the pair of cat ears on his boyfriend - and he wasn’t the only one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few other people were walking around with them, serving drinks and laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>humiliated. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t look happy or anything as the girl laughed something to him and touched his collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s collar - well, for now it was still the plain black leather one - but soon it would be replaced with one much more fitting and permanent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” He whispered under his breath, watching his boyfriend walk away into the kitchen with his head down and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran </span>
  </em>
  <span>to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed into Baekhyun’s back and as quick as he did that Baekhyun turned around with a hand up ready to hit him - Chanyeol was proud that was his reaction - but then it all just went downhill when Baekhyun’s mouth opened and closed in shock, eyes searching for an explanation and Chanyeol could read it all on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Baekhyun played like this sometimes, a bit of humiliation and even </span>
  <em>
    <span>puppy </span>
  </em>
  <span>play because his boyfriend was amazing and adorable and as sweet as a puppy, but cat ears didn’t feel very playful nor did the tears welling up in Baekhyun’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go to your room and get your shit,” Chanyeol ordered, having to press his lips as close as possible to Baekhyun’s ear in order to be heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said get your things,” Chanyeol repeated louder, knocking the ears off of Baekhyun’s head because they felt so humiliating, “We’re leaving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire time he walked behind the smaller protectively up to his room because he wasn’t sure what was going on here, watching from the doorway as Baekhyun kicked some couple out of his shared room to pack his things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol saw them eye him, likely because he wasn’t exactly dressed to party and his scowl showed that, but he didn’t care and only cared to watch Baekhyun throw things into a duffle as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was likely that the other didn’t have much things because the furniture was the fraternities, but if he had more than a duffle of clothes they could come get it at a later time, because Chanyeol felt sick watching Baekhyun shake nervously at his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted Baekhyun to be scared with him nor embarassed and normally he wasn’t, even if things got far during sex there’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason </span>
  </em>
  <span>they paid attention and never restricted hand movements or covered mouths because a simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant to fucking stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t something quite as easy to stop, but Baekhyun didn’t disagree or say a word when Chanyeol took the bag from him and grabbed his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just hid by his side the entire time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What’s going on in the frat?</p><p>Also.... I’m torn between posting the royals one next, or the elf/Vamp one... or post apoc one.... fuck! </p><p>I’ll prob end up just spam posting the officer one, I legit have no idea... why I made it lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Puppy (Student & Doctor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eat more.” </p><p>Chanyeol peered over the counter to the living room to see if Baekhyun was listening and the other did, grabbing his plate from the coffee table with his eyes solely staring at the television.</p><p>They had been pretending the events from tonight hadn’t happened, that Baekhyun didn’t have all his things stacked and waiting for an empty drawer in the dresser and that the bathroom didn’t have a small container of clips and accessories sitting on it.</p><p>But now it was midnight and they were finishing up a late dinner and Baekhyun was calmed down after watching some television, and Chanyeol wanted to know.</p><p>“You know,” Chanyeol spoke up again, walking away from the kitchen to lean over the arm of the couch and watching Baekhyun side eye him, “When I was in college, sometimes things happened too.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s shoulders tensed up, “Like what?”</p><p>Chanyeol hummed and reached over to tap his cheek with a silent order for his attention and Baekhyun gave it in the form of tucking his hands between his knees and nearly spilling the rest of the rice off his plate. </p><p>“Well, once I accidentally hit Sehun with a BB gun.” Chanyeol murmured, “And when really drunk I fell asleep on Yifan’s lap and we both thought we slept together and nearly cried but we had both just passed out.” </p><p>Baekhyun giggled, a tiny smile pulling on the corner of his lips as he looked at his fingers. “Gross.” </p><p><em> “So gross,” </em>Chanyeol cooed playfully, climbing onto the couch and removing the plate in order to pull Baekhyun into his chest.</p><p>It was easier that way, to both make sure the younger was looking at him and paying attention.</p><p>Cradled in his chest Baekhyun had nowhere to run and hide, and knew it if his nervous eyes said much.</p><p>“And you’re <em> so </em>not a kitty.” He added with a tweak to Baekhyun’s nose, “My puppy more like. But only mine because daddy doesn’t share.” </p><p>Baekhyun relaxed and pulled his legs closer to his body more comfortably as Chanyeol massaged over his shoulder. </p><p>“They’re for.. training.” </p><p>Chanyeol hummed and continued to soothe him.</p><p>“For hazing they said… but… I’ve been there for months… I don’t know, didn’t have anywhere to go and it wasn’t so bad - the injuries really were accidents, Chanyeol. I swear. They were accidents.” </p><p>“The shoulder?”</p><p>Baekhyun chewed on his fingernail and furrowed brows, “They had us go swimming in the lake, when they tried to help me out it was displaced.” </p><p>Chanyeol gritted his teeth, “The knee?” </p><p>“Cleaning. Was cleaning after a party for so long I just… I really didn’t notice but my bad knee was swollen. Remember I had an accident in high school? Ever since I fell in soccer that one time it gets irritated easily.” </p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t lying. He was a terrible, terrible rambling liar and Chanyeol knew he wasn’t lying right now.</p><p>But maybe the elder was just trying to find <em> someone </em>to blame other than a fucking fraternity hazing because he wanted to have an individual to hiss at rather than a hundred college boys.</p><p>“The finger and bruises? Baekhyun, I just..” </p><p>“I hurt it,” Baekhyun blurted, shifting to sit up and climb fully into his lap, showing the finger that was once absolutely purple, a small blush creeping up his neck, “That time really was the truth. I slipped getting out of the shower and slammed it on the wall, that’s why there were bruises too..” </p><p>Chanyeol reached up to grab his nose, sighing, “Why wouldn’t you just tell me? And why did you have a bruise the other day then? Baek… I .. I was so fucking worried. I’m a <em> Doctor </em>and you suddenly had all these injuries, baby, of course I get worried when you’re a terrible liar and I can tell right away.” </p><p>Baekhyun pouted his lips with a flush, tucking his hands back into his top and leaning his head against Chanyeol's lips and earning an encouraging kiss to his hair. “Well,.. you… I didn’t know how to? Like… I-I’ve liked you so long and it was embarrassing, okay? My… my brother used to say that you liked older boys, and I'm young and.. and childish and clumsy and I was scared. I bruise easily and I saw Sehun the other day when waiting for you to pick me up and slipped, he grabbed my arm to help me and that’s why I was bruised.” </p><p>Chanyeol cursed internally and hugged Baekhyun’s shoulders to his chest, nuzzling affectionately into his cheek.</p><p> He really hadn’t thought the other was so nervous like this, so insecure. </p><p>It’d been obvious for <em> so </em>long that he’d been whipped for Baekhyun. </p><p>“Your <em> brother </em>also had an issue in trying to get me drunk and feel me up,” Chanyeol whispered reluctantly, feeling Baekhyun jolt and look up at him with confused eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah… it wasn’t a secret he had a <em> crush </em> on me,” Chanyeol admitted, swallowing thickly, “That’s part of.. of why I felt so guilty to.. to want <em> you, </em> Baekhyun. But I couldn’t help it. I really couldn’t help it, I can’t help it. I love you and I want you and that’s <em> it. </em> You can be clumsy and slip and fall and whatever the hell you did, but you have to <em> tell me </em>so I can take care of it.”</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t reply instantly, he really just looked down so Chanyeol couldn't see his expression until he shifted to straighten his spine and hug the elders neck, nose to nose and forehead to forehead with a tiny smile. “Deal.” </p><p><em> “Deal.” </em> Chanyeol laughed and pecked his lips since given the chance, fingers undoing the button on Baekhyun’s collar seeing as it was nearing bedtime. “That’s all you’re going to say? Say something nicer to your dominant <em> right now!” </em>He teased, nipping at Baekhyun’s lip.</p><p>It just made the smaller laugh and kiss his cheek, a small pink ring around his neck from the collar when he flopped away and onto the couch, legs still in Chanyeol's lap as he grasped his own hair out of his face. “My dominant looks very sexy when mad.” </p><p>Chanyeol snickered, petting down his sternum to the top of his jeans, eyeing Baekhyun’s sultry and also playful eyes. “Yeah? Well you’re going to see me really mad in a minute because puppies don’t belong on the furniture.” </p><p>Baekhyun burst into giggles and made the elder grin a he leaned down to situate over him, elbows beside his ears as he pressed a gentle kiss to the pink ring around his neck.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if it was that Baekhyun wore it too much or the material irritated the younger, but he knew that the new one he’d get him would be much softer on his sensitive skin.</p><p>“I think certain puppies are an exception.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Chanyeol laughed into his collarbone, resting on his chest and petting under his shirt at his ribs, “I think so <em> too, </em>my little puppy dog.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y’all were real scared for Baek! He’s okay! </p><p>Really though, at my college hazing is not allowed because they get so extreme! Students have died, normally from being forced to drink too much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Trouble (Student & Doctor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t think he would be so into this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly he never expected Baekhyun to be the type either, but his boyfriend looked absolutely beautiful playing rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few bruises on his skin, but unlike last his submissive had bruises these weren’t accidental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all placed purposely to the sounds of Baekhyun’s begging, to his spurring on of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard? That’s not hard!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hadn’t wanted to ever hurt him like that, but spanks were fair ground and the bruises along his wrists and ankles were definitely from Baekhyun’s squirming against binds, trying to close his knees as he cried with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd warned that it would bruise him, but of course Baekhyun didn’t care at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, they looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>on Baekhyun’s skin. Not like the last ones that he'd been genuinely concerned over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These were harmless, maybe a little sore, but made out of love more so than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Chanyeol cooed, tracing his fingers up and down Baekhyun’s spine and being careful of where the blanket rested half covering his bruised bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the smaller yawn, stretching his arms out not unlike a cat and twisting to curl up against his pillow facing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was absolutely beautiful in the mornings, smacking his pink lips together for a moment and blinking a few times just to form a soft, “Morning, Yeollie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>huh? Not today?” The elder teased, petting the soft strands from Baekhyun’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, too sore today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled apologetically, pulling the blanket up his waist and sitting back as an invitation for Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller yawned a few more times before shuffling over to throw his leg over Chanyeol’s hip, climbing onto his hips to sit over him, curls falling like an umbrella over his eyes as he smiled down at him tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, baby. Might have overdid it. I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol cooed, running a hand down his spine and petting over a handprint he knew had to be on his submissive ass, imprinted for the next few days at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Likely tired still, that or horny again, Baekhyun moaned softly, shaking his head and pressing back against Chanyeol's palm more firmly, “Like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he liked it when in bed, high on pleasure and the added sensations just made it much better, forcing him to feel new things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like to have your marks on me,” Baekhyun whispered, rubbing his sleep eyes with one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips were still puffy and swollen, also bruised around the bottom of his lip from either sucking on his own lip too harshly or Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reason didn't really seem to matter to Baekhyun at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, beautiful. My pretty sub, I gave you such a pretty collar too, matches all the marks so well,” Chanyeol crooned, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist to press a few kisses onto the reddish purple colored skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d go looser on the binds next time, but when he’d asked if they were too tight Baekhyun adamantly denied it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled really wide, looking much more awake with such a smile pulling his eyes into almonds and kittenishly leaning down to nuzzle their noses. “Because you’re the best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, I’m the best, and what else?</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol prompted, shooing Baekhyun’s hand away from the side table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew the younger was going for the light purple collar in its case on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lot of submissives would even wear it to bed if they were told to, because a lot of them really felt they didn’t belong to anyone without wearing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was one of those, he needed a lot of reassurance when not wearing it and had promptly burst into tears like a waterfall when he’d received it as if he’d never thought Chanyeol would make that commitment to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ridiculous when Chanyeol had never even had this much of an interest in </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Want it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun whined against his lips, warmth puffing in Chanyeol’s face, “Daddy </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was weak for Baekhyun when he whined or used that tone, but Chanyeol didn’t let him wear it </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out in public definitely, Baekhyun needed to show he was taken, but at home and when Chanyeol was home the doctor always wanted him to give his pretty neck a break because they both </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>and didn’t have anything to prove to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, he’d never ever force the submissive to sleep with it on, that was plain dangerous but yet still </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>common.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just couldn’t help feeling relieved Baekhyun had never tried to earn a collar from a dominant before him because they tended to have bad intentions too - harmful ones, or ideas too extreme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never hurt Baekhyun or allow him to be hurt like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss,” Chanyeol ordered softly, grinning at how quick Baekhyun was to lean down and accept a kiss with lips parted smoothly to lock their mouths together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always such a good boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now answer my question, I’m the best and what else, puppy dog?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Chanyeol loves me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>right,” The elder growled affirmatively. “You are such a good boy, and I love you so fucking much, baby doll.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun always pretended to be extremely bashful, hiding in Chanyeol's neck with a smile, damp lips pressing to his skin as the elder pet his hair. “Does it hurt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sore, Yeollie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hummed and kissed his shoulder before shifting him off of him and onto his stomach, the submissive pouting and getting scared eyes he’d be leaving him without more love so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you move, love. Not till I can get some cream on those bruises, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are the best partner, Chanyeol. Love you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt amazing to hear Baekhyun say so given he couldn’t be home nearly as much as he’d like, he didn’t have much time to coddle him or take him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d even fallen asleep trying to help him with homework only days ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Chanyeol had time off, he tried to make the most of it, and it seemed to be working perfectly fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me that again when you’re not sore so I can take care of you, sweet pea, that kind of talk is going to get you in all kinds of trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I really like trouble, sir.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmm hmmm, fluff or a bit of hurt/comfort next?? Pining?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The case (Officer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s a highly inaccurate police AU you never asked for 🤡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Baekhyun had been in law enforcement since he was seventeen and an intern, so more than ten years now.</p><p>After passing the academy, there were many different areas he wanted to try.</p><p>He’d worked in child services for a bit, then public health enforcement, he’d tried to help with gang crimes - although the crime scenes were often too bad for his weak stomach - and now, he felt he was finally finding something for him.</p><p>Even though just that morning he had been debating going back to just an everyday cop, one that took pictures with little kids and often got screamed at for ticketing people.</p><p>Today proved to him that hard work was worth it.</p><p>Being on a raid team wasn’t easy, and it most definitely was not fun.</p><p>He knew what he was getting into as his friends, and coworkers Sehun and Minseok were both lead members of the team.</p><p>But so far Baekhyun just <em> hadn’t </em>experienced anything but pain in the two years he’d been trying out this position.</p><p>He’d broken drug rings, he’d ripped up a dog fighting ring, they had torn into homes and arrested wanted and warranted criminals.</p><p>Nothing like this one, because he considered it a <em> good </em>ending.</p><p>Before all he’d heard from previous encounters was that drug lords asked for lesser sentences and got plea deals they didn’t deserve, and he’d cried for weeks after discovering the lifeless bodies of countless dogs and puppies.</p><p>Now, he felt this was something to be proud he’d invaded over.</p><p>There had been reports of stolen items on the property and suspicions of drug possession and distribution - normal things their department took care of.</p><p>And after trying to get a search warrant for weeks, after researching and finding out for nearly a year the landlord had been giving eviction notices as no rent had been paid - they got the approval.</p><p>The house was torn apart to say the least, the filth piled high and even in the yard.</p><p>The older members of the team had already come and gone, reporting a fifty year old man was arrested and had tried to pull guns on them on arrival.</p><p>Baekhyun had been behind, only because Minseok, the captain of their raid unit, was weary of his mental health since the last time he’d come into a home to raid it was to an overdosed body and he only just came back from therapy for it.</p><p>It didn’t appear the situation was quite as bad as it had been then, although the needles scattered about gave him anxiety like no other. </p><p>He could hear bugs, cockroaches, and rats scattering in the walls, unwilling to come out because of the daylight flooding in with all doors open and the cloth coverings on the windows had been removed.</p><p>He was simply stepping over Jongin, their evidence photographer, to look around, write down items of suspicious circumstances and tag them.</p><p>“Right hall was done,” He heard Sehun comment, “Baekhyun, do the left one, Kyungsoo just had to leave and redo his testimony for nearly getting a shotgun to his chest earlier.” </p><p>Baekhyun cringed even though he knew their was relief behind Sehun's irritated comment - because the man truly did care about all of the members of their department.</p><p>It was likely just guilt that was making his tone a sneer. </p><p>“Got it.” He replied carefully, cringing at the loud popping of trash as he was forced to step through it.</p><p>Times like these he was glad to be blessed with such thick boots because he would cry like a newborn should he ever accidentally prick himself on one of these needles - and it <em> had </em>happened to members before.</p><p>Baekhyun traveled down the hall, and what he saw made him frown as he stepped into a room.</p><p>The room itself was still just as filthy as the rest of the house, the dead bugs were just as disgusting.</p><p>But the walls were <em> pink </em> and beneath the mess he could see that there was a pink, plastic framed bed beneath the madness and Baekhyun felt the nausea coming on as he bent down to breath between his knees.</p><p>You would think after this long things would get easier, that he’d grow immune. </p><p>Sadly, that wasn’t the case and just as he was readying to catch his breath and call Minseok to see if their captain had fucking looked at this, movement occurred.</p><p>Not the movement of bugs around the room or rats gnawing at the drywall, but a movement made with purpose.</p><p>
  <em> “Hush, sh, quiet..”  </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun laid a hand beside his gun because the voice was deep, it seemed ridiculous that the man had been spoken because it was a voice too noticeable to ignore.</p><p>
  <em> “Yoora, Yoora, quiet please.”  </em>
</p><p>It was worried though, and sounded in tears, Baekhyun felt his jaw tick and followed it.</p><p>It led to a closet and someone was inside, that much was obvious because the garbage that seemed to originally have been blocking it cleared a path in a way that the door swung open.</p><p>There was a whimper and Baekhyun’s face dropped from the guarded expression it had because it was a child, that he was sure.</p><p>And he wasn’t just about to pull his gun on a child even <em> if </em>it was protocol to have it out.</p><p>His hand removed from his belt as he opened the closet door.</p><p>What greeted him at first was a shrill cry, and secondly he was able to process what his eyes were denying seeing.</p><p>A fully grown man, there was no doubt about that, hair overgrown in a way that suggested poverty despite this home being large, and in his arms was a small girl, her hair tangled beyond belief as if she hadn’t been properly bathed in a long time.</p><p>Her eyes and the man's eyes matched completely, both having deep brown hair and faces covered in tears and <em> fear.  </em></p><p>She was wearing a dark blue shirt, a man's shirt it seemed and if Baekhyun had to guess it was <em> this </em>man's shirt because the arrested man had been a fat bastard and this one was much more fit.</p><p>She had a ribbon around her wrist, almost as if someone had tried to dress her as the pretty little girl she certainly was, although it was the last thing to be seen after Baekhyun scanned her tiny toes.</p><p>That feeling of disgust pooled in his stomach again, lunch threatening to come up because there were so many hazards in this place and she was barefoot.</p><p>Baekhyun couldn't let his training fail him now and bent down calmly, hands always in their sight. “Do you know who I am? I’m a police officer. Do you know what I do?” </p><p>The man didn’t look at him, head pressed into the little girl's hair until he realized Baekhyun was talking to <em> him, not </em> the crying girl, because that would seem too much too soon.</p><p>“.. yes.” </p><p>Baekhyun smiled a bit, “That means I help people like you, do you know that?” </p><p>The man stared at him, eyes shaking as if thinking deeply before suddenly he was shifting so fast Baekhyun nearly had a thought to point his gun at him for safety measures.  </p><p>But he didn’t need to be worried as the man was just setting the girl onto her feet and pushing her at him, “Take her.” </p><p>Baekhyun saw the fear in his eyes, begging eyes, “Please save her.” </p><p>He didn’t think he quite understood, but Baekhyun did accept the girl because she put her arms up without care and was doing whatever the boy said, “Sh, I got you, sweetheart,” He whispered, holding her onto his knee as she clutched at his badge.</p><p>And then, Baekhyun gently pushed the door fully open, “You too,” He muttered, “Both of you are getting help.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ll prob spam post this one bc like I have no idea what this is oomph</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Oppicer! (Officer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man's name was Park Chanyeol and he was only a year younger than Baekhyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the first time he’d ever had such a good outcome of a situation, and that was why Baekhyun reasoned he was so infatuated with their case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t give many details out apparently. Apparently he was much more hard headed than expected at first glance but that was likely because he was conditioned to be that way, he was older and he actually understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four year old Yoora on the other hand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>understand many of the things she was telling police.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t understand that saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy hurted Yeol </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy so mean to me </span>
  </em>
  <span>and even </span>
  <em>
    <span>no like daddy’s friends, </span>
  </em>
  <span>implied abuse, neglect, drug distribution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to be hard to get their father on some of those charges, at least for the ones about Chanyeol it seemed, because he was an adult and even if he wasn’t denying anything, the man wasn’t being too helpful either - he’d only really asked if his father was going to prison and then broke down in relieved tears when they said he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Chanyeol was afraid to speak up, so they mostly had to dig into their record.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a life outside of that home. He had gone to school, he even had a job and when interviewing his other coworkers most of the responses were that he kept to himself and his hygiene was somewhat questionable but he was kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoora didn’t have any papers at all, but they did find her birth records. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A prostitute that had her unfortunately had passed from a uterine infection shortly after the surgery to remove Yoora before the baby had permanent defects from the conditions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d been about a week and Baekhyun hadn’t been back to clean out that house and he also hadn’t been out on any other cases for one simple reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoora wouldn’t let him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victim service providers were busy trying to find places for them, but the only options they had were to separate the siblings, and Chanyeol had </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be cleared of all suspicion of drug activity although his tests came back clean and he very obviously had been a victim himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun had watched them in the hospital for the past week, he’d gone to visit Yoora with a bear and had sat through her haircut and the lice treatment she had to have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was sad to see a little girl get her hair cut so short but it had been much too matted and tangled for even the nurses to try and deal with on top of the lice she had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least the charges for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yoora’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>neglect would be going down because the list was growing long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she seemed to be a normal little girl despite not knowing what was going on, and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>obsessed </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She told him he was an angel although it was only his job to which he was reminded that coming to visit them wasn’t really part of his job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let her wear his badge around because she thought police were </span>
  <em>
    <span>superheroes </span>
  </em>
  <span>now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was just a normal little girl that liked to touch too many things and the color purple because pink was “</span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only she wasn’t a normal little girl because she had never gone to school, she still wasn’t potty trained, and she always referred to asking where Chanyeol was by saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeol still in troubles? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. He wasn’t in trouble, at least Baekhyun was willing to say as much, and hoped Chanyeol really didn’t have anything to hide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you just look so cute like this!” Baekhyun mused, the little girl on his hip as he carried her down the hospital hallway, “Flowers look so cute on you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoora gave a wide, toothy grin that exposed the empty spaces in her gums, flapping her hand in a very odd motion but Baekhyun found she just did some </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd </span>
  </em>
  <span>things in general and couldn’t really find it in him to point them out because they didn’t understand her trauma to being neglected quite yet, “I.. like flowr too!” She squealed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled and laughed as she got distracted by his badge that was clipped to her hospital gown, holding the fabric out for him to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held down the bottom of her outfit to ensure it didn’t expose her pull-up just because she didn’t quite understand many social norms either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun just continued to him to her excited comments, opening up Chanyeol's room door and sighing when he noticed Minseok seated beside Chanyeol's bed, likely still hounding the man even though it was obvious he wouldn’t be saying a thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeollie!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoora squirmed in his grip until Baekhyun was walking over to set her onto the man's bed; the little girl squealed and crawled up to hug Chanyeol's neck in a choke-like grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun just sent Chanyeol a tight lipped smile, and knew the other always gave him odd looks when he came bringing Yoora in or looked at him confused when Baekhyun apologized and had to take her back to her own room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol just gave him </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd </span>
  </em>
  <span>looks but never once was it really a </span>
  <em>
    <span>grateful </span>
  </em>
  <span>one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun found him strange, he didn’t really understand how to begin to understand Chanyeol, because Yoora was open </span>
  <em>
    <span>she was a child and didn’t know differently, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Chanyeol knew exactly what was going on, what was happening and looked at him with something nearing confusion at all times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Baekhyun was glad he was now safe and cleaned up, hair properly taken care of and as far as he had heard Chanyeol had been more than okay with the doctors and nurses here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” Minseok tugged on his wrist and Baekhyun saw Chanyeol eye between them instantly as he hugged his sister. “We have something to talk about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not on the clock-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait, you’re on the clock at this moment,” His boss said, standing up and pulling him across the room although it was stupid if he was only trying to get him away from eaesdroppers because Chanyeol could </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>hear them in the small room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just got off the phone with Yixing, their counselor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said that there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>open homes right now for the two of them if we want them to stick together… and for the case it would be in our favor to keep them as we found them, together, where the stress wouldn’t fall on either of them to worry about the other. They’re very </span>
  <em>
    <span>dependent </span>
  </em>
  <span>on each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt his jaw clench at how impersonal Minseok was being even though he knew the man had been doing this much longer than him; he still hated that he was worried more about the case than the fact that it was wrong to separate the two victimized siblings in general. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can we possibly do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to take them in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we can’t use them as witnesses,” Baekhyun said instantly, “We can’t use them on trial if their views can be interpreted as skewed, what are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s insane - why in the wo-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why, from this moment on, you're on files; you technically would have no influence in the case by legal standards if we claim your position doesn’t have anything to do with active cases. Baekhyun, I really need you to do this for us. If you want to help them then we need to find them somewhere safe to be, it’s either this or Yoora goes to a foster home for a while and only god knows where they’ll be forced to put Chanyeol. I’ll give you two months paid leave if you’re afraid of criminal behavior in your home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First of all, Baekhyun was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure this was even legal, and secondly he was even more offended for the pair at Minseok’s assumptions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he didn’t want to help, of course he did, but taking in </span>
  <em>
    <span>strangers </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t in his job description, even if it was only until they could find a proper home for the pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chanyeol said he would only go with you, Jongin offered at first, but he said he didn’t trust him with Yoora. He said </span>
  <em>
    <span>officer Byun </span>
  </em>
  <span>only, Baekhyun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed and rubbed his temple, wrapping an arm around his stomach with unease before giving Minseok a short nod, getting a wide smile from the man, before he was walking over to Chanyeol's bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the door shut again and knew Minseok was running off to get paperwork and perhaps a change of real clothes for the pair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoora, you want to go play at officer Byuns house?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol confused at his question to the girl, wondering what the man was playing at when he really hadn’t spoken more than a handful of words to him before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baekie?” The girl squealed, standing on the bed, “Baekie house?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked at him awaiting a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun swallowed and nodded, giving his best smile, “Sure, let’s go play, sweetheart. But let’s not stand on things, we don’t want you to get hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoora flopped back onto her bottom, ooing and turning to look at Chanyeol, “Yeollie! Play oppicer house!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>look grateful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Proud (Officer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took a week for the funding and housing status to be approved, so it had been a long week of waiting and sadly telling Yoora it wasn’t time to go to officer Baekhyun’s house yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, finally the day had come and a booster seat held the little girl who was asleep against the seatbelt in the back of his car, and it had been a very awkward car ride as Baekhyun saw Chanyeol looking at everything over in his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t suspicious of the man, but it would be a lie to say he wasn’t paranoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun had yelled at him for accepting, putting things into his head about Chanyeol being a thief or perhaps aggressive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of those were proven, but Baekhyun was still paranoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this card just for clothes and stuff?” Chanyeol drawled, holding the card he’d been given by Yixing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shrugged, “I think you can use it on whatever you want, given it's a necessity of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a child you know, I wasn’t going to like.. blow it on stupid shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought it was supposed to be a joke, because Chanyeol gave him a lopsided grin, but Baekhyun wasn’t sure and nodded politely as he parked his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course; I didn’t assume so,” Baekhyun mumbled, “We can go to the store soon and get Yoora some more clothes and toys and.. whatever you wanted, I think a few days settling in is good, but I did stop by and pick up a few things for her because I felt bad having her room just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun raised a brow at the confused noise, watching Chanyeol pull Yoora out of the backseat as he waited going inside for the man. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoora has enough clothes though?” Chanyeol murmured with a confused expression, “We’re fine just with what we have, she can wear my things if need be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That very much was not true, all Minseok had been permitted to personally buy for the pair was a week's worth of clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sighed, “She’s a little girl, she can’t just wear one of your shirts all the time. What if she wants to go out and play in the yard? Or to the park or something? The other kids might find it strange.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Of course you can, you’re a grown man, you can do whatever the hell you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t hear a response and just pushed his door open, holding it for the other to carry Yoora inside and removing his shoes at the door. “The only real rules I have are.. to not leave without telling me where you’re going, and to make sure someone is watching if Yoora is playing out front, out back my dog is up because I wasn’t sure if you guys were comfortable with that yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun patted the couch for Chanyeol to set the girl down so she could nap, and he did, but he looked like he was nervously sweating, wiping palms on his pants before mumbling, “It’s so clean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t know what to say to that because he had seen how his precious home was and just smiled softly, waving a hand towards the kitchen, “You guys are welcome to whatever’s in there, we can get groceries later and tonight I’ll just order us some food - let me show you down the hall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded, hands wringing together and looking small as he followed behind Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Yoora’s room,” Baekhyun mumbled, swinging the first door open, “One of my coworkers had some only toddler things that I figured she could use, like the bed..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a bit awkward pointing at the small bed that was littered with random stickers across the white wood and flopping his hand towards the unicorn rocking toy and a nearly empty toy chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how long they were staying with him, so he wanted it to at least be a nice experience while it lasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can stay here, it’s so nice, thank you.” Chanyeol's head was bowed really low as he pushed into the room and Baekhyun furrowed his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to see your room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s head snapped up, “I have a room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was pretty sure he'd mentioned he did earlier and nodded slowly, “Of course, come with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just beside Baekhyun’s own door was the guest room or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol's </span>
  </em>
  <span>room, and Baekhyun made sure to mention his room was beside his as he opened Chanyeol's door to reveal the King sized bed and dark wood dresser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re empty for now,” Baekhyun said, “But we can fill them up next time we go out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just pushed inside, not rudely, but obviously excited, hands touching the footboard and opening drawers even though Baekhyun had said they were empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth was just parted in amazement as he looked at everything, taking it all in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun cleared his throat awkwardly, licking his lips, “I’ll.. i'll give you some time to look around. You guys.. aren’t allergic to anything, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a stupid question when he had to read over Yoora’s hospital test before coming and the girl had a minor allergy for bananas when they’d done the allergy tests.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least it wasn’t too common for bananas to be in stuff because Baekhyun wouldn’t have had a clue what to look for if it was something that was in everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he felt the need to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he was an adult and Baekhyun didn’t have access to his records, even if he sort of wanted to know what the man had gone through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only so much a paper could tell about a person anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.. I-uh.. god, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes looked just as begging as when Baekhyun had opened that closet, wet and shaking as he sat on his bed, “Yoora might be right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to be some sort of angel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten years of law enforcement, and nobody ever made him quite as proud to be an officer as Park Chanyeol did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Attach (Officer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No. I’m telling you, there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>suspicious about him at all, Minseok.” Baekhyun hissed, “The most he has done was feed Yoora the rest of the fucking coco puffs and apologize for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew speaking to his boss like this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Minseok was also his friend and even though he was a great boss, he had suspicions about Chanyeol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ones that told Baekhyun to put his wallet on the counter and see if anything was missing the next day and asking if Chanyeol had been sneaking out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok was a worried man, but Baekhyun had found </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong with Chanyeol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found nothing wrong with him other than sometimes he did strange things like coming out to eat at one in the morning or leaving Yoora alone for long periods of time, but nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, Chanyeol seemed to be the only sort of parent Yoora had ever known so Baekhyun couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>blame </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man for wanting some space since he finally had somewhere to hide out in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And truthfully, Chanyeol had only left the house alone once and it was to buy Yoora a candy bar and Baekhyun was sure as all hell that the man wasn’t taking his four year old sister with him to do illegal activities - Chanyeol was scared about Yoora even watching the cop shows on TV because he didn’t like to explain bad things to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But sadly, Yoora </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know bad things - even if she didn’t really know they were bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tossed her dolls around and Baekhyun had been so concerned over how aggressive she played that he called Yixing, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>therapist, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make sure she was okay and he assured him that she’d seen some things but she said she’d never been </span>
  <em>
    <span>the doll. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It implied Chanyeol was, unless there was a third person that neither of the pair were fessing up about, and the man had adamantly denied therapy even though the state legally had to offer it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing tried as their victim protection worker to convince Chanyeol, but the man really didn’t speak to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>about what was going on inside his head and even less about the suspicious circumstances he’d been found in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grateful survivor, Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>was, but he had something to hide - whether it be guilt keeping his mouth shut in fear he’d do his father more harm speaking, or fear he’d lose Yoora nobody really knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, it’s for the case. I know you may be a bit attached, but if you’re trying to protect them then I need you to tell me-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>a bad person!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He yelled, “He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>depressed </span>
  </em>
  <span>and afraid, but he’s not a fucking criminal, Minseok. The sooner you realize that, the easier it will be to help him. Okay? I get it, Yoora is four, children are easier to talk to because they’re open. Chanyeol is an adult and everyone wants to know why he was still there- why a lot of </span>
  <em>
    <span>things, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he just wants to take care of his sister and that should be enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe I am defensive, maybe I am attached, but remember - you’re the one that wanted them here, you’re the one that gave me all the time I needed to help them - so believe me, I want that bastard put up, Yoora is too old to not be in preschool, and Chanyeol is too old to still be this afraid of his father, so don't tell me what I need and don’t need to be doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m doing what’s right and </span>
  <em>
    <span>easier </span>
  </em>
  <span>on them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, I want what's best on them too-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever Minseok was about to argue was cut off by the sound of a child crying and feet running from down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoora didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually </span>
  </em>
  <span>have fits so early in the morning, sure she had a few a couple times a week, sometimes for even </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>apparent reason, but Chanyeol was quick to take care of it before Baekhyun could try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time though, Baekhyun could hear the shower going next door and knew Chanyeol was likely just taking a break from her - </span>
  <em>
    <span>plus </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man had been showering excessively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t really think too much about what his coworkers had said about his hygiene before because Chanyeol now had a nice haircut and was cleanly shaven, but the first few days Chanyeol asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>how many times are we allowed to shower? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had to be reported to Yixing unfortunately, but Baekhyun’s answer was </span>
  <em>
    <span>whenever the hell you want, however many times you want, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he’d been mad and sounded somewhat aggressive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol just smiled then and ever since he’d shower sometimes twice a day, but Baekhyun suspected it had more to do with keeping his little sister off his back more than anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun hung up his phone and jumped off his bed to rush down the hall, and by then, Yoora was already back in the kitchen, standing on an island stool with one of her soft blankets in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoora?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She burst into a fit of tears again when she noticed him, and Baekhyun only now realized she was pressing the blanket into a puddle of milk on the counter and a bowl of cereal was now lying on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The bugs! Bugs! No-no! Have to go!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun startled at the outburst, rushing over to grab her off the stool before she hurt herself, “Yoora, it's okay. It’s an accident.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wailed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>her hands scratching at her green striped pajamas, “B-Bug!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Baekhyun hushed her, bringing her to sit on the couch, “Princess, it’s fine. It’s okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoora!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heavy footsteps came from down the hall, ones only the largest person in the house could create as Chanyeol ran into the living room, hair dripping wet and a towel around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoora - w-what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun just hugged Yoora tighter, “She spilt her cereal, it’s okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol clutched his hair like he’d been absolutely terrified, not even caring about his state of undress as he leaned over the back of the couch to pet his sister's hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about the state of undress, but that was mostly because Chanyeol had many odd colored scars scattered around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t really deny the man's abuse when skin showed Yoora’s stories clearly, making a soft voice ring into his head that said: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeollie make daddy mad ‘gain! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy just say no no! No no, Yeol!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked at him and it was obvious Baekhyun had been eyeing his skin, but the man didn’t seem to care at all, “She’s scared we’re going to get cockroaches again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t,” Baekhyun said instantly, “One bowl of spilt cereal isn’t going to bring in cockroaches.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t reply but it was likely because he looked scared at the thought of an infestation too, just picking Yoora up over Baekhyun’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It.. it was just.. so bad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun licked over his teeth as he listened to Chanyeol's rumbling over Yoora’s sniffling, walking over to properly clean up her mess, “I’m listening, Chanyeol.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like.. sometimes we’d wake up during the night and it was just.. everywhere, all over us. Just.. so many bugs, so she’s afraid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re afraid too,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baekhyun wanted to say, but instead he nodded, “I remember what the place looked like, I can’t even picture the two of you living there truthfully. It was uninhabitable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol ducked his head down and Baekhyun found it was an embarrassed action, he wondered if the man was misunderstanding him, that he took his worry as disgust or something similarly judgemental. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol had been hearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s an adult </span>
  </em>
  <span>thrown around so much while in the police office and at the hospital, so Baekhyun could easily understand why he thought he would think those things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because he was in control too, he had a say, he was a grown man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what people didn’t understand was that whatever was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going on </span>
  </em>
  <span>in that home, it wasn’t something new. It most definitely was not something new and it was something that likely had been going on for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol was a man, yes, but he also was a brother and had to take care of a sister that couldn’t leave the situation as he could have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, nobody knows exactly what was going on </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoora, Baekhyun has it all cleaned up,” He heard the other whisper, “Go look, there’s not a bug in sight, promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it made more sense why Yoora was so happy to clean up her toys and help put clean clothes away, why she always wanted to sit on the dryer while Baekhyun gave her shirts to </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempt </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fold up (even if it was just balled up).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoora made her way over and immediately latched onto Baekhyun’s calf, small arms clutching his leg as she pressed her chubby cheek into his knee with watchful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All clean,” Baekhyun cooed, reaching down to grab her hand, “Clean enough for you, princess?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No bug?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no bugs,” He promised, squeezing her fingers, “The only bugs here are the ones Mongryong brings in and eats up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoora burst into giggles at that, turning her head to look out of the sliding glass window in the kitchen at said corgi chasing his tail outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun knew that look in her eye and snorted, “Go get some shoes on and you can go out and play.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a four year old, such an opportunity just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be taken, so she was bouncing to the front door and digging through the shoe rack with a beaming grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go back to doing work,” He heard Chanyeol say, “I can watch her out there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun smirked and turned to look at him with a laugh, “You and what pants?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>froze </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the pink that spread down his chest was absolutely endearing, “fuck.” He mumbled before turning to rush down the hall and even the back of his neck was red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed, but inside he knew he was fucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minseok should have told him not to get attached.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. True (Officer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Guppies are so small though, you don’t want to be something even bigger? All the other fish will eat you up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Baekhyun heard Yoora disagree, “I just hit them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s laughter was really enchanting, and it was only sweeter in the context of him being an absolutely amazing brother to Yoora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>he sometimes left her alone when he really shouldn’t, and even if he could be a bit too blunt (in Baekhyun's opinion) with the four year old, he was still doing his best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was a lot considering Chanyeol never asked for the responsibility of taking care of a little kid, and it was obvious because sometimes Baekhyun just saw him </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at Yoora and just.. look absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the little girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t want to assume much, but it could be a number of reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The care she was getting, all of the trips to therapy, she even got more financial support than he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But those were less noticeable things, Baekhyun always felt he saw that look the most when Chanyeol was hugging her or teaching her to read preschool books.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Baekhyun was making her snacks and kissing her head when she so nicely asked for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he had to guess, Chanyeol was jealous of the gentleness she was always given - that or all the love she soaked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the innocence she still had because she didn’t need to deal with the stress of the current circumstances. Chanyeol did. He did and Baekhyun let him take his car to the police department, and even dropped him off and waited for him if Yoora was busy at therapy anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>time Baekhyun nearly told something bad about Chanyeol, and that was only because the man had his car to show up at the station for more questioning and Baekhyun got a call from one of the secretaries asking if perhaps the man had gotten sick because he never showed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t tell on him though - he didn’t know what the consequences had been for Chanyeol not showing at the time - and he never regretted not telling because an hour later Chanyeol showed up with dinner and his eyes were swollen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun couldn't possibly tell on him for being stressed out and maybe wanting just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>day of not being hassled for hours on end; he couldn’t blame Chanyeol for not wanting to hear about his father for just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Baekhyun pushed the cracked bathroom door open, “You guys want to do something today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baekie!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoora cried, giggling and sending him a huge smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, princess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My bath time,” She cooed as if such a thing wasn’t obvious despite Chanyeol trying to force her to let go of the cup so he could rinse the suds from her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see that, are you going to be all squeaky clean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! Yeollie best!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chanyeol is the best, I’ll agree to that,” Baekhyun smiled, giving her a high five when she noticed he was getting closer, “He even gave you bubbles, how nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeollie is </span>
  <em>
    <span>super duper </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice!” The girl screamed, trying to reach over the tub towards Baekhyun, “He even telled me that my oppicer is just so-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yoora, sit down,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol scolded, but the timing left something to be desired as his face was slightly pink and Baekhyun laughed at the bubbles on his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoora plopped down with a pout, “You just don’t want me to-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re done.” The man said firmly and Baekhyun snickered at the angry stick of her tongue Yoora gave him as Chanyeol unplugged the tub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you two want to fight so much today,” Baekhyun laughed, “I guess you’ll just have to be forced to work together and decide where to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baek, you’re really </span>
  <em>
    <span>not helping,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun just smiled cheekily and escaped before he could get soaked by a four year old.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really love it so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun burst into laughter as he took another bite of his corn dog, turning his knees to face more towards Chanyeol. “Corn dogs? If you like them that much we can just get a box to take home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol whined, his ears reddening, “I meant living with you, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the most of a confession or acknowledgement of their circumstances from Chanyeol that Baekhyun had ever heard, and it made him smile really huge, pulling down the collar of his huge coat so the man could see it, “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol paused and it likely had to do with the little girl wobbling over, arms out for balance in her purple marshmallow coat because both adults refused to go to the park as she demanded unless she was dressed warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wearing a dress wasn’t really warm, but they compromised with leggings and a huge coat, Yoora didn’t seem to mind, in fact she’d giggled and smacked at the big fabric anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bites please!” She requested, wobbling over to stand at Baekhyun’s knees and lay small fingers on them, standing on the tip of her rain boots for a bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The officer snorted at how one of her ponytails was lopsided from chasing a few other little kids around the grass, but in the end they were just glad she was socializing a bit more with kids her age. “Bossy girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just giggled and chomped a big mouthful of his food before turning around and walking back to her newfound friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Where’s Baekhyun’s thank you!” Chanyeol scolded playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl in response turned around to put her hands on her lips and throw them out like kisses before running off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed while Chanyeol grumbled a </span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear I taught her what manners were.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence a few minutes longer, but not the awkward kind, the kind that didn’t feel anyone needed to say anything and it was still comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there were still so many words that could fit in that silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am bad, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun frowned, the straw of his soda sticking between his lips, “Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like.. I’ve done bad things,” Chanyeol mumbled, “I hear you.. sometimes, I swear I’m not eavesdropping, but I get.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I want to know that you’re not just… being nice to us because we’re some charity case, but that you genuinely don’t mind, so I listened a few times and Minseok is right; I’m a bad person.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, I don’t.. Chanyeol-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The reason I don’t talk,” The younger swallowed thickly, flicking crumbs off of his jeans and not looking at him, “Is because I’ve done bad things </span>
  <em>
    <span>too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And if my father isn’t ratting me out then I’m not going to tell, I don’t want to tell them that I’ve possessed drugs before for my father, or that I could have done better for Yoora. They all look at me.. like.. like I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>trash </span>
  </em>
  <span>already, they look at me like I’m some drug addict when I’ve only ever sold them, and I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve only ever tried to get money for Yoora to get some clothes and I’ve only ever tried to save up and.. I guess it would be kidnapping, because I wanted to take her with me, that's a conspiracy to kidnap, right? It’s some sort of crime, the intent doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chanyeol,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun found it difficult to breathe because he wasn’t exactly shocked, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he was concerned because Chanyeol wasn’t wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those were </span>
  <em>
    <span>crimes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and as an officer he did care about them, but personally he cared more about Chanyeol's reasoning than anything, because even he - an officer - would have done such things to protect Yoora and that didn’t make him trash. “Why are you telling me this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>look at me like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun swallowed, twisting the foil wrapper in his lap as he stared at his hands, an unknown feeling washing over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feelings he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should in no way feel when around Chanyeol.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t feel betrayed nor disappointed, he didn’t feel anger even though he’d been protecting Chanyeol's image for this long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just filled with dangerous feelings and Chanyeol moved closer, so his thigh pressed against his and he prayed the other felt it too because if not then Baekhyun just felt pathetic for feeling for a man that he was meant to shelter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things fell differently and you truly got to know a person when seeing them 24 hours everyday, and he knew Chanyeol wasn’t a criminal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I spoke to Yixing.. he offered me an internship as a victim advocate, said they paid for training and everything..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy, even if his expression just portrayed confusion, because he was trying to battle internally right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, Chanyeol. I’m very proud.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you look so sad?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun lifted his head and chewed on his lip, leaning back against the park bench, “You know that you’ll have to tell your story, right? Relate to them? Support them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I’ve thought it over, yes,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to know what he’s done to you,” Baekhyun whispered wetly, turning to look at Chanyeol, “So I can support you and you can support others; I want to understand so I can argue for a plea deal, because I won’t let them arrest you for trying to do the right things. Standing on trial.. it’s your only chance to really </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay here..” with me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you,” Chanyeol whispered, eyes scanning Baekhyun’s face before he added, “But not now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand curled around Baekhyun’s fingers that were resting in his lap, and that felt reassuring anyways.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Flirt (Officer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was midnight when the knock came onto his bedroom door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only one in the house that was up this late was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol, and if it were Yoora the little girl would have opened the door already and hung on the doorknob until Baekhyun acknowledged her intrusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun found Chanyeol looked less stressed during the night, that he found him watching television and cooking later at night than was normal of a person, but it always called for a good breakfast of leftovers in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Chanyeol flopped a limp piece of paper at Baekhyun, visually looking paranoid, “I need to talk to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” The officer moved his laptop off his lap and made room by the headboard, “Whats up, Chanyeol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger didn’t verbally respond other then the sound of him sucking in a breath as he took a seat beside Baekhyun, and that made the elder even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just read it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun accepted it and knew it was something he’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreading. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mr. Park Chanyeol, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Department of Justice and Victim Services have found a housing unit complete with governmental support along with financial needs, and we have received supporting requests of legal rights to a Park Yoora. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Active investigations at the moment hinder the process of a minor adoption, but private foster care can be found near offered housing unit at -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t need to continue reading, he just crumpled the edges of the paper with anger and felt tears well in his eyes as he whispered a pathetic, “You're leaving?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere without Yoora.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun knew as much, but there was nothing they could do if this was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>legal </span>
  </em>
  <span>order, and he wasn’t sure if it was only a suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But.. I-I want you guys to stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms pulled him into a hug then, and it was the most contact he’d physically ever had with Chanyeol before, much more than simple hand holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh, Baekhyun. I know, we don’t want to leave either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hadn’t realized he was so upset there were tears falling from his eyes silently, but he felt the best place for the pair were right where they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were - </span>
  </em>
  <span>here, with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I called Minseok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller man sniffed and pulled back a bit to rest against Chanyeol's shoulder with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiling. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I called Minseok and he offered me that deal you were talking about.. going in as a  witness or something, you know what I’m saying. Anyways, he said that if I rejected this offer that the financial support we’ve been getting would lessen, but legally they couldn't force us to leave and they can’t force Yoora into child care with no proof she needs to leave our care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m staying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun released a noise that was a mix of anger and happiness as he smacked Chanyeol's chest gently, instantly hugging around his waist the next second, “Why the fuck did you scare me like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you’d cry, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckled and it sounded wonderful underneath Baekhyun’s cheek, “You couldn't have really thought I would do that, right? That’s insane. I told you a week ago I was happy here - Yoora is </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>happier here. Baekhyun, you didn’t need to take us in, and I recognize that, and if you don’t force us to leave then we may be stuck to you forever if you keep treating us this well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed even if his face was contorted in pain because Yoora had said something similar - of course much more childish. Climbing into his lap and claiming to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>gum </span>
  </em>
  <span>because she wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sit with Baekie for always! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-How could I ever treat you any differently?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds promising.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun rolled his eyes and sat back to look at him firmly, “Are you going to kiss me or </span>
  <em>
    <span>not?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baekie! Baekie!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun groaned awake to little palms pounding on his chest and pressure settling on his stomach, blinking groggily just to clear his vision and get a toothy smile from Yoora who’s braided hair was a mess from sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekie!” She chided delightfully in a hushed excited whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, princess,” The man rumbled, cupping his head and gently pulling her down to kiss her head tiredly, “What are you doing, monster?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoora giggled, “Came to find Yeollie! Why he here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled a bit, the action laced with sleep as he recalled the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s hands were large, they enveloped his entire face and there wasn’t anything he could compare the feeling to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the feeling he had watching Mongryong nearly be strangled to death by Yoora’s love - of course not literally, but they did have to be separated when the corgi got fed up with her - or when listening to her tell him all about what she’d done in therapy which was usually just learning skills to prepare her for school.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adoration. Love. Protection.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was laying beside him, he could feel the warmth the other was giving off and also knew he was very much awake but faking because he’d felt him remove his head from Baekhyun’s shoulder when the door creaked open as if he knew he’d get attacked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeollie and Baekie had some things to talk about and got so tired,” Baekhyun whispered, rubbing his fingers over the puffiness of her cheeks, “Why don’t you go and put on cartoons and I’ll be out to make you breakfast in just a minute, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoora ooed, “I can do! I’m a big girl now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a big girl, I’ll be right behind you, princess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun heard her excited shriek and if Chanyeol wasn’t awake before he definitely was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled over onto his side once the stomping footsteps recessed and even heard the familiar metal rattling around of Yoora releasing Mongryong from his cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bad faker,” Baekhyun whispered, splashing his hand over Chanyeol's stomach and scooting over to press a kiss to the others cheek, “Yoora just hasn’t noticed yet, but I did, handsome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes popped open with a laugh, the sound falling into a muffled version as he leaned over to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips, “I’ll do better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller hummed, cupping his cheek and smoothing his hair from his face as he received a few more kisses before Chanyeol was simply tossing an arm around his back and pulling him closer to his chest, resting his head into the crook of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About us, dating, she knows what that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She might be upset,” Baekhyun sighed, petting over the shell of Chanyeol's ear, “She might think I’m stealing you or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol snorted and it made the smaller pinch his arm. “Please. If anything she’s going to scream at me for taking away her </span>
  <em>
    <span>oppicer Baekie! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I swear she thinks she's going to marry you, she told me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s unfortunate then,” Baekhyun smiled, shimmying down so Chanyeol rested against his cheek and he could easily turn his head and kiss the spot. “Got my eyes on someone much more fitting, handsome too. Very strong and tall, I’m very proud to have him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes glittered with a mix of amusement and </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief </span>
  </em>
  <span>before sitting up to kiss the center of Baekhyun’s forehead, caging him under his arms and leaving the officer to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your way of flirting? If so, I don’t mind at all, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger didn’t answer and instead grabbed his chin to press a much more appropriate kiss to his lips. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m still not sure what to do about any other writings, I have a 7 ch one in drafts, and I’m not sure about future ones... I just feel so repetitive, so I think I’m going to place the 7 ch one into its own “drabble collection” for now, but that might be the only one in there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Idiot (Highschool)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“He’s pretty cute though.” </p><p>Jongdae instantly began to cackle, throwing a pencil across the ugly blue and white cafeteria table at Baekhyun. “You’re joking.” </p><p>Baekhyun very much <em> wasn’t </em>joking. </p><p>He just turned in his seat to look across the room, chewing on a soggy French fry.</p><p>Moments before he’d been debating on running off campus to get some <em> real </em>food, but his mind had wandered around the cafeteria one too many times and now he was distracted. </p><p>See, he wasn’t much for boys or girls really, he never found too much interest in them - not to say he didn’t have <em> experience, </em> he was a high schooler after all - but he didn’t really care to do <em> relationships. </em></p><p>But this boy was <em> cute.  </em></p><p>Baekhyun would claim his standards were exceedingly high too, so that said something.</p><p>Only he wore a hood over his forehead and was more stabbing his food than eating, sitting all alone.</p><p>Surely he’d have noticed someone so cute before.</p><p>“He's new?”</p><p>“Yeah. Park Chanyeol, rumor is that-“</p><p>Baekhyun sent Yixing a wiggly brow and jumped from his seat, fixing his sweater over his chest in a manner he hoped was cute.</p><p><em> “Baek, I really suggest you listen to me first!” </em>He heard Junmyeon yelp at him as he started off towards the boys table.</p><p>With a confident grin and a sway in his hips, Baekhyun approached the table.</p><p>As soon as he was close enough the boy looked up wide eyed, eyes growing larger as he realized Baekhyun was approaching him, shuffling back in his seat like he was extremely nervous.</p><p>
  <em> Cute, so cute. </em>
</p><p>Chanyeol’s hair curled up around his baby blue hood and he grabbed his backpack that rested beside him with shaking hands.</p><p>An action Baekhyun attributed to <em> fear </em>and that made him frown given he was definitely not someone people were scared of.</p><p>“Hi!” He chirped, flashing a pearly white grin as he plopped down on the other side of the table, “I’m Baekhyun! You’re <em> cute!” </em></p><p>Instead of earning a good reaction, he was surprised when Chanyeol just sort of ducked his head and only made his eyes visible as he pulled his backpack into his lap as if a shield.</p><p>“Not a talker, that’s okay!” The smaller cried, “I think I have math with you, you should sit with me - my partner is so <em> boring!” </em></p><p>Baekhyun found his lips becoming pouty as he continued his flirting to earn no reaction from the other - it was just weird, if he flirted with anyone else then normally they’d be all on him by now.</p><p>It was strange, or maybe Chanyeol was just strange because he just sort of picked at the canvas of his backpack and hugged it to his chest.</p><p>But it <em> wasn’t </em> the kind of weird that put Baekhyun off - not like watching a kid cut up erasers and eat them - but the sort of <em> shy </em>weird.</p><p>“You’re really tall, huh?” Baekhyun asked, leaning into his elbows and resting his chin in his palms with a cute smile, “Wish I was that tall! You could probably touch the ceiling! Sometimes I have to use a stool in the kitchen just to get cups!”</p><p>That made Chanyeol's face turn pink and he heard the softest of laughs that made him grin ear to ear, kicking his feet back and forth excitedly. </p><p>But it was really hard to engage with someone <em> this </em> shy, Baekhyun felt out of his realm considering he was nearly as bad at being a blabbermouth as <em> Jongdae.  </em></p><p>So far, he had only seen Chanyeol for a week though and it must <em> suck </em>being the new kid.</p><p>He flickered eyes around the other to try and find something to talk about, maybe a clip on his bag or a brand on his jacket, but everything just seemed so generic, it was all too plain for him to get a grasp on a topic.</p><p>And it didn’t help that Chanyeol's eyes were wide and expressive, searching and nervous, because Baekhyun wasn’t a nervous person but right now he felt a little nervous.</p><p>“Uh… school lunch sucks, huh?” He murmured, reaching over to push the blue tray towards Chanyeol some, most of the food left untouched on it, “Tastes like dirt, you should come with me off campus to get something. I have a car-“</p><p>The bell to go to class rung and Baekhyun’s jaw fell open at how fast Chanyeol was jumping up to rush towards the halls leaving his chair spinning empty across from him.</p><p>Baekhyun nearly didn't believe it given they had five minutes to make it to class and they could have spoken longer. </p><p>He sat there in shock for about a minute before he heard storming laughter and loud footsteps.</p><p>“Just as cute as you thought?” Jongin teased, pinching his chin playfully.</p><p>Whining and shoving him off, Baekhyun stood up with a frown, “I think he rejected me.” </p><p>“Why do you think that?” </p><p>“He didn’t say a word at all, just kind of stared.” </p><p>They laughed loudly and Baekhyun felt he was missing out on something and gave a rather childish stomp as he crossed his arms with red, embarrassed ears.</p><p>“Baek,” Yixing sighed sympathetically as he tossed an arm around his shoulder, “You should really listen when we try to tell you stuff.” </p><p><em> “I did!” </em> He argued, flinging his hands with dramatic effect, “You said he’s <em> new!” </em></p><p>“You didn’t wait for me to tell you he also hasn’t said a <em> peep </em>to anyone his entire time here. In art, the teacher asked him to introduce himself and he turned to write his name on the whiteboard instead.” Junmyeon explained, rubbing his temple exasperatedly.</p><p>Baekhyun turned bright red and dramatically fell to the dirty cafeteria floor with a loud whine, digging his face in his knees. “Oh <em> no! </em>I look like an idiot!”</p><p>“Well,” Kyungsoo smacked his teeth as he chewed gum, “You kinda are though.” </p><p>Baekhyun whined until the late bell went off and their asses were asking for detention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Communicate (Highschool)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chanyeol was way out of his element. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new school, a new home, a new </span>
  <em>
    <span>life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all too much, too soon, so sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he scared? Not any less than he always had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least the school seemed much better than his last - at least this far it did, but it’d only been one week so it was hard to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so weird though - that boy trying to talk to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Chanyeol didn’t know any better he'd assume it was to genuinely be nice, to be his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the little voice in his head screamed the thought away as quickly as it came, reminding him that this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>temporary and that he shouldn’t get too at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still weird, and even now as he sat doodling Monday morning in math, he felt eyes in the side of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher was droning on about something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>group work </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Chanyeol nearly scoffed because he much preferred he just do it alone or else everyone would just take credit for his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol jolted back in his seat as his backpack was removed from the empty desk beside him and said pretty boy with begging eyes was plopping into it and slamming his notebook down on the desk, “I’m good at math! I want to be your partner, cool?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a very shaky nod, Chanyeol looked down at his notebook and saw that Baekhyun hadn’t written one thing down, so it was unlikely that was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least the other wasn't ridiculing him right off the bat - </span>
  <em>
    <span>do this, nerd. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No. At least Baekhyun’s smile was nice to look at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” His mouth formed into a little o and Chanyeol nearly slipped up and laughed when he turned to his notebook with an arm blocking so he couldn’t see what the other was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figure… since you don’t like to talk, we should </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>just do this - it’s nice, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s face pulled together in confusion before Baekhyun was tearing a page out of his notebook and pushing it towards him, a huge grin on his face although his cheeks looked heated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Read it, silly!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing in embarrassment at his own awkwardness, Chanyeol grabbed the paper to read it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want to get lunch with me? Circle one!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes or Yes </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(If you say No then you have to write it out and then feel bad for my pouting &gt;.&lt; ) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pathetic of him. Childish and pathetic, but Chanyeol's eyes flooded with tears at the motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course not the note, that was comical at best and a bit flustering, but it was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At his old school he was strange and weird, but so far nobody had commented on his lack of speech or on his baggy clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He much preferred to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>ignored </span>
  </em>
  <span>rather than ridiculed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grabbed his pencil, turning the paper over for space before he wrote a tiny, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s your favorite food? </span>
  </em>
  <span>And a small doodle of a pizza beside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passed it back to the puppy looking boy and Baekhyun’s face brightened up and he did an excited snack on the desk as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>accomplished by the note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt good for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled under his breath, fiddling with his phone under his chin as they waited in his car for their orders to be brought out to the car outside of a diner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol never thought he’d really get to converse with people, much less </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun </span>
  </em>
  <span>but considering the other was a blabbermouth he already had so much information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a corgi puppy, his favorite color is white but always changes, he likes forests better than beaches, he despises sports with a passion, and he has a habit of chewing on the end of pencils when thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was sure he gave the other little to none of what he wanted to know, typing into his phone to show Baekhyun his responses rather than writing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still can’t believe you have a brand new phone, I wanted an upgrade but my mom wouldn’t let me.” Baekhyun whined with a soft blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My aunt got it for me, I never had a phone before, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol typed out in his notes, passing the phone over for Baekhyun to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked confused as he read it, like it was so odd of a thing to say, and maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>considering they were sixteen but Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t have any point of reference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool. It must be nice.” The smaller said, although he didn’t give the phone back right away and Chanyeol's anxiety made him peek over to see what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was embarrassing when Baekhyun opened his contacts and only saw the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his aunts number, he tucked into his seat nervously, afraid he’d be seen as </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Baekhyun didn’t say a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just pulled his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>phone out and started typing contacts in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a group chat,” He murmured, “Every weekend we do a movie night - or try to - they’d be pissed if I didn’t invite you! My friends - I mean our friends - they want to hangout too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiety began to creep up his throat at the thought of so many people, but it must have shown on his face because Baekhyun gave the phone back with a reassuring smile before fiddling with the radio. “You said you liked Post Malone, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the smaller was learning more about him than he thought.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Notes (Highschool)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun could be a little air headed sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like this morning he’d woken up an hour late for school which translated into three hours because of course he couldn’t just show up looking like </span>
  <em>
    <span>death! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he had to shower, scrub up, do skincare, find a good outfit, oh - nearly forget his house keys - get a call from his mom yelling at him because the school called her to report him gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He arrived at a time block switch, so he had time to get to his fifth period class in a stumbling attempt at trying to seem put together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today just seemed a fucked up day though as he’d smacked his nose on his locker when trying to get in it earlier and now he was scowering the halls for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>to whine about to about his day thus far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun thought the day was looking up when he saw the familiar black head of curls sticking up around a grey beanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, Chanyeol was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeol!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller stopped mid stride to look over other student’s heads, a smile spreading on his face as he waved before Baekhyun saw him snap his head down as if something was urgent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see what was going on, but the way people blocking his view froze told him something </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he was rushing over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to say sorry, huh? Who the hell just stands in the middle of the hallway like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun blanched as he recognized the shitheads tone. Alex was a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>punk </span>
  </em>
  <span>and liked to pick on anyone and everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck him and his horrible day as he’d just made Chanyeol get into confrontation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got closer he felt even worse at how Chanyeol tucked down like he was trying to hide and held the straps of his backpack in a white grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, fucking mute weirdo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun snapped and normally he wasn’t one to play the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone loves me and you’re a shitty bully, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he would for Chanyeol who couldn’t even defend himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Baekhyun shoved through in order to press himself into Chanyeol's chest like a shield and point at Alex, a boy about the same size as him so he want intimidated at all. “Fuck off, Alex! You don’t pick on him, you and your shithead friends can go get caught smoking weed behind the bleachers again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy turned red in the face with either embarrassment or irritation, “Watch it, Byun! He’s the one that was just standing there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is standing </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun growled, “No. But smoking underage </span>
  <em>
    <span>is, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so get off his ass and maybe watch where you’re fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>going, </span>
  </em>
  <span>asshat! My dad is a cop and maybe I’ll just let it </span>
  <em>
    <span>slip </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you’re growing marijuana out of your moms house!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once Alex hissed and raised a fist as if he was going to hit him, and as soon as he did that Baekhyun felt a firm yank of his backpack that pulled him flush into Chanyeol's chest and a much large hand came out as if to block it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t get that far though as steam practically poured from Alex’s ears but he just yelled in frustration and turned to storm off down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sucked in a breath of pure worry because he’d never been in a physical fight before and honestly he was about as strong as a piece of paper, should he ever actually have to fight he would lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys okay!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun came rushing from the other side of the hall, face red as if he ran a mile and it seemed he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he leaned over his knees with a gasp for air, “Heard - Baek was in a fight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn. Could rumors travel any </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster </span>
  </em>
  <span>in high school?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t get in a fight,” Baekhyun mumbled as Chanyeol shook his head no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The motion against his hair made him remember his position pressed </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the way </span>
  </em>
  <span>against the other and Baekhyun blanched before hiding his smile in his hand and turning to look up at Chanyeol.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded and went to pull out his phone, but Baekhyun stopped him because he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he was going to type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “I’m okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>too.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller smiled ear to ear and Baekhyun giggled rather flirtatious sounding even to his own ears, brushing his hair back out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never thought winter would be his favorite season, but Chanyeol's sweater outfits and hoodies, beanies and gloves were </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awkward,” He heard Sehun mumble before walking off and flushed pink, tugging on his shirt nervously before licking his lips and avoiding wide chocolate eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… you wan-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by Chanyeol tapping his shoulder and in a move Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed and wondered </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but he was getting passed a note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t even give him a chance to read and respond though, bypassing him in the hall to rush off as fast as he could.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the taller shove hands into his pockets and assumed that’s where the note came from, pre-prepared and everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hummed in confusion and unraveled it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baek (´･ㅅ･`)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kyungsoo told me something interesting today, he said that you wanted to go on a date with me. I’m not sure if it’s true or not, or how you'd feel about that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m not sure you… still want to given.. how complicated that would be…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But if you do, my aunt said I could go out and that we could do movie nights at my house too - with everyone of course.. or just you.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you still want to hangout?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes or Yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(You have to write No yourself, although I would just be really embarrassed.) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was going to go to the student store </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get a jumbo red sharpie to write </span>
  <em>
    <span>YES </span>
  </em>
  <span>until it filled up the entire page.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Breakthrough (Highschool)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun was trudging through snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was five PM and he was trudging from his car to Chanyeol's front door decked out in a marshmallow coat and boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t ideal, but his parents refused to let him drive over if not dressed as if he was about to climb a mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was willing to do so though just to come hangout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he wasn’t sure if this counted as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it still sounded fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could just tell how nervous Chanyeol was about it all even through text, so Baekhyun accepted the first suggestion the other gave which was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we can… can play video games at my house and get pizza?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded more like something he and Jongdae did while screaming at each other for shooting each other in Black Ops, but if Chanyeol considered it a date then he did too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s house was pretty average honestly, it was a little smaller than his own, but from what he’d gathered it was only two people living there anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun cleared his throat nervously as he eyed the red Toyota in the driveway, readily assuming it to be his aunts car considering Chanyeol didn’t drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever, he’d have to man up and he knocked on the door a few times before wobbling in his oversized coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took only a moment for the door to pop open, a woman with a grin nearly identical to Chanyeol's stood at the door in a flower printed apron and hair up in a messy bun. “Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodness, oh my goodness!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun blushed and rubbed his boots together as she stared at him with a hand on her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cutest! No wonder Chanyeol likes you so much! Yes, yes! Yes! I need photos of you two!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed onto his coat and pulled him inside, so much friendliness that Baekhyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised considering Chanyeol wasn’t exactly the most friendly of a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Baekhyun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you’re just adorable,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She crooned, ruffling snow from his hair, “You can put your coat here, darling.” She added, pointing to the coat rack by the door, “Don't you worry, i was just finishing up some snacks for you two! I’ll make myself scarce in a minute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t mind…” Baekhyun mumbled, shrugging off his large coat and his second layer, opting to leave a heavy sweater on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, don't pretend, it’s fine! I wouldn’t want some old woman hanging around either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled and walked into the dining area beside the living room, internally awing at all the snacks out - pizza, cookies, still steaming pie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, movie nights here would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his parents got tired of playing hosts the fifth time, and it was more normal for them to give him money and order him to buy stuff to make it seem they’d done their part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That likely had to do with the fact his mom and Kyungsoo's had a slight baking rivalry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We like to keep things stocked up here - lots of snacks and cooked goods. You know, given Chanyeol's circumstances we like to keep things </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>and fresh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s head shot up towards the kitchen, eyeing the woman’s back at the comment, “Oh yeah? Uh, it’s nice. Chanyeol shares a lot of his snacks at school…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shoulders sagged down with relief before Baekhyun saw her turn to spin towards the opposite counter to face him as she cut up some apple slices. “That’s so… that’s good. I was, you know, really worried about him making new friends and.. getting along. He’s really sweet once you earn his trust. It’s hard, but it’s worth it. I hope you and your friends… can understand that these things will take some time, but Chanyeol tells me all the time how happy he is to have friends. The two months you have all befriended him mean everything to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He tells her? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pressed his lips together because a lot of things didn’t make sense, he suddenly felt he was missing out on </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he’d assumed Chanyeol preferred to just not speak over speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a time consuming effort after all, and Chanyeol was really shy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His aunt only seemed really </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerned </span>
  </em>
  <span>though, albeit relieved and happy, but mostly like she hadn’t expected a good outcome for Chanyeol much at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, auntie, I like him a lot - we do. He’s really shy, but that’s okay. Our friend Kyungsoo doesn’t really talk much either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not talking much on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol's </span>
  </em>
  <span>level was a different story though. Kyungsoo just hated unneeded human interaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled really wide, but before she could respond footsteps were coming frantically down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s head peeked down as if checking the room before he turned bright red and cleared his throat softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Been checking all day,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He heard Chanyeol's aunt muse and flushed pink at the thought of the other being so excited he’d come to peer down like a meerkat all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeollie!” Baekhyun grinned, shuffling towards the living room to watch him come down the stairs with a small hop, “Hi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol waved with a blush and shoved hands into his shirt, fumbling nervously as he turned to look at his aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun would have expected the other to wear something more cozy considering it was his own house, but Chanyeol was dressed so he was covered head to toe as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I know, I know, I’m leaving!” She cried playfully, dropping her apron into a drawer and coming out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she approached Chanyeol, Baekhyun noticed he took the smallest step back and wondered what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was about, but she still tussled his hair affectionately before going up stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd </span>
  </em>
  <span>interaction, but Baekhyun was forgetting fast when Chanyeol shuffled closer with a hand scratching the back of his neck and opening one arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>hug? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a date because Chanyeol really didn’t even sit too close to him normally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun grinned sheepishly and hugged his waist, finding it to be narrower around the middle than he’d thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to eat and then play in the snow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded frantically, face bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the things Baekhyun really liked about Chanyeol was the fact that he didn’t need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>much to get his point across.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mostly looked at things or tilted his head, sometimes his face would scrunch up to show his disapproval or confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun knew from day one Chanyeol was fucking cute but he didn’t know the other was also very childish sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was also extremely curious all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeol! Let’s play snowballs!” Baekhyun cried despite his socks being soaked through his boots and his fingers being numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the snow shift really close to him and shifted to see a messily made snowball splattered near him and whined, “Hey! That’s cheating, I didn’t say I was ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed and it sounded a bit far away so Baekhyun shifted to turn to look at him and saw the tall boy walking curiously along the edge of the road where the ground was frozen solid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun saw it coming before he could even get words out, “Chanyeol, you’re going to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped to his feet as he saw the others beanie flip off onto the asphalt the taller sprawled out on the icy street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Baekhyun ran over to hear the other groan, and although this was likely the most noise he’d ever heard Chanyeol make other than quiet chuckles, he was more focused on checking him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you see right? Can you see me? Did you hurt your head?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun leaned down too close and didn’t realize he was until Chanyeol was trying to sit up leading them to smack foreheads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both simultaneously groaned, but Baekhyun was faster to snap out of it once he realized their position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stared </span>
  </em>
  <span>which was to be expected, but there was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his eye - one Baekhyun proudly claimed he could read the best out of all of them like when Chanyeol has a question and he had to shush everyone to give the other all the attention so he could type it and show them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Baekhyun whispered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Odd (Highschool)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongdae slammed Sehun into the wood chips for stealing his swing on the playground , and that’s how we all became friends.” Baekhyun finished with a wide grin. “Because in second grade, I thought it was like a superhero move but now I know Dae is just a dickhead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed, giving him a glance but furiously typing into his phone, likely the group chat where they were all arguing over where to have a movie night at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun beamed proudly at the reaction, walking around the treehouse to pick at some of his old toys and books.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt childish, very much so, but when Chanyeol noticed it he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited to see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Baekhyun was going to tell him to come up and that they could go in it, it didn’t look like Chanyeol had ever been in one before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, he was a bit nervous too about when his parents would get home to introduce them to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeollie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked at him, placing his phone in his pocket and grabbing a stuffed elephant off the window seal to hold out towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled and chewed on his bottom lip at the sweet move although they were his own toys anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over to accept the gift, it was pretty cold even inside the treehouse and away from the snow, Baekhyun decided to take a seat at the others side and lean into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t out of the ordinary, the contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not since a month ago at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun blushed a little at the reminder, holding the stuffed elephant in his lap when he noticed Chanyeol lean down to look at him, trying to catch his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s wrong? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… you remember a month ago?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol did a cute nose curl in thought, fisting his hands into his sweatpants before nodding quickly and touching the back of his head with a slight pout, remembering slipping rather embarrassingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing for a second, Baekhyun giggled and nodded, “Yeah. Yeah. Um, we kissed.. remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol bunched up his shoulders and turned magenta at the reminder, a small curl at the sides of his lips as he nodded quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh of relief, Baekhyun grinned and very slowly, giving time to the other to pull away, turned to press a very fast kiss to Chanyeol's cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller startled and stared at him for a moment before smiling and pressing his own kiss onto his cheek with equally pink cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed then, quiet and embarrassed laughter before Baekhyun sat up on his knees and with a hand on Chanyeol's shoulder leaned over to peck his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All it was was a small peck but enough for both of them to shuffle nervously and smile with faces only inches away, childish giggling under their breath when he pressed a couple more kisses down on Chanyeol's mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later was when they settled down more, Baekhyun leaning over Chanyeol's crossed legs and nearly placing his head in his lap, but instead it rested against the fabric of his top and his spine yelled at him for the weird position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fine though because Chanyeol pet the back of his head and it felt good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chanyeol?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy made a humming noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really, Baekhyun had heard him make a lot of different noises lately - grunts of anger if frustrated, clicking his tongue, what sounded like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>saying something sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow </span>
  </em>
  <span>back then. Your voice is so pretty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Chanyeol tense up and frowned, sitting back to kiss his cheek and hold the opposite one, “Why are you so scared to talk to me? I want you to trust me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he reached over to grab Baekhyun’s top with frantic shaking of his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do trust you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun read from the brown orbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Baekhyun whispered, not rudely but with some obvious restraint as he kissed Chanyeol's temple again, sighing. “It’s fine. Just wanted to let you know that it was nice, my dad's home, let’s go say hi before he thinks I’m kidnapped or something.” He suggested, pulling away and walking towards the ladder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay,” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun nearly thought his neck was going to snap with how fast he was turning around at the soft, deep voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol shuffled with a shy grin, fingers toting anxiously with the string on his hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pretty,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun said, making the other duck his head shyly but unable to hide his smile. “Come on, Yeollie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two made their way through the snow and backdoor with Baekhyun only checking on the taller behind him a few times because he felt he always got lost somehow despite being so huge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I told you not to forget to lock the front door when you’re home alone, Hyunnie.” His father scolded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled and spun to his dad that was still in the middle of removing his work uniform, “Dad! This is Chanyeol.” He cooed, grasping Chanyeol's fingers, “Yeollie, this is my dad. My mom will be home later so you may or may not get to see her, not sure yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked plenty nervous at meeting his dad, but as soon as he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom </span>
  </em>
  <span>the tallers eyes flickered with something akin to panic and the way he turned to hide Baekhyun behind a shoulder </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun was just about to ask what was wrong, hand smoothing down Chanyeol's knuckles when his father cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, kiddo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded quickly with eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my boyfriend,” Baekhyun bravely self proclaimed, popping out from Chanyeol's side to stand in front of him because he could legitimately feel Chanyeol's anxiety. “We’re dating.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father didn’t even bat an eyelash, humming as he walked towards the kitchen to grab a soda from the fridge, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>figured </span>
  </em>
  <span>with all the talking you do about him, my little radio.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun whined and blushed down his chest when Chanyeol sent him a giggly look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, how are you doin, kid?” His father commented before Baekhyun could defend himself though, leaning over the counter and looking at Chanyeol. “New life treating you well? The chief at the station was going to have someone come check on you, but I’ll let him know you’re fine - more than fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun had no idea how his father knew of Chanyeol other than a few of his raves to his mom about his crush, but now he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerned.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Concerned about the paleness on his face at the reaction, the eyes that shot to look at him as if he hadn’t wanted him to hear anything, hand shaking and becoming clammy in Baekhyun’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father must have noticed because Baekhyun heard a quiet curse followed by a whispered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn, I’m sorry. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father had </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of explaining to do, but right now he was worried about Chanyeol and felt it best not to say anything about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeol,” He said instead with a bright grin, “Lets play video games and then I’ll take you back home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn't have nodded any faster.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Talk (Highschool)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt he was going to burst with frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought it would be much easier to get the information considering his father basically word vomited all over the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But ever since he saw Chanyeol's reaction, his father wasn’t saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>which said a lot because his father was just as bad as he was about blabbering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And obviously he couldn’t just call Chanyeol and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not when the other had turned white when mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, the only logical thing to do was to research.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And research he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>First, it took a couple of days trying to get Chanyeol to tell him what town he came from, mainly because his dumbass kept phrasing it as stupid questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What place was so lucky to have such a handsome boy born there? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did my Chanyeol come from being so smart? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid, stupid Baekhyun who only knew how to flirt when in the vicinity of the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really didn’t help that Chanyeol was all handsome smiles and laughter when with them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>text him the answer once Baekhyun messaged an: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Out of curiosity, where did you live before this? Xoxo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was a little fucked up, he was being super suspicious and what not, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a little fucked up to try to dig into someone’s life, but Baekhyun was concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was concerned because Chanyeol balled up when around anyone but their friends, even if only just sitting close to others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun considered himself an online genius though, and relatively quickly he found some information about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Park </span>
  </em>
  <span>family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was actually sad how fast he found it under the news tab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dated a year ago a number of articles spanned the few months of December of last year.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fifteen year old reports abuse after years of torture</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emotional abuse along with multiple suspicions of physical abuse</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Teen denies physical abuse allegations despite medical records conflicting with the statement</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Family of the victim confirms physical abuse six months after mothers arrest, court to hear new evidence</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t even click on any of the articles, he knew that none of the information he could read would amount to the truth of hearing it from Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to now. Now he was in tears because there was nobody else he knew with the last name and who fit the bill so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s hands shook so much as he reached for his phone to FaceTime the other. It was near midnight, but Chanyeol never slept much anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already collected his things, keys and sliding shoes on in his plaid pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the sound of video games when Chanyeol answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun released a heavy sob as he looked into the screen at Chanyeol's wide, confused eyes, face puffy and some gamer playing on YouTube in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly his face turned into fear at the tears on Baekhyun’s face and he frantically leaned off screen, likely looking for paper or something to write with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeol -Y-Yeol, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun cried, “I’m so - I shouldn’t.. shouldn’t have looked, I’m s-sorry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol because he was off screen, but he heard shuffling stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm gonna-“ Baekhyun stopped to hiccup, sucking in a breath, “- pick you up, Kay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Even hearing the small, short words Chanyeol sometimes said made Baekhyun break down harder as he hung up, storming out of his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a Saturday night so he wasn’t shocked his parents were downstairs watching television, the both of them turning to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Baek, what’s wrong!” His mom yelled worriedly, standing from his spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his keys on his hand as he used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes, “C-Chanyeol.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of his parents said anything, and Baekhyun couldn't help feeling betrayed that nobody told him at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing he did was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>sobbing like a child as he pulled up to Chanyeol's house, because him being so worked up would not help in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took at least five minutes for him to do that before finally sending Chanyeol a text that he was there, face swollen from tears but he had no choice but to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worried he’d break up with him for prying, worried Chanyeol wouldn’t speak another word to him again when he’d only </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>been saying a few words - normally when they were all alone he just said a few things, throwing them in as if Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to be shocked or freak out because of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he was shocked but he always just tried to smile off his excitement to hear the deep voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol came out of the house minutes later, surprising Baekhyun in wearing only a short sleeve shirt and gym shorts because normally he wore </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much more unless they were video calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Baekhyun nearly started up with tears again and felt ridiculous at that, watching Chanyeol jump in the car, but he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>angry or upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend of nearly four months just looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see him as he always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun lifted the middle console up in order to scoot closer, cupping his face to kiss him as soon as he was settled comfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t seem to consider this any other time they’d kissed or made out in his car, hands gripping his waist instantly and leaning down for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>different, very much so because Baekhyun was sniffing back tears and Chanyeol knew he’d fucked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe he was just too sweet to say so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun whispered, sniffing loudly as his eyes were welled over, “Baby, I’m sorry,” He murmured, clutching onto the small curls beside Chanyeol's ear gently. “Don't break up with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just made a disapproving noise and yanked him down onto his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun swallowed thickly and gathered his phone out of the cup holder as the taller pressed a kiss to his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew they looked stupid, that they could just go up into Chanyeol's room to talk, but he was overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With shaking hands Baekhyun typed the only message he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>to write, the only thing that was in his head other than an I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t visually show much of a reaction, he sort of just sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and wrapped an arm around his neck in order to grab the phone with both hands to type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long just to add three letters to the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt his tears pour down his face as he looked up from the phone to Chanyeol's small smile and worried eyes at his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s- don’t worry bout it,” Baekhyun mumbled when Chanyeol tried to wipe his cheeks free of tears, at least they were more happy than anything now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grasped Chanyeol's wrist to press a kiss to his knuckles but was distracted by feeling bare skin instead of normal material he’d grown used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin was soft, but Baekhyun's thumb ran over white lines that could only </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>scars. They could only be self inflicted marks and he looked up at Chanyeol with a quiet whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Old.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun could see that, could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>that they were old, but he never got to see much of Chanyeol's skin at all and it led to him scooting closer to his chest and removing a hand to feel his bare knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other jolted at the contact, but Baekhyun didn’t see anything on his face that suggested he wasn’t allowed to feel the scars on Chanyeol's inner thigh and towards his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t asking for an explanation nor was he asking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>at all really, he just wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I stay the night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Progress (Highschool)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Morning.” Baekhyun giggled and rolled onto the edge of the bed to rub his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Chanyeol had plenty of sleepovers before, usually because he fell asleep on the others chest during movie marathons just like what happened last time they’d gone on an actual date at the movies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun just got tired after sitting for so long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yawned loud before flopping back onto Chanyeol's stomach, pressing his cheek to his pajamas and smiling up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol had probably been awake much longer than he had, because he wasn’t puffy eyed anymore or red faced from sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just sweet and probably didn’t want to move and wake him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt a hand brush over his stomach and grinned as he grabbed it to pull his arm up to his face in order to press a kiss to a deeper, off colored pink scar on his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol just watched, face turning light pink but the only move he made was to brush his fingertips over Baekhyun’s cheek gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” The smaller murmured again, pecking his palm before rolling over to lay on his hip beside him, resting his head on Chanyeol's ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Morning.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Are you in a talkative mood today?” Baekhyun teased gently, bunching up Chanyeol's shirt in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a deep laugh from Chanyeol and smiled more triumphantly as he played with his shirt, occasionally looking at the marks on his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blankets were all bunched up against the wall, likely pushed away by both of them because they shared a lot of body heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She didn’t like my voice, sound like my dad.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun froze where he’d been playing with his top, licking his lips and trying not to be both happy and upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy because it’d been the most He'd heard Chanyeol say except once he’d heard him tell his aunt </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, thank you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and at the time it reassured him Chanyeol did talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And upset that was the first thing he wanted to get off his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I love your voice,” Baekhyun said instantly, crawling up towards his face and the only reason he hadn’t done so thus far was because he didn’t want Chanyeol to be grossed out by his morning breath, but who </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he leaned down to kiss him anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love your voice, Yeollie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled really widely when Baekhyun pulled back from the kiss only to drape a leg over his hips and rest on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your dad died?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t read anything but the.. the news titles,” Baekhyun admitted softly, combing fingers through his curls, “Swear. And I’m not expecting you to say anything.. I’m just.. letting you know that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you talk, always listening for your voice, Chanyeol.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t need to look at him to know that Chanyeol liked that because the other made a small noise between a snort and a whimper and Baekhyun had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea if that meant he was going to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Chanyeol wasn’t crying, he was just staring down at Baekhyun with a small quirk in his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your aunt is nice though. She’s sweet,” Baekhyun mumbled, “Right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long finger brushed over his cheek and Chanyeol nodded as he cupped Baekhyun’s face only to gently touch his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, now get ready.” He chirped, kissing his thumb when it brushed his lips. “Let’s go out to breakfast. I want to buy you breakfast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Date?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun burst into giggles and leaned over to kiss his red cheek, finding him incredibly adorable, “Of course. We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating </span>
  </em>
  <span>after all. If you want to be so talkative then you should </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>flirt with me more,” He teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed more at Chanyeol's flustered look before sliding off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun was still in pajamas and given Chanyeol was much larger than his he should know better than to try and steal his clothes, but he still snatched a hoodie at least because </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could wear pajamas to a diner if he so wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely Chanyeol wouldn’t mind if he was wearing his hoodie over top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wait downstairs!” Baekhyun chirped with a flirtatious grin, leaning against the open doorway just to give Chanyeol a once over as the other collected clothes to shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he did enjoy flustering the other a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol was just so cute, it was hard to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way down the stairs, going straight for the kitchen because honestly he ate like a pig and was hungry right this second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, didn’t know you were here. I’ll make you some eggs, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun grinned bright and happy at Chanyeol's aunt who looked way too happy to be up and cooking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna take Chan to breakfast… or lunch in this case,” Baekhyun giggled, leaning over the back of a dining chair to watch her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cooed at him and he blushed as she brought over a plate of eggs, leaning over to press a kiss to his hair and sitting back down with her coffee. “Knew I liked you, sweetheart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teenager grinned so hard his eyes turned into crescents as he scooped eggs into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that you two last night then?” She wondered to herself, “Thought that I heard the door open, but sometimes Chanyeol likes to go out back late, I don’t really try to disturb him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t check on him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head to look at him with a slight confused look, tapping her finger on her coffee glass. “Well, not really. Given.. his life so far I don’t really try to tell him what to do. I’m not.. not his parent. Guardian, of course. Loved that boy ever since he was a baby, but I’m not trying to.. fill any sort of hole for him. He doesn’t want a parent, so I try to back off. The most I really have to get on him about anyway is checking in with his therapist when his anxiety gets too bad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sort of just listened, chewing on his lip and stabbing at his eggs, “I.. I.. didn’t know, not until last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetheart..” She looked devastated and he knew it was because she’d thought he’d known since the first time he’d come over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The things she’d said made </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much more sense now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kind of.. I researched, I didn’t.. he doesn’t look comfortable talking about it, so I’m going to try not to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk about it. He loves you, and you love him and trust me - Chanyeol needs someone to talk to other than me, other than a paid therapist that doesn’t care to know much about him than what can be heard in an hour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even when.. When he called the police one day, he denied </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> when they arrived. He denied so much and only tried to say she </span>
  <em>
    <span>mistreated him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What happened to him.. Baekhyun, I loved my sister. I loved her and when Chanyeol's father passed I still loved her - but I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I love her anymore. I can’t say that I respond to her letters. I can’t even say that I consider her </span>
  <em>
    <span>family. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how horrible things were in that courtroom. That’s how angry I feel to know these things were happening right under my nose and I could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>done </span>
  </em>
  <span>something. Hell, he - Chanyeol showed so many </span>
  <em>
    <span>signs </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I never-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” Baekhyun asked, staring at his plate, “Like.. like not talking? Like.. shaking? Sometimes he shakes, he shook really hard when meeting my mom and she’s only five feet tall, my dad is scarier.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman shook her head and reached over to pet his hair out of his face and Baekhyun knew that she wasn’t trying to upset him, but he wasn’t sure Chanyeol would ever readily admit to his face these things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, he would have thought the other would never whisper a word to him ever anyway and now Chanyeol said a few - even a sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, baby, no. Those things.. are signs of </span>
  <em>
    <span>trauma. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol’s mother.. she.. she didn’t allow him to talk at home, I can - I still-“ She scoffed under her breath to herself and Baekhyun looked up to make sure she wasn’t crying. She was, but only a little bit. “-he spoke </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much </span>
  </em>
  <span>when I watched him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>auntie this, auntie that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I always just thought he was a little chatterbox, and I told his mom every time, I told her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol is such an energetic little boy. I love hearing him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And she’d go home and make him kneel in </span>
  <em>
    <span>rice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What- what kind of person- all because he wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All because she was so scared of hearing his father again, he’s been dead for six years - six. Chanyeol hadn’t even gotten a deep voice yet, she was just paranoid and paranoia led her to overuse her medication and then this is what </span>
  <em>
    <span>happens! </span>
  </em>
  <span>This is what happens, Chanyeol deals with the consequences and that’s just.. that’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair. It’s not fair.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t know what to do, he'd never seen a full grown adult cry, he’d never even seen his mother cry unless it was over a movie or from laughing so hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was privileged like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he wondered if Chanyeol had seen it many, many times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baekhyun?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun jumped because he wasn’t used to Chanyeol's voice and wasn’t used to hearing his name of all things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s okay,” Baekhyun said instantly, patting Chanyeol's aunt's hand, “We were just discussing where to go for lunch. I invited her, don’t worry, we can still go on a date if you-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol grinned obliviously and nodded quickly, “Want her to come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed in relief, but wasn’t all the surprised given Chanyeol trusted both of them more than anything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Million (Highschool)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Right, Chanyeol? Iron man is the shit!” Jongin argued, shoving Sehun out of his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo deadpanned at both of them for being so obnoxious but Baekhyun was busy blocking them out mostly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just adding more ketchup to his and Chanyeol's tray, feeling the taller lean into his shoulder presumably to have him tell Jongin his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to hear the deep drawl of Chanyeol's voice to know the answer though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the warm breath against his ear Baekhyun shook up the bottle distractedly and off handedly replied, “Chanyeol likes Iron Man, but if you go the hilariously criminal route he likes Deadpool - now someone pass me the salt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned him a kiss to his ear and he knew Chanyeol was really happy about him knowing that off the top of his head because he just hummed and laid his cheek down on Baekhyun’s shoulder, watching the smaller fix up their tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t really mind being the translator and their friends never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretended Chanyeol wasn’t there and his boyfriend was overwhelmingly happy with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard, people found Chanyeol weird, strange, and that was never fun to get a call from his boyfriend late at night for support - because while Chanyeol must have been so much better than previously, he wasn’t immune to depression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t immune to feeling left out and alone, his past haunted him more than Baekhyun had even heard him speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was a lie because Chanyeol spoke to him very much now, only in the comfort of just the two of them and they spoke about very interesting things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Baekhyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know how much it meant to Chanyeol just to be acknowledged as if he was there, not overlooked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gave Chanyeol anxiety to meet anyone new, it made his boyfriend shake and Baekhyun usually had to reassure him with kisses before taking him home that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he did worry Chanyeol would relapse and hurt himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, are we still going to play football next week? Could still use the practice, tryouts are soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a nod agaisnt his shoulder and it made Baekhyun smile and wrap his arm around Chanyeol's side, leaning into him to playfully stick a tongue out at Sehun, “Yeol is better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so you’ll lose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole,” The younger hissed, pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group laughed with Chanyeol's fanning his hair, reaching over to grab Baekhyun’s thigh softly, squeezing it before rapping fingers in a pattern over his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’d come up with because sometimes things were a lot and they didn’t have time, or it wasn’t the place, to get Chanyeol to calm down, and the last thing Baekhyun wanted was his boyfriend holding in all his anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps they overused it, but that was completely fine too because it still </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it still warmed Baekhyun’s chest as if the words were said aloud in a deep tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Baekhyun did the same against Chanyeol's hip he saw how instantly he was greeted with a beam and knew the other felt just the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Baekhyun looked up to watch Junmyeon scramble to box up his leftovers. “Forgot to return my library book it’s due today - sorry guys, gotta go early.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course the younger boys started whining, but Baekhyun merely started copying and packing up their box of fries, “Didn’t realize it was so late, Chan and I have a movie to catch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah! Can't believe you two are going to see it without me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongin fake cried across the table to which he completely earned Jongdae hitting him in the stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Chan's favorite! You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>my boyfriend, don’t care what you say,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, gathering his backpack and grabbing the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ew! Don’t make me puke, you’re so ugly, Baek- ew! I would never! Ugh, I’m gagging!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was grinning ear to ear when the smaller looked at him with a nod of his head towards the door, excitement clear in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun just giggled and offered a hand out for him, and the taller couldn't have expected faster because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>obsessed </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Marvel and they just so happened to have tickets for Spider-Man in two hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally nobody dipped out on hanging out after school, but just this once they’d make an exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, slow down, baby. I have such short legs compared to you!” Baekhyun yelped, tugging Chanyeol's fingers seeing as the taller was yanking him along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just laughed and the sound was </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep </span>
  </em>
  <span>and so happy Baekhyun knew he couldn’t wait to get in the car to talk his heart out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t that Chanyeol didn’t want to speak to their friends, but he wasn’t ready and that was perfectly okay, because one day he would be and maybe even sooner than they’d expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vibrating impatience, Baekhyun was as fast as he could to make it to the car and unlock it, tossing his stuff into the backseat before climbing inside where Chanyeol was already digging in the glovebox for the tickets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re so rude! I expected something completely captivating to be said and yet here-“ Baekhyun’s whining was cut off by a kiss being placed firmly on his mouth making him smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good thing they’d parked to the side of the diner because he was really tired of being teased for constantly getting caught making out places even if it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>one kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, thank you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol grinned and kissed his nose, deep voice sending shivers of happiness down Baekhyun’s spine, “We have to go earlier if we want good seats, babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning with half lidded and fond eyes, Baekhyun fixed Chanyeol's sweater collar from being scrunched up, giggling as the other stared at the tickets as if they hadn’t just gone to the premier of Deadpool a few months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's excitement always felt new everytime though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me one more kiss or I won’t move this car even a bit.” Baekhyun threatened playfully, pinching Chanyeol's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>million </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you let me hold your hand the entire movie - promise this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What an easy promise to make.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Golden Tears (Greek Gods)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sehun- Aeolus<br/>Jongin- Hermes<br/>Kyungsoo- Hades<br/>Zitao- Chronos<br/>Jongdae- Zeus<br/>Chanyeol- Hephaestus<br/>Baekhyun- Apollo<br/>Yixing- Asclepius<br/>Junmyeon- Poseidon<br/>Yifan- Uranus<br/>Luhan- Erebus<br/>Minseok- Khione</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Baekhyun didn’t usually make it his mission to visit Olympus. In fact, he made it his mission <em> not </em>to visit.</p><p>Truthfully, it was because he didn’t enjoy the spotlight as much as he used to.</p><p>It was nearly pathetic how many humans no longer had faith in them and instead a “God” of their own.</p><p>Perhaps that was just the pride in him talking, but ultimately that was what made his decision to leave the beauty and wealth of Olympus.</p><p>But now he was back and <em> irritated. </em></p><p>It’d been centuries since he’d had to come home and stop a petty fight, but once he’d gotten word on the land of Greece of a <em> Cyclops </em>being spotted he’d nearly shot an arrow straight through his own chest as if that would solve anything.</p><p>He wished he could ask Zeus to shun those who started petty fights and brought the apocalypse above ground, but knew the man was too kind and more worried about losing his Gods than mortals - Jongdae always <em> was </em>a family man.</p><p>Baekhyun was here for one thing and one thing only.</p><p>To get them to <em> stop </em>being immature. </p><p>As he appeared at the bottom of Mount Olympus he was greeted by many servants and mortals alike, ones he had given glimpses at just to watch their mouths gawk and widen.</p><p>He couldn’t blame them as it’d been centuries he’d been gone. </p><p><em> “Apollo.” </em> He heard gasped and it was <em> pride </em>that filled him with the humans fumbling as he walked past them.</p><p>The others would find his entrance amusing, would perhaps be annoyed how easily he could gain attention after being gone so long.</p><p>They’d tease him, but Baekhyun knew they’d mostly be hurt over him having been gone so long. </p><p>It was a choice all his own, and he wondered if they’d spotted him watching the Olympic Games.</p><p>He too still enjoyed the spotlight, but that didn’t mean he <em>needed</em> it.</p><p>Not as Zeus did, or Hermes, or Hades.</p><p>Not as many Gods <em> did. </em></p><p>Baekhyun still blessed his worshipers though, still visited his oracles and places of worship to watch and sometimes give a show of light to let them know he was there.</p><p>He wasn’t heartless, he was just <em> tired. </em></p><p>The palace was just as he recalled it, and as he crossed the threshold between mortals and immortals he had a rush of contentment, the feeling of returning home.</p><p>“Well, if it isn’t Apollo…” There was a mischievous voice and Baekhyun smiled, turning around to find the man that matched it and only spotting a cloud of black smoke by a white pillar.</p><p>Baekhyun laughed, “Hermes, I don’t want to play chase today.” </p><p>Jongin sighed before reappearing only with a genuine smile as he gave Baekhyun his hand, “It’s <em> about </em>time.” </p><p>“I’m here on a mission,” Baekhyun murmured, accepting the messenger's hand to be walked along the golden floor, “Who is arguing now? The sea has been spilling over, clouds have been blackening - have <em>any </em>of you even checked the mortal realm in a while?” </p><p>He should have known Jongin would only give him a smirk, but not answer, “I’ll be getting Hades then, he’ll be glad to see you.” He replied, turning into a cloud of black and Baekhyun groaned.</p><p>
  <em>What an absolute hassle.</em>
</p><p>Instead of becoming angered by the trickster's ways, Baekhyun removed his cloak and continued down the hall.</p><p>Last he recalled the halls and rooms were normally full of others, of laughter and talking, but there was none of that.</p><p>As he approached the throne room the heavy golden door was thrown open by a gust of wind and Baekhyun had to take a step back to avoid being narrowly missed by the object before bursting with laughter.</p><p>Of course they’d had known he passed through, the only one that ever snuck by unknown was Hermes.</p><p>“Thank you, Aeolus.” </p><p>“Are we going to be so formal? Suddenly we don’t remember our names after this long, Baekhyun?” The other answered.</p><p>Baekhyun laughed brightly, “Glad to see you, Sehun.” </p><p>The God of wind hummed in response and pretended not to be interested as he adjusted a bracelet on his jeweled wrist.</p><p>
  <em>“Suddenly you come to visit?” </em>
</p><p>Despite circumstances, Baekhyun still managed to give Jongdae a grin, eyeing the golden throne he sat upon as he made his way towards the table that housed onlookers. </p><p>“On a journey, of course.” </p><p><em> “Of course.” </em>He heard a deep voice echo and refused to acknowledge it although the hair on the back of his neck standing did so for him.</p><p>Apollo merely smiled around the table, “It’s been a while.” </p><p>“It’s been over a hundred years,” Chronos commented, fingers tapping against a hand watch on the marble table before sending Baekhyun a smile, “But it is still time for us to see you again.”</p><p>“Is that so, Tao? I believe I could have gone longer to be outwitted.” An unamused voice murmured behind him, echoing off of marble.</p><p>Baekhyun grinned and spun towards the doorway at Kyungsoo's arrival, watching Jongin trailing Hades, “Is my light too bright for you?”</p><p>“Only burning my eyes,” Hades teased.</p><p>Apollo grinned and accepted the kiss to his cheek, feeling better about this by the second. “I can admit that it’s about time to visit!” He chirped, taking a seat. </p><p>
  <em> “A visit?”  </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun’s shoulders tensed up and he decided to focus on Poseidon and Khione in a futile attempt to stop the feeling of heat in his body.</p><p>If anything, Junmyeon and Minseok looked more amused than anything.</p><p>
  <em> “Only a visit, Baekhyun?” </em>
</p><p>“Yes.” He breathed stiffly, “There’s been mountains cracking and disasters lately in the human realm, I’m only here to see who is arguing.” </p><p>It was silent for a moment, but Baekhyun swore he heard Uranus laugh from the other end of the table.</p><p>“Well,” Hephaestus drawled behind Baekhyun’s seat, blackened hands in Baekhyun’s peripheral vision around the gold seat, “I hope it takes you <em> forever </em>to find answers, my love.” </p><p>Baekhyun swallowed hard and tried to keep a straight face, but as he looked at his family found that they all didn’t look like they had anything to add.</p><p>How devastating.</p><p>So he gritted his teeth and stood from his seat abruptly, “I’ll just have my old room then.” He hissed and hit shoulders with Chanyeol as he stormed down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Asclepius was sweet and had been the first at his door that night, wanting to tell him of all his journeys and times spent with mortals.</p><p>For Yixing, it was easier to spend time with mortals without being recognized because the face of a healer was rather hard to place.</p><p>Baekhyun was somewhat envious of the other for having such freedom when his home with mortals was in the middle of a field when he’d left Olympus, and he’d enchanted a man to build it for him and then to forget all about it's being.</p><p>Those stories were quite amusing although with little fact and Baekhyun used to like to listen to all the tales.</p><p>Of him being a seductive man, cooing and flirting with women.</p><p>Of Kyungsoo preying on the other Gods with envy and revenge fueled anger. </p><p>Even of Zeus being a strict and upholding man - prideful, yes, but that was true of each of them.</p><p>Not many of the tales held any truth - not many of the stories were true.</p><p>But some facts were, and some were <em> painful. </em></p><p>“Will you tell me who caused the arguments so I can leave?” Baekhyun sighed and spun around to eye Erebus who came crashing through the door and interrupting the peace he and Yixing had.</p><p>“Or, perhaps-“</p><p>“Don’t get in my head,” He hissed, cutting Luhan off and earning a huge grin, “You do that and I’ll have an arrow through your chest just as I did last time.” </p><p>“Ah, you have the sex appeal of Eros, my darling.” </p><p>“I do believe I am more attractive.”</p><p>“But much more prude than Eros, my dear.”</p><p>Baekhyun snickered at that and shook his head, continuing to pin golden clips around his hair.</p><p>A plus of being home was he didn’t have to look mortal.</p><p>Gold was <em> always </em>his color. </p><p>“Truthfully, Apollo, my light,” Yixing murmured, “We aren’t allowed to tell you just yet.” </p><p>Baekhyun frowned, “And why is that? I’m here simply because I was attempting to help the mortals - seeing as you all have <em> forgotten </em>of their existence.”</p><p>Luhan tsked, “Have you checked outside? There are no longer storms or terror, no longer ships being overturned.</p><p>Perhaps there is a… coincidence happening, no? You arrive and there’s nothing else happening. Maybe the Mountain was calling for you, Baekhyun.” </p><p>“So you guys <em> did </em>know what was happening?” He murmured, furrowing his brows in thought.</p><p>Yixing hummed, but before Baekhyun could shake them down more, he was grabbing Luhan and yanking the other out the door with him.</p><p>Likely because Erebus was always a simple man to get information out of despite his gifts.</p><p>What a <em> shame. </em></p><p>Only moments after he had shed his mortal clothes to replace them with proper dressings there was a knock at the door and Baekhyun rolled his eyes because nobody in this palace knocked.</p><p>But when the door came swinging open he didn’t even bother moving to cover his nakedness.</p><p>What was the point given countless art and scenes of them nude anyways.</p><p>“I want to talk.” </p><p>Instantly he regretted not saying he was indecent because he didn’t <em> want </em>to talk at all to this man, let alone see him.</p><p>Baekhyun had let his own worries and care for humans overlook the reason he wished not to return home in the first place.</p><p>“Can you not see I’m busy?” Baekhyun asked, shuffling through his wardrobe even though he could feel eyes at his spine.</p><p>“Yes, I <em> can </em>see, my love. You’ve grown even more beautiful I see. My eyes feel as if you’ve blessed them.” </p><p>Baekhyun rolled his eyes as it was impossible for any of their appearances to change.</p><p>He’d always be lean and slightly toned only enough for his muscles to be vaguely seen with a head of golden hair and bright brown eyes.</p><p>And Chanyeol would <em> always </em>have red locks that Baekhyun knew were soft to the touch and a sculpted figure from all of his hard work.</p><p>“Do you not have things to do? I could use a new bow before I leave.” Baekhyun said, half a hiss and half a suggestion.</p><p>“Oh, I’m doing things now. Can’t you see? I’m enchanting you, starlight.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s face scrunched in irritation as he snatched a robe to throw on, sick and tired <em> already. </em></p><p>Or maybe it was because his chest was in <em> pain. </em></p><p>“You’re enchanting nobody, now get out so I can rest.” He ordered, clenching his jaw as he turned around to point towards the door.</p><p>Despite the tales saying Hephaestus to be an ugly and deformed God, he wasn’t at all. He was beauty and strength all in one.</p><p>But there <em> was </em>a tale of him that was true.</p><p>Baekhyun learned the hard way.</p><p>“A lesser God in my room, despicable,” Baekhyun added with a growl, “Leave.” </p><p>He knew if Chanyeol hated one thing it was to be undermined, and expected the other to throw a fire fueled fit because he used to, he used to start flames often.</p><p>But instead the other looked apologetic more than anything.</p><p>“Is that how things are now?” Chanyeol wondered pitifully, “You get to be higher since when? Where is the man that cared for others feelings?” </p><p>Baekhyun scoffed even though his eyes were tearful and felt pathetic having to retreat from his own room, but he walked towards the door anyways, “Haven't you heard, dear? My weakness is <em> loving others too much.”  </em></p><p>Chanyeol flinched but that didn’t make Baekhyun feel any better.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Night on the Mountain was always the most beautiful, and it always made Baekhyun feel the most beautiful.</p><p>The way the sky turned dark and birds flew through the clouds, it was enchanting and that was a feat considering Baekhyun looked in the mirror and enchanted himself often. </p><p>“Do you not see how beautiful the sky is? You have two eyes and cannot appreciate the view?” Baekhyun wondered aloud, his golden chiton slipping off of his shoulder.</p><p>“I see you get more poetic each time you visit,” Hades teased beside him, his dark eyes wandering behind Baekhyun’s shoulder as he leaned back against the balcony railing.</p><p>It did not take many minds to figure out where he was looking and <em> why, </em>Baekhyun felt the eyes in his back like fire beneath his clothing.</p><p>“Perhaps you sought out a lover?” </p><p>Apollo sighed and knew what Kyungsoo was doing - stirring, because <em> that </em>was what Hades did. Even if it was good intentioned right now, Baekhyun preferred not to play.</p><p>“No lovers, I find it hard with no heart.” Baekhyun stated loudly, making sure it echoed, “Well… a heart broken to pieces hardly creates enough affection for another - you should stick your nose <em> elsewhere, </em>Hades.” </p><p>Kyungsoo sighed but it was slightly aggressive, Hades never <em> could </em> understand when to stop unless he was told to, so Baekhyun knew he would not take this instance to heart even though he stormed off the balcony.</p><p>And once again Apollo was alone.</p><p>He’d grown tired of the cold though, he’d gone through centuries of reading and found a small bit of pleasure in watching the moon at night, but it felt much different when alone.</p><p>It felt <em> empty. </em></p><p>Baekhyun much preferred to be here, with his family rather than empty and alone in his man made home despite all of the gifts he had.</p><p>He could still <em> feel </em>after all, no matter how much he wished away human emotions.</p><p>“You say lies about your heart.” </p><p>Baekhyun licked his lips and shifted to grab onto the railing and look down at the heavy fog below them, <em> oh how he wished to be a bird </em>and jump off to escape this conversation.</p><p>“I never returned it only because I want to keep it, but it is still there… somewhere.” </p><p>“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun got out under his breath with tearful eyes, twisting to look at the other, “You need to leave me <em> alone. </em>Unless you would like my stay to end now.” </p><p>The blacksmith eyed him with restraint, and Baekhyun hated the way he looked at Hephaestus with worry, checking him over.</p><p>He looked the same though, of course he did when they did not age, they did not change physically. </p><p>Chanyeol <em> still </em>cast a shadow over his form and Baekhyun wished he could appreciate his broad shoulders and body in a more intimate sense - remembering times they spent beneath covers.</p><p>How the God would praise him and worship him across rooms whilst lying in a trance of love while Baekhyun walked around nude with rambles of his newfound love for crafts or something similar he knew his lover never quite cared for.</p><p>Chanyeol <em> always </em> listened though, he listened and Baekhyun still recalled how once he read him a poem of flowers and the blacksmith came to him the next day with a metal rose just for him. </p><p>Baekhyun could not walk into the study they’d occupied shortly afterwards, because surely he would burst into tears remembering how the windows fogged up from their lust and adoration.</p><p>Worship from humans felt <em> nothing </em>to the worship of another God.</p><p>“Is it because of my-“</p><p><em> “Do not do this,” </em>Baekhyun hissed, grasping a blackened hand that Chanyeol held up sadly.</p><p>Hephaestus was not <em> deformed. </em>No, Baekhyun never saw it that way - his hands were charred and blackened from a life of hard work.</p><p>Yet Chanyeol always found them the source of his misery, as if it made him <em> any </em>less attractive.</p><p>That certainly was not the reason Apollo did not want to see him.</p><p><em> “Chanyeol,” </em> Baekhyun sniffed and shook his head, “Can you not just stand beside me without speaking? For <em> once. </em>Please do not speak and just let me stand beside you without feeling regretful.” </p><p>Silently, the man turned to lean on the edge of the balcony. His waist dressing brushed against Baekhyun’s exposed thigh and made Apollo sigh as he held his chin and turned back to the moon. </p><p>“Can I just say that the light from the moon will never amount to the pleasure I feel to earn a smile from you?” Chanyeol whispered.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled wetly, and beside himself he leaned his head against the others bare ribs, “Oh, how the sun burns for you.” </p><p>Chanyeol grinned widely, and Baekhyun began to bubble with dry sobs as he turned to walk back inside.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>Apollo didn’t consider himself a man of knowledge even if he was known to be so.</p><p>In fact, he considered himself immature and jealous.</p><p>Right now, Baekhyun didn’t have much strategy at all.</p><p>“Would you like to fly, Apollo? I believe it’s been thousands of years since we’ve flown together.” </p><p>Baekhyun hummed, petting the cygnet in his lap, “I believe that is an innuendo, is it not, Yifan? I’ve overheard such a thing from other mortals of the great God Uranus saying such crude things.” </p><p>“Yes?” Yifan mused from across the room, hovering in the air and removing books from shelves, “Perhaps it is, only one of us here is both beauty and grace. You are here to give love, no?”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed under his breath, petting a finger through the bird's hair in his lap before grinning and leaning against his seat, watching Sehun and Zitao argue over a map. “Perhaps it’d been far too long since I’ve had a lover, given that I-“</p><p>
  <em>“Apollo!” </em>
</p><p>He sighed at Minseok's scolding tone, waving his palm over the bird in his lap to send it home before acknowledging the man boredly. </p><p>Khione sent him an angry glare and motioned towards the couch. </p><p>Baekhyun rolled his eyes because he didn’t need to acknowledge the head of red to know what he was being scolded for.</p><p>“So. He is allowed affairs but I am not?” </p><p>The room got entirely silent then, even Kyungsoo and Luhan didn’t bother with a laugh even though Baekhyun knew normally the two men would find the situation cackle worthy. </p><p>Instead, there was only shuffling of feet as Chanyeol started towards the door, the cloth around his waist held by a belt of gold and even looking at his bare torso didn’t seem to make Baekhyun feel better when he used to tease the man for having a form that could <em> send my heart array, my dear. </em></p><p>“You’re too harsh.” Junmyeon scolded, waving a hand over a spot of fire on the floor from Chanyeol's angry exit.</p><p>“Me?” Baekhyun gawked in disbelief, scooting to sit up in his seat, “Me! I am not the one who-“</p><p>“It’s been a hundred years.” Zitao commented, clicking his fingers, “Perhaps that’s long enough to forgive.” </p><p>“We were together a <em> thousand!” </em> Baekhyun cried, stomping to his feet and collecting the books from the bottom of his chair with a wave of his hand, “I do believe a <em> thousand </em> years will <em>maybe</em> make up for the heartbreak he’s caused! You’d think he’d be grateful I would show such interest in him in the first place when he was shunned and abandoned here! I only have all deities in my palm - what if I bring them? What if I contact Athena and flaunt her wisdom? Helios and I have always had similar outlooks, share the same light, perhaps then I would <em> be happy.”  </em></p><p>“Perhaps you should listen before assuming,” Jongdae commented softly, “Apollo. We’ve missed you, but we cannot continue to do these endless escapades and take mortal lives, Kyungsoo's soul count has been too high, people are losing faith.” </p><p>Baekhyun furrowed his brows and internally scoffed at the scepter Jongdae was holding in front of him to prevent his leave.</p><p>But then he began to process the words and found himself even more worked up, “You’ve purposely been causing disasters!” He yelled.</p><p>The noise ricocheted off the marble and the others only looked guilty.</p><p>“You killed my children!” Baekhyun cried, angrily lighting his fists white, “My children and you’ve killed them! I had dolphin wash ashore! How dare you!” </p><p>“There were <em> bigger </em> crises than your sacred animals, child,” Junmyeon sighed, “He was causing forest fires and chaos, Baekhyun. Just because you didn’t <em> notice </em>didn’t mean it wasn’t an issue. We just needed you back so he would stop.” </p><p>“Petty guilt.” Baekhyun scoffed, shoving Jongdae's staff out of his way only to be met with snow at his feet.</p><p>Unlike Jongin, not all of them could teleport so Apollo fixed Minseok with an unimpressed expression.</p><p>“Sure. It <em> is </em> guilt.” Kyungsoo mumbled, “But it <em> is </em>also an issue, we needed you to at least speak to him. A hundred years is a long time to wallow in despair, Baekhyun. Reject him at least - just give him closure.” </p><p>“You believe his despair was worse than mine,” The other whispered, eyes welling with unshed tears, “Just because I am not a <em> child </em> and do not say… plague a town in revenge does not mean I do not <em> feel despair. </em> He had wronged me - and I have spent a hundred years alone because of it - something none of you can relate to! So, no, I-I do <em> not </em> feel bad about my actions when he cannot even own up to his own. </p><p>Apollo is said to be a man in tales of confidence, do I <em> seem </em>confident? Do I look as if I could help an army again? Can I enchant a town with music? Do I look more than a simple man with a broken heart!”</p><p>Baekhyun must have looked pathetic attempting to step over the snow without falling and never in a million years should a God show such weakness, because a gust of wind sent it to the side and he didn’t bother thanking Sehun even if he appreciated it. </p><p>“You are right, darling,” Luhan murmured as he started towards the door, “You <em> are </em>nothing but a man.”</p><p>Should any mortal say that Baekhyun would find himself rather insulted and perhaps doom their lives.</p><p>But Erebus was right. </p><p>He was just a man.</p><p>And that alone made him cry golden tears. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun couldn't recall exactly how long he’d been here. </p><p>He couldn’t recall if it had been a week or a month as time tended to go fast when Zitao was around. </p><p>And he knew he wouldn’t be lucky enough to avoid Chanyeol much longer, so when the man appeared outside of the library with a knock on the doorway Baekhyun could only sigh and run his fingers over the pages of his book as if he hadn’t read every single story inside this palace.</p><p>Most likely he had read of <em>them.</em> Of what humans saw in them - of this mysterious <em> Persephone </em>Kyungsoo was said to have become obsessed with.</p><p>Hades hated if you brought up that tale, and if even Jongin - whom Hades was so fond of - did not bring up the silly children’s tale to tease the man then Baekhyun wouldn’t even try.</p><p>Baekhyun's tales tended to be more <em>true</em> than that though.</p><p>Likely because he cared more for his oracles than the others and liked to give more accurate prophecies and stories.</p><p>It wasn’t really his fault that humans tended to fill in the blanks with ideas of his sexual behavior, tales of him being promiscuous and seductive.</p><p>Perhaps it had to do with the flashes of intercourse, the blurry visions he’d given so they had an idea of how to fill in the blanks.</p><p>Only it wasn’t sex with mortals or woman.</p><p>But an outcast blacksmith who Baekhyun just so happened to have been in love with for as long as he could remember. </p><p>An outcast who betrayed him and stole his heart along the way - Perhaps threw it into the flames that the man himself had created.</p><p>How pitiful.</p><p>“Are you not knowledgeable enough, my love?” Chanyeol asked from the entryway.</p><p>“They are saying I have a son, did you know?” Baekhyun mumbled, “How odd.”</p><p>“They say you have many children, shining star.” </p><p>Baekhyun hummed in acknowledgement, setting his book onto the couch and laying his feet onto the lounge with a sigh, spreading his body across the furniture.</p><p>His robe slipped off his shoulder a bit but he didn’t bother to fix his exposed chest given he had no reason to do so.</p><p>Chanyeol knew his body well enough after all.</p><p>“I saw you a few years ago in Delphi.” </p><p>Eyes popping open, Baekhyun licked his lips as he watched the other drag a cushioned chair across from him with one hand, “Why would you do that?” </p><p>Chanyeol frowned then, “Why <em> wouldn’t </em>I? It’s the only place I could have seen you if even for a little.”</p><p>That didn’t make the ache in his chest any better and Baekhyun rolled onto his side so his back faced the other as if it would take away the pain.</p><p>It couldn’t when he was aware the man was still there and watching him.</p><p>Baekhyun could pretend Chanyeol would never do that - go out of his way to visit a shrine for him, worship him. </p><p>But not when the God was here and looking at him with begging eyes, when those eyes told the truth.</p><p>Now he wondered what Chanyeol had gifted to his shrine, perhaps a crown - although he’d made him plenty of those throughout the years. Maybe a metal craft, Baekhyun always found beauty in those hand crafted, detailed pieces.</p><p>“Because I love you, of course.” </p><p>“Stop.” Baekhyun demanded swiftly, mind taking a dive as he lifted his chin up ready to order more.</p><p>“And I missed you, wished you-“</p><p>“Stop.” </p><p>“- would see me too-“</p><p>“Stop!” Baekhyun yelled, turning around with a pained expression, “Please. Pl-Please.” </p><p>His voice cracked and Chanyeol looked at him extremely apologetically, dropping his head into his lap to fiddle with his blackened nails.</p><p>“You can’t just.. just <em> do this, </em> Chanyeol. I don’t even… don’t know why I’m still <em> here, </em> I should have left weeks ago.” Baekhyun admitted, curling his hands around his white clothing, “To see you… It hurts.. more than you could <em> possibly know. </em> How could you do this to me? I’ve done nothing but love you even since you had been <em> nothing, </em>so tell me - tell me that you despise me, that I’ve.. done something to deserve this.</p><p>Did I not love you enough? Was proclaiming love for you not enough? I offered you my hand that night, promised myself to you and you.. accepted only to turn arou-“</p><p>“I do not need a reminder,” Chanyeol interrupted, raising his head with tear stained cheeks, “My love, I remember.” </p><p>“Do you?” Baekhyun cried, “Because all I remember was catching you and that <em> whore </em> speaking of marriage with her hand on your skin right after you accepted <em>my hand</em> - do you not <em> remember that!” </em></p><p>Chanyeol raised a hand to silence him, but that wasn’t why Baekhyun went silent, it was only because the other was crying too, and he hated the way Chanyeol's tears looked like blood.</p><p>Red and thick.</p><p>It always scared him. It was so different than his own golden tears that dried solid, or the sickly sea green substance Poseidon made.</p><p>“Let me explain.” </p><p>Baekhyun swallowed thickly but otherwise kept silent.</p><p>“Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty, Baekhyun.” </p><p>“So she’s prettier than me.”</p><p>“No, I-“ Chanyeol sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Sunlight, that’s <em> not </em> what I’m saying.” He murmured. “Of course I think you are more beautiful, my love, but she <em> enchanted </em>me with tricks.” </p><p>Baekhyun frowned and wiped his eyes onto the edge of his robe.</p><p>“It took Luhan a month to undo the enchantment, but it hardly mattered as once she learned who I was she took off. I don’t know if because of.. my tales or if because of you, but she was long gone and left without undoing it. That’s likely why we haven’t seen her in years. She must be terrified.” </p><p>
  <em> Rightfully so. </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun knew Chanyeol didn’t lie - he had never been lied to, he could <em> tell </em>when he was being lied to.</p><p>It made sense given that Baekhyun had properly proposed that night after a thousand years and Chanyeol had looked over the moon then.</p><p>Asking if they were going to think of children in the future, if they could ask Eros to help them create children.</p><p>And Baekhyun had been in hiding the past hundred years and even if Jongin knew where he was the other was likely not to give him up if he didn’t want to be found.</p><p>His chest was hurting for an entirely different reason now, and he had nothing left but tears because he felt he had been the one tricked.</p><p>If there was one thing Apollo hated it was to be tricked or otherwise made a fool of since his temper was short.</p><p>“I searched for you,” Chanyeol whispered, “The others refused to help, they were also.. understandably angry with me, but Baekhyun, I did not <em>know.”  </em></p><p>It was a lot to suddenly throw at Baekhyun given he had spent the last hundred years hiding in self pity and staining his home in golden tears.</p><p>Even if it was a <em> relieved </em>feeling, it still was a lot to just take in all at once. </p><p>“Give me some time?” He requested, chewing on his cheek.</p><p>Chanyeol looked reluctant and Baekhyun knew it was because the other knew Apollo thought too much sometimes.</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“Chanyeol?” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“I don’t think you’re lesser than me, I am sorry for saying that.” </p><p>“I know you are, your tears are enough to fill jars, my moon.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was because the time of year was coming for them to be praised and worshiped, but they were all in better moods.</p><p>A feast was in order, and by that Baekhyun meant a party.</p><p>Not one that held all the Gods and Goddesses, but one that was dancing and music and just each other.</p><p>Baekhyun never was a fan of sharing their home in the first place, much less with such disastrous guests as Dionysus or perhaps Alastor, so he was perfectly content with just the twelve of them.</p><p>“Were you aware of the new creation our craftsman has made?”</p><p>Humming, Baekhyun took a sip of his ambrosia, giving a pet to a dove that flew by before acknowledging Junmyeon, “And what was it?” </p><p>“Ares requested a shield, it was magnificent, wish you could have seen it.” Poseidon praised.</p><p>Baekhyun grinned, humming as he flicked a hand towards instruments to begin their hymns, “I’m not surprised - did you want me to be? Our blacksmith would never create something less than magnificent.” </p><p>He saw Chanyeol look sheepish at that and smiled wider to himself as he went back to his feast.</p><p>“Perhaps Ares would-“</p><p>“No.” Chanyeol cut Hermes off. </p><p>“What? Scared of <em> competition, </em> brother?” Jongin teased, disappearing in a black shadow only to appear on the cleared marble, “It’s well known Ares was envious of your… endeavors- how is it said? <em> Ares wished his brother's own lover to be his.” </em>He cackled.</p><p>“Ares is a man of many affairs,” Chanyeol muttered weakly with a bit of defense in his tone.</p><p>Baekhyun merely watched their encounter as he knew Hermes to be playing around and pushing buttons more than anything. </p><p>“Oh! But Chanyeol,” Jongin cried with a devilish smirk, “Have you considered whether your <em> lover </em> wished for him too? A man of strength after all, a man of power. Stories of his will, and you have stories of a betrayal - clever Hephaestus, but never considered a <em> handsome </em>God.”</p><p>Apollo considered it sweet that Hephaestus’ first reaction was to look at him at the word <em>lover </em>despite the fact they’d yet to speak about such a thing. </p><p>He could see as Chanyeol's irritation started to pile up the more he was teased, even Luhan was getting up to move around the table with a drunken laugh and Baekhyun wondered who’s head he had been digging into. </p><p>“Where is your limp, Hephaestus? Let’s play chase, i've never seen a cripple allowed inside the palace!”</p><p>Baekhyun was quick to jump to his feet at that, both because Jongin was <em> too much, </em>and because Chanyeol had turned to throw a fireball at the other.</p><p>Goodness, how horrible the human stories of his poor lover <em>were. </em></p><p>Had it been any other God - one unable to travel so fast - it had burned their flesh and caused Yixing a hassle to heal them. </p><p>But Hermes cackled in response and jumped around so much Baekhyun had no idea if the other was drunk or simply excited by the music playing.</p><p>“Now, dear,” Baekhyun murmured as he walked around the table to lean over Chanyeol's spine, placing his head on the others shoulder and running a hand across his bare chest, “Play nicely.” </p><p>“If he speaks of you again, the only playing he will be doing is in a pond trying to put out flames,” Chanyeol hissed through gritted teeth.</p><p>His defensiveness for him made Apollo smile, curling an arm around his neck and the other reaching across the table to retrieve a drink, “Jongin is nothing but a child when he’s drunk, my love; there’s nothing to be heated over.” </p><p>Chanyeol looked like he only now realized Baekhyun was voluntarily touching him, soothing palms over his skin and breathing near his ear, resting his face onto his shoulder.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled at the nervous eyes on him and knew it had been so long since they’d been close.</p><p>He wanted to be closer and was laying over the arm of the others chair to situate himself on Chanyeol's thighs, draping an arm over the back of his neck and gulping his drink before tossing the cup onto the table distractedly, a flush on his cheek from his drink. “Your heart is racing.” </p><p>“You’re doing nothing to help it calm down,” Chanyeol whispered, laying his palm over the edge of Baekhyun’s tunic, running fingers over the gold pins across his thigh. “You’re a masterpiece.” </p><p>That brought Apollo’s attention back onto the other with a wide grin, sitting up to press his lips against Chanyeol's cheek, “Is that so?”</p><p>“Yes.” The other said instantly, “I'll be making you <em> beautiful </em>crafts, my love. Tiaras and pins, whatever you want, Baekhyun.” </p><p>“And if I said I didn’t want any gifts?” </p><p>“Then I’d say you deserve them.” </p><p>Smiling, Baekhyun pecked the others cheek and wrapped his arms tight around Chanyeol's neck, fingers combing over his opposite cheek, “Dance with me, dear?” </p><p>As the God of music amongst other things it was only common sense Baekhyun would ask such a thing, would request a partner to dance with.</p><p>But Chanyeol still looked so relieved and was quick to stand up, earning a gently fond look from Baekhyun who was cradled at his chest. </p><p>“Only if you come to my bed with me after.” </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t even need time to think, “Of course, my love, shall I expect a ring also?”</p><p>“Perhaps I already have one.”</p><p>Grinning, Baekhyun surged up to capture the others lips for the first time in a hundred years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Summon (Underworld)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baekhyun finally accepts that he must be a mad man.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I... was watching black butler and this is what I thought up..whoops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
There was something hovering over the window, something dark and cold.</p><p>It could have been the night itself, because it was below freezing and he was more than uncovered.</p><p>The only thing on him was simply blood.</p><p>It was warm on his skin and soaked his naked body, in the darkness it just felt like darkness on him. </p><p>And in a sense, maybe it <em> was </em>darkness. Because right now he felt as dark and evil as could be.</p><p>And yet he was crying.</p><p>Baekhyun watched his tears roll off his cheeks to drip down onto his bare legs, it cleared a small area of blood only for it to come together again and fill the empty void a second later.</p><p>He raised hands to wipe his cheeks roughly, smearing the red matter onto his face, matting into his hairline.</p><p>The tears cleared trails on his skin but just as quick as they came they were wiped red with shaking hands.</p><p>These weren’t the issues causing his tears though. </p><p>They weren’t the reason why he was crying, why he was shaking surrounded by bodies.</p><p>“Yo-you said I could join you! What now? What- this is <em> your </em> fault!” He screamed, kneeling over and hitting his fists in the blood bath on the floor, dragging his hands over the back of his neck as he sobbed. “Where <em> are you! Now where are you!” </em></p><p>The man that had invaded his dreams since he was young was always to blame, yet now… when he’d finally decided to take matters into his own hands he couldn’t <em> sleep. </em></p><p>And if he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t see him.</p><p>Much like the pills he’d been prescribed kept him up at night and he hated them for it.</p><p>Hated all the doctors telling him he was <em> suffering. </em> That he had a harsh childhood and had <em> trauma. </em></p><p>That his dreams weren’t real.</p><p>They <em> felt </em> real, and they were the only happy thing Baekhyun looked forward to and yet his parents had <em> stolen </em>that from him by forcing the medication down his throat.</p><p>He had enough.</p><p>See, when Baekhyun was seven years old, he’d had an <em> incident </em>as his mother liked to say.</p><p>It wasn’t an incident that had a family friend locking his bedroom door nor was it an <em> incident </em>when Baekhyun was threatened not to tell.</p><p>It also was no incident that nobody had believed him.</p><p>Even when his doctor reported to his mother strange rashes on him, and when his teacher called for meetings regarding his <em> inappropriate </em>behavior with others.</p><p>It was all just some <em> trauma, </em> and he was young and he would <em> forget, </em>right? </p><p>Baekhyun started seeing Chanyeol that night in his dreams, a boy his own age with red eyes and a smirk.</p><p>At first, he’d found the other interesting, being children they played and had become friends.</p><p>Chanyeol had been odd, he’d always been odd, when asked why Baekhyun couldn’t see him in real life the other always said, <em> “You are not ready.”  </em></p><p>The other had <em> always </em>said that.</p><p>Baekhyun never pushed, because he had been intimidated by the searing red of the others' eyes that glowed when he was worked up.</p><p>Yet, Chanyeol always seemed to know so much more than he <em> should. </em> He would warn Baekhyun as years went by, <em> “Today, do not take the bus home.”  </em></p><p>The bus crashed and killed eleven children when Baekhyun was thirteen.</p><p>
  <em> “Darling, do not drink tonight when you go out.”  </em>
</p><p>A string of date rapes occurred that same night when Baekhyun was sixteen.</p><p>He’d even told Baekhyun not to <em> listen </em> to his therapist. He told him the medicine was cruel and would only hurt him worse and Chanyeol had <em> always </em>been right.</p><p>But at seventeen, Baekhyun just wanted to be normal.</p><p>He’d started the medicine voluntarily at first, only to want out months later, but his parents berated and scolded him for it - calling him <em> weird. Unwantable. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Nobody can care for you when you are not on medication, Baekhyun. You’re only seventeen, you listen to us.”  </em>
</p><p>They’d forced him, and he was convinced they fully deserved this.</p><p>It would be a lie for Baekhyun to claim as years went by he hadn’t fallen in love with the <em> creature, the dream.  </em></p><p>Chanyeol called himself a nightmare, yet Baekhyun argued with him for it.</p><p>And then, when he’d grown older, Baekhyun had stranger dreams. Ones that were half conscious, ones he wasn’t fully in control of. Ones that he <em> wasn’t </em>convinced were completely real as he was the others.</p><p>Because things were intimate then, he’d be happy for once when someone touched his skin and felt confident in himself.</p><p>Must be fake.</p><p>Chanyeol was beyond his age, he knew as much, no child spoke like an adult, and no child knew what the other did.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t question him even when they had gotten older, because he was afraid he would leave him too, and in the end <em> he </em>was the one that left Chanyeol.</p><p>
  <em> “Won’t you do something! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Chanyeol!” </em>
</p><p>It felt like a rush of air leaving his chest at the name, because he’d never said it aloud.</p><p>In dreams, he chanted it, played with it. Got deep laughter from a form changing boy as they chased each other.</p><p>Those were the playful times, the other times spent talking or not talking at all. </p><p>Chanyeol had odd behavior for <em> fire </em> or hurt. He looked more than greedy to hear of Baekhyun’s trauma when he was younger, but as they grew older it became less <em> giddy </em> looking when Baekhyun spoke of it, and more <em> angry. </em></p><p>Because they’d grown close, and they’d grown loving, and Baekhyun sometimes felt like a pet when Chanyeol called him nicknames and touched his face, but it felt <em> nice </em>to be cared about.</p><p>Even if it <em> was </em>from a creature he had no idea of.</p><p>Now he needed to know - wanted to know - wanted to apologize for leaving him nearly two years only for things to be like <em> this. </em></p><p>Soaked in his parents blood, compelled to feel nothing for their bodies after so much mistreatment. </p><p>“Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!” Baekhyun screamed and tugged at his ears, the towel he’d been in before this lying by the bedroom door in front of him.</p><p>It wasn’t his fault - they should have known better than to walk in on him after a shower in the very room that had been <em> locked </em> in front of his eyes as a child. Baekhyun didn’t let <em> anyone </em>in his room, much less those he trusted least.</p><p>Killing was much easier than he’d thought. That or it was the fact using a pocketknife hadn’t felt like anything when he was used to cutting his own skin with it. </p><p>But, of course, they wouldn’t care walking in on a victim of child moleststion nude given they never believed him in the first place. It played with his head, sending his skin on fire.</p><p>He couldn’t care if Chanyeol was an illusion now, it was one he wanted to see.</p><p>
  <em> “Chan-“ </em>
</p><p>His bedroom window suddenly shattered and Baekhyun sobbed as the lighting picked up outside, but not afraid of glass getting into his skin, only upset at the lack of response.</p><p>“Chanyeol!”</p><p>
  <em> “Yes?”  </em>
</p><p>The voice was much deeper than Baekhyun could recall, yet made him cry with relief as he sat back onto his knees, body covered in blood shielding his skin.</p><p>He wasn’t afraid. He had never been in his dreams and wasn’t now.</p><p>Even if Chanyeol looked <em> so </em>different.</p><p>He didn’t look young at all. At nineteen, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol should be the same age as him.</p><p>But he knew it had been a lie all along, so he wasn’t surprised the man looked older now. Perhaps twenties.</p><p>Chanyeol obviously wasn’t here to play pretend with him now, dressed in an all black suit from head to toe, shoulders broad and hair slicked back from his face.</p><p>There were two red horns poking from his hair that he’d never had before in dreams and he was licking the corner of his mouth before his eyes went blood red and he chuckled as he touched the doorway, rubbing blood between his fingers. </p><p>“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun croaked, shaking as he wrapped arms around himself.</p><p>Only then did the man turn to look at him, eyes lit with interest before he smirked, albeit much less mocking than before. </p><p>Recognition instead flashed in his eyes before Baekhyun <em> saw </em> the other drop his shoulders a bit as he came closer, dress shoes stomping in blood as he uncaringly bypassed bodies in a frantic walk over, <em> “Baekhyun?”  </em></p><p>“Please.” Baekhyun wailed, palms resting around his ribs and sniffing up tears, “Chanyeol.” </p><p>The man didn’t respond for a moment, and given it was so stormy outside suddenly Baekhyun jumped when lightning struck and a hand was grabbing his chin.</p><p>Even Chanyeol’s eyes looked different from what he remembered so long ago, something black swirling around the red.</p><p>He supposed the real version of Chanyeol looked very different, and he hoped he himself wasn’t too different.</p><p>“Please, <em> what, </em>darling?” He said, tone making Baekhyun shake more but not with fear, eyes narrowing on the human’s face.</p><p>Baekhyun felt relief swim through him when Chanyeol took a moment to wipe blood off his cheek, thumb catching it with interest and looking away from his face to instead search the blood on his body.</p><p>If he didn’t know Chanyeol and weird traits already, he would have argued it wasn’t <em> excited </em> that the other looked when looking at the damage of all the blood.</p><p>But Baekhyun did know him already.</p><p>And didn’t <em> care.  </em></p><p>“Pleas-please take me with you.” </p><p>Red eyes shot back to him immediately, a mix of a growl and hum pouring from Chanyeol as he gathered blood on his palms, using his hands to wipe the red around Baekhyun’s face.</p><p>The human didn't even know if he was smearing it or trying to remove it.</p><p>“And are you <em> ready?” </em></p><p>Baekhyun released a soft cry, using a soaked hand to grab Chanyeol’s suit jacket.</p><p>If the other had a problem with his touch he had never said so in his dreams, and definitely didn’t say so in real life, so Baekhyun scooted closer on his knees to press into his chest.</p><p>Almost like they did intimately in dreams.</p><p>“Did this for you.” </p><p>Arms wrapped around him then, covering his nude back and even when Chanyeol’s hands skimmed his naked skin Baekhyun didn’t feel at all ashamed.</p><p>“You do not even know what I am, little one.” </p><p>Despite the words, Chanyeol sounded proud and Baekhyun had to smile at making the other sound that way.</p><p>Snot ran down his nose and his face was aflame and the blood was now blackening and drying uncomfortably on his skin, but Baekhyun sat up to look at him, catching eyes on the shining of the <em> horns.  </em></p><p>He felt compelled to want to touch them, so he did, gathering one in his fist and dissarraying the others hair in the process.</p><p>“I do know you though.” </p><p>Maybe he did, and maybe he <em> didn’t.  </em></p><p>But Chanyeol's lip quirked up in an approving way and he was gathering Baekhyun’s body into his arms, “Maybe you are ready. Now <em> sleep, </em>Baekhyun.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Needless to say, this one is lowkey fucked. V questionable morals. </p><p>Also, it’s purposely unclear exactly what Chanyeol is, but Baekhyun will refer to him as a demon.</p><p>He could be... or is he a devil? Another evil creature... hmm...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Truth (Underworld)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Baekhyun woke up, he had no ideas of anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where was he? How was he here? Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d woken up in a huge bed, one extremely grand with black posts that touched the high ceiling of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, he could lay here all day, sprawled in a bed four times his size and as soft as a cloud with red covers up to his neck, but Baekhyun was curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curious of his whereabouts and the huge room itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he sat up to find out more only to hiss and grab his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just beneath his ribs sat some sort of symbol that was bright red. It looked and </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a burn, the pattern was of flames and he hissed more pushing the blankets away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His second observation, not one shoved at him because of pain, was the fact he was sparkling clean down to his polished nails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being nude was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>something he was comfortable with in the slightest, especially not with other people, and he knew Chanyeol knew that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, the man left him uncovered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun couldn’t be upset when he didn’t see anyone else around, only confused as he slid off the bed to rush towards a wardrobe close by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was cracked already and he felt overwhelmed opening it more to dig inside, so many options of expensive looking clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brows pulled together at some familiar looking ones. Casual ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing he’d ever seen Baekhyun wearing was a pair of ripped jeans and a striped top, and they both were hanging on the rack in the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to grab them seeing as they were much smaller than the other clothes - Chanyeol had appeared to him as a teenager, not a man, but his side was stinging and he knew fabric such as that would irritate it more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he whispered a soft “</span>
  <em>
    <span>this” </span>
  </em>
  <span>under his breath and grabbed a satin button down from the closet, draping it over his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly there was a presence at his spine? Quite literally out of the blue and Baekhyun swallowed thickly and gasped as hands grabbed his hips and yanked him to turn around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need help, dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s mouth opened and closed a number of times as Chanyeol stood in front of him, looking down at the long top and doing the buttons from bottom to top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t do much but stare at the crown of Chanyeol's head as the other bent a small bit to do them, eying the shining red through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d touched them once, Baekhyun didn’t see why he couldn’t again and used his fingertips to shift the hair away from them to feel again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time he could clearly feel the rough texture of them, yet surprisingly they were soft also, smoothed out and shiny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Devil?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you could say that,” Chanyeol drawled, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he took a step closer, hands buttoning the only reason they weren’t pressed chest to chest, “I will not go into semantics, only-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun hissed when the fabric of the shirt brushed the wound on his side, expression crumbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly Chanyeol's face was no longer teasing or anything happy at all, but concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he seemed to instantly know why and was reaching into the top to lay a hand on the area instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt like his legs went to jello at the touch, mouth parting as he leaned over into the larger chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, darling. Just breathe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun whined tiredly, as if all his energy was expended even though he’d just woken up, head killing down onto Chanyeol’s chest and knees giving out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man caught him though with a light tsk, sweeping him up and breathing heavily into his temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun had known Chanyeol to do such things before too - almost like he was sniffing him, seeing things the other didn’t see - he was just so odd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-“ Baekhyun gasped for a moment as he was set down on the bed again, “- what is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed, sounding reminiscent of dream him when he pet Baekhyun’s hair from his face, leaving the rest of the humans top undone to let it fall off his shoulder and reveal the wound for him. “It is a binding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Binding?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else could I do…” Chanyeol's smirk came back onto his face, fingers lingered about Baekhyun’s thighs, “But ensure you could not go anywhere without me, dear?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s face pulled together in confusion, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol smirked and took a seat beside his legs, gathering them across his lap and not even bothering to fix the top that rode up Baekhyun’s legs, instead smoothing hands up them and causing it to ride up </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You summoned me, finally. Therefore I am yours and you are mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human whispered the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>summoned </span>
  </em>
  <span>under his breath and found even though Chanyeol neither confirmed nor denied his demon claim, it felt so fitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You would think given Baekhyun’s past he would find trouble in Chanyeol's hands under his top, not touching inappropriate regions but rather skimming them to feel the brand on his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt the same as he did in his dreams of such actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dreams he knew now couldn't be fake and he blushed recalling them, and found the demon looked up at him then as if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he was thinking of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist in both hands when it rested against his sternum, the large palm covering the entire area. “Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how this worked. Perhaps Chanyeol had this sort of affection with </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he had been tricked all along, and Baekhyun could understand how, yet things had </span>
  <em>
    <span>changed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be this way though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t begun like this and there </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been a time Baekhyun was frightened of the boy in his dreams that cooed happily about explosions and madness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he knew was he’d never felt quite as at home ever until with Chanyeol, and he never wanted to make the same mistake again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Chanyeol was upset about it, he didn’t show it, if he held a grudge, Baekhyun didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was evil, Baekhyun didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, darling,” Chanyeol drawled, palm crawling up to settle along Baekhyun’s throat. No pressure being placed, yet his fingers dragged along his skin firmly, “Are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly </span>
  </em>
  <span>tainted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt tears well up in his eyes, yet when one dripped down his lashes he began to laugh, one that was originally painful, but quickly became genuine as he sat up to hug Chanyeol’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always knew he was doomed to madness, and if this is what it entailed, he welcomed it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Bonds (Underworld)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh? But how would a man do such a thing to you and there be no proof? Are you perhaps…. lying?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun stiffened up at Chanyeol's laughing, quickly feeling fed up as he crossed his arms and sniffed, “You are like my parents! They say it never happened too!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At the tone, it seemed the taller eight year old realized Baekhyun was crying and angry, because Chanyeol cackled at the boy, walking around a foggy looking tree.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There was proof!” Baekhyun yelped again, helplessly sobbing into his arm at the others teasing, “If you- if you think I’m a liar, then I hate you too! And I don’t want to see you anymore!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With a disappointed noise, Chanyeol sighed and strolled across the blank grass of the meadow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun always tended to dream up the place, and by now it was home to many adventures.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lucky for you…” The taller knelt down in front of Baekhyun, tugging his hand from his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The smaller whimpered and shoved his hand away, livid as he pushed Chanyeol back with a shove on his shoulders.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It didn’t seem to sway the other at all, even if Chanyeol’s eyes reddened more at it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just sat back up on his knees to grab Baekhyun’s hand, forcing him to uncurl a fist, “I can tell you are no liar.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-How?” Baekhyun cried.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol laughed with a full smile, one creepily wide, “I… can feel it. I know so much more than you do.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun normally threw fits over being treated like he was stupid, but he didn’t have time to before he felt a pressure in his palm in Chanyeol's hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Besides…” The red eyed boy drawled, “That is why I am still around anyway… you are no liar.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a red rose sitting in his hand, thorns still attached and all and when Baekhyun clenched it in his palm he saw red drip from the side of his hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he didn’t feel a sting at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun giggled, crescent eyes sparkling with tears as he looked up at Chanyeol, “I knew you’d believe me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Being yanked awake, Baekhyun found himself in a cold sweat despite not considering what he’d just had a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a memory. One that constantly reminded him that Chanyeol wasn’t all sweet as he grew to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead cruel. Demeaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he still was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had been here a week, and he’d only now grown used to exploring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d nearly screamed when he first stepped out of the room into the rest of the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were these short, nasty looking creatures that roamed around, only about knee high and by the gods so entirely ugly it had scared him badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goblins, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d heard one of Chanyeol’s associates refer to them as when he’d found the man in a study, but he’d later heard Chanyeol call them </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly pests. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They served around the castle, and Baekhyun had been too curious for his own good, wandering about and seeing many other… </span>
  <em>
    <span>demons </span>
  </em>
  <span>was what he referred to for lack of a better word, but they didn’t look like Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never quite large enough, never horns like him, never so…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scary.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was violent, he was scary and even other </span>
  <em>
    <span>demons </span>
  </em>
  <span>were fearful of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wasn’t though, and even if he annoyed the other Chanyeol had yet to tell him off and curse at him as he’d seen the man do to plenty of goblins by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were bonded, and he’d still had yet to learn what it entailed but had such a strong feeling about what it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought didn’t scare him either, but instead make him feel protected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we not going to talk about it?” Baekhyun whispered, climbing out of bed to walk towards a window and open the blinds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>curious of what was beyond the palace because as far as he could see it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>red. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Literally. In all of the views outside the windows it all was red and looked extremely hot. He couldn’t see anything but what appeared to be a lava like substance and supposed that was why Chanyeol could appear and disappear wherever he wanted, because there was nowhere to go here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wherever </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> was. Baekhyun had asked, and Chanyeol had ignored, so the human decided he was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nowhere, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it made Chanyeol smile when he’d said it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun spun around, not entirely sure if Chanyeol had always been here or if he now was sitting on the couch across the room because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had wanted him to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always appearing as Baekhyun wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were so mean to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun expected less of a reaction, maybe a smirk or laugh, but Chanyeol didn’t do either of those.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he uncrossed his legs and looked somewhat apologetic, although Baekhyun knew he would never say sorry directly. “Come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, holding his robe shut and smoothing his hair out of his face as he was positive it was messy from sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had no boundaries for contact and was pulling him into his lap, settling him sideways on his thighs and petting his leg through the clothes. “I suppose… you were not what I had been expecting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Baekhyun leaned against his shoulder, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a child so….hateful, I expected so much more crying, upsetness, irritating things in all honesty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lack of compassion made Baekhyun frown, because the topic Chanyeol spoke up was what ruined his life. Ruined him. Tainted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet…” Chanyeol must have noticed because he smiled and it was genuine as he clasped a hand around Baekhyun’s cheek, pulling the corner of his lips upwards and making the human laugh, “.. you weren’t, and it made things hard for me… see, your soul was… telling me a different story. Pain, loss, and then you smiled and I had never felt human emotions before. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>irritating </span>
  </em>
  <span>things. They are so immature to have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only now was Baekhyun beginning to consider Chanyeol didn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>emotions. Because this sounded so much like a confession of such things, but he knew Chanyeol could feel what he thought and it made the larger place a finger to his lips, smoothing over the softness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun knew to wait before being upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or so I thought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He perked up, a small smile beginning to form and he saw Chanyeol look somewhat uncomfortable with the fond look, because this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it was no dream the demon had full control of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I first felt anger… for you. And not the irritation I knew how to feel, but pure… pure…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s wandering hand because the other seemed to absolutely not be able to explain words, placing it to his cheek in a silent request for comfort. “.. what did you do about the feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes flashing back to Baekhyun, Chanyeol grew more comfortable looking now, smirk pulling at his lip and fingers drifting over his face. “What I know best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol cackled to himself, a purely aggressive yet so satisfied noise as he locked his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, face pulling together in a growl like expression, but the tone he used was nearly giddy. “To take care of your… dear friend, of course. Imagine… the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shock. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had thought he was dreaming of such an innocent little boy, right? I appeared as a child, like when you were young… I can still… </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>how excited he had been thinking he would be touching… earning sexual satisfaction from me. I could…. practically feel the anger of all little boys he had ruined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, he tried, thinking it to only be a dream. I wondered what he had said to you at first, I hope not the lies he had spilled to me, thinking I had the innocence of a child and could not comprehend his actions…” He cut off in a series of tsks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was way too engaged in the tale to feel anything but warmth beginning to gather in his chest at Chanyeol's implications. “What else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me just say… I may come into dreams, but what I do is also reality, I could have killed him. Yet… living no longer with external sexual organs seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>more punishment. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>do as I wish in dreams, in the human realm what I summon will be real and… even my pet does not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>predators</span>
  </em>
  <span> despite being one itself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a hand flying to cover his face, Baekhyun gasped and leaned over into Chanyeol’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never looked up or otherwise tried to find the man again, too traumatized and much too afraid if he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why ask when it was clear there was no guilt from the man, only a compulsion to continue harming little boys as proven in Chanyeol's words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I said too much. Are you crying?” Chanyeol asked, sounding concerned as he pet Baekhyun’s head and shoulders, leaning over to try and see his face, “I should know humans are much more sensitive to such things,” He scolded himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled tearfully, licking the tears off the corner of his lips as he sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately Chanyeol looked like he didn’t like the tears as he moved to wipe them with his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human just brushed his hand off, pressing closer so their faces nearly touched, “You did that for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone was filled with excitement, but also demanding an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's lip quirked up slightly, but the rest of his face was still stone cold as he hummed and brushed his fingertips over Baekhyun’s forehead, “Amongst many things. I still cannot understand why, but I always feel such </span>
  <em>
    <span>anger </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you cry. Bonds of my kind never feel like this until a human is marked, yet I… felt it long before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun knew what it was, and understood the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet it was a word far too heavy for him to have to verbally explain to Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he leaned down to kiss his cheek instead, and the demon looked less confused and more comfortable than before.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Entertained (Underworld)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun had his own clothes now, and while he enjoyed Chanyeol’s it was nice to walk around in such expensive clothing and consider them his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to know how to do as Chanyeol and even goblins did one day, how to appear and disappear as they wished, because Chanyeol had said one day he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Not yet at least, he supposed the environment had so much to do with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still learning as much he could, and still was not used to these things - like watching Chanyeol perform such… curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was hovering over a mirror laid out on the floor, a pile of herbs sitting on top that Baekhyun had no idea what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t try to identify anything inside of the conjuring room because it all looked terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you over here, doll.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun raised brows confused, but hopped off the lounge instantly, shuffling and feeling his bottoms dragging the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assuming he’d be getting attention, Baekhyun smiled and curled into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol did wrap an arm around his hips and hold him close, but also grasped his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt a soft kiss to his head and looked up expecting more with a smile, finding his hand in Chanyeol's not uncommon until he felt a sting in the center of his palm and hissed, trying to yank it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, dear, squeeze really quickly.” Chanyeol ordered softly, sounding apologetic as he forced Baekhyun’s hand into a fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exactly three drops of blood fell onto the pile of herbs on the mirror before Baekhyun whimpered and couldn’t hold his fist shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, it hurts,” Baekhyun mumbled, unclenching his fist to see an inch cut in his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh, I know, darling. I just needed human blood for this,” Chanyeol apologized, lifting his palm up, “It is just… the purest kind,” He added, licking a strip up the center of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt a jolt of pleasure go through him, both sexual and affectionate because of the action, touching the tips of his fingers to Chanyeol’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know Chanyeol to find joy in blood, he’d seemed rather uninterested in all of it back at Baekhyun’s home, but he hummed and gave rather seductive looking eyes when cleaning his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it for?” Baekhyun wondered, finding his palm healed when the other pressed a kiss to the palm and released it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Baekhyun still hung around close, placing his hand to Chanyeol’s shoulder and snuggling into his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just an exchange, beloved.” The demon said easily, gently shifting Baekhyun to lift him off of the mirror, holding his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Baekhyun chirped, “Is that where you disappeared to last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappeared </span>
  </em>
  <span>mid sentence and Baekhyun was slightly upset given he’d spent a lot of time preparing an outfit and had even spoken to the goblins requesting a specific meal even though the creatures scared the life out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d pouted until Chanyeol returned minutes later, grumbling and pulling him into his arms with an apologetic kiss to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t reject being summoned, and Baekhyun only hoped the other wouldn’t have to be called when they were busy together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. A woman wants revenge for the loss of her son. Quite reckless really, drunk driving but her son's friend was at the wheel and was never charged. Nothing I cannot fix.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does…. she… that’s so sad, Chanyeol… do you have to um…” Baekhyun didn’t know how to explain and sighed, “Take her soul?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite never verbally apologizing, Chanyeol's eyes looked rather expressive even though Baekhyun knew he didn’t feel an ounce of emotion for others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only for him. And worried about hurting his feelings and upsetting him, only now beginning to understand it  could affect Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone can be as special as you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol crooned softly, grasping his chin and pressing a kiss to the underside of his ear. “I can only bond once to save a soul, I know that may upset you, darling, but that is how things work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did upset him, made him feel bad for all the souls that were only driven to this by passion or loss, but it also felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And did make him feel so special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still didn’t know exactly what it was, if Chanyeol had chosen him or if it was his own doing that made things this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun just didn’t regret it either way, because despite how creepy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nowhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>was and all of the things that scared him, here he was special and here he had Chanyeol - the only person who ever believed him about anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I am admitting so much,” Chanyeol said, placing Baekhyun beside the lounge and going back towards the mirror, side facing Baekhyun as he knelt down to the herb and blood pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his fingers beside it and instantly the pile began to smoke, a fire crawling around the edges of the mirror all around the pile yet not touching it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun gasped, shocked and confused how the herbs were smoking without even being touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents are also busy in hell, I could change that, but given… your experience, I do not want to. But if you wish, I will send them free.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human was instantly distracted once more, “What? How?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sent him a rather handsome smile from his place knelt down on the floor, “I find your questions so much more endearing now that you are not crying or upset, darling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun blushed, pulling his top over his bottoms with a soft laugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Chanyeol,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baekhyun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>my dear,” The man teased gently before shaking his head, “Because you had said my name after the event, I heard and came to my senses as the souls were becoming unbound from their bodies, of course I have a means to claim them given you are mine in every capacity. Unfortunately and fortunately, you do share blood with them, it made a fast argument as to them being under this realm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded to show his understanding, humming and tapping his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a hard choice though. Assuming if Chanyeol released them that they would never be allowed back into the demon's grasp, and Baekhyun didn’t necessarily think they deserved such an easy existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, they were his parents, and for a small portion of his life he had considered them to be good ones.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Oh, the innocence of a child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come to a choice at a later time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's smile got more sinister then, chuckling as he stood up and stepped over the flames towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun found the way the other was so entirely frightening yet not at all was beautiful, and smiled blindingly as his hands were grasped and he was pulled to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Until then, I promise to… keep them entertained.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Baekhyun felt his face pinken at his thoughts and next words, “Can you keep me entertained, Chanyeol?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d meant it so entirely innocently, in the sense of them playing and talking as they did when younger, and yet Chanyeol seemed to understand that but change it up as he cupped his face, “My definition of entertainment is likely worlds from yours, little one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Baekhyun said before he could stop himself, “I can learn to like it also, after all, you’ve learned… so much for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's eyes looked redder, yet at the same time so soft as he ran a thumb below Baekhyun’s eye. “You, beloved, are </span>
  <em>
    <span>such </span>
  </em>
  <span>a distorted little thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure if that was rude or not, Baekhyun chose not to say anything for a moment, fingers clasping the others shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, that is my favorite kind of human. But for you… I cannot find many words…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun couldn’t either and just smiled as lips came down to meet his, smaller hands curling around Chanyeol's face with much excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was more than entertained.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Forgive (Underworld)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you remember a few years ago?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly when, beauty?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…” Baekhyun removed the book from his face at the feeling of hands combing his hair from his eyes, opting to abandon it at the sudden affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tossed it to his chest and looked up from his place lying on the couch on his back as Chanyeol leaned over the arm of the couch, suddenly here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or, maybe he’d been here, Baekhyun never heard him use doors anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was supposed to go to prom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Chanyeol plucked the book off of Baekhyun’s chest to place onto the table, sitting on the arm of the chair and leaned down to place a soft kiss to the humans mouth, smiling when hands clutched his face closer for a moment, “Of course I do… you had… What do you call it again? An </span>
  <em>
    <span>episode</span>
  </em>
  <span> you had said, and it prevented you from going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun frowned at the reminder, twisting to sit up and lean into Chanyeol’s side, the other curled his arm around him instantly and continued his caressing of the hair around his temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a… panic attack while choosing an outfit. It was too much pressure… the thought of people seeing me so… underdressed and - and then I couldn’t handle it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A human response?” Chanyeol asked, sounding more than interested in what Baekhyun had to say.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“I mean…” Baekhyun tried to gather words but it was rather hard to explain to someone who shouldn’t have emotions what they </span><em><span>were </span></em><span>and</span> <span>what they felt like. “Do you ever feel sadness, Chanyeol? Or.. anything similar to it? Anything that upsets you so much you can’t breathe no matter how hard you try? I mean… that is assuming you would need to breathe, but humor me.”  </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” The man mused, removing his hand only to hold his own chin up with a thoughtful expression. “Only once I suppose that badly. But I am often minimally upset when I see you upset. You project, my dear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>know that, nor what it meant but pushed that aside for a later explanation. “You have?” He was pretty shocked, “When?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you would not allow me into your dreams. It feels like a snake..” Chanyeol didn’t sound judgmental, only slightly confused as he rubbed over his own chest thoughtfully, “... curling and curling. Many days and then months, and I could not penetrate your mind then. It was cloudy inside. I knew you had not listened to me, and I was betrayed and… I suppose humans would say </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart broken. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I requested one thing of you, and you had not listened to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt like a lump was sitting in his throat, like he was being scolded even though he wasn’t and they were not even arguing at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merely conversing, but Chanyeol didn’t usually go into this much depth about things like emotions, even less about the past and Baekhyun knew it was because he had felt guilty over the first few years he’d taken his trauma as a joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun couldn’t blame him when he couldn’t understand back then, he had been too cold hearted, and it took years to warm him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” He fiddled with his shirt and felt Chanyeol eye his profile with interest at his nervous shuffling, “I wanted to belong, and I know it is not something you can relate to, but… I was tired, Chanyeol. I was the boy that only had one friend and it was one people said was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>illusion. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried… for three months with the medication… I swear I was going to stop. It didn’t work anyway, and I missed you so much. But… my parents were… they were so cruel and said so much. I was the mistake of the family, I was an embarrassment… the medication only made it worse and… and that’s why I had to do something - I-I did it for you… to see you. Anything was better than not seeing you anymore… just… please don't be upset with me, I swear -“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just said I am also upset when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are upset, so let us settle down, little one,” The deep voice crooned, lifting him from his seat to take his place and settle Baekhyun into his lap, a warm palm rubbing his spine and looking at him like he was afraid waterworks would come soon. “I am not upset with you anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding and willing his tears away, Baekhyun turned to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s mouth, shuffling closer and hugging his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would have never thought the other would be so upset about being blocked from reaching him, so he would continue feeling guilty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you bring up this topic, darling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Baekhyun sat back to look at him, getting his hair pet out of his eyes instantly, “I just.. recalled when you had asked if I wanted to dance that night of prom.. because I was upset, and I wanted to, but I told you no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol raised a brow for a moment, pressing a kiss to his forehead before tapping his leg as a sign for him to shuffle off his lap, “We have time now, if that is what you would like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s fine,” Baekhyun blushed down his chest, shaking his hand, “I was… just wondering because I’m my book-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” The larger chided, leaning over to grasp his hand and pull him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun nearly tripped at the force, stumbling into Chanyeol’s chest only for the man to lift him to set him onto his own shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human swallowed as he could feel the leather of the others dress shoes through his socks, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's waist to hide his face in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not quite dancing, little one,” Chanyeol teased, hugging his shoulders given no other choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I still like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just heard an approving hum near his ear and hands tighten around his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun was pretty sure Chanyeol liked it too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Happy (Underworld)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a tiger in their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tiger in their bed and Baekhyun was running toward it, jumping into the same bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chanyeol said he had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had not been kidding, and perhaps Baekhyun was overly fond of the animal given what he’d heard of letting it attack his abuser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was still amazing go just be this </span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It growled at him a little when he made the bed bounce, but not an angry noise, just irritated as it cracked eyes open to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun just giggled and shuffled to hug the full sized tiger as if it was a teddy bear and completely harmless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>Saegi was harmless though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was fond of him much like she was of Chanyeol and was assigned as his bodyguard while the man was doing business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saegi, should we walk around today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned him a growl of disapproval, the tiger causing his body to vibrate as Baekhyun laughed and laid over top of her, snuggling into her fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>lazy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whined, petting her face with a dramatic sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing as the tiger was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to be much fun today, Baekhyun huffed into her shoulder, mumbling about her taking up all the space as he rolled off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything, that only made the tiger happier because she stretched out across the bedding and looked at him with an expression he considered to be mocking - </span>
  <em>
    <span>haha the bed is all mine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pouted as he gathered a towel and clothing, bored out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really missed certain human things, things like television and the internet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also wondered what the news said about his family and his disappearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he would ask Chanyeol to figure out ways for him to have those things here, at home. In the comfort of their own little area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come whining at the door,” Baekhyun warned, “I won’t let you in again, last time you chewed up my pants!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saegi just chuffed at him before rolling the other way and ignoring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, busying turning on warm water for his bath before removing his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t used to baths as much as showers, yet that’s all he really had here seeing as he had so much spare time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice not having to worry. No school, no parents, no bills. He really had no worries given Chanyeol took care of everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still didn’t really know how things worked here, the collective living area or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t really speak much with others, well, not with certain ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ones like Jongin whom Chanyeol had warned not to speak to Baekhyun unless he was around, or ones like Kyungsoo who Chanyeol told Baekhyun to be careful of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed nice enough, but likely only because he was Chanyeol’s to have, because he’d gotten a judgmental look from Jongin at the first meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d grown to be more civil, they were unused to a human wandering around, but others were very open and even friends with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing was always the kindest to him from the beginning, but really many were kind and welcoming to him when he showed them the brand on his ribs, even Kyungsoo seemed to warm up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t know much about humans, so Baekhyun didn’t blame sometimes senseless comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he sunk into the tub, wiggling his toes under the faucet and wiping his face clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really needed to see about finding something to waste time doing, but he tried not to ask much of Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that the other was busy a lot, but when he was sometimes he could disappear for hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And reappear </span>
  <em>
    <span>whenever. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, when will you be done, beloved?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun swore he jumped three feet, squealing and shuffling up into the side of the tub in shock, mouth agape. “How long have you been here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough to see your skin pinken from the warm water, now how long do you plan on bathing?” Chanyeol mumbled, sounding rather impatient, leaning against the counter and eyeing Baekhyun’s body with interest, but not leering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun giggled with a flush, hands over his chest as he reached down for the plug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he didn’t know better he would assume Chanyeol sounded excited to see him, as if he’d been gone weeks when it had just been hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saegi would not play with me all day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a rascal. I let her out into the halls to torment others,” Chanyeol commented, grin picking up as Baekhyun reached over the side of the tub pointing towards his towel. “Perhaps we should look into mating her, I think a baby tiger would have more energy for you, although I would worry about you being hurt. Cubs will draw blood and scratch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun beamed at the suggestion, eyeing Chanyeol with a heated face when the man didn’t just hand the towel over, instead he unraveled it and held either end as he stood beside the tub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that he was afraid, Chanyeol had seen him nude before; the circumstances were just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may look into maybe a binding spell, perhaps I can figure out a way to keep your skin from being broken by the cub.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like Chanyeol had everything thought out already, and that made Baekhyun laugh and stand up, shaking off his nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water rolled off his fingertips down into the tub and Baekhyun pushed his hair out of his face, releasing a soft noise when Chanyeol wrapped the towel around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must be in a rush, because Baekhyun was being lifted up like a child and he laughed loudly as he was carried into the other room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter if he’d only gotten to bathe a few minutes, because he’d never seen Chanyeol this excited before, laying him on their bed and simply laying down on his own stomach beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol to just simply stare, to look so content laying beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when they rested side by side the other seemed like he had a million things going on, a million plans to do the next morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do want a baby tiger,” Baekhyun whispered, soaking wet as he rolled out of his towel to cuddle into Chanyeol’s chest, shuffling under because he was cold and felt much more comfortable and not so exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Chanyeol, he didn’t feel so afraid of his own body though, because the man never made things seem all about it even if Baekhyun even felt he wanted to take another step with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I will find you a spell so you will not be hurt,” Chanyeol promised, leaning on one elbow and using the other to separate wet curls on Baekhyun’s temple, “You would tell me if you disliked or liked something, correct? It recently occurred to me… that I had no idea what you did while I was gone other than read. That is unfair, you should have other things to do too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t have a response, if he did it would just be tearful because he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>to just be accepted here, like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, he didn’t really need words in order to cup Chanyeol's cheek and begin a series of hurried kisses, because Baekhyun had a piece of him, just as he did Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was only fair.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BACK TO ABO NEXT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Help (Post-apocalyptic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Running from the end of the world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Baekhyun could barely remember what life was like before this.</p><p>He could barely remember sitting in a classroom and reading stories to his friends.</p><p>Shit like that <em> didn’t </em>matter anymore. </p><p>It hadn’t mattered in a very long time.</p><p>Not since the Earth shifted.</p><p>When he was about sixteen years old, a series of earthquakes began to rattle the world.</p><p>First it’d been Germany, then Chile, then America, and slowly but surely every place started experiencing these quakes.</p><p>They slowly began to happen more often, so much so that tsunamis began to overtake the coast and water levels began to rise, people began to drown and soon enough islands like Japan were wiped out - just like that, <em> gone. </em>All of their people with it.</p><p>Things were happening so quickly the media couldn’t keep up, all the deaths and destruction.</p><p>People were becoming crazed, they began to loot and steal, <em> the beginning of the end </em> the churches called it. They said it was because of all the sinners that God was striking them dead. </p><p>Baekhyun always thought that claim was bullshit, and the church too because they didn’t do shit but try and cover their <em> own </em>sins under disguises of labeling others.</p><p>Volcanoes began next, but lucky for him, there weren’t any near him enough, but he’d seen the videos. He’d seen the news replaying towns of ash, the sky so coated it wasn’t possible to even look for survivors.</p><p>Politics caused the next series of events even when the Earth seemed to be calming down with time between deaths mellowing; countries argued for survival, they disagreed and caused <em> more </em>chaos.</p><p>Two years of astronomical wars and leftist ideas. Many tried to seek shelter with groups - more like <em> cults.  </em></p><p>Crime was rampant and there was no order.</p><p>The population dwindled and dwindled, and he could remember the days when he used to walk home from school and saw <em> hundreds </em>of people.</p><p>These days he was grateful not to see any.</p><p>Because he’d spent ten years in this mess now, and he was glad to see single travelers, to climb into abandoned buildings and hide by himself.</p><p>But he’d gotten caught, and it wasn’t for the first time, but this was certainly the worst.</p><p>And he was <em> running. </em> He was running miles and he’d just kept <em> running.  </em></p><p>His head was hurting because it must have been miles since he’d last risked stopping to drive from his bottle of water and he wasn’t risking being jumped again.</p><p>Not because of who he was - <em> what </em>he was.</p><p>Not because of the slimness of his frame and small stature, because it was <em> obvious. </em></p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t going to be caught dead being lured into a gang or survivors, not as a carrier and certainly not to be their whore.</p><p>He never did quite understand it, <em> why. </em></p><p>Why it was children, women, <em> carriers, </em>that went out first but it always felt like it was.</p><p>Because they were seen as weak perhaps, because people with more testosterone were “stronger” or more aggressive in their fight for survival?</p><p>Bullshit because Baekhyun <em> fought, </em>he’d killed and he’d lived for ten years, six of it alone once his parents had passed - but he preferred not to think of that.</p><p>Maybe because the world just wasn’t fit for them and Baekhyun couldn't disagree with that because there were plenty of times he wanted to give up, times where he’d held a knife to his skin and cried.</p><p>He didn’t want to forever be chased around and recruited with false lies because he was <em> aware </em>things wouldn’t be as promised.</p><p>Not for him at least.</p><p>And he was tired - exhausted really.</p><p>This forest seemed to stretch for miles and he was certain he’d lost the gang that had been tailing him, but he wouldn’t risk turning around to find out.</p><p>So he’d run.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol heard the cows start up loudly and that alone was an unusual occurrence, it was late, it was dark.</p><p>There was no reason for the cows to be going insane when he’d locked them up in the barn hours before.</p><p>Perhaps they were running low on hay or something, or perhaps that stupid squirrel was going around and terrorizing them again because it always seemed to happen.</p><p>His cottage wasn’t really equipped for all his animals and he knew he’d need to rig up the barn better because there <em> were </em>wolves and bears in the forest and his animals were fresh prey.</p><p>Perhaps he was just stupid to have ran away to his families cottage and start fresh out here rather than living off packaged food because he seemed to be doing that anyways.</p><p>Whatever, he sighed and was tugging his boots on anyway because he wouldn’t be able to sleep with all the racket.</p><p>Chanyeol cringed at how loud his front door squeaked and kept forgetting to fix that, always too distracted.</p><p>“I’ll do it tomorrow,” He mumbled to himself, hitting the side of his old red truck as if going about his normal routine despite it being so late.</p><p>The chickens were rushing towards the fence as soon as they saw him as if getting <em> refed </em>and it made Chanyeol laugh.</p><p>He never considered chickens that cute before all of this, but he’d take what he could get to amuse himself and not have to look at the blaring issue he pushed away all the time.</p><p>
  <em> That he was alone. </em>
</p><p>With an annoyed groan at all the ruckus inside the barn he pushed the door open, but as soon as he did so he noticed something strange.</p><p>The hay stacks beside the door were making <em> noise. </em></p><p>Not really, but the wheezing was concerning so he curled his fist at the ready, just in case and was silently praying he didn’t have a bad intruder again because this wouldn’t go well without his gun.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Chanyeol walked around the corner towards the noise, eyes widening concern at the sight. </p><p>A man lying against the back corner of the barn, huffing and puffing, a knife held tightly in his hand on his chest for defense.</p><p>At first sight it wasn’t a cause for him to be worried for his own safety because this man was <em> small, </em>and perhaps he was stereotyping but he was a carrier and so tired looking if his bobbing eyes and sweat covered form said anything. </p><p>Chanyeol hadn’t seen anyone he deemed a <em> non threat </em>in a long time, much less any carriers.</p><p>Plus, the man was eyeing him not with fear, but with a beg in his eyes, wheezing as he rolled over onto his side in the hay.</p><p>
  <em> “Please help me.”  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vivinaked61  gave me a good mafia AU idea for the next drabble book, I’m going to try to work on that when my brain allows me to form words again ☹️☹️☹️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Home (Post-apocalyptic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Baekhyun woke up it was to the sound of a woman laughing, and he jolted, grabbing his own shoulders and jumping with alert when he found his backpack was missing and that he was only wearing his undershirt and jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrambled to look around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>homey. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an actual, beautiful room with dark wood log paneling and picture frames, a dresser and clothes resting on top of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to assume they were for him, but he got up to touch them anyways, to smell the clean scent on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smelled like honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nearly thought he was going insane because the place was untouched and not destroyed as with every other building he’d been in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did manage a smile though, mostly because he thought he was going crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he opened the door that was and found a living room looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>as lived in, and could hear cows mooing outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lot to take in, it was beautiful and Baekhyun wrapped his arms around himself as he shuffled out, bare feet feeling the cool of the wood floors as he was brought to a living area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a television in the corner and stacks and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stacks </span>
  </em>
  <span>of movies and television cds, it made him laugh under his breath as he watched the woman on the television laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he heard a more pressing shuffling to his right and twisted to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been too groggy to really take in the man from the day before, to really acknowledge him, but all he knew was that it wasn’t one of the people who had followed him and in the moment that had been more than enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, this man had a huge smile on his face and a remote in his hand as he turned around from the small kitchen space not separated from the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the volume down on the television, “Sorry. I like the noise… makes it.. not so… you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lonely, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun wanted to add, but his stomach growled with irritation and he winced, crossing his arms over his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh, I’m sorry. I was just making breakfast. Take a seat, go ahead,” The man worried, pointing to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was in no condition to say no and was quick to take the offer, watching the man's every move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>large, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was saying nothing to truly admire his figure because he was built and muscular and Baekhyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t admiring him because most men with this build weren’t this kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wouldn’t have just left his pants on and put him in a warm bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would have done far worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Thank you..” Baekhyun croaked, voice a bit dry even though he recalled downing a glass of water before he’d passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if this man was the one that held him up as he drank it, because he couldn’t remember all that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Chanyeol, I mean.. Park Chanyeol, but last names don’t really matter much anymore, you know. Wow, it’s been a long time since I’ve had to say that, especially to-“ Chanyeol cut himself off with a light blush when Baekhyun released an airy laugh at his rambling, nervously passing the smaller a plate before taking a seat on the other end of the couch, “Sorry. It’s been a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can relate, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun internally mused, but instead gasped and picked a strawberry off his plate, eyeing all of the greens and produce on it, “You have fruit? And vegetables?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a garden out back,” Chanyeol laughed, scratching the back of his neck, “I have meat too, freezing at the moment, but we can have it for dinner until I butcher another.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun must have looked like a savage as he shoved a berry into his mouth and </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned, </span>
  </em>
  <span>tears flooding his eyes as it’d been such a long time without something this satisfying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your backpack was soaking wet, that and your shirt are drying outside.. I.. I would have cleaned your bottoms.. but..” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I’m a carrier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The small thought made Baekhyun refocus and realize how rude he was being when this man was being so considerate, swallowing his mouthful, “Baekhyun. My name.. is Baekhyun. Thank you, I - I don’t mean to cause you trouble or..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really no issue!” Chanyeol had a really beaming smile, long fingers tapping against his knee in an impatient sort of way as if he’d burst with energy soon. “I couldn’t just leave you there! You could get sick in the barn like that, it’s for </span>
  <em>
    <span>animals, </span>
  </em>
  <span>silly! You could have just knocked!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a thing wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy </span>
  </em>
  <span>for someone like Baekhyun though, to risk knocking, but he did smile a bit at the tease because it’d been a long time he’d had company let alone been called something as childish as </span>
  <em>
    <span>silly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and shook his head, “Trust me, it wasn’t really my intention to hide out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol must have read something from his expression because he just smiled kindly, no longer looking quite as nervous, “Well. I don’t care about the reason, I just hope that we can get along well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes shook a bit at that, lips frowning, “Just that easily? You’d let me stay here just so fast?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not… unless you’re like.. gonna kill me or something, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a teasing tone and made Baekhyun relax a bit more, steadying the plate in his lap, “I only kill people that try to hurt me. I run if I can’t win.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked at him with pity and didn’t say anything for a moment, he stood up and shuffled towards the front door to kneel down and pull out a pair of worn rain boots and began putting them on, “Lucky for you, if you can’t win then maybe I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun flushed and looked down at the carrots on his plate with false interest because of the eyes shooting looks at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I know I’m a strange man, but I’m no shitty person. I’m not going to hurt you, you’re safe here.” He heard the man murmur, “let me know when you’re done eating and I’ll show you around, Baekhyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd, because when Chanyeol walked out of the door Baekhyun felt less relaxed than he did with the man standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was just his imagination.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Worry (Post-apocalyptic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No! No, move! This is our breakfast, stupid!” Baekhyun screamed down towards his ankles.</p><p>He heard a laugh and whined that he’d gotten caught, “Baek, they're chickens and can’t understand you,” Chanyeol snorted, pulling open the fence and shooing the chickens away from Baekhyun’s ankles.</p><p>The carrier held a bunch of eggs in his top, making sure the brown eggs didn’t go rolling out, “I know, but they’re just so <em> rude!” </em></p><p>“They’re still getting used to you; I am proud though, you didn’t drop any this time, a week of practice did you some good. Told you they wouldn’t peck you.” </p><p>Baekhyun blushed and pouted at the reminder because he was more scared of the chickens in the beginning rather than the cows that were much larger.</p><p>They were just so <em> scary </em>though, making all that noise and crowding around his feet, he didn’t want to step on any of them.</p><p>“Want to milk the cow, or is it my turn?” </p><p>Baekhyun found himself blushing much more than he <em> should </em> these days and wrote it off as him being socially awkward more than him thinking Chanyeol's voice was so <em> fitting </em>for his handsome self. </p><p>He looked up at the other and found him smiling proudly whilst leaning against a beat up old truck, arms crossed and it pulled his tee around his arms more than normal to show the muscles.</p><p>For a farm boy Baekhyun liked that he didn’t dress it, although he wouldn’t have minded a flannel thrown utop the skin tight shirts because it would lessen all the staring he did at the other. </p><p>
  <em> Lies because he stared at his face too.  </em>
</p><p>“I actually… I think I’m going to do some laundry if that’s okay..” </p><p>Chanyeol never seemed to care if he was really doing anything, in fact he had been concerned Baekhyun wanted to learn how to help out the first day. </p><p>“Of course! Yeah, there’s some watered down soap in there and a wooden bucket I use under the kitchen sink. Have at it. And I’ll be inside in a little.”  </p><p>Baekhyun grinned shyly, stumbling through the opened door of the cottage.</p><p>Things were odd here, but all he knew was that Chanyeol was a genius or something. </p><p>He’d hooked up electricity to the tiny cottage, built all the farming land, and brought all these animals in, it was amazing.</p><p>But he also did do some things the old fashioned way like hand washing and collecting rainwater because he <em> claimed </em>the cows liked it more.</p><p>Chanyeol was a bit odd but in an adorable way.</p><p>Baekhyun was somewhat envious of the other because this life was so much more fulfilling than eating chips for every meal and still going to sleep hungry and in a broken down room.</p><p>He was grateful the man had let him in.</p><p>So grateful that as he was gathering clothes to be washed, he quickly realized that he <em> stunk. </em></p><p>It was something he’d grown immune to because he didn’t get time to shower much because he was so paranoid. </p><p>Baekhyun soon groaned because he realized if <em> he </em> knew he stunk then <em> Chanyeol </em>definitely knew he stunk.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>He was quickly rushing to grab a pair of clean clothes - Chanyeol's, because everything in his backpack needed to be washed up - and jumping into the shower.</p><p>Being as fast as he could because he had plans and shit to get done before Chanyeol was finished with the chores for today and he didn’t want to use all the hot water.</p><p>It must have been at the speed of light because when he was out and redressing he didn’t hear the other inside - and Chanyeol was <em> loud </em>so he would know.</p><p>Getting back to work and nearly tripping over the end of Chanyeol's pants, he tossed all of his clothes into the bucket of water.</p><p>And as he was roaming around the living room to make sure he wasn’t missing anything he stepped on soft fabric, a blanket that made him frown because it was on the floor. </p><p>But there was a pillow beside it and Baekhyun had a sinking feeling when he realized Chanyeol had been sleeping on the <em> floor. </em></p><p>He’d given up his bed for Baekhyun and the smaller had figured it was because he slept on the couch because Chanyeol stayed up late to watch old movies. </p><p>The carrier suddenly felt a rush of emotions that twisted his insides up as he swooped down to collect them - washing them was the least he could do - and walked back over to plop down onto the floor and begin to scrub them with a bottle of <em> honey </em>scented soap beside him.</p><p>Chanyeol smelled like honey all the time, and even if the scent faded Baekhyun hadn’t thought the other smelled bad at all, he just <em> always </em>looked and smelled good.</p><p>Much better than him with his self done, blind haircut and stinky self at least.</p><p>After about the ten minutes he heard the man outside, the heavy and sounding feet clanking on wood before the door was flung open and the familiar <em> dimpled </em>smile was seen. “I think one of our cows is pregnant! Isn’t that amazing? I was hoping to butcher one soon, but now I just feel too bad and don’t want to risk anything!” </p><p>Chanyeol was really <em> something. </em>Something that made his chest race and his face blush. </p><p>Baekhyun smiled, legs spread on either side of the bucket, “That’s great, Chanyeol,” He said, pushing back the long sleeves of his top.</p><p>Chanyeol laughed and jumped onto the couch to watch him, leaning his elbows onto spread knees in a position that made him look <em> too handsome </em>if such a thing was possible, “I need to find you new clothes, huh? I guess I’ll have to venture to the town soon.” </p><p>“Oh, it’s fine. I-I don’t mind,” Baekhyun muttered, shaking his head.</p><p>“I don’t want you to fall and get hurt, that would make me feel bad. I need to find you some new shoes anyways, I know the perfect place- don’t worry! It would take me like two hours tops!” </p><p>Baekhyun chewed his lip in an attempt to keep himself from feeling flustered at the words, kicking his foot and watching how the long fabric fell over his feet before giggling, “I guess it would be nice not to fall over even if it’s comfortable.” </p><p>“Those are my favorites,” Chanyeol grinned, “You look very nice in them though, so I don’t mind at all.” </p><p>Truly, Baekhyun wasn’t even sure if the man <em> knew </em>what he was saying or doing to him. </p><p>Chanyeol just seemed <em> so </em>friendly and it wasn’t doing good things to his heart because he wanted it to be that way to him only.</p><p>“If you go..” Baekhyun whispered, “Please watch out for any men, I don’t… I mean.. I don’t think they would do anything to you.. but I don’t want you stuck in my mess.” </p><p>The man didn’t reply for a moment, so Baekhyun busied picking up the wet clothes and laying them on a windowsill as he’d seen Chanyeol do before, carefully ensuring the beam of light was in them. </p><p>“Baekhyun.” </p><p>Chanyeol sounded <em> very </em>serious and it made the smaller nervous, brushing his wet hair behind both ears nervously and fiddling with his sleeves.</p><p>“I want to tell you something, sit down please.” </p><p>The carrier sucked on his lip the entire walk over, watching his feet to make sure he didn’t step on the long bottoms as he planted himself on the couch, shifting to bring his feet up to his chest facing Chanyeol.</p><p>“This cabin, it was my mother’s,” The man murmured softly and Baekhyun released a soft gasp when Chanyeol reached over to roll up the bottom of his pajama pants, “He was a carrier like you, and he… he lost my father before all of this. I lived with him in the city for a bit, before the buildings started being looted and we came here. I left for one day and.. came back and he’d been.. <em> attacked </em>and killed in the forest.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s lip trembled both with sympathy and fear about this topic, reaching down to grab Chanyeol's fingers from his pants and shifting to sit on his heels.</p><p>“I just want to let you know that I’m not going to let that happen again - not with you, not.. on my watch. The chances are <em> so </em>rare nowadays. They’re so rare because there’s not so many people, but I still want you to be cautious.” </p><p>The carrier nodded as fast as he could, opening his mouth but all that came out was a bubble of a whimper leaving his throat, both hands clutching Chanyeol's one to his chest.</p><p>“M-My.. parents both.. suicide.. I-I was alone at.. sixteen..” </p><p>Chanyeol clicked his tongue and brought his empty hand up to wipe Baekhyun’s tears away, shaking his head, “I don’t know why they’d do that and leave a carrier alone.. in a place like this, but I’m sure they were just afraid.” </p><p>Baekhyun sobbed silently, nails digging into the others palm as he blubbered, <em> “But I’m scared too.”  </em></p><p>“Come here. Come here, don’t worry now.” Chanyeol fussed, tugging him into his arms and hugging him, “Sh. It’s okay, I have plans. Me and you, we’re experienced and we’re going to be safe. I-I… I have plans, don’t worry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Hide (Post-apocalyptic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun chewed on his lip as he looked out the window, watching the cows feed along the edge of the fence.</p><p>The one Chanyeol thought was pregnant unfortunately wasn’t and he felt angry the cow wasn’t because the man had gotten <em> so </em>happy thinking it was and it was so sad to see him sulk the day away when he said she wasn’t.</p><p>The carrier just sighed and dug his toes into the wood frame and pressed his sleeve covered fingers to his lips, eyeing the animals.</p><p>At least they had lives that weren’t quite as stressful as theirs. They could just eat grass all day and not fuss at all.</p><p>“What are you looking at out there?” </p><p>Baekhyun startled with a quiet squeak, shifting to turn his head towards the living room where Chanyeol stood - shirtless and towel in hand as he dried his hair.</p><p>The carrier quickly felt his chest pinken, “I was looking at the fence. I’m worried the wind will take it down.” </p><p>Chanyeol just smiled, looking at the smaller in the window frame with something akin to fondness, words of affection sitting on the tip of his tongue at the pretty carrier before he just said, “Oh. I was looking for that shirt. Looks better on you anyways.” </p><p>“Oh..” Baekhyun whispered, pulling the sleeves over his fingers with pink cheeks, “Thank you. You won’t have to worry about me stealing your clothes when <em> we </em>go to town soon.” </p><p>“When <em> I </em>go to town,” Chanyeol corrected apologetically before adding, “And I don’t mind. Don’t ever stop wearing my things, I think you’re adorable.” </p><p>The smaller released a soft choking noise to himself, pressing his hands together in his lap with a soft smile.</p><p>Chanyeol hadn’t gone to town yet and the reasoning the man kept putting off, but it wasn’t like Baekhyun really wanted him to leave anyways. He just didn’t want the other going alone anywhere no matter how close and familiar the other claimed it to be.</p><p>Anything could happen - the truck getting stuck or running out of gas, a storm, maybe running into people.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t want <em> any </em>of those things.</p><p>“Do you want me to cut your hair for you? Since you mentioned it the other day? I already cut up carrots to boil later for stew…” Chanyeol trailed off, tossing his towel into a basket beside the bathroom. </p><p>Baekhyun grinned, “Yes please.” </p><p>It took little to no time for Chanyeol to find the right scissors and Baekhyun to walk over and take a seat on the floor so the man could just sit behind him.</p><p>Sweeping away the hair on the wood would be much easier than anything else.</p><p>“How do you want it?”</p><p>Baekhyun had to keep himself from wanting to lean back against Chanyeol's chest as the man sat behind him, long legs spreading around Baekhyun’s hips and his thighs against the outside of the carriers. </p><p>It was so hard not to just lay against him when he was so close and warm, he could feel all the heat pouring off of Chanyeol regardless he was shirtless.</p><p>“However you think is best….” </p><p>He felt the vibrations from Chanyeol when the other hummed in acknowledgement and felt a chill roll down his spine when a comb was being ran through his curls.</p><p>It’d been so long he’d been pampered like this and it made him giggle to himself.</p><p>“What are you laughing at, silly?” Chanyeol cooed, smiling as he peeked at Baekhyun’s profile, bending his right knee up to rest beside the carrier's side.</p><p>“Feels good..” Baekhyun giggled, pressing his fingers to his mouth and feeling extremely childish as he placed a hand on the others knee. </p><p>Chanyeol grinned, “You’re silly,” He murmured, bringing his scissors out and beginning to trim the deep brown locks, “And I think any look will look good but I want to get it out of your face so I can see it more.” </p><p>Baekhyun blushed deeply, laughing quietly as he pulled his knees up close to his chest, “You're so nice to me.” </p><p>“Mhm? Should I not be?” </p><p>That wasn’t the issue, the issue was Baekhyun felt Chanyeol was so nice to him and didn’t want him to be nice to anyone else.</p><p>It was an irrational thought given nobody was in this area but us and the chances of finding someone else was slim to none. </p><p>Before Baekhyun could reply though, he suddenly heard the animals outside start freaking out - the cows were making distressing noises and chickens chirping extremely loud.</p><p>Chanyeol made a confused noise at his spine before suddenly he realized what was happening.</p><p>Because one second nothing was happening and everything was still, and the next the cottage was <em> shaking.  </em></p><p>Baekhyun <em> screamed, </em>ripping himself out of Chanyeol's arms and flipping onto the floor to cover his head.</p><p>“Baekhyun! No! No!”</p><p>The carrier just sobbed, curling into a ball as he heard things dropping off shelves.</p><p>There was the sound of glass shattering somewhere and Baekhyun wailed harder until he felt an arm going under him and yanking him up into a firm chest.</p><p>He cried harder - what was Chanyeol doing? You weren’t supposed to move during an earthquake let alone these ones that could last <em> so long </em> and progressively would get worse <em> . </em></p><p>But he didn’t have time to question it before he was being dropped onto the bed in the next room over, but he didn’t move at all simply crying as he allowed Chanyeol to manipulate them in the bed so Baekhyun was under the blankets and a pillow on his head.</p><p><em> “Chanyeol!” </em>Baekhyun latched onto the other's sleeve, pulling himself closer to the man.</p><p>Chanyeol seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing, laying in his stomach and pulling the blankets and pillows over both of their heads, like he’d done this a million times.</p><p>He probably had.</p><p>“Hey, you’re okay, sh. You’re okay,” The man soothed, shushing softly and shuffling closer in order to make out Baekhyun’s face under the darkness of the covers.</p><p>The smaller didn’t deem it close enough and squirmed until his head was under Chanyeol's chin, lying on his stomach partially beneath the other and holding his hands to his mouth as he cried in fear. </p><p><em> “Angel, you’re okay..” </em>He heard against his neck, hot breath against the left side of his face that caused him to whimper and snuggle closer, blinking the tears down his face as he met Chanyeol's eyes. </p><p>“You’re okay, silly.” Chanyeol murmured, adjusting his grip to hold a pillow to the back of his head and one to Baekhyun’s, wrist resting just below the other's jaw. “Just look at me, I’m not scared. Don’t be scared. It’s not the earthquakes that hurts us, it’s the things falling, and we’re okay. We’re okay. Just look at me.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyway, hello everybody, it’s nearly halloween! </p><p>What are you guys doing for it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Date (Post-apocalyptic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The window broke.</p><p>The window Baekhyun was sitting in not even twenty four hours before was broken and he cried even though it wasn’t his fault.</p><p>Now, he was sitting in it again but now there was nothing to see because he had to tape a cut up trash bag over it until they could figure out what to do. </p><p>It was so sad.</p><p>Other than that it was mostly things in disarray. </p><p>He and Chanyeol had cleaned up a lot of random things like cups scattered about and the vegetables Baekhyun was going to make into a stew later.</p><p>The fridge had been wide open and it had caused a lot of items to come out and a mess of leftovers and supplies. </p><p>For some reason, it made Baekhyun more upset that Chanyeol's movies had been broken - not all of them, but some of them.</p><p>His television set was okay but that was probably because Chanyeol had it mounted down to the built in bookshelf in the wall. </p><p>It still upset him though because those movies kept Chanyeol a lot of company for a long time, even if he had hundreds of others.</p><p>All of the chickens but two were accounted for but that likely had to do with the fact one of the cows had gotten scared and stomped the chicken pen and the wires had to be reworked with pliers.</p><p>But Chanyeol made that seem easy just as he made it seem easy to sweep up the glass and pick up items, to lay a reassuring hand on Baekhyun’s spine when the carrier began to get worked up at the mess.</p><p>It’d been a long time since Baekhyun had been indoors when an earthquake happened, and it <em> was </em> better than on the go because the last one he’d hid in the backseat of a car and it had started moving which scared the carrier even <em> more. </em></p><p>The only real good thing that came out of the situation was the fact they’d slept in the same bed for the first time <em> ever.  </em></p><p>Baekhyun thought it was good because when he last tried to switch the man and sleep on the couch - because his legs could actually <em> fit </em>comfortably - Chanyeol had been adamant he took the bed and shut him down instantly with a smile.</p><p>It really hadn’t been that awkward at all, because Baekhyun had fallen asleep whilst they were simply laying there, the earthquake done but his body felt worn out from all the panicking he’d done.</p><p>And Chanyeol didn’t seem to think it was right to move away because he just continued to let him hide under his chest and the only adjusting he’d done was pulling the blankets back so they could breathe easier, but he <em> hadn’t </em>moved away. </p><p>Baekhyun knew they should acknowledge it - the tension - but as it was right now he was fine to just be close to Chanyeol.</p><p>Because it’d been a long time since he’d felt so comfortable and safe in his own skin and Chanyeol shadowing him, his form standing tall beside him paired with his dimpled smile and sweet words <em> really </em>helped.</p><p>“Baek.” </p><p>The carrier hopped off of the window, rubbing his eyes as he walked towards the living room, blinking tiredly at the lights. </p><p>Chanyeol sent him a smile and put out a hand for him from his spot on the floor, “We missed dinner yesterday,” He whispered, motioning towards a pot of rice and vegetables.</p><p>They had dinner together <em> every night </em> , this wasn’t any different, except it <em> was. </em></p><p>Because normally they ate together on the couch watching some cheesy kids movie that Chanyeol claimed to have seen a million times - and Baekhyun didn’t doubt the claims.</p><p>Not on a blanket on the floor with a bottle of champagne and Chanyeol sending him a soft and nervous smile like he had a question sitting on the tip of his tongue he couldn’t get out.</p><p>He just eyed Baekhyun with his hand held up hopefully, other hand fiddling with the bottle. “The bottle got cracked so I figured we should drink up.” He murmured, but Baekhyun could see that wasn’t the truth because the bottle wasn’t leaking at all and Chanyeol's face was red.</p><p>He touched his hair nervously, shuffling as he placed it out of his face before laughing softly and smiling as he accepted the hand nervously, “Yes.” </p><p>He wasn’t agreeing to the drink or dinner, certainly not and he knew Chanyeol understood that because he released a very loud and relieved breath and laughed.</p><p>Baekhyun then laughed too and soon enough they were both laughing like nervous teenagers as the carrier sat down beside him, leaning over to start plating their food with his ears blaring. </p><p>“Is it okay?” </p><p>Out of the two of them Baekhyun didn’t consider himself nearly as confident as Chanyeol, but in this subject the man didn’t sound as confident as normal but nervous.</p><p>“I don’t want to scare you off,” Chanyeol added shyly, knee touching Baekhyun’s as they both sat cross legged on the blanketed floor. </p><p>The carrier felt overwhelmed at the other's thoughtfulness, swiping his tongue across his lips before turning to face him and shaking his head, “You're not scaring me off at all.. maybe.. maybe the opposite..” </p><p>Chanyeol deflated with relief, his handsome and soothing smile appearing on his lips as he turned and started fiddling with their glasses. “I just.. I think you’re.. you came to me for a reason and.. I can’t help but feel like.. like I <em> want </em>you to be something more than just my housemate.. if I’m rambling again then you can ignore me because I know it gets annoying but I just think you’re very brave and beautiful and you’ve learned so quickly I can’t wait to see how things -“</p><p><em> “Chanyeol.” </em>Baekhyun giggled bashfully, “I think you’re beautiful too.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Days (Post-apocalyptic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time began to run faster.</p><p>But Baekhyun was confused about one thing and one thing only.</p><p>Did it count as dates if you just did everything together all of the time anyway?</p><p>It was a silly thought he kept having while he and Chanyeol did things throughout the days, while they were doing chores and switching off laundry days and animal feeding days.</p><p>It was just a mindless and passing thought even though he found life much more enjoyable since they’d <em> indirectly </em> but <em> directly </em>gotten past the jump of tension. </p><p>Things went smoother than before, they were much more open and willing to speak more freely and overall just had a <em> better </em>time together.</p><p>“Baekhyun! I got it! I found it!”</p><p>Baekhyun cackled as he leaned over the porch railing, hands on his cheeks as he watched Chanyeol stumble through the mud just to collect one of his wind chimes that got blown off in a harsh storm. “Be careful, Yeol! Be careful of-“</p><p><em> Too late, </em>he watched the long legged man go perching backwards into the mud and couldn’t help his instant laughter, scrambling to run out off the porch, “Yeol!” </p><p>Chanyeol just huffed and sat up with a disgruntled expression, mud all the way up his back and in his hair as Baekhyun made it to him, the smaller just giggling weak kneed down at him. </p><p>“I still got it!” The man pointed out, shaking the ornament.</p><p>Baekhyun cackled, “You’re going to get mud <em> everywhere, </em>Yeollie!”</p><p>With a small pout, Chanyeol put a hand up as if he needed help and in hindsight Baekhyun should have realized it was a trick because he was only three fourths the others size, but it was more an immediate reaction to grab Chanyeol's offered hand.</p><p>He didn’t <em> expect </em>a face full of mud but once it came he could only whine and laugh at how his entire front was now covered as he was laid over Chanyeol's lap in the mud.</p><p>“Gross!” He whined, twisting to smack Chanyeol's arm as the man continued laughing at him.</p><p>Baekhyun pouted and rested a hand on Chanyeol's chest as he tried to stand back up, but the mud was slippery and as soon as he thought he found his footing he slipped again only this time to go smacking down directly utop the other.</p><p>Forehead to forehead and nose to nose, Baekhyun froze as he felt the warmth of the others breath against his mouth, Chanyeol’s laughter against his lips before the man realized the situation and was freezing.</p><p>They both sat there for one moment before Chanyeol's dimple came back into his face, <em> “Are we supposed to kiss now?” </em></p><p>Baekhyun laughed, debating on telling the other he’d ruined it but instead just grinned, “Smooth, Yeol. Real smooth.” </p><p>Chanyeol chuckled but the mud didn’t stop him from grabbing the back of Baekhyun’s head to press a tender kiss onto his mouth, movement slow and careful.</p><p>It was an unfamiliar feeling and Baekhyun sighed even though he felt all kinds of disgusting with the mud on his clothes and skin, hand coming to cup Chanyeol's cheek and angle their lips together better.</p><p>There was no such thing as an <em> explosion </em> or <em> fireworks </em>going off from their kisses.</p><p>It was better than movie claims because it was so <em> comfortable </em> and <em> relaxed </em> that Baekhyun didn’t feel uneasy at all even though it’d been years since he’d kissed anymore, it’d been years since he’d done <em> anything </em>like this in general.</p><p>And still he couldn’t recall anything quite as soothing as kissing Chanyeol.</p><p>“We should go shower now,” The man whispered against his mouth, hands resting on Baekhyun’s waist and not meaning his words much at all if his hands tightening said anything.</p><p>“Mhm..” Baekhyun agreed, eyes half lidded as he dipped down for another press of their lips together.</p><p>Chanyeol smiled fondly at him, “You're on my lap, angel. I’m gonna have to manhandle you soon if you keep this up.” </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t mind that and just giggled as he surged closer for more kisses. </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>From then on it felt like they were nonstop affectionate, things continued to flow easy, they slept in bed and gave numerous bedtime kisses.</p><p>Baekhyun was cleaning up for bed now, digging in the cabinets for a new toothbrush that he knew Chanyeol had boxes of.</p><p>The carrier flushed beautifully when he pulled a container of lube out from under the sink, sucking his lip into his mouth in thought as he quickly placed it back and pretended he didn’t notice it.</p><p>He wondered if Chanyeol had recently got it or not, if the man had picked it up last he went to loot the city because he’d come back with <em> so </em>much.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled at the thought even if it made him nervous. It still flattered him beyond belief.</p><p>He didn’t know whether or not they were <em> ready </em> to take that step yet, whether <em> he </em>personally was only for one reason.</p><p>He was a <em> carrier.  </em></p><p>There were many more risks and in this day and age he didn’t know if he could accept them even if he was twenty six - maybe even twenty seven now - and was growing possibly too old.</p><p>Either way, he just felt it was a sweet thought and just called it a night as he walked down through the living room towards their bedroom, giggling under his breath at his own finding.</p><p>“Bedtime?” Chanyeol opened one arm easily, not looking tired at all but Baekhyun knew he’d snuggle with him at least until he fell asleep before going out to binge movies.</p><p>It made Chanyeol feel like everything was <em> normal </em>in the world. Like things were okay and that they were safe.</p><p>Just like the way Baekhyun liked to have backpacks of supplies hidden in the closet because it gave him some sense of control over what was happening. </p><p>“For me at least, night owl.” Baekhyun teased, crawling into his side to rest against his chest, leeching on because he knew Chanyeol would gently pry him off if need be. </p><p>Chanyeol chuckled, lingering his fingers around Baekhyun’s neck as he cuddled the smaller closer to kiss his head, “You dare to judge me? My own boyfriend?” </p><p>“Of course, Yeollie Pollie.” </p><p>He heard the other man snort loudly at that, and giggled too. “God you’re so silly, my little weirdo.” </p><p>Baekhyun just smiled and turned his neck to kiss Chanyeol's collarbone softly.</p><p>The smaller just needed to rest against Chanyeol for a few minutes before he felt overwhelmingly tired likely due to the menstrations of a palm petting his hair and the warmth.</p><p>“You still up?” </p><p>Baekhyun hummed tiredly, tossing his palm across the others chest in a cute petting motion.</p><p>“I want to tell you something.” </p><p>It was late and Baekhyun <em> was </em>tired, but he still found the energy to crack his eyes open and look up at him, blinking sleepiness away while Chanyeol cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead apologetically.</p><p>“Sorry, baby, just need to get this off my chest.” </p><p>“Okay, Chan.” The sleepy one whispered.</p><p>“Few years ago.. this boy came here. I let him stay for a while and we became good friends. I-I have two reasons for telling you this.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s brows furrowed as he sat up a small bit. He hadn’t ever considered that Chanyeol had someone else here before. </p><p>“One, because I don’t want you… to think that maybe I just want <em> you </em> because you’re <em> here. </em> That’s not true, not at all because I never once thought that and I never once tried to get into a relationship with Sehun because I didn’t <em> want </em> to, and I want <em> you.” </em></p><p>It was hard to really process so tired, but Baekhyun still grinned and pressed his lips under Chanyeol’s jaw to kiss blindly, <em> “Want you too,” </em>he whispered.</p><p>Chanyeol pecked his cheek affectionately, eyes overwhelmingly fond. “But secondly, I want you to know that he told me of a bunker near here. It has survivors and I’m not.. I’m just saying I once told you I had a <em> plan. </em>And I want you to know that if something ever happens here that I wasn’t lying and I’ll take care of you.” </p><p>“I never didn’t believe you, Chanyeol.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How are you guys? Let me know if you guys need to talk, and Happy Halloween if your time is ahead of mine!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Trauma (Post-apocalyptic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun cracked his eyes open to the feeling of a hand touching his face and smiled tiredly when a kiss was placed onto his cheek, mumbling incoherently as he grabbed around the back of Chanyeol's hair and opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had one of the most beautiful smiles he’d ever seen, even before all of this, and Baekhyun would forever stick to that train of thought as he leaned up to press a few pecks onto his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuddly in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller hummed, scratching the nape of Chanyeol's neck before laying back with a smile, “You trying to kiss me while I’m sleeping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s temple before standing off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun noticed he was partially dressed and frowned, rolling onto his side to watch him and pulled the blanket under his cheek, “Where are you going, Yeol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to.. butcher one of the chickens. I know you don’t like to think about it, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>like to think about it, but truthfully he didn’t have much of a choice and would rather do so than not have real food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meat was literally a heaven send now and he had it </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>day so he couldn’t really complain - even if it grossed him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up on his elbows, scooting against the headboard to rub his eyes, “Let me make you breakfast first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Chanyeol laughed, “Go back to sleep, my love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sucked his bottom lip into his mouth at the nickname, tossing the blanket from his lap to crawl to the end of the bed and tug the back of Chanyeol's shirt needily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller of the two laughed, turning around with an armful of clothes to change into, but it seemed he wouldn’t be doing so anytime soon as Baekhyun wrapped arms around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just say things like that and walk out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked confused for a moment before flushing pink as if only now realizing what he’d said, licking his lips with a shy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller of the two just giggled quietly and tugged on his pajamas shirt until he was able to cup his face and press kisses to his mouth again, only deeper than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My love,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun mused against his lips, pressing his smile into Chanyeol's with dewy eyes, “I like it. Say it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love, Baekhyun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The carrier giggled before yanking him down on top of him, wrapping legs tight around his waist and pressing giggly kisses into his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, what’s with this mood!” Chanyeol laughed but didn’t move away for even a moment as the other kissed him. “Are you just going to hold me hostage all day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit longer, Channie.” Baekhyun giggled and surged up for more kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was just finishing up dinner, pulling the chicken out of the oven and sitting it to rest on the stove when he heard the animals begin to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d learned fast that animals understood much more than they let on, they’d been the first to let them know of the earthquake, they’d been the first to let Chanyeol know of him on the property.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Baekhyun hated chickens ugly faces, he did appreciate their nervous, tell all cackling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So to say he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerned </span>
  </em>
  <span>was an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was </span>
  <em>
    <span>out there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was outside and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> home and he said he was only going to bring some fresh water from the creek to the animals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t give a fuck if an earthquake was happening and if the entire cabin was going to fall on him, his fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>was out there and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>running </span>
  </em>
  <span>out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol! Chan!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun rushed through the tree line, making his way towards the creek as he’d been out here only a day before collecting plants, so far the world </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>started shaking nor had a storm started so he was so confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course animals wouldn’t get worked up for nothing - although sometimes the chickens got pissed when a crow would swoop down and steal their seeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, true to his fears, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>going on, and it came in the form of yelling curses and screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t curse, well, not unless it was playful - at least Baekhyun had never </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard </span>
  </em>
  <span>it unless it was teasing and playful whilst Baekhyun tended to have a colorful language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So hearing this - </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>this, it was insane for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucker! Son of a bitch, don’t ever fucking- you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s face was bleeding, Baekhyun couldn't pick where it was coming from because he was soaking wet thus the blood was watery everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was knee deep in a creek and at first sight Baekhyun didn’t even pick up </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>until he looked closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knife was lying on the edge of the creek and Baekhyun’s eyes followed down his boyfriends arms and saw his cracked knuckles bleeding whilst clenched white in some green fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A coat, the coat of a man that was being held in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol was </span>
  <em>
    <span>drowning </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Chanyeol, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun wasn’t assuming anything right now, he knew nobody normally came this far and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that knife didn’t belong to Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed it off the ground to shove in his pocket although it seemed Chanyeol had already done </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough </span>
  </em>
  <span>as there was no movement from the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just looked shocked, he was breathing heavily and looked like he almost didn’t recognize him as Baekhyun stumbled down the side of the hill to the creek, his bare feet becoming sore from rocks as he stepped into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, babe, hey. Chanyeol, look at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun grabbed his cheeks, brushing the blood from his face to see where it was coming from, it seemed from a crack in his lip although he also had a cut near his eye that looked like it needed attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He- he-h-“ Chanyeol was out of breath, heaving as he sat back against the grassy bank and his pupils were </span>
  <em>
    <span>blown. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh, it’s okay. You’re okay, handsome. It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saw… said - saw you - it’s not safe. No-he was.. trying to go to the house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not. No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Y-you- he…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take two minds to put it together, and Baekhyun tried not to show his own fears because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>safe if someone could come this far out. It wouldn’t be safe ever for either of them to go somewhere alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chanyeol was traumatized, his hands were shaking and he looked absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>confused </span>
  </em>
  <span>despite knowing exactly what happened. He kept spluttering over his own thoughts and was freezing to the bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun wondered how similar the events could have been to his mother's death, and if that’s why he was so scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hardly mattered, Baekhyun didn’t ask him anything. He was more worried about getting him cleaned up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Good (Post-apocalyptic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You keep giving me doe eyes, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just blinked at him again, barely even registering anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was relatively easy to get the taller back to the cabin before dark, to strip him to boxers and dry him off all the while Chanyeol rattled words Baekhyun wasn’t sure he realized he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which was understandable, and of course Baekhyun knew killing people - others - wasn't a choice they had, Chanyeol knew that too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation </span>
  </em>
  <span>that had the larger dumbfounded and staring at him for so long, not moving at all and only leaned over onto his bare knees to allow Baekhyun to clean up his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So close that they were sharing breath in the darkened living room with only a light behind Baekhyun from the kitchen so he could dress his wounds, but Chanyeol looked so out of it he didn’t want to move away and scare him more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take this,” Baekhyun requested, twisting around to grab a few pills from the first aid kit although Chanyeol wasn’t too beat up. His lip was swollen and eye a bit puffy with a gash beneath it, the most concerning thing was that Baekhyun could feel a bump on the right side of his head that suggested more serious injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious Chanyeol put up one </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>of a fight, and honestly Baekhyun had been too concerned about him to even see if the man in the water had been beaten up or not too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take these for-“ Baekhyun was cut off by a mouth placed on his and released a quiet gasp of surprise, his palm wrapping around Chanyeol's jaw carefully as the other slotted their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a good idea seeing as Baekhyun could taste blood on his lip reminding him of his injury, but Chanyeol never kissed so frantically, nor so aggressively, a hand around the side of his face in a motion telling him not to go far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Baekhyun didn’t, even when he pulled away to breathe, leaving their lips touching and pressing a soft and careful kiss to the swelling at the corner of Chanyeol's lip, eyes shooting open to meet wide, chocolate ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m okay,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispered, bringing his hand to Chanyeol's damp hair to smooth it down and also gently touch the knot on his head, “You did so good, Yeol. So good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So good.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could’ve killed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun swallowed and shifted off of his knees in order to climb up into Chanyeol's chest, he still felt cold as the smaller hadn’t gone far enough to grab him new clothes, so he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch to pull around his shoulders as he sat on his thigh. “He could have. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because you didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. Chan, I’m not going to end up like your mom. She was innocent, had no idea. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do. I do.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t say anything for a moment, his eyes were flooded although Baekhyun saw his pupils were a bit huge still and knew to keep him awake longer in case of a head injury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just fiddled with Baekhyun’s top before the wet fabric of the carrier's bottoms brushed his inner thigh and he tugged at it softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hadn’t even recalled them getting wet but his feet were bright red, wrinkled and sore from the wall and water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt too intimate to do this, sit nearly naked with Chanyeol, but Baekhyun blushed it off as a silly thought considering they slept in the same bed every night and were entirely so domestic they got in petty battles over whether cows liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>fresh </span>
  </em>
  <span>creek water or the rain water better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just unzipped his pants and kicked them off without much more thought, his top falling over boxers a size too big instead and curling his feet together beneath Chanyeol's thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hummed, leaning over to grab the television remote because he knew hearing noise calmed Chanyeol down, “You want to watch Goonies, Yeollie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was going to rape you, Baekhyun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smallers shoulders pulled up uncomfortably, but he continued toying with the television in order to not acknowledge the anxiousness of Chanyeol's knee beginning to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Said he saw you, was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>rape my bitch carrier </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then kill you, Baekhyun. I-I tried to give him a chance to leave - I had to do it. Things aren’t safe here anymore - you.. you said it yourself, they travel in groups. They- there will be more… I can’t.. won’t -“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s heart was too good, it hurt Baekhyun more reading between the lines more than hearing what he was saying because he’d heard things like that before anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been caught up and tricked by men who looked him in the face and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>look we got a breeding bitch </span>
  </em>
  <span>so he wasn’t hurt by the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hurt knowing Chanyeol had to hear these things - had to remember his mother’s death - had to deal with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was upset they were going to have to leave this all behind, because Baekhyun sure as hell wasn't going anywhere without Chanyeol and the grip on his shirt was saying Chanyeol felt the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun. Do you love me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt his stomach clench as he jerked to look at him, his facade of watching the movie was long gone as he gathered Chanyeol's face in his hands and soothed his thumb beneath his swollen lip, “What kind of question is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A serious one.” Chanyeol rumbled quietly, licking at the corner of his mouth where his lip was puffed and red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-l-“ Baekhyun scoffed although his mouth was pulled in an entertained grin as he pressed a loud kiss to the others cheekbone, “Don't be stupid. Of course I do. Love you - yes, of course. Of course, Chanyeol.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s mouth spread into a smile, pulling at his lip as he laughed under his breath, “Good. Good. Was.. wondering.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had the energy for another laugh before grasping his chin to peck his mouth again, rolling his eyes playfully. “Like a leech, can’t shake me off, Yeol. Gonna stay with you, where I can cause all kinds of trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even when we have to leave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry flooded Chanyeol's eyes and Baekhyun couldn’t handle the anxiety the other looked at him with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun moved around a lot, he'd been running from everything for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But it was in order to find safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing ever felt quiet as safe as this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we have to leave,” Baekhyun whispered, “Then I’ll have to love you twice as much. And when we get to your friend's </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe place </span>
  </em>
  <span>then I’ll love you three times as much. It’s how it </span>
  <em>
    <span>works. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Every place we go to can be another place where we fell in love, and it can only add up more and more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled shyly, ducking his head for a second before shifting him off of his thigh to lay on the couch, hand clenching onto the bottom of Baekhyun’s top with a questioning look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Baekhyun gave a quick nod and laughed when he found his top being removed quickly, although it only lasted a second before Chanyeol was situating over top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The timing wasn’t that great considering Chanyeol's lip was injured and painful looking and Baekhyun was scared of putting his hands in his hair and angering his knot, but that was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were never the best with timing in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to protect you.. as long as I can, Baekhyun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arguably, Baekhyun didn’t need the protection, but Chanyeol wanted to protect him, shield him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted that </span>
  <em>
    <span>too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol placed elbows above his shoulders and pressed a barely their kiss to his forehead as Baekhyun wrapped legs around the back of his thighs, the fabric of their boxers rubbing together although much warmer than previously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I just love you.” Chanyeol whispered in his hair, almost as if Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to hear it at all, pressing into his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The carrier felt near tears as he scratched nails over Chanyeol's spine down to the top of his boxers, twisting his head to kiss his jaw swiftly. “If we take this risk, you’re not allowed to leave me either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The risk of being with a carrier was high before - so high. But now it was dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol never seemed worried in the slightest, not before. Not now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just pulled back with a wide grin and began to kiss him as if he wasn’t in pain at all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Go (Post-apocalyptic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The truck was packed, it was loaded up and full only a month after the incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, Chanyeol was right though - there were always more where that man came from and every night the past few weeks Baekhyun laid in fear and mostly watched Chanyeol's back as the man sat in the window of their bedroom to watch for flashlights closing in on their home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to go, Baekhyun couldn't stand by and watch Chanyeol sleep the daylight away in the windowsill, and he didn’t want to be afraid to walk out and collect eggs or feed the cows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was arguably more afraid of him stepping out than Baekhyun himself, but that was expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The animal pins were open, and they weren’t sure what their journey was going to be like although Chanyeol had said he’d been once before to bring his friend there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t stayed though, and Baekhyun couldn't say how happy he was Chanyeol hadn’t because he’d be near death without having met him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were taking a few chickens, Baekhyun could see them squawking in the cage in the back of the truck and the cows roaming around obliviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could always come visit. Chanyeol said the safe bunker wasn’t too far from here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was just going to miss this place so much. He was going to miss the television and movies that were boxed up and in the truck, now where they sat was empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to miss having an actual home with Chanyeol, feeling somewhat like a family if only looming danger wouldn’t be felt all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d be okay, because they’d still be together, he was sure of that, but it was just… a big change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hummed but didn't move from his spot looking out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms found their place around his hips, large palms splayed across his stomach and thumb massaging over his navel through his shirt. “I know. I’ll miss it too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun licked his lips and nodded, tearing his eyes away from the window to face Chanyeol, hands immediately finding place soothing his hair behind his ears. “It’s okay though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled, kneeling down when he noticed the shorter standing on his toes to kiss his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, tugging Baekhyun’s hips closer, “It will be. There’s no reason to worry. I promised you safe, and you’ll get </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The carrier didn’t doubt that, hiding in Chanyeol’s shirt and fingers fumbling anxiously with the largers top, “We haven’t been the most safe lately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol frowned and pulled his face from his top to look at him, wondering what he was talking about before he noticed Baekhyun’s palm stroking over his own top and laughed, “That is no danger,” He mumbled fondly, “There is no danger, we’ll go to the bunker and will be safe. They have doctors, they have nurses, no danger, Baekhyun. Absolutely none.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sucked in a breath, pressing his forehead into Chanyeol's jaw, “It’s scary, I spent so many years trying to avoid this and.. you changed my mind so easily.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you, not because of what you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, that’s scary too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckled, pulling Baekhyun with him when he moved to sit on the arm of the couch, the smaller standing between his knees and fiddling with his top. “Not everything is scary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being pregnant is scary. Something as simple as a fall could-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I meant,” Chanyeol hushed him, cupping his cheek, “Plus, when was the last time you’ve fallen? Not since you’ve been here, that’s for sure. I’ve caught you before you nearly rolled out from bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun cheeks blazed red as he smacked Chanyeol's knee and whined, “I’m clumsy, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” The other snorted, kissing around the soft curve of his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun used to look so sick when he'd first got here, living off canned goods and chips, but some protein did him wonders and filled out his sparse cheeks and boney shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol adjusted his grip from Baekhyun’s cheek to his waist, feeling along his spine and smiling at the way he felt the smaller was jutting his belly forward a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping from his thoughts, Chanyeol sighed into his hair, wrapping his arm around the back of Baekhyun’s waist to pull him closer if ever possible, making the smaller release a quiet squeak of surprise. “You’re that impatient to leave? Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Baekhyun whispered, petting the back of Chanyeol's neck and separating curls with his fingers, “Only impatient for you to get a good night's rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could say the same to you, you think I don’t know when you’re fake sleeping? You make soft noises when you’re sleeping, not when fake sleeping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whining at being called out, Baekhyun curled fingers into the collar of Chanyeol's top and pressed lips to the tallers, “Stop pointing things out, can’t you just accept when I want to baby you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can baby me only until something better comes along,” Chanyeol teased, soothing a palm over Baekhyun’s stomach before sighing and kissing his lips, “Let's get going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sucked in a large breath and nodded, “Yeah. Let’s go before it gets dark, babe.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Halloween 👻🎃</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>